When I'm Lonely
by Shanazawa
Summary: Kebahagiaan itu semu, terkadang kita menerimanya sebagai hal yang luar biasa. Padahal jika kau berfikir lebih baik lagi, kebahagiaan itu seimbang dengan kesedihan. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan cukup kebahagiaan selama 16 tahun hidupku. Sekarang dia mengambilnya, dan membumbui hidupku dengan kesedihan yang akan menjadi jalan hidupku yang panjang.
1. Chapter 1

When I Lonely

.

..

.

Naruto milik MK-sensei

Story : Shanazawa.

.

.

.

Hinata x Naruto

.

.

OOC, Typo, alur gaje, kenapa author harus menuliskannya? Aneh sekali? Ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa aku harus menulis ini? Padahal kalian suka protes di review :D

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan itu semu, terkadang kita menerimanya sebagai hal yang luar biasa. Padahal jika kau berfikir lebih baik lagi, kebahagiaan itu seimbang dengan kesedihan. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan cukup kebahagiaan selama 16 tahun hidupku.

Sekarang dia mengambilnya, dan membumbui hidupku dengan kesedihan yang akan menjadi jalan hidupku yang panjang.

When I Lonely...

Hinata membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat kaki Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahnya sendiri. Jelas sekali bibirnya sedang mengucapkan banyak seklai kata, tapi itu tak lanta mambuat Hinata sadar dan mendengarkan kemarahan yang ayah.

Dia sendiripun kaget, bahkan tidak pernah menyangka kebahagiaan yang dia terima dirumah ini akhirnya lenyap hari ini. Dua garis merah itu menandakan positif bukan? Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus dia la-ku-kan?

Hinata kembali tertunduk, harusnya dia menangis histeris. Dia tidak mau ini terjadi padanya tapi kenapa dia malah mematung seperti ini? Menatap kosong kaki ayahnya sendiri. Apa yang dia rasakan sekarang? Entahlah dia seperti tak lagi bernyawa.

Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam, tak memperdulikan apapun yang dikatakannya, sungguh untuk apa dia membesarkan anak yang akhirnya merusak moral dan kehormatannya?

"Hanabi kemasi barang-barang Hinata!" teriak Hiashi.

Hanabi terperanjat dari kursi belajarnya, "Ada apa dengan Kakak?"

"Dia bukan lagi kakakmu, kemasi semua barangnya."

"Tapi ayah-"

"Sekarang"

"Ha-i"

Hanabi bergegas mengambil tas Hinata dan memasukan barang-barang kakaknya yang Hanabi rasa akan berguna. Kakak akan pergi kemana? Kenapa ayah terlihat sangat marah?

"Diam di kamarmu dan segera tidur" perintah Hiashi.

"Tapi ayah, Kemana Kakak akan pergi? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyebutnya kakak lagi?" tanya Hanabi menuntut.

Suara pintu ditutup merupakan jawaban yang diberikan Hiashi pada Hanabi, itu tandanya Hanabi tidak dapat tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

"Pergi dari rumah ini, dan jangan pernah kembali. Kau bukan lagi anakku" ucap Hiashi melempar tas Hinata keluar rumah disusul Hinata yang masih diam tak mengatakan apapun.

Hinata meraih tasnya, kemudian menunduk pada Hiashi dan berjalan melewati pintu gerbang rumah. Kebahagiaannya baru saja digantikan oleh kesedihan mulai dari sekarang.

Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa yang hidup sederhana bersama keluarganya. Kebahagiaannya sempurna, dia fikir akan hidup seperti ini setidaknya sampai dia bekerja dan menikah.

Udara diluar masih terasa hangat, tapi Hinata tak peduli pada udara lagi, tak peduli pada dirinya lagi, tak peduli pada semuanya. Dia akhirnya sendirian, dia diusir dan dia menjadi gelandangan.

Rasanya sakit, tapi kenapa Hinata tidak menangis? Kenapa dia tidak... "Hiks" ah akhirnya dia menangis juga. Sepanjang perjalanannya dia menumpahkan airmata yang begitu banyak sampai dia berfikir airmatanya akan surut dan habis. Dia hanya seorang remaja. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan diluar sini? Pandangan matanya menyusuri jalanan ramai yang tak ramah.

Semuanya terlihat menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan siang hari, Hinata berlari masuk kedalam sebuah gang gelap dan bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kayu. Dia tidak bisa keluar dimalam hari, dia tidak pernah melanggar jam malamnya. Dia anak baik!

"Hiks" Hinata bukan anak baik, dua garis itu menandakan kalau dia bukan anak baik. Hinata malah semakin tenggelam dalam airmata yang sempat tak keluar dari matanya.

Biarkan semua keluar, walaupun Hinata tahu besok dan seterusnya dia akan menangis sendiri seperti ini, tapi Dia ingin menciptakan keseimbangan agar hatinya lebih baik besok pagi. Besok saat pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu dengannya.

When I Lonely

Suara kucing membuat Hinata terbangun, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak dapat tidur nyenyak karena posisi duduk membuat pantatnya panas dan pegal.

"Aku haus dan lapar" ucap Hinata membuka tasnya, isinya pakaian dan beberapa barang. Kalau saja dia tak menaruh buku tabungannya dalam tas yang dia pakai saat sekolah mungkin dia tak akan punya uang sepeserpun hari ini.

Tabungan yang tak banyak ini, tidak akan bisa mencukupi untuk hidup selamanya. Diliriknya arloji yang menempel di tangan baru pukul 08.00 tapi dia akan pergi sekolah sekarang.

Sedikit peregangan sampai rasa mual membuat mulutnya asam. 'Jangan sekarang. Kau tahu makan malamku berharga' batin Hinata bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia tidak akan menyerah sedikitpun padanya, dia akan melawan semuanya walaupun Tuhan sekalipun, bukan Tuhan yang melakukan ini tapi dia tidak akan menyerah dan akan melawan pada semua iblis yang telah melakukan ini padanya.

 **Konoha High School.**

Tempat ini seperti biasanya tak pernah membuat Hinata nyaman, tapi dia harus datang dan masuk ke dalamnya untuk bisa meraih pendidikan yang tinggi kelak. Tunggu itu cita-citanya sebelum semua tragedi ini terjadi, sekarang tujuannya adalah menikmati sebanyak mungkin waktu yang bisa dia habiskan untuk belajar dan merasakan yang namanya waktu sekolah.

"Dia masih si cupu yang penyendiri" bisik-bisik itu selalu terdengar jelas dan keras di telinga Hinata.

"Ah aku harap dia tidak mati kesepian"

"Hihihi kau jahat sekali"

"Tidak apa-apa dia masih hidupkan?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain mendengar dan melupakannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mejanyapun tak pernah bagus. Dia ditempatkan dikursi paling belakang dan peringkat kelas yang mentok ditengah. Tidak bodoh tapi tidak juga pintar.

Satu-satunya pelajaran yang dia kuasai hanyalah pelajaran sejarah, tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakannya sebagai pedoman hidup, kalau saja dia lebih sadar hal ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi.

"Hei Hinata. Apa kau tidak bosan hidup sendirian?"

'Abaikan saja mereka. Abaikan saja mereka.'

"Dasar, diajak ngobrol malah diam. Hahaha"

"Kau jangan menggodanya, nanti dia adukan pada ayahnya loh."

'Aku tidak punya ayah lagi. Sekarang aku yatim piatu'

"Iih takutnya, hahaha mereka memang suka memasang wajah serius. Aku ingat ketika sekolah dasar ayahnya datang untuk festival olahraga. Seram deh"

"Seriusan kau satu sekolah dengannya dulu"

"Aku serius"

'Mati saja kalian!'

"Tenanglah! Kalian sudah selesai dengan bercandanya? Persiapkan diri kalian untuk ulangan" ucap Shino sensei masuk ke kelas.

Suara keluhan dari murid-murid dikelas tidak merubah pendirian sensei yang sekaligus wali kelas itu. Setidaknya dia tidak pernah peduli pada masalah murid-muridnya dikelas. Tidak ada yang pernah bicara saat dipanggil untuk masalah siswa, Shino sensei selalu menekankan masalah pribadi memiliki privasinya sendiri.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" absen Shino-sensei

Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk kehadirannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ha-dir" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Makanya kalau punya suara itu dipakai bukannya disimpan" ucap seorang murid dihadapan Hinata.

"Susah sih kalau hidupnya sendiri, mau bicara sama siapa?"

"Nanami Kurama" absen Shino-sensei, dia bahkan tidak peduli pada sindiran yang membuat kelasnya ribut. Mereka akan berhenti ketika Shino selesai mengabsen dan mulai membagikan kertas ulangannya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata harus tahan dengan semua ini? Kenapa Hinata baru sadar kalau selama ini dia tidak punya seorang kawanpun? Bahwasannya dia hanya datang dan pergi melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa satu kejadian menarikpun? Dulu, karena dia yakin hubungan keluarga tak akan pernah terputus. Kenyataannya kemarin, adalah bukti kekeliruannya.

Hari ini, dia pun berharap tinggi tapi dia belajar dari sejarah kemarin. Katakan atau tidak katakan yang menanggung semuanya adalah dirinya. Kemungkinan apa yang akan dia katakan adalah kata yang tidak ingin didengarnya seumur hidup.

Suara bell berbunyi membuat kelas kembali gaduh, Hinata akan menerima hari yang akan menjadi sejarah hidupnya hari ini. Baik ataupun buruk, kemarin dia sudah menangis sebanyak yang dia mampu. Maka hari ini dia tidak akan menangis.

"Bukankah itu Naruto senpai?" ucap seorang siswi melihat surai yang hanya satu-satunya membuat seluruh sekolah memandang ke arahnya.

Dia tidak populer karena nilainya, prestasinya, apalagi kekayaannya. Dia populer karena dia tukang buat ulah. Rumornya dia mengencani banyak wanita dan menghancurkan fasilitas sekolah saat dia kesal.

Uzumaki Naruto, tahun kedua yang harus Hinata temui hari ini. Tapi bagaimana memanggilnya, dia bahkan tak mempunyai nomor ponselnya. Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi dia memang tidak punya ponsel.

"Naruto senpai" teriakan Hinata bergema dilorong sekolah.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka Hinata yang tidak banyak bicara dan bersuara pelan itu, berteriak memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto sendiripun kaget, dan tidak menyangka gadis kecil yang polos itu ternyata dapat memanggil namanya. Dia ingin lupa, dan akan memulai hidup barunya dalam lembaran yang baru.

"Naruto senpai, bisakah kita bicara?" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Ten-tu, dimana kau ingin bicara?" tanya Naruto sembari berbalik dan menampakan senyumnya.

Tekad Hinata sudah bulat bagaimana pun hari ini dia akan mengatakannya, tak peduli jawabannya baik ataupun buruk. Hinata melangkah menapaki jalan berduri dengan hati berdebar.

"Aku sudah jatuh kenapa tidak sekalian tertimpa juga. Sejak awal sudah menyakitkan" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Hinata sampai keluar sekolah, ini pembicaraan yang tidak ingin didengar siapapun rupanya. Sebenarnya Naruto enggan bicara pada Hinata lagi, sangat enggan karena akhir kesalahannya adalah Hinata.

"Kita sudah jauh dari sekolah, apa yang mau kau katakan? Sudah kukatakan setelah kita putus sebaiknya kita menghindari kontak seperti tadi" ucap Naruto berhenti berjalan. Kontak apa yang Naruto maksud? mereka bahkan pacaran secara diam-diam.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" ucap Hinata.

Suara siapa itu? Naruto tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Itu bukan Hinata yang biasanya. Hinata yang pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara. "Apa kau salah minum obat? Kau jadi banyak bicara?"

"Aku- "

Menit berganti dan Hinata hanya diam sembari membuka mulutnya, Naruto berusaha sabar mendengar apa yang akan Hinata sampaikan. Tolong, Naruto ingin ini segera berakhir.

"Ya kau kenapa?"

Hinata memandang shappire itu, kenapa begitu sulit mengatakannya sendiri pada Naruto? Mereka pernah pacaran secara diam-diam. Dia tahu kenapa Naruto menutupinya, karena Hinata tak memiliki reputasi baik selain itu Naruto bilang tidak ingin Hinata mendapat masalah karena reputasinya juga.

"Kau tahu kejadian sebelum kita putus?" ucap Hinata.

'Aku sangat ingat itu.' Batin Naruto. Hari itu. Ayah Hinata menampar Naruto karena Hinata ketahuan pacaran. Demi apapun, dia tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan Hinata mulai hari itu. "Ya, ayahmu menamparku. Kenangan yang akan aku ingat seumur hidupku" ucap Naruto sedikit sinis.

Hinata menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Aku- aku sedang- sedang-" ucap Hinata tidak bisa menyelasaikan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Hinata, jika kau ingin mempermainkanku. Lupakan. Aku tidak akan meladenimu atau menerima ajakanmu untuk pacaran kembali." Ucap Naruto.

Dari ucapan tak sabaran Naruto, dia tau jawaban Naruto sekarang. "Aku sedang mengandung anakmu" ucap Hinata.

"... apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Bagaimana bisa?

"Yang ku tanyakan kejadian sebelum ayahku menamparmu. Kau dan aku melakukannya" ucap Hinata.

"Kita melakukannya berkali-kali Hinata. Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak minum obatnya?" tanya Naruto frustasi. Dia sudah memutuskan jalan hidupnya, tapi kenapa kamisama menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku meminumnya. Aku juga tidak tahu aku akan ha- aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan benar" ucap Hinata tak kalah frustasi.

Mereka sama-sama diam, tak ada yang berkata-kata. Hinata menelan kembali cerita hidupnya selain sedang hamil dia juga diusir dari rumahnya sendiri. Diputuskan hubungannya dan hidup sebatang kara.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto. Wajahnya berpaling dari Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Maksudmu jika kau mau minta pertanggung jawaban aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Hinata tahu rasa sakit ini akan lebih sakit daripada ayahnya yang mengusirnya dari rumah tapi tetap saja dia amat kesakitan di dadanya.

"Hinata. Jika kau tak menginginkannya hidup, kau bisa melakukan itu, kau tahu maksudku dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Aku sungguh tak bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah cukup bersenang-senang selama ini, ibu mengancam akan membuatku hidup sesuai kemauannya jika aku tidak berhenti bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Aku akan menjadi murid yang rajin dan meningkatkan nilaiku, masuk universitas dan melanjutkan usaha keluargaku" Naruto berkata panjang lebar. Dia sudah bertekad untuk menjalani hidupnya sebagai murid SMA biasa.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Hinata tak hendak menangis, tak hendak bersedih. Siapapun tak akan mau menerima tanggung jawab sebesar ini secara tiba-tiba. "Aku sangat mengerti. Aku juga ingin melanjutkan sekolahku sampai universitas dan mendapat pekerjaan yang aku inginkan"

"Kau mengerti? Kau juga sama kan? Nah masalahnya selesai. Ayo kita berjuang keras mulai dari sekarang" ucap Naruto membuat wajahnya tersenyum 5 jari.

Masalah ini tidak semudah itu diselesaikan Naruto, semuanya sudah terjadi dan Hinata tidak mau bersujud hanya agar ayahnya menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu. Aku akan ingat hari ini seumur hidupku" ucap Hinata tak hendak berdekatan apalagi mengenal Naruto. Sudah cukup hal ini terjadi, dia akan berjuang sendirian dan tidak akan bergantung pada siapapun lagi.

"Ah kau benar. Tidak akan ada yang sudi untuk berteman dengan orang yang sudah menyakitimu" ucap Naruto mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucap Hinata kembali berjalan ke sekolah.

Mata Hinata membuat hati Naruto menciut, ada yang berubah darinya. Pandangan polosnya berubah menjadi pandangan kosong seolah dia sedang menerawang masa depannya sendiri.

"Hinata, apa ada yang tahu soal ini?" tanya Naruto. Kalau sampai ibunya tahu soal ini semua, dia bisa digantung olehnya.

"Tidak, aku juga baru tahu. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan pada siapapun." Jawab Hinata. Dia bahkan menganti kata hamil dengan ini.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik saat kita sudah punya pekerjaan nanti atau mungkin saat kita sudah punya keluarga masing-masing dan melupakan semua ini selamanya"

Hinata tak menjawab perkataan Naruto, dia tak bisa menjanjikan hal itu. Entah yang ada diperutnya akan bertahan atau tidak, tapi yang jelas dia tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang dia inginkan.

Hinata berharap, perutnya yang sedang dia sentuh sekarang tidak akan mampu bertahan karena mulai hari ini, kehidupan keras Hinata akan dimulai.

Seperti biasanya gossip mudah sekali tersebar disekolah, Hinata mengabaikan semua yang dia dengar. Semua gossipnya menyudutakan Hinata kalau saja Hinata menyatakan perasaannya dan dia pasti ditolak. Baik ataupun buruk pria yang Hinata suka mereka pasti akan menyudutkan Hinata.

"Lihat dia akhirnya punya keberanian untuk ditolak"

BRAK!

Kembali semuanya terkejut karena kali ini Hinata tak segan menjungkir balikan mejanya sendiri, dia entah marah atau sedih. Perasaannya sangat buruk hari ini. Ditatapnya seluruh penghuni kelas yang balas memandangnya takut, 'kalian pernah melihatku marah? Belumkan? Akan jadi neraka jika kalian terus bercicit padahal telingaku sudah sakit hanya dengan mendengarnya saja' batin Hinata mengambil tas dari kursinya dan pergi.

Buruk sekali. Dia akhirnya punya keberanian untuk menggertak mereka hari ini, tidak apa-apa Hinata, tak akan ada yang peduli seburuk apapun dirimu. Dia sekarang bebas melakukan apapun. Iya bebas.

Sekarang fikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan? Oh dia butuh sebuah rumah kecil untuk bernaung malam ini dan ke salon tentunya, dia akan merubah Hinata yang dulu menjadi Hinata yang baru.

oOo

Hinata memandangi papan nama tempat agen perumahan yang dia temukan saat dia ingin mencari rumah. Keraguaannya sangat banyak sampai dia ingin mati saja. Kalau dia pergi, dia akan seperti semalam tidur diluar dengan pantat pegal. Bisa saja malam ini dia kurang beruntung.

"Apa ada yang bisa nenek bantu untukmu, nak?" tanya nenek yang membuka pintu agen perumahan dari dalam.

"Ti-dak bukan ada, itu... maaf menganggu" ucap Hinata terbata, kenapa dia jadi setakut ini, ingat dia butuh kamar untuk tidur. "Sebenarnya saya ingin mencari rumah kecil bukan rumah maksudku sebuah kamar atau apartemen yang biayanya murah"

"Masuklah, kau sedang belajar mandiri? Itu hal biasa bagiku" ucapnya ramah sembari membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Tapi aku tak punya uang untuk membayarmu." Ucap Hinata menunduk kemudian berlari pergi.

Hinata malu sekali, bagaimana dia mencari rumah sekarang? Logikanya sekarang Hinata dapat menemukan ruamh murah dipedalaman kota atau dipinggir kota. Rumah yang tidak memerlukan biaya untuk sampai ke sekolah namun tidak ada murid sekolah yang tahu keberadaannya. Sedikit sulit tapi Hinata mengambil map dari kotak city information yang ada dihalte.

Target pertamanya adalah apartemen di wilayah barat "Apa anda punya kamar kosong?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada banyak kamar kosong"

"Aku ingin menyewa"

"Nak jika kau ingin menyewa, kau bisa datang ke agen perumahan dan membuat kontraknya disana."

"Tapi bukankah harus bayar kalau di agen,"

"Itu kebijakan baru nak. Kalau tidak, kau tidak dapat kamar kosong satupun di wilayah ini"

Benar. Setelah berganti beberapa rumah apartemen, Tak satupun Hinata mendapatkan sebuah kamar, adapun dia harus membayar cukup mahal.

"Ini yang terakhir, dari kondisinya tak mungkin dipersulit" ucap Hinata bersemangat. Apartemen yang jauh dari kata layak itu akan mendatangkan surga bagi Hinata.

"Kau bisa menempati kamar atas." Ucap Si pemilik. "Ini apatemen paling jelek disini. Aku tidak menolak penyewa karena mereka akan pindah dalam seminggu setelah mereka menyewa" ucap si pemilik bahkan tak hendak mengatakan kata-kata manisnya karena melihat saja sudah jelas apartemen ini jelek tak terbantahkan.

"Aku akan ambil"

"Nak kau tidak mendengarkan aku?"

"Bagiku tak ada pilihan lain. Kau lihat uangku? Aku tidak bisa mengambil banyak pilihan" ucap Hinata memperlihatkan isi dompetnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tidak ada uang kembali jika kau berubah fikiran"

"Aku mengerti."

Pemilik bersurai nanas itu tak seseram penampilannya yang memiliki bekas jahitan. Apa dia mafia? Mata-mata? Dia jadi takut tapi dia butuh kamar murah dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Sura gemerincing kunci membuat Hinata senang, Pemiliknya hanya tersenyum tipis, gadis ini cukup nekat. "Ambil beberapa brosur ini, pelayanan air dan gas sedikit terganggu, pulang larut malam akan sangat berbahaya di daerah sekitar sini. Katakan saja kau tinggal diapartemen Nara jika kau diganggu."

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata, itu benar-benar dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Hinata menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan ke nomor yang tertera digantungan kunci miliknya. Kamar paling ujung.

Suasana gelap menghampiri Hinata. Baunya sedikit apek tapi tidak masalah. Hinata menaruh tasnya diatas lantai dan menyalakan lampu. Perutnya terasa sedikit sakit karena berjalan seharian dan belum makan apapun.

Hinata melihat ada kulkas kecil dan meja yang disandarkan didinding. Sebuah sekat untuk memisahkan kamar dengan ruang dapur kecil. Dan pintu yang menghubungkan seluruh ruangan dengan kamar mandi.

Malam ini, dia tidak mau berbuat apapun. Dia akan tidur dilantai dan memejamkan mata lelahnya, diambilnya tas dan mengambil isinya. Sebotol air mineral dan sisa roti makan siangnya. "Jika kau membuatku mual, aku akan berpuasa selama tiga hari agar kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya kelaparan." Omel Hinata merasakan cairan asam menaiki kerongkongannya.

Hinata tidak dapat pergi dan menghilangkan makhluk yang sedang tumbuh dalam perutnya ini, tentu saja karena biayanya yang tidak sedikit. Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Dengar, aku tak bermaksud mempertahankanmu. Aku hanya tidak punya uang untuk secepatnya mengeluarkanmu. Tapi, kau jangan senang dulu, mulai besok aku akan bekerja keras untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Jika kau sayang pada masa depanmu, lebih baik kau tidak bertahan sampai besar, kau pasti akan hidup sengsara." Ucap Hinata itu adalah gambaran perasaannya saat ini.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit dipaksa, semua roti dan air mineral dapat dia minum sampai habis. Sedikit bergerak sembari meluruskan kakinya yang pegal, Hinata perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya juga dan mulai menguap. "Hari ini aku hebat karena tidak menangis" pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Namun setetes airmata meluncur saat dia menutup matanya untuk tidur.

oOo

"Hei, bukankah itu tidak boleh?"

"Iya. Apa dia mau keluar dari zona penyendirinya?"

"Cih membuat sebal saja"

Langkah kaki Hinata ringan hari ini, nyanyian pagi hari ini tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Masih sama dan menyebalkan. Dia harus menunggu sampai pukul enam pagi untuk mendapatkan air dikamarnya. Selain itu gasnya juga sedikit ngadat karena pipa gas didepan apartemennya baru diperbaiki Nara-san namun tidak berjalan baik.

"Jangan lupa kau tinggal di apartemen keluarga Nara" ucap Nara-san mengingatkanku.

"Hyuuga-san" ucap seorang guru berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata, matanya tentu saja memandang tidak suka. "Ini sekolah Hyuuga-san, kau tidak bisa berpenampilan seperti ini ke dalam sekolah" omelnya.

"Sensei, terima kasih nasihatnya karena apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak bisa merubah penampilanku" ucap Hinata balas memandang guru tersebut dan sedikit tersenyum. "Gomen ne"

Hinata menyibakkan rambut yang telah dia cat menjadi sewarna tulang itu.

"5 poin untuk rambut dan 10 poin untuk sikapmu Hyuuga-san" ucap Guru tersebut.

"Lakukan sesukamu sensei" ucap Hinata berlalu setelah memberi hormat.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Kembali ke kelas kalian atau aku akan memberi poin pada kalian semua!" teriak guru tersebut marah. Dia tak pernah melihat gadis yang tadinya pendiam berubah menjadi gadis berandalan dalam sehari.

"Apa benar dia Hinata?" tanya seorang siswa mulai bertanya dan pertanyaan siapa itu Hinata. Sekarang Hinata semakin dibenci namun juga dipuja.

Naruto sibuk memegang bukunya yang bahkan dia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, ini membingungkan dan dia tidak suka ini.

"Naruto, apa benar Hinata itu yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu kemarin? Luar biasa setelah dia ditolak dia berubah menjadi berandalan sepertimu" ucap Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto melihat Kiba.

"Hinata, yang kemarin berteriak dilorong itu"

"Ah dia" ucap Naruto. " Dia itu-"

Namun Kiba memotong percakapannya dengan menujuk ke arah luar sekolah dengan antusias, "Lihat dalam sehari dia sudah dapat julukan Hime dan dikelilingi banyak pria" ucap Kiba.

Diluar, Hinata dengan nyamannya duduk sembari membaca buku disesi pelajaran olahraga. Para siswa mengelilinginya dengan mata tak percaya,

"Apa kau Hinata? Benarkah?"

"Kau cantik, Hinata"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Semua pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyum misterius oleh Hinata, jadi inikah kekuatan penampilan dan rasa percaya diri? Mengerikan bukan.

"Kau memang sudah cantik sejak awal, hanya saja aura penyendiri yang keluar darimu membuat orang enggan berdekatan denganmu"

Lagi Hinata tersenyum, bukankah kalian lebih kepada termakan hasutan para wanita itu. Hinata melirik para siswi yang menampakan wajah iri pada Hinata. Apa kalian merasakannya? Rasa iri ini? Kembali Hinata menatap para siswa dan tersenyum misterius.

Naruto tidak suka ini, Hinata bersikap aneh. Jelas saja dia menyuruh gadis itu melakukan itu pada makluk yang tumbuh karena perbuatannya. Dia juga yang memutuskan Hinata karena merasa terhina oleh ayahnya. Dia hanya ingin membalas perbuatan ayah Hinata dengan mencampakkan gadis itu. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, dia membalas sakit hatinya dengan tampil lebih menatang.

"Kh" umpat Naruto membuka bukunya lagi dan mulai membaca. Mengabaikan Kiba yang menatapnya heran.

"Kau menyesal menolaknya Naruto?" tanya Kiba berlari menyusul Naruto.

"Hyuuga-san. Kau dipanggil oleh sensei" ucap seorang siswa.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi" ucap Hinata berdiri dan membersihkan sedikit debu dicelananya.

"Kami akan mengantarmu, Hime"

"Tidak perlu berlebihan, bukankah sensei akan marah jika kalian semua mengikutiku" ucap Hinata melihat wajah menyebalkan guru olahraganya sendiri.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan lapangan olahraga, ini seperti Hinata sedang membangun mimpi terakhirnya dalam semalam, dia akan bersenang-senang dan pergi dengan rasa puas.

"Sensei, apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Hinata pada seorang guru yang sedang mengetik. Dia adalah Kurenai-sensei. Guru sejarah sekaligus satu-satunya guru yang memperhatikan Hinata. Wali kelas Hinata sendiri yang meminta Kurenai agar dia menasehati Hinata. Masalah wanita seharusnya dibicarakan dengan wanita supaya lebih efektif.

"Hinata, semua guru menyuruhku menegurmu. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja sensei"

Kurenai menghela nafas pelan. "Aku barusan menghubungi rumahmu. Ayahmu bilang kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Ya."

"Hinata, kau masih muda dan baru tingkat 1. Jalanmu masih panjang, Sensei sarankan kau minta maaflah pada ayahmu dan lupakan masalah yang pernah terjadi. Ini bukan dirimu, Hinata"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, apa kau akan berhenti menceramahiku, sensei?"

Mata Kurenai melebar, "Hinata-"

"Masalah antara aku dan ayahku tidak semudah itu diselesaikan, sensei. Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah itu dan bersujud minta maaf. Tidak akan"

"Hinata! Dengan memberontak seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku menasehatimu karena aku melihat lebih dari apa yang kau lihat diusiaku sekarang" ucap Kurenai sedikit marah.

"Lalu? Pilihan tetap ada ditanganku sensei, rasa sakit akan membekas selamanya jika kelurgamu sendiri yang menorehkan luka itu" ucap Hinata. "Aku harus kembali." Tambahnya membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Kurenai yang belum sadar dari syoknya.

Suara pintu tertutup dibelakang Hinata membuat Hinata kaget sendiri, dia baru saja mengatakan hal buruk pada senseinya sendiri. Tak masalah, dia juga tak perlu reputasi baik untuk masa depannya yang terjamin sengsara.

Langkah kaki bergema dikoridor kosong. Dari arah sebaliknya, Naruto berjalan. Tanpa mereka sadari, kehidupan yang sulit akan dimulai dari sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I Lonely 2**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Catatan author :**

 **Shanaz akui kalau shanaz pandai bikin awal story yang wah, tapi shanaz ga janji sama kelanjutannya, entah mengapa baca yang ini agak kecewa dengan diri sendiri. Storynya kok kaya gini sih? Sedikit kaku atau kaku banget.**

 **.**

 **Untuk masukannya terima kasih, untuk judul.. biarkanlah apa adanya :v..**

 **Yah sebenarnya shanaz punnya 2 fic yang siap up. Satu RomCom dan satu lagi ini. Tapi yang keluar malah ini.. hehe..**

 **.**

 **Padahal shanaz udah nulis box review tapi karena reviewnya diluar prediksi Shanaz, shanaz hapus lagi..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading.**

Ketika waktu kamisama tak bisa dipungkiri manusia, mereka hanya bisa menerimanya. Keduanya berpapasan tanpa saling menyapa, apakah benar sudah berakhir?

Seorang badut berbentuk beruang berpakaian maid membagikan selebaran yang dia pegang didepan restoran bernama Kuma Bear.

"Silahkan mampir" ucapnya dengan wajah tersenyum permanen. Banyak diantara mereka yang mengabaikan sang beruang dan menolak brosurnya.

"Silahkan mampir" ucapnya lagi dengan penuh semangat. Dia harus memberikan ini, atau dia tak akan punya uang sedikitpun untuk kehidupannya.

"Hinata, tukar!" ucap seorang wanita dengan kostum maid dari dalam restoran. Dia memberikan tanda kalau sekarang Hinata dapat bertukar dengan pegawai lain. Kalau gilirannya menjadi badut selesai maka pekerjaan selanjutnya adalah mencuci piring di dapur.

"Baik" ucap Hinata lemas, dia berjalan dengan tertatih karena kostum ini cukup berat dan kakinya pegal berdiri selama 4 jam menjajakan brosur.

Segera setelah membuka kostum kuma bear yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, seseorang datang ke ruang ganti karyawan. "Sara-san, saya akan segera berganti pakaian." ucap Hinata padanya.

Hinata tidak beruntung sebenarnya, pekerjaan pertama yang dialakukan dalah menjadi pelayan bar, tapi karena tidak terbiasa dengan asap rokok, sepanjang dia bekerja, dia hanya batuk-batuk sampai membuat dirinya kesal sendiri. Sampai disana dia masih bisa bekerja dan dipindahkan ke dapur. Namun, dapur sebuah bar adalah dapur paling menjijikan yang pernah Hinata lihat. Dia tak tahan lagi dan mengundurkan diri.

Pekerjaan di kuma bear bisa saja berat namun tidak menjijikan seperti bekerja di bar. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang mudah.

"Kau harus bersuara lebih keras, Hinata. Jika kau tidak melakukannya kita tak akan punya pelanggan yang otomatis akan membuatmu dan pegawai lainnya tak mendapatkan gaji. Kau mengerti?" ucap Sara dengan wajah tidak suka. Dialah sang manajer. Sara Uchiha.

"Maaf" ucap Hinata.

"Cepatlah ganti kostummu dan pergi ke dapur" ucapnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan Hinata.

"Baik"

Di dapur yang sedang sibuk, Hinata menyelinap menuju bak cuci piring. Satu-satunya orang yang harus dia hindari adalah chef yang cerewetnya tak tertandingi di dapur kuma bear.

"Hinata kau lambat. Cepat cuci semua wajannya. Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau semuanya kotor" omel kepala chef dengan wajah marahnya. Namanya Teuchi. "Kau, kau salah memasukan daun basil itu. Rasanya akan berbeda" omelnya pada pegawai lain.

Suara alat masak dan teriakan chef Teuhi memenuhi udara dapur selama beberapa jam kedepan hingga restoran tutup tepat tengah malam. Hinata menggosok wajan terakhir yang baru diantar ketempat cuci piring.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini" ucap semua pegawai satu persatu meninggalkan restoran.

"Hinata, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sara mengintip dapur.

"Aku baru selesai" ucap Hinata mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap dan segera berlari keruang ganti pegawai untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

oOo

Malam sudah larut dan Hinata sekarang sedang berjalan sendirian menuju apartemennya. Sudah hampir 2 minggu dia bekerja di restoran itu dan dia akan mendapatkan gaji pertamanya besok.

Hinata mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan berhenti sesaat sembari bertumpu pada tiang listrik. Perutnya sakit lagi, semakin lama semakin melilit sampai Hinata tak mampu berdiri untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau sedang balas dendam padaku?" ucap Hinata. "Hei Kau!" omel Hinata pada perutnya sendiri. "Kau fikir aku akan menyerah karena kau mengeluh sakit? Kita butuh kerja untuk makan."

Bukannya mereda perutnya malah semakin terasa sakit. "Sial, padahal sebentar lagi sampai rumah." Umpat Hinata memaksakan diri untuk berjalan dan sampai dengan keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baiklah sekarang terserah kau" ucap Hinata merebahkan diri diatas karpet.

Hinata tak dapat bergerak. Bibirnya meringis selama hampir 2 jam sampai dia terlalu lelah untuk merasakan sakit dan tertidur hingga pagi menyambutnya.

"Astaga!" teriak Hinata bangun dan segera melihat jam. Hari ini perkerjaan akhir pekannya dimulai. Jika hari sekolah Hinata akan bekerja di Kuma Bear setelah pulang sekolah. Dan jika selama hari libur dia akan bekerja di W.O. (wedding organizer) milik Tsunade Senju.

Buru-buru Hinata mengambil handuknya dan mandi kilat, kemudian berlari sampai kakinya terasa pegal, dengan nafas terengah dia akhirnya sampai ke gedung resepsi.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Hinata membungkuk dihadapan Tsunade yang sedang sibuk mengarahkan anak buahnya.

"Hinata jika kau tidak sanggup bekerja disini, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu datang"

"Aku sanggup. Mohon maafkan aku!" ucap Hinata.

Tsunade melihat Hinata yang masih membungkuk, "Semangat masa muda itu memang baik," ucapnya.

"Aku akan bekerja keras hari ini" ucap Hinata.

"Kau memang harus melakukan itu, tapi pertama kau ganti pakaianmu dulu."

"Ha- eh?" Hinata menatap Tsunade bingung, biasanya dia akan bekerja seperti ini. Karena dia bekerja menata dekorasi.

"Kemarin penerima tamu mengundurkan diri, aku belum mendapatkan orang untuk bagian itu. Kau cukup cantik dan menarik, jadi anggap ini keberuntunganmu" jawab Tsunade.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan bekerja sangat giat"

"Tak perlu giat, kau hanya perlu bekerja" ucap Tsunde meninggalkan Hinata. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu Hinata!" teriaknya setelah cukup jauh.

Resepsi hari ini akan dimulai pukul 10.00 pagi, Hinata menatap jam tangannya kemudian cermin dihadapannya. Pakaiannya berupa jas hitam dengan rok selutut. Sedikit mengeluh karena dia harus memakai sepatu berhak tinggi yang membuat perutnya kram. Haruskah dia meminjam yang tanpa hak? Tapi waktunya tidak cukup untuk mencari.

Hinata mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah cermin dan memoles bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Ini pasti karena semalam dia sakit perut.

"Dengar, kau harus baik hari ini." Ucap Hinata. "Aku baru saja dapat posisi bagus dan tentu saja aku akan dapat cukup uang untuk membeli daging kesukaanmu itu" tambahnya.

Akhir – akhir ini, Hinata selalu tergoda dengan daging steak yang disajikan direstorannya. Dia bahkan hampir meneteskan airmata karena rasa sedih melihat daging itu lari kemulut orang lain dan bukannya dirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Hari ini aku akan bekerja dibagian ini" ucap Hinata melihat seseorang sudah menunggu dimeja tamu.

"Kebetulan yang sangat aneh ya, Hinata" ucap orang itu.

Hinata sangat tahu suara itu dan segera menatap Naruto dengan tidak senang. "Ah memang menyebalkan." Ucap Hinata berdiri disamping Naruto.

Naruto senang dapat melihat Hinata yang berbeda sedekat ini, kalau itu Hinata yang dulu dia pasti akan berkata. "Naruto-kun aku senang bisa berdiri disampingmu" dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku disini?" ucap Naruto, mencoba lebih akrab pada Hinata disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Hinata singkat, kalau saja dia tidak butuh uang. Dia pasti akan segera mengundurkan diri, agar tak bertemu dengan Naruto.

"kau yakin tidak mau tahu?"

Hinata ingin sekali memukul wajah senpainya ini. Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan harus membatasi komunikasi mereka?

"Hinata, berbaik-baiklah pada Naruto. Dia akan menjadi partnermu disetiap akhir pekan" ucap Tsunade sembari berlalu.

"Kau dengar itu? Kita harusnya berteman sekarang." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Awal yang bagus.

"Mohon bantuannya senpai" ucap Hinata dengan formal sembari membungkukan tubuhnya, tangannya rapat disamping badan. Hinata tak pernah bermaksud untuk berteman akrab dengan Naruto. Ini hanyalah soal pekerjaan.

Naruto terperangah, ada apa dengan Hinata? Baiklah jika itu yang dia inginkan. Lagi pula mereka memang harusnya seperti ini. Mahkluk penghubung diantara mereka pasti sudah lenyap sekarang.

"Selamat datang, bisa tunjukan kartu undangannya" ucap Hinata ramah pada tamu yang mulai berdatangan.

Naruto sesekali melirik pada Hinata, dia sedang memasang wajah palsu sekarang. Entah mengapa ramah tak cocok untuk Hinata sekarang. Oke, awalnya Naruto berpacaran dengan Hinata karena wajah polosnya yang membuat Naruto penasaran untuk menjamahnya.

Tapi sekarang, wanita itu seolah tahu bagaimana selera Naruto, dia ingin kembali menjamah Hinata dengan tangannya dan menaklukan Hinata lagi.

"Silahkan." Ucap Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Bibirnya sekali-kali Hinata gigit, tubuhnya oleng.

"Hinata apa kau sedang sakit?" bisik Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja senpai. Sebaiknya kau membantuku daripada hanya melamun" ucap Hinata kembali tersenyum saat ada tamu.

Hinata tak baik-baik saja, sepatu ini benar-benar membuat perutnya kram dan dia mulai merasakan sakit yang melilit itu datang lebih awal. 'Kau jangan mengacaukannya. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin cari perhatian' batin Hinata.

Naruto tak bisa terus memperhatikan Hinata, dia sedang diawasi Tsunade sekarang, dan nampaknya dia tak senang karena Naruto hanya diam dan memandang Hinata sejak tadi.

Tsunade Senju adalah bibinya yang berteman akrab dengan ibunya. Mereka seperti satu paket yang mengerikan dalam hal kekuatan dan kemarahan. Naruto bekerja disini juga karena permintaan ibunya juga. Bersyukur atau tidak dia akhirnya bisa berdekatan dengan Hinata yang baru. Kenapa dia jadi malah bersyukur? Aneh sekali.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto pelan dan menerima kartu undangan dari tamunya.

Hinata mengintip ke dalam ruang resepsi, acara akan segera dimulai karena mempelai pria sudah berdiri di ujung karpet merah. Itu berarti sebentar lagi Hinata bisa beristirahat.

"Hinata, duduklah" ucap Naruto sembari menarik Hinata ke tempat duduk tak jauh dari sana.

Hinata menarik tangannya yang dipegang Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata.

"Wajahmu pucat Hinata, aku harus bilang apa kalau Tsunade bertanya jika kau pingsan"

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Aku akan kembali"

"Aku penasaran"

Hinata berhenti melangkah.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah sedrastis ini? Jika kau bermaksud membalasku. Kau tepat sasaran, aku tak tahan melihatmu bersikap manja dan berani bicara pada pria lain"

"Hah? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskanku?"

"Kau benar, tapi kau yang sekarang lebih menantangku"

"Aku tak pernah berniat menantangmu. Aku hanya ingin berubah."

"Jika saja kau berubah sebelum ayahmu menamparku, aku pasti akan mempertahankanmu."

"Lalu dengan kehamilanku?"

"Itu juga tak pernah aku harapkan. Jika dua kejadian itu tidak muncul dan kau berubah seperti sekarang. Aku akan mempertahankan hubungan kita."

Hinata menahan perasaan sakit yang menyebar dari dadanya, bukan Hinata yang merasakan sakit ini tapi dia. 'kau dengar itu? Dia bahkan tidak mengharapkan kau ada. Jadi berhentilah berharap kalau dia akan mengakui keberadaanmu' batin Hinata.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya kan? Jadi tak ada salahnya aku mencoba berhubungan kembali denganmu" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit tertawa.

Kali ini rasanya hati Hinata sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Perkataan itu membuatnya terasa dihujani batu, teganya laki-laki itu. "Meskipun begitu tak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk laki-laki berngsek seperti dirimu" ucap Hinata dingin.

'Kau dengar itu hah? Kau sama sekali tidak berharga untuknya' umpat Hinata.

oOo

"Hinata, kau masih marah padaku?" teriak Naruto mengejar Hinata yang berjalan di koridor, karena sepi Naruto berani menyapanya huh? Laki-laki pengecut.

Hinata berhenti hanya untuk memandang dingin pada Naruto. "Maaf senpai, ini sekolah bukan tempat kerja. Tolong hargai privasiku" ucap Hinata.

Sejak percakapan mereka kemarin Hinata semakin bersikap dingin pada Naruto. Padahal dia tak bermaksud menyinggungnya seperti itu, apa dia salah?

"Ah Kuso! Semakin dia bersikap dingin, aku semakin ingin menjamahnya" umpat Naruto sembari berbalik adan menuu kelasnya sendiri.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku sedang kesal"

"Sayang sekali, padahal hasil ulanganmu cukup bagus" ucap Kiba memperlihatkan kertas hasil ulangan Naruto.

"Uah" teriak Naruto melihat kertasnya. Dia berhasil merangsek masuk kedalam 10 besar. "Ini tangkapan besar" ucap Naruto pada Kiba yang dibalas sebuah adu kepalan tangan.

"Kau harus traktir aku" ucap Kiba. "Apa kita harus ke kantin sekarang?"

"Tentu saja" ucap Naruto sembari menggiring Kiba keluar kelas.

"Aku ingin roti isi daging ya?"

"Kau ingin membuatku bangkrut huh?" ucap Naruto.

Kedua pria itu tertawa sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai melihat Hinata yang sedang menengadah sembari menutupi hidungnya.

"Itu si Hime-kan? Ada apa dengan posisinya itu?" ucap Kiba.

Hinata melirik kedua pria yang berhenti sejenak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Darah merembes dari sela-sela jemarinya, dia tiba-tiba mimisan, dan kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Hime kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba disebelah Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Sekarang tetesan darah menetes ke atas seragamnya.

"Dia mimisan, apa kita antar saja ke UKS?" tanya Kiba melihat darah diatas lantai dimana Hinata sempat berdiri.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

"Aku baik-baik saja" teriak Hinata berlari menjauh, oke ini lebih baik daripada terjebak di UKS yang bisa membuatnya ketahuan.

"Hime kau baik?" tanya seorang siswa sekelas Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ini ambil tisu yang banyak, kau mau ke UKS?" 

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian suka sekali dengan UKS. Kalau kalian mau kalian pergi saja sendiri" ucap Hinata kesal sembari menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Kami khawatir padamu"

"Geh"

"Oke Hime tak perlu ke UKS tapi kau pasti akan menodai ini dengan darahmu. Tadi sensei membagikan hasil ulangan." Ucap seorang siswa menaruh lembar hasil ujian Hinata diatas mejanya. "Kau peringkat pertama dengan hasil sempurna."

Sekarang Hinata yang melongo tak percaya, astaga ini hasil kerja kerasnya yang sampai mimisan ini. Setidaknya dia bisa mengukir sejarah sebelum menghilang selamanya dari sekolah ini.

"Dia pasti curang" bisik seorang siswi.

"Kau hanya iri padaku, iyakan? Mengaku saja, aku takkan marah" ucap Hinata membalas sindirannya.

"Beraninya kau, Sadako" ucapnya dengan kesal.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mengejek. Mau berkelahi? Ayo. Hinata sudah biasa berkelahi dengan wanita. Mau dijahili? Sayang sekali sekarang dia dengan mudah tahu siapa dan dimana dia akan dijahili.

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Loker Hinata dipenuhi paku payung dan tulisan yang mengutuknya. "Pagi-pagi, kata cinta. Sore hari, kutukan" ucap Hinata tak berniat membersihkan lokernya sendiri. Toh besok pagi akan bersih dengan sendirinya.

"Sebaiknya aku belanja apa? Persediaan apa yang harus aku stok terlebih dahulu?" ucap Hinata sembari menulis beberapa kata dalam note kecilnya. "Mungkin rempah-rempah dapur. Sayuran. Buah dan-" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya didepan restoran tepatnya dia melirik banner steak yang nampak menggoda imannya.

"Ini bau steak yang paling enak. Ada sedikit piterselli dan keju leleh" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar mengatakannya. Walaupun belum lama kerja di Kuma Bear tapi hidung Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan bau steak yang sering dimasak dengan bumbu-bumbunya.

"Kau mau steak? Aku akan membeli daging untuk makan malam kita" tapi meskipun sudah berkata seperti itu, Hinata merasa luapan emosi yang membuatnya bingung.

Hanya dengan melihat gambar steak dan mencium baunya, Hinata dengan mudah meneteskan airmata seperti anak kecil yang tak diperbolehkan makan permen.

"Hiks ada apa denganmu huh? Steaknya tak akan lari kemanapun." Ucap Hinata mulai menangis dan berjongkok didepan banner steak itu. Dia ingin steak itu sekarang tapi dia malah menangis. Memalukan sekali. "Akan aku belikan. Tapi berhentilah membuat perasaan sedih" Hinata menyerah, hanya kali ini saja sebelum tangisnya menjadi. "Hiks"

Tapi tubuhnya tak mau menuruti perintahnya, dia masih menangis sembari berjongkok didepan banner itu membuat orang-orang memandanginya.

"Berhentilah membuat perasaan aneh" ucap Hinata geram, tapi airmatanya tetap mengalir. Dia pasti ingin dihukum dengan berpuasa selama 3 hari.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto pada gadis itu. Aneh sekali melihatnya berjongkok didepan restoran steak sambil menangis pula.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Naruto-kun hiks" lirih Hinata.

Naruto gelagapan dipandangi dengan wajah berurai airmata milik Hinata, ada apa dengannya? Aneh. "Ke-kenapa Hinata? Kau sakit? Tadi kau mimisan kan?"

Kepala Hinata menggeleng pelan sembari menunjuk banner steak dihadapannya. "Hiks aku mau ini" ucap Hinata.

"Kau tinggal membelinya Hinata. Kenapa kau menangis hanya gara-gara itu?" ucap Naruto tak habis fikir. Dia mau steak dan menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen.

"Hiks.. Hiks..." Hinata sekarang ingin memakannya. Dia tahu itu, tapi kenapa dia malah jadi curhat pada Naruto dan tidak segera berdiri dan masuk memesan steak. Dia malah semakin sedih mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah semakin menangis?" tanya Naruto mendekati Hinata.

"Hiks aku juga tidak tahu. Kau menyebalkan" ucap Hinata pada perutnya sembari memandang gambar steak itu lagi.

"Dari mana aku menyebalkan? Aku baru datang dan melihatmu seperti anak kecil menangis minta permen." Ucap Naruto tak terima dikatai menyebalkan.

"Steak..."

Naruto ingin sekali menyadarkan wanita yang sedang membuat malu dirinya sendiri ini tapi kenapa dia malah terlihat semakin putus asa? Kenapa juga dia merasa ikut bersedih melihat airmata Hinata?

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu untuk berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam restoran. Menarik sebuah kursi agar Hinata dapat duduk dan melihatnya menatap dengan wajah sedih buku menu dihadapannya.

"Pesan steak yang kau inginkan. Jangan yang terlalu mahal. Aku tidak punya banyak uang." Ucap Naruto membantu Hinata membuka buku menu.

"Aku akan bayar sendiri" ucap Hinata masih memiliki kesadarannya sendiri. Airmatanya mulai berhenti keluar.

"Aku yang akan mentraktirmu hari ini. Cepat pilih" ucap Naruto memaksa

"Aku akan pesan yang ini saja." Ucap Hinata membalik dan menunjukan steak yang ingin dia makan.

"Tolong pesan itu satu" ucap Naruto pada pelayan yang sudah berdiri menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" ucap Hinata.

"Aku terpaksa masuk ke sini." Jawab Naruto mengambil beberapa tisu dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Bersihkan dulu wajahmu"

"Aku akan membayar steak ini saat gajianku yang berikutnya." Ucap Hinata mengambil tisu itu dengan kasar dari tangan Naruto.

"Hmm tidak perlu"

"Tidak perlu bagaimana? Aku berhutang uang padamu, dan aku wajib membayarnya padamu"

"Aku tidak butuh dalam bentuk uang" ucap Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan diatas meja.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kepribadianmu yang sekarang membuatku tertarik Hinata, aku tahu mungkin sedikitnya masalah kita kemarin membuatmu berubah tapi apakah benar hanya karena itu?"

"Aku tidak berkewajiban membeberkan apapun pada orang asing"

"Lihat, aku benarkan? Masalah apa itu Hinata?"

"Naruto senpai, tidak baik mengorek informasi seseorang dengan cara memaksanya." Ucap Hinata tersenyum tipis. Itu adalah sebuah kode agar Naruto tak bertanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu sebagai ganti steaknya, kau jangan menghindariku disekolah dan bersikap ramahlah padaku"

"Tidak bisa." Tolak Hinata. "Pertama karena kau sendiri yang bilang untuk membatasi komunikasi kita didepan umum sejak kita pacaran dan menjadi mantan. Kedua, seperti yang kau bilang masalah kita membawa andil dalam perubahan yang terjadi padaku, atau aku harus menyebutnya sebagai kemarahan padamu. Jadi banyak bicara, tidak menghindarimu dan bersikap ramah itu tidak bisa aku lakukan"

"Kalau begitu sapa aku dengan wajahmu yang seperti sekarang," ucap Naruto melihat Hinata mulai kesal dengan percakapan mereka.

"Steak anda, Nyonya." Ucap pelayan menghidangkan Steak diatas meja dihadapan Hinata.

Melihat wajah antusias Hinata dan cara makannya yang antusias membuat Naruto tidak bosan melihatnya. Dia sedikit bersinar dan lebih menarik perhatian daripada malu-malu kucing. Rasanya perut Naruto ikut merasakan lezatnya steak yang dia makan. 'Kau itu sebenarnya sedang melakukan apa, Hinata? Dari polos berubah lebih menantang? Siapa lagi yang sudah menyakiti hatimu, selain aku?' batin Naruto.

oOo

Hinata melirik seluruh halaman sekolah sebelum masuk, dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dan menyapa orang itu. Meskipun Hinata memaksa membayar steak yang dia makan hari itu juga, Naruto tetap menolak mengambil uangnya. Dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesulitan Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata," sapa Naruto dari belakang.

'Sial'

"Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali ingin menyapaku duluan."

"Ja-jangan narsis ya, ini hanya karena steak itu. Oke Ohayou, dan goodbye" ucap Hinata langsung berlari masuk kedalam gedung.

"Jadi kau serius padanya? Apa kau yakin? Kepribadiannya sedikit menakutkan" ucap Kiba, dia hanya melihat dari jauh keduanya saling berinteraksi.

"Yang kedua haruslah serius"

"Kedua?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Oh ya, kudengar ayahmu sakit?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dan tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau berubah cukup drastis bagiku Naruto, ibumu sudah galak sejak lahir. Mana mungkin dia bisa merubah sikapmu hanya dalam sehari, jadi aku bertanya pada Karin, sepupumu itu"

"Hmm kau benar. Ayahku, memang sedang sakit."

"Baiklah aku sudah tahu sekarang, semangatlah."

"Oh makanya aku kerja keras untuk nilai-nilaiku, kau fikir aku tidak semangat" ucap Naruto mengembangkan senyum 5 jarinya.

Makanya Naruto tidak bisa menerima mahkluk hasil perbuatan dirinya pada Hinata, dia tak bisa melakukannya. Bertanggung jawab sementara dirinya masih belum dewasa. Mahkluk itu pasti akan hidup sengsara jika dibiarkan hidup lebih lama.

Namun melihat Hinata kemarin, apa keputusannya sudah benar? Hinata berubah jauh dari dirinya yang dulu, dia terasa asing dan membuat Naruto takut.

"Hei, kau dengar, seorang siswi dikelas kita di keluarkan dari sekolah. Katanya dia dihamili oleh pacarnya yang sekarang."

'Gosip dan wanita memang gabungan yang mengerikan' ucap Naruto duduk dibangkunya dan melihat keluar jendela. 'Ah itu Hinata. Kelihatannya sedang serius bicara.'

Dibawah sana, Hinata berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis bercepol dua, matanya menatap tajam pada Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata tidak punya salah apapun padanya. Atau bisa jadi pacarnya sudah memutuskan dia karena tertarik pada Hinata?

Awalnya dia berlari untuk menjauhi Naruto dan kenarsisannya yang tingkat akut itu, ditengah jalan gadis ini menarik Hinata dan sekarang mereka berhadapan.

"Eto siapa kau?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Hime, itu julukanmu kan?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Hime aku mendengar dua detak jantung dari dirimu,"

"Eh, ya? Bagaimana bisa manusia punya dua jantung?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau sedang hamil sekarang"

Tanpa disadari seorangpun, ada orang yang peka terhadap sekitarnya dan mengetahui rahasia yang sudah dijaganya baik-baik. Akhirnya, dia ketahuan hanya dengan dua detak jantung. Wanita bercepol dua ini cukup horror.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **Katakan kekecewaan kalian pada chapter ini, shanaz kayana mau perbaiki lagi.. kalo sempet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When I Lonely 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Ah memang sepertinya bukan gaya Shanaz menulis dengan ide seperti ini... maaf nih Shanaz belom mengisi ulang kotak imajinasi yang isinya udah abis... terima kasih dukungannya. Kalau memang ceritanya mulai tersesat, silahkan kritik shanaz. Tapi ga janji bakal berubah drastis :v**

 **ficnya masih berjalan... kalo penasaran ikutinn ajj :v** yuHime-chaN

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tahu cepat atau lambat kondisinya akan ketahuan, tapi ada apa dengan dua detak jantung ini? Ah dia sedikit menakutkan, wanita bercepol dua ini. Seperti six sense saja.

"Kau tahu aku punya kemampuan aneh, tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa melihat hantu. Hanya merasakan aura-aura yang berbeda yang memiliki arti, seperti aura sakit, etooo meskipun aku jelaskan, kau tidak akan mengerti." Ucap Tenten sembari memainkan jemarinya.

"jadi?"

"Kembali ke pertanyaan tadi, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau benar, aku memang sedang hamil." Jawab Hinata tak hendak menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Kedua matanya melebar tak percaya. "Kau mengakuinya? Seriusan? Kemarin, kakak kelas yang itu tidak mau percaya padaku dan menganggapku sinting" curhatnya.

'Heh? Kenapa dia jadi bersemangat seperti itu?' batin Hinata, dengan sedikit tersenyum dia ingin segera pergi dari hadapannya. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa"

"Tunggu!" ucapnya menghentikan Hinata. "Apa kau tidak cemas aku mengetahuinya?"

"Aku sudah berencana akan keluar. Tidak ada bedanya, kau memberitahu siapapun, itu hanya akan mempercepat aku keluar dari sekolah"

"Apa kau yakin? Tujuanku mengatakannya adalah agar aku dapat teman." Ucapnya menundukan kepala, memandang tanah.

"Kau tidak akan puas berteman dengan melakukan ini" ucap Hinata.

"Kau juga berubah Hime, apa karena bayimu?"

"Ah hanya sedikit yang dia timbulkan. Aku dicampakkan dan aku tidak bisa menamatkan jenjang SMAku. Semuanya sudah buruk, aku hanya berusaha menutupinya dan bersenang-senang sebelum keluar"

"Kalau begitu, Hime. Jadilah temanku. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa itu teman, jadi bertemanlah denganku"

Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis ini, matanya berkilat senang. Dia bisa saja dikhianati oleh gadis ini tapi menyenangkan setidaknya bila berteman dengan gadis bertampang lebih polos darinya dulu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu caranya berteman. Jadi bagaimana mengawalinya eto siapa namamu?" ucap Hinata berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Tenten, sepertinya kita harus berjabat tangan Hime. Dan menyembutkan nama masing-masing" ucap Tenten mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menyambut tangan itu. "Hinata, atau Hime terserah kau saja" ucap Hinata.

"Yosh yang pertama kita akan makan siang bersama. Kemudian jalan. Pulang bersama. Mengerjakan tugas. Saling inap"

"Tunggu sebentar." Sela Hinata menghentikan ocehan Tenten.

"Ya kenapa?" tanya Tenten berhenti menghitung tangannya.

"Aku punya pekerjaan jadi kita tidak bisa keluar bersama dan saling inap, dan lain sebagainya" jawab Hinata.

"Oh kau benar, kita akan lakukan semua yang bisa dilakukan disekolah" ucap Tenten mengeluarkan buku catatannya. "Haruskah kita pegangan tangan dan ciuman juga?"

"Ogah banget!" ucap Hinata meninggalkan Tenten dengan buku catatannya.

"Sampai jumpa makan siang nanti!" teriak Tenten.

"Oke." Jawab Hinata. "Kalau aku sempat" tambah Hinata sembari bergumam.

oOo

"Hi-me chan" ucap Tenten dari balik pintu kelas Hinata tapi Hinata sudah meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke kantin sendirian. Tak berniat memenuhi janjinya pada gadis itu.

"Hime-chan!" teriak Tenten berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Yoo" jawab Hinata kalem.

"Kau bohong padaku. Kau berjanji akan makan siang bersamaku." Ucap Tenten.

"Gomen, aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira Tenten."

Tenten menarik kursi dihadapan Hinata dan membuka bekal makan siangnya. "Aku akan mengejarmu diseluruh sekolah jika kau kabur lagi." Ancamnya pada Hinata.

"Kau fikir siapa kau bisa memonopoli Hime begitu saja" protes siswa pria yang selalu mengikuti Hinata.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Tenten bangkit dari duduknya. Auranya memancarkan kekesalan dan kemarahan. "Ah lagipula aku sedang ingin menghajar orang lain sekarang."

"Oy kau mau mati ya? Kau tahu dia itu Tenten." Bisik seorang siswi.

"Lantas kenapa?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Atlet judo, karate, panahan, kendo, anggar, gulat bebas" list Naruto dari arah belakang.

"Naruto senpai."

"Mau kutambahkan dengan premanisme olehku?" ucap Naruto. Mengertilah dia sedang mengusir para laki-laki sialan ini dari sekitar Hinata.

"Gomen nasai!" kompak semuannya bersujud kemudian menjauhi meja Hinata.

"Ah sial sekali kalian membuang para penggemarku." Omel Hinata.

"Kau lupa menyapaku Hi-na-ta" ucap Naruto duduk di depan Hinata.

"Enyahlah kau, dasar brengsek!" umpat Hinata tak mau bicara pada Naruto.

"Kasar sekali. Kau sudah janjikan?"

"Aku tidak janji untuk menyapamu setiap kali bertemu"

"Tepat. Tidak ada batasan menyapa setiap harinya."

"Geh"

"Lakukan saja yang dia mau Hime" ucap Tenten sembari melihat keduanya berinteraksi.

"Ogah" keluh Hinata dengan wajah jijik.

"Kau dengar itu senpai. Kau tidak punya kesempatan kembali padanya. Enyahlah sebelum kau kuhajar" ucap Tenten.

Bibir Naruto sedikit melengkung ke atas kemudian tangannya segera menyenggol tangan Tenten yang sedang menyendok makan siangnya.

"Sialan. Laki-laki ugh!" ucap Tenten mendelik kearah Naruto. Dia sengaja melakukannya iyakan?

"Aku memang sengaja, tolong jangan ganggu urusan kami"

"Orang yang meninggalkan tanggung jawab tak akan bisa dimaafkan. Seharusnya kau sadar diri. Senpai." Ucap Tenten kalem.

Kali ini ucapan Tenten dapat membungkam Naruto, dia menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata menceritakannya pada si cepol ini? Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya.

"Silahkan pergi" ucap Hinata menerima tatapan tak terima dari Naruto, itu memang kenyataannya.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan kesal meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

"Apa dia pelakunya?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku sedikit takut dengan kemampuanmu itu" ucap Hinata.

"Semua orang memang takut pada kemampuanku, padahal tidak mudah membaca aura, apa itu tepat atau tidak dengan kondisi seseorang. Tapi dari sikapnya dan cara berkomunikasinya denganmu, kalian pasti pernah sangat akrab, mungkin." Ucap Tenten sembari melihat Hinata, hanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia simpulkan benar.

"Kau benar."

"Kemudian apakah perubahanmu berhubungan dengan dia dan dia" ucap Tenten menunjuk Naruto yang menjauhi kantin kemudian ke arah Hinata. Pandai membaca situasi juga adalah kelebihannya.

"Merepotkan sekali punya teman seperti dirimu"

"Maaf sekali kau harus bisa menerimanya."

"Hn"

"Kau sebaiknya tidak bekerja terlalu keras, kau kesakitan bukan? Lalu jangan pakai sepatu berhak tinggi karena itu bisa mengancam dia." Tambah Tenten. "Apa kau punya nama untukya?"

"Aku biasanya memanggil 'kau'"

"Ayo kita beri nama dia. Seperti Hina-chan. Hachiko"

"Hachiko nama anjing." Sela Hinata tak terima, makhluk ini kelak akan menjadi manusia tau!.

"Lalu? Astaga aku tidak tahu dia perempuan atau laki-laki" ucap Tenten frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau sick, karena aku selalu sakit atau stomach"

"Mengerikan" komentar Tenten."Sleepy" ucap Tenten dengan mata berbinar. Dia baru mengatakannya dan dia suka begitu saja saat mengucapkannya. "Sleepy ya? Ya? Hime.. beri nama dia Sleepy!" paksa Tenten.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus repot-repot membahas ini denganmu?" protes Hinata pada Tenten.

"Bukankah kita teman? Selain itu aku suka yang mungil-mungil dan mengemaskan"

Hinata baru menyadari fakta itu sekarang. "Kau benar, kita teman."

"Dan orang yang mengetahui Sleepy"

"Iya Iya aku mengerti"

"Benarkah? Kita resmi menapaki jalan persabatan!" seru Tenten.

"Jalan itu masih panjang untuk kau tempuh" komentar Hinata.

Tenten langsung lemas seketika. "Kau pandai dalam menjatuhkan semangat orang lain" ucap Tenten.

"Itu keahlianku sejak lama, hanya saja aku tidak bisa sering mempraktekannya karena aku tidak punya teman."

Tenten rupanya orang yang mudah diajak bicara dan menyenangkan, walaupun kadang dia menyindir orang sekitarnya dengan sengaja.

Hanya saja dia sedikit menyebalkan dengan bibirnya yang tak berhenti mengoceh. Hinata ingin memakannya kalau saja cepol duanya tak membuatnya senang. 'Senang? Siapa yang senang dengan si cepol dua ini? Itu pasti kau ya, Sleepy?'

"Sleepy sepertinya suka dengan cepolmu" ucap Hinata ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

"Heh? Cepol duaku?" ucap Tenten tak mengerti kemudian menyentuh cepolnya. "Ahahah. Kau baik sekali Sleepy"

"Dengar, ada satu masalah dengan Sleepy jika dia sedang ingin makan, maka aku akan menangis di depan toko ataupun gambar makanan yang ingin dia makan. Jadi, jika itu terjadi tolong seret aku kedalam toko untuk membeli makanan itu."

"Roger. Aku akan jadi teman siaga."

Oke. Jadi sekarang dia tak perlu minta bantuan Naruto lagi jika Sleepy ingin makan sesuatu. Walaupun Hinata tidak yakin Tenten dapat menemukannya diluar sekolah. Jadi itu sia-sia setelah Hinata mengatakannya barusan?

"Argh!" Hinata berteriak geram.

"Eh? Hime?" Tenten menatap horror Hinata, 'Dia sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?'

oOo

Naruto membuka matanya cepat, dia ketiduran. Semalam dia begadang menemani ayahnya dan sekarang dia harus terlambat ke tempat kerjanya, dapat dia bayangkan wajah Tsunade yang marah padanya.

"Naruto!" teriak Tsunade persis seperti ibunya.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto segera membungkuk dihadapan Tsunade. "Aku ketiduran. Lain kali aku akan menukar giliranku jaga"

"Aku tidak sebaik yang terlihat kau tahu? Meskipun ayahmu lembut bagai malaikat tapi aku adalah kebalikannya."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku bocah."

"Maaf"

"Tsunade-san acaranya akan segera dimulai" ucap seorang anak buahnya.

"Aku akan menunda hukumanmu."

Naruto bergegas pergi ke ruang ganti, jika dia masih berwajah bingung dihadapan Tsunade maka berakhirlah hidupnya hari ini juga.

"Senpai kau terlambat" ucap Hinata merapikan sedikit riasannya.

"Aku begadang semalaman."

'Rajin sekali dia. Semoga kau berhasil dengan ujianmu? Tunggu! kenapa aku harus repot-repot menyemangati orang ini. Ini pasti ulahmu Sleepy' ucap Hinata berwajah kesal.

"Tolong jangan berwajah kesal seperti itu. Aku kan tidak begadang sia-sia"

"Aku tidak kesal padamu."

"Naruto jangan mengobrol!" teriak Tsunade menendang pintu dengan kesal. Membuat mereka terdiam.

"Bantu aku menata rambutku" ucap Naruto duduk di depan meja rias, sementara dirinya memilih dasi dan sibuk memakainya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan percuma" ucap Hinata mengambil gel rambut dan meratakannya dirambut Naruto.

Rambut Naruto masih terasa halus seperti ingatannya. Wangi shamponya juga sama dengan yang terakhir kali dia pakai. Jemari Hinata menelusup diantara rambut Naruto. Entah mengapa dia jadi menikmatinya sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau merindukan rambutku? Dulu kau malu-malu hanya untuk memegangnya." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata segera mendorong kepala Naruto, kesalnya mendengar ucapan vulgar yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. "Tolong jangan ungkit masa lalu."

"Kau mengingatnya Hinata? Waktu kita melakukannya? Kau selalu bersemu kemerahan kemudian dengan malu menyebutkan namaku sembari mende-"

 **PLAK!** Kali ini Hinata tak segan memukul kepala Naruto, membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf aku melihat kecoa terbang tadi" ucap Hinata kembali merapikan rambut Naruto.

"Mana ada? Kasar sekali. Kau sepertinya terpengaruh oleh gadis bercepol itu" ucap Naruto.

"Hah iya. Aku akan menghajar orang mesum seperti dirimu yang mengangguku"

"Syukurlah..." ucap Naruto dengan nada lega. Dia tidak bisa menjaga Hinata. Dia juga tega menyuruh Hinata melenyapkan makhluk kecil yang ada diperutnya. Setidaknya, Hinata akan lebih berhati-hati dari sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata pelan. Dalam pantulan cermin dia menatap langsung shappire itu, ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia malah berwajah lega seperti itu? Dia hanya pria jahat yang mencampakannya dan menginginkan Sleepy lenyap.

Baru kali ini, Naruto menatap langsung Hinata yang sekarang. Dia berbeda, sisi wanitanya menguar seperti wangi bunga. Apa karena dia sudah dijamah oleh Naruto? Apa karena dia akan (pernah) menjadi seorang ibu? Lalu ada apa dengan nada leganya tadi? Bukankah dia sakit hati dengan Ayah Hinata kemudian dia berniat membalas perbuatannya dengan menyengsarakan Hinata? Lalu kenapa dia berubah dengan cepat?

"Ada banyak pertanyaan yang menjadi sebuah misteri. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Jawab Naruto.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau menjawabnya. BAKA!" protes Hinata kembali memukul kepala Naruto.

"Kalian masih main-main HUH! " ucap Tsunade masuk dengan wajah menahan marah. Sudah cukup dengan Naruto yang datang hampir terlambat sekarang mereka malah mengobrol dengan santai? Mereka mau dipecat.

"Maafkan kami" ucap keduannya sembari membungkuk ke arah Tsunade.

Acara hari ini berakhir dengan sukses seperti biasanya. Walaupun begitu Tsunade masih ingat dengan Hukumannya pada Naruto ditambah Hinata yang ikut kena batunya.

Mereka membantu membersihkan gedung resepsi, Naruto sibuk melipat kursi sementara Hinata mengepel lantai.

"Gara-gara kau aku ikut dihukum. Aku akan menagih daging steak padamu" ucap Hinata berwajah kesal.

"Aku juga tidak ingin dihukum. Dasar." Omel Naruto. "Tapi dengan begini kita akan lebih akrab bukan?"

"Geh" tanggap Hinata membalikan badannya dan meneruskan mengepel lantai.

Naruto menyelesaikan lipatan kursi terakhirnya, dan memandang yang jelas pantat Hinata, itu sedikit berisi tadinya. Naruto harus sampai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Tidak!" gumamnya cepat.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik dan menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang. "Kau jangan hanya berdiri disana dan bantu aku" omel Hinata, tangannya mengambil pel lain dari ember dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Pasangan lain dalam gedung resepsi ini bertukar cincin didepan altar pernikahan. Hari ini, satu kejadian lain yang unik dan aneh terjadi di depan sana. Bukannya cincin, Mereka malah bertukar alat kebarsihan.

"Hinata maukah kau-"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" teriak Hinata memukulkan kain pel di tangannya ke kaki Naruto. "CEPAT SELESAIKAN INI KARENA... " Hinata tertegun sesaat. Tidak! Sleepy baru saja mengirim perasaan lapar.

"Heh karena?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat Hinata terdiam.

"Karen aku lapar hiks" ucap Hinata tersedu. Sial! Kenapa Sleepy harus lapar sekarang huh? Astaga!

"Hanya karena kau lapar kau menangis lagi?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

Hinata berusaha menghapus airmatanya dan menghentikan tangisan konyol yang disebabkan oleh Sleepy. Sekarang dia sadar sifat siapa yang akan diwarisi Sleepy jika dia berhasil selamat dan lahir kedunia hidup-hidup.

"Hinata.."

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata mundur dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Tapi kau menangis" Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Aku hanya lapar, itu saja" kilah Hinata. Memang itu alasannya menangis bukan?

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis, kita akan pergi makan setelah menyelesaikan ini semua."

"Aku tahu. Sana selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mencuci wajahku dan menghentikan tangis sialan ini" ucap Hinata melemper alat pel ditangannya dan berlari ke arah toilet.

Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dikepala Naruto ialah ada apa dengan perempuan? Terkadang mereka terlihat kuat terkadang mereka terlihat rapuh hingga membuat para laki-laki bingung, bingung dengan sikap mereka dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sampai pekerjaannya selesai, Hinata tak juga kembali dari toilet, Naruto kembali keruang ganti dan melihat catatan yang ditinggalkan Hinata tertempel di cermin.

'Maaf aku sudah baikan. Aku akan segera pulang.'

"Ah sial! Kesempatanku hilang lagi" ucap Naruto, dia memang berniat mengajak Hinata makan malam setelah ini selesai.

oOo

Hinata masih menyeka airmatanya dengan tisu sepanjang perjalanan. Dia sudah mampir membeli takoyaki tapi tangisannya tak kunjung membaik, entah apa yang diinginkan Sleepy sekarang.

"Bukankah kau ingin makan, Sleepy? Berhentilah membuatku sedih dan bingung. Aku sudah makan, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata tangannya hendak memegang perutnya sendiri, tapi dia urungkan niat itu. "Entah aku sayang padamu atau tidak, Sleepy. Aku tidak yakin dapat membesarkanmu sendirian. Siapa yang akan menjagamu? Apa kau akan senang hanya tinggal bersamaku? Apa kau tidak akan bertanya siapa ayahmu? Pertanyaan itu sering menghantuiku Sleepy."

Tangisan Hinata bukannya mereda malah semakin menjadi. Luapan emosi yang diberikan Sleepy padanya begitu menyakitkan. Padahal dia mungkin masih segumpal darah, belum memiliki rupa dan belum menyerupai bayi tapi dia punya perasaan yang sangat kuat untuk dirasakan Hinata.

"Kenapa aku malah semakin menangis? Hiks, Sle-"

Tangan hangat itu milik Naruto, milik orang yang harusnya Hinata benci seumur hidupnya. menariknya kedalam dekapan hangat yang tak pernah dia berikan selama ini. Nafasnya memburu, dia berlari untuk apa? Dia menghela nafas lega, untuk apa?

"Aku mencarimu karena aku yakin kau akan menangis sepanjang jalan. Kau aneh Hinata. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu yang seperti anak-anak ini?" ucap Naruto disela-sela nafas beratnya.

"Hiks"

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menjadi selemah ini Hinata, aku laki-laki brengsek, sialan dan pantas mati. Tapi tolong, kau harus melupakan semua perasaan menyedihkan ini, karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini"

'Kau memang brengsek! Kau tidak mau terluka sendirian' batin Hinata, kepalan tangannya memukul tubuh Naruto pelan. "Aku benci padamu! Kau hiks" Hinata bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan seberapa benci dirinya pada Naruto.

Semua yang telah terjadi diantara mereka, dan Sleepy juga. Dia tak mengerti. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Senpai? Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini hiks"

"Gomen." Bisik Naruto pelan.

Tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi karena bisikan itu, dia menangis tapi bukan dengan rasa sedih seperti tadi. Dia menangis bahagia, Sleepy merasakan dirinya memang pantas untuk dipertahankan. Untuk saat ini Hinata tidak harus memikirkan kalau itu semua tidaklah benar. Untuk kali ini saja, dia akan membiarkan Sleepy tenggelam dalam rasa bahagia semu ini.

oOo

"Matamu bengkak, Hime-chan!" teriak Tenten saat bertemu Hinata digerbang sekolah.

"Aku habis menangis, karena perbuatan Sleepy semalam.' Jawab Hinata menggosok mata lelahnya. Dia butuh tidur.

"Ohayou Hinata" Sapa Naruto.

"Geh. Ohayou dan sayonara" ucap Hinata cepat, kemudian menyeret Tenten.

"Ohayou senpai, kau tidak mungkin mempunyai kesempatan karena kau brengsek! Iyakan?" teriak Tenten.

"Kau cepol sialan!" balas Naruto.

"Astaga, pagi- pagi kau sudah ribut Naruto." Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba muncul disamping Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Ini menyenangkan" ucapnya.

Kemarin malam, Hinata memukulnya setelah dia memeluk Hinata, "Gomen Hinata. Kau jadi sensitif seperti ini. Apa kau sedang PMS?" dan sebuah tinju melayang ke ulu hatinya dengan sangat mengerikan. Naruto sampai tak bisa berdiri dibuatnya.

Masih dengan menangis Hinata menatapnya. "Hiks, sialan sekali aku kenal dengan senpai tidak tahu diri sepertimu" dan Naruto ditinggalkan begitu saja dijalanan.

"Ahaha wanita PMS itu mengerikan" ucap Naruto sembari berbisik.

Kiba hanya menampakan senyum tipisnya untuk lelucon Naruto, Jika ada satu wanita yang mendengarnya. Tamatlah kau wahai playboy kurang ajar.

"Naruto, ohayou" sapa gadis berambut merah.

"Ohayou Karin." Balas Naruto ramah.

"Uoo meskipun keadaan dirumah kurang baik. Kau masih saja bisa memakai topeng 'aku bahagia itu'" ucap Karin menunjuk senyum Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa Karin? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu loh" ucap Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Ehem. Karin berhentilah menganggu Naruto." Ucap Kiba menengahi keduanya. Naruto dan Karin adalah sepupu, tapi kelakuan mereka seperti anjing dan kucing. Kiba tahu Naruto cenderung besifat ke Ayahnya yang berhati bak malaikat tapi berselimut kabut. Kau tahu kabutnya siapa? Iya ibunya. Sedangkan Karin bersifat seperti perempuan Uzumaki pada umumnya. keras kepala dan mungkin suka bercanda keterlaluan.

"Diam kau hama. Enyahlah dari perdebatan keluarga!" ucap Karin.

"Ehehe" Kiba tertawa kemudian menghajar kepala Karin dengan tangannya. "Kau mau melawan keturunan Inuzuka yang sama-sama keras kelapa hah? Sejarah mencatat kalau kalian selalu kalah dari kami"

"Akan aku patahkan sejarah itu" ucap Karin memberontak dari pelukan tangan Kiba dilehernya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tak hendak melepaskanmu" Sekarang Kiba menyeret Karin untuk berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan membawanya ke alam yang benar.

"Lepaskan!" teriakan itu masih menggema sampai ke pintu masuk dimana Naruto masih berdiri maklum. Daripada pertengkarannya dengan Karin, pertengkaran Kiba dan Karin akan jauh lebih menghebohkan, seperti sekarang.

"Naruto senpai"

'Lagi-lagi seorang wanita.' Keluh Naruto dalam hati tapi bibirnya tersenyum dan melihat gadis yang memanggilnya. "Ohayou"

"O-ohayou,"

"Kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Naruto berusaha kalem setenang air.

"Aku membuatkanmu kue. Terimalah" ucapnya mengeluarkan apa yang dia pegang sejak tadi. Bingkisan berwarna merah muda dengan sebuah surat kecil.

Naruto menerimanya dan membacanya disaat itu juga. Tak ingin membuang waktu untuk jawaban yang dapat Naruto pastikan. Tidak.

"Kau tidak menunggu nanti siang?" ucap Si gadis dengan wajah merah, dia gugup sekarang.

"Aku ingin sekarang, apa tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah manisnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Naruto bergumam sembari membaca surat itu. "Hmm tulisan yang bagus, menarik hmm hmm"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, Senpai?"

"Maaf aku sedang tidak tertarik pacaran untuk saat ini." Jawab Naruto melipat kembali surat itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada si gadis yang nampak sedih, tentu saja dia baru ditolak.

"Aku mengerti tapi terimalah kuenya" pinta si gadis hanya mengambil suratnya.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak." Ucap Naruto. "Sebagai permintaan maafnya.." Wajah Naruto mendekat pada si gadis yang masih menunduk malu.

"Yosha!" Teriak Tenten mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas setelah menabrak punggung Naruto dengan cukup keras. "Aku tadi tersandung" ucapnya sembari membalikan badan.

"Aduh, kau cepol sialan." Umpat Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dagunya menghantam si gadis yang tadi menyatakan cinta. Naruto dapat merasakan sedikit amis dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada si gadis yang perlahan bangkit. Keningnya memerah akibat beradu dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu senpai sampai jumpa" ucapnya cepat kemudian berlari menjauhi pintu masuk yang mulai sepi.

"Ada apa denganmu huh? Kau mengangguku tahu?" omel Naruto pada Tenten yang berwajah sok polos.

"Aku sudah katakan kau pria brengsek yang tidak punya kesempatan. Sial! Kalau saja Sleepy tidak menangis aku juga ogah melakukan ini. Membuat salah paham saja" ucap Tenten geram kemudian merebut kantong kue ditangan Naruto dan memakan semuanya.

"Itu... Kueku..."

"Misi selesai" ucap Tenten mengembalikan kantong kue yang sudah kosong dan dengan tidak berdosanya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan kelakuannya.

"Hei cepol! Kau ini kenapa huh? Kau naksir padaku? Karena kau tidak bisa mengatakannya kau malah mengacaukan pernyataan cinta orang lain" tanya Naruto.

Tenten berhenti dan melihat dari sudut matanya ke arah Naruto. Kali ini dia berwajah serius dan sedang tidak bercanda. "Kau dan aku berlatih gulat bebas bersama sejak kecil, jangan jadikan itu kesimpulan di otak kecilmu kalau aku suka padamu. Aku hanya kesal pada orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Dia masih kecil dan manis harus jadi korban. Ah meskipun aku mengoceh sepanjang hari, bukan aku yang harus mengatakannya padamu. Pencundang!"

"Apa mak-"

 **BRUK!** Tenten tak segan-segan untuk menghajar dan menjatuhkan Naruto dalam sekali serang. Dia benci dengan tampang sok tidak tahu yang sedang Naruto perlihatkan sekarang. "Ugh. Kau membuatku kesal"

"Ittai, hentikan Cepol. Hentikan!" teriak Naruto kesakitan, dia tidak dalam mode bertarung tadi. Kepalanya memikirkan kata-kata Tenten tadi. Astaga dia wanita membingungkan sama seperti Hinata.

"Apa kau sedang PMS huh?"

Tenten semakin mengunci Naruto, **KRAK!** suara mengerikan datang dari tulang Naruto yang serasa mau copot. "Sa-akit Cepol. Oke aku minta maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, kau puas?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Tenten?" tanya Hinata. Dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi.

Tenten mendengar suara Hinata terdengar seperti biasanya, apa dia sudah baikan? "Aku sedang kesal" Jawab Tenten melihat kearah Hinata.

"Hinata.. tolong aku sudah tak tahan" pinta Naruto, nanti malam dia pasti tidak bisa tidur.

Hinata hanya diam dan memandang Tenten, dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Tadi dia hanya terkejut dan pengaruh Sleepy juga membuatnya mudah berganti mood. Melihat Naruto menerima pernyataan cinta, sudah biasa baginya sejak mereka pacaran diam-diam. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia terbawa oleh Sleepy, seolah tak ada siapapun yang boleh berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Jadi matanya meneteskan setetes airmata tanpa sadar yang terlihat oleh Tenten. Dia yang berjanji akan menjadi teman siaga. "Sebaiknya jangan buang waktumu dengan berkelahi tidak jelas dengannya" ucap Hinata. Memang buang waktu membuat Naruto sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Ba-baiklah jika itu maumu" ucap Tenten menyerah dan melepaskan Naruto.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto. Tapi gadis itu bahkan tidak berhenti hanya untuk mendengarkan panggilannya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Naruto tidak mengerti...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**When I Lonely 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Karena word terbatas 3k.. rasanya jadi sedikit. :v .. kayana banyak karakter yang OOC di WIL ya? Maaf soal bayi Hinata, namanya Sleepy, cuman tiba-tiba, ah suka nama itu langsung deh bikin. Itu nama janin Hinata ya, kalau udah lahir namanya bisa Bolt atau Himawari atau yang lain.. maaf yang protes shanaz abaikan. (gomen nasai!)**

 **Buat reader baru. Salam kenal \^o^/**

 **44zmie : Kalau yang bikin panas mah banyak :v penggemar Hinata kan banyak :D**

 **Reinhard : namanya sedikit cowo, apakah reader cewe? :v anjing? Wkwk ga mikir sampai ke situ.. ternyata dipakai sebagai nama anjing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara berisik dari dapur restoran Kuma Bear terdengar sampai gang kecil dibelakangnya. Teuchi masih sibuk dengan suara perintahnya sebagai kepala chef.

"Chouji, pesananmu mana?" tanyanya pada seorang juru masak yang masih sibuk mengaduk wajan dihadapannya.

"Maaf,"

"Satu pesanan lagi" ucap pelayan memberikan kartu pesanan.

"Hinata kau lambat." Teriak Teuchi melihat Hinata menghentikan gosokannya pada panci yang sedang dia cuci.

Mulut Hinata komat-kamit menghapal isi buku yang ada dihadapannya, ditaruh dirak cuci piring paling atas. "Ha'i!" ucap Hinata kembali menggosok panci lebih cepat.

"Hinata, kau ada ulangan besok?" tanya Chouji.

"Iya. Chouji-san" jawab Hinata mengganti cuciannya ke piring-piring kotor. 'Bukan karena itu juga, aku hanya sedang mengalihkan fikiranku dari kejadian tadi siang. Sleepy sebaiknya kau tidur dan lupakan apa yang aku lihat mengerti?'

"Hinata, sekarang giliranmu untuk didepan." Ucap Sara.

"Ha'i" ucap Hinata menghentikan cuci piringnya.

Sembari berjalan ke ruang ganti, dia sempat-sempatkan untuk menghapal beberapa yang sempat dia baca dan ingat.

"Silahkan mampir" teriak Hinata dengan semangat sesampainya diluar restoran. "Sejarah Istana selatan..."

"Mama beruangnya bilang apa?" tanya seorang anak kecil tertarik dengan tingkah Hinata yang menyempatkan diri menghapal ditengah teriakan mampirnya.

"Aku sedang menghafalkan pelajaranku untuk besok" ucap Hinata.

"Uah, apa menyenangkan belajar sambil kerja?" tanyanya antusias.

"Etoo sebenarnya aku tidak bisa konsentrasi" jawab Hinata jujur.

Anak kecil itu terlihat bingung. Kemudian menyalami tangan beruang Hinata. "Ganbatte ne, Onee-san" ucapnya memberi semangat.

"Arigatou" ucap Hinata.

Anak kecil itu berlari dan melambai pada Hinata. Sepertinya mood Sleepy sudah berganti sekarang. "Silahkan mampir. Istana selatan digunakan sejak jaman Edo. Letaknya berada di tempat..."

oOo

Ujian pagi ini dimulai dengan tenang. Hinata membuka lembar soal yang baru saja dibagikan. Semalam dia sudah bekerja keras dan sekarang dia akan kembali mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk targetnya.

 **Clak!** Setetes darah mengotori lembar soal yang dipegang Hinata. Dia mimisan lagi. Dengan cepat Hinata menutup hidungnya sebelum darah menetes lebih banyak dan mengotori lembar jawaban yang sudah penuh dengan jawabannya.

"Hime-chan kau mimisan lagi" ucap seorang siswa yang duduk dibelakang Hinata.

"Ugh!" sekarang kepala Hinata ikut pening, darah mulai menetes semakin banyak.

"Sensei. Hinata-san mimisan. Bisakah kau beri izin keluar terlebih dahulu" ucap ketua kelas yang memperhatikan Hinata.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan ulanganmu, Hinata-san?" tanya Kurenai melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk sembari berdiri menjauhi mejanya.

"Apa kau perlu diantar, Hime-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng pada siswa yang melihatnya mimisan tadi. Dia baik-baik saja sebelum pening ini membuatnya tumbang. Hinata segera keluar dan berlari menuju UKS. Dia berani datang ke UKS karena sensei pasti sedang mengawas ujian juga.

"Eh? Kau sakit Hime-chan?" tanya Tenten yang sedang sibuk mengoles salep luka di lututnya.

"Tisu" ucap Hinata.

Tenten segera berbalik untuk mengambil tisu dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Hinata menyumbat lubang hidungnya dengan tisu sembari duduk di samping Tenten.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras." Ucap Tenten, bibirnya meringis karena perih dari luka dilututnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan Sleepy yang terus merajuk sepanjang aku bekerja. Aku harus mengalihkan fikiranku dengan belajar sambil bekarja. Walaupun aku banyak kena marah"

"Oh, Sleepy apa kabar? Apa kau tidak suka aku memukul ayah brengsekmu itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Geh kau ingin membuatku kerepotan lagi! Kemarikan cepolmu" ucap Hinata mendekati Tenten.

"Tidak! Jangan!" teriak Tenten sembari menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Hinata.

"Sleepy ingin menyentuhnya tau" ucap Hinata.

"Itu merusak harga diriku sebagai wanita tulen"

"Ayolah.. atau kau mau melihatku menangis.. hiks"

Tenten bergumam tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya menyerah, dan membiarkan Hinata mengunakan cepolnya untuk bermain. "Hime-chan apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang sleepy."

"Aku masih berharap dia tak selamat."

"Hime-chan."

"Jangan telalu peduli padaku, kau membuatku takut. Tak ada seorangpun yang seperhatian dirimu"

"Karena kau teman pertamaku. Aku harus perhatian padamu. Apalagi ada Sleepy yang semakin lama semakin menggemaskan." Ucap Tenten, matanya berbinar hanya dengan membayangkan bayi kecil berwajah Hinata atau senpai itu.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang punya Sleepy"

"Aku ingin Sleepy yang ada diperutmu.. dia suka cepolku, meski merusak harga diriku. Dia bisa mengandalkan aku jika dia sedih karena senpai brengsek itu" ucap Tenten menghadap pada Hinata.

"Oh Tenten. Tidak aku msih normal" ucap Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu, aku suka seseorang kok! Laki-laki pula"

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

Tenten berfikir sejenak, apa yang harus dia katakan. Jujur atau bohong? "Dia punya sedikit masalah dengan keluarganya. Tapi yah maksudku dia tidak... apa yah. Dia kabur dari rumah, dan meninggalkan semuanya. Dia meminjam uang yang banyak dan aku tahu karena dia datang padaku sebelum dia pergi."

"Sepertinya cukup rumit, iyakan?" tanya Hinata.

Tenten mengangguk pelan. "Dia yang rumit. Sekarang, orangtuanya sakit dan adiknya memiliki masalah yang serius." Jawab Tenten memandang Hinata, dia belum mengerti apa yang ingin Tenten sampaikan, tapi suatu saat dia pasti akan mengetahuinnya. Mungkin jika waktunya masih ada.

Suara bel jam pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi, "Aku masih ada ulangan. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Setelah ini pelajaran olahraga." Ucap Tenten.

"Hmm aku pergi. Jaa" ucap Hinata sebelum berjalan keluar ruang UKS dan meninggalkan Tenten sendirian. Tirai yang menutup ranjang sebelah terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok laki-laki yang bangun dari tidurnya. Dia jelas mendengar percakapan Hinata dan Tenten, bibirnya menekuk jauh kebawah, sedih sekaligus marah bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

"Semua salahku." Ucapnya melihat ke arah Tenten. Surai merahnya bergerak mengikuti kepalanya.

"Ie. Kau harusnya berusaha dengan uang yang kau pinjam untuk masa depanmu atau kau kembali dan minta maaf pada paman"

"Belum. Aku belum siap kembali"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa mereka? Lihat gadis itu? Dia berusaha dengan kuat hanya untuk hidup. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya"

Wajah itu semakin sedih. Dia harus memutuskan untuk segera bertindak. "Naruto bodoh" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau yang bodoh sebagai Aniki" ucap Tenten mendekati pria itu dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Dia ingin tidak berkata sekasar itu, tapi tidak bisa. Sekali salah, ya salah. Tidak ada pengampunan untuk itu tapi jika dia menyadarinya maka Tenten akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Maaf"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau hanya perlu melangkah maju"

"Iya."

"Ah aku benci rasa sedih ini" teriak Tenten menyeka sudut matanya yang tergenang. "Ayo semangat, ya Kak Menma." Tambahnya membuat laki-laki itu terpaksa memberikan sebuah senyuman.

oOo

Sembari menahan kantuk yang menjalar sejak dini hari, Naruto duduk di samping ranjang sang ayah. Ayah yang terlihat lelah itu tidak pernah mencapai masa stabilnya. Hanya mengandalkan suster bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

"Bertahanlah Naru" gumam Naruto menepuk kedua pipinya dengan perlahan. Tidak efektif sama sekali, matanya sudah semakin lelah untuk terbuka.

"Naru." Panggil suara wanita menyadarkan Naruto yang setengah tertidur.

"Kau harus pergi bekerja bukan?" tanyanya. Dia adalah Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Baik"

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, padahal kau harus kerja pagi tiap akhir pekan." Ucapnya sedih. Diliriknya sang suami yang masih damai di alam mimpinya. "Terkadang Kaa-chan berharap Tou-chanmu dapat pergi dengan damai. Dia tak perlu menderita lagi"

"Okaa-chan! Tolong hentikan itu, Tou-chan bisa mendengarnya" bisik Naruto menarik ibunya menjauh dari ranjang. "Kaa-chan harus tabah. Jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi didekat Tou-chan"

Kushina menatap Shappire yang terlihat lelah namun terpaksa bangun itu, karena Kakaknya dia menderita. Karena itu dia terlihat menyedihkan. Anak yang sudah terbiasa dengan kebebasan, harus menanggung beban yang sama dengan orang dewasa.

"Bekerjalah yang rajin, kau sudah berjanji akan berubah"

"Aku sudah berubah, aku masuk sekolah dan belajar"

"Pergilah, bibimu bisa marah padamu"

Kepala Naruto mengangguk pelan kemudian mencium kening Kushina sebelum berangkat bekerja. Biasanya yang melakukan ini adalah Kakaknya. Menma.

Dibandingkan dengannya, Menma adalah anak emas ayah dan ibunya. Penurut, penyayang, dan pintar. Sementara dirinya hanya bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang muncul jika Menma yang melakukannya. Kasih sayang keduanya sama, hanya saja Naruto tidak mampu mengejar Menma. Sementara Menma menjadi kebanggaan , Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Kebebasan, itulah yang ayahnya katakan saat dia berbicara mengenai Menma.

"Naru, kau selalu terpaku pada Kakakmu untuk menjadi panutan." Ucap Sang ayah. Minato.

"Huum, Tou-chan. Maaf Naru tidak bisa mengejar Aniki"

"Jangan cemaskan itu Naru. Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi sepertinya jadilah bebas."

"Bebas?"

"Hiduplah seperti yang kau inginkan. Asal kau tahu batasanmu."

"Naru ingin bebas, bisakah Tou-chan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan selamanya menjadi anak Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan walaupun tak seperti Kakakmu"

Itu percakapan rahasia antar pria, selama ini jika ibu memarahinya, ayah hanya akan tersenyum dan menggeleng pada Naruto. Setelah itu mereka akan bicara sembari tertawa dikedai dekat pemandian umum.

Hari-hari itu sudahlah berlalu, kini dia sudah ada dalam kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Berdiri dan bekerja di W.O milik bibnya dan dia mengantuk.

"Tolong tunjukan undangannya." Ucap Naruto berusaha ramah.

Hari ini tamu yang datang cukup banyak,membuat Naruto maupun Hinata tak bisa lama-lama beristirahat. Kalau saja tidak ada Hinata yang memberinya bedak agar terlihat lebih segar, dia pasti sekarang menakuti tamu undangan dengan wajahnya.

"Hinata, kau tidak lelah?" tanya Naruto melihat gadis disampingnya masih bisa berwajah ramah.

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku akan hal itu, sebaiknya senpai fokus.. sebentar lagi acaranya akan selesai." Ucap Hinata bahkan tak berniat untuk melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia masih kesal, maksudnya Sleepy masih kesal.

2 jam kemudian, Naruto sudah duduk manis disofa ruang ganti, dengan cepat dibukanya dasi yang membuat lehernya tercekik karena panas, kemudian tidur.

"Senpai, kau harus membersihkan wajahmu dulu sebelum istirahat" Nasehat Hinata, dia masih peduli rupanya. Hanya sekedar basa basi sih.

Bukannya jawaban, Hinata malah mendengar dengkuran dari arah sofa. "Aku tidak akan memperdulikannya lagi. Kau juga Sleepy, senpai itu memang suka semaunya sendiri." Omel Hinata.

"Siapa Sleepy?" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata menegang dan melirik sekilas ke arah sofa.

Naruto masih menutup matanya, Hinata yakin yang bertanya tadi itu Naruto kan?

"Hoi cepol, Kenapa kau panggil Hinata dengan sebutan Sleepy?" ucap Naruto lagi.

Wajah Hinata berubah kesal dan menghampiri sofa dimana Naruto tidur sembari bergumam dan mendengkur. Dia harus menutup saluran nafas alias hidungnya agar Naruto segera sadar.

"Ugh Sleepy." Erang Hinata merasakan perutnya yang tiba-tiba kram.

Hinata terlalu banyak bekerja hari ini, Sleepy pasti merasakan capek, apalagi Hinata yang membawanya seharian ini. Perlahan Hinata duduk disamping tubuh Naruto. Menarik nafas perlahan dan dalam kemudian dihembuskan lewat mulut.

Naruto masih asyik tidur sembari mendengkur. Hinata pernah dengar kalau seseorang tidur sambil mendengkur, berarti dia kelelahan.

Yah, pagi ini Naruto memang tidak secerewet biasanya. Wajahnya kusam, kulitnya pucat, lingkaran panda serta mata merah. Dia pasti begadang lagi, memang mau seajuh mana dia berusaha? Universitas apa yang ingin dia masuki?

Pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah ada jawabannya. Mereka hanya mantan kekasih dengan Naruto yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas Sleepy. Dan dirinya juga tidak bisa memaksa Naruto untuk bertanggung jawab setelah jelas-jelas Naruto menolak sleepy dan dirinya juga.

Hug!

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat, dia merasakan kehangatan tangan Naruto memeluk pinggangnya erat, dia harus segera keluar dari situasi ini secepatnya.

"Senpai tolong lepaskan" cicit Hinata, tangannya terasa dingin hingga tak lagi bisa Hinata kendalikan.

Pelukan Naruto semakin erat membungkus Sleepy dalam kehangatan seorang... ayah? Kesimpulan macam apa yang terbentuk diotak Hinata ini?.

"Tidak Sleepy, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengerti apa itu ayah" bisik Hinata merasakan gelombang emosi yang terasa seperti campuran kebahagiaan dan kekecewaan. Mungkin, kekecewaan itu berasal dari Hinata sendiri.

Perlahan Hinata mengumpulkan nyawa kedua tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang memeluk perutnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan tangan hangat Naruto dengan usahanya sendiri, tapi kali ini dia tidak suka melakukannya. Dia hanya ingin segera melenyapkan perasaan yang sedang menyelimuti dirinya.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Hinata menyelusup diantara tangan Naruto, seolah Sleepy akan lenyap jika Hinata tak menaruh tangannya disana.

Kali ini perasaan itu semakin membuncah membuat Hinata tak bisa menahannya lagi. Hinata menangis karena perasaan yang diberikan Sleepy. Selama ini Hinata berusaha menghindari kontak dengan perutnya sendiri, mandi dengn cepat dan berusaha mengabaikan Sleepy yang sedang tumbuh dalam perutnya.

Disana sedikit keras dan menonjol, walau belum terlalu besar tapi Sleepy sepertinya sedang membangun pertahanan untuk dirinya nanti jika dia semakin membesar.

"Sleepy.. apa kau sedang tumbuh? Kau membuat perutku keras dan terasa aku sedang menyentuhmu" ucap Hinata, tak tahu harus bagaimana. "Maaf Sleepy. Maaf. Ayah dan ibu tak akan pernah bersama, kami sudah memutuskan dan perasaan gembira ini, ini hanya kegembiraan semu"

Sebelum Hinata meracau lagi, dia segera melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan pulang untuk bisa menangis sebanyak yang Sleepy inginkan.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, "Cepol sialan, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih jelas lagi" ucap Naruto menyembunyikan matanya dengan tangan.

Naruto mengerti sekarang, siapa itu Sleepy dan kenapa Tenten begitu marah padanya tempo hari. Dia memang laki-laki brengsek, tapi tak ada pilihan lain selain itu.

"Maaf ... aku tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu sosok seorang ayah" ucap Naruto, dia sedang menangis dalam diam. Perut yang dia peluk masih terasa datar namun sedikit keras. Dia tak berani mengencangkan pelukannya setelah jelas-jelas Hinata bilang Sleepy dan tangannya berusaha agar pelukan Naruto tidak semakin mengetat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak boleh lahir kedunia, karena dia akan menderita."

"Ada apa dengan Hinata? Kau bicara kasar padanya?" tanya Tsunade masuk ke ruang ganti dengan wajah heran.

"Dia hanya sedang sensitif" jawab Naruto bangun, dan duduk.

"Oh" Tsunade mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" tanyanya sembari duduk di samping Naruto.

"Masih sama, ada apa?" tanya Naruto balik, bibinya lembut hari ini.

"BAKA! Aku mencamaskan adikku! Apa itu salah? Gara-gara Kakakmu itu huh!" omel Tsunade.

"Bibi jangan salahkan aniki, harusnya kami lebih perhatian padanya"

"Terus saja kau bela Kakakmu itu, sekarang bagaimana kalian dapat melunasi semua hutangnya dan biaya rumah sakit ayahmu? Aku tidak bisa lagi membantu."

"Ibu akan menjual rumah kami"

"Apa?"

"Ibu bilang, kami bertiga jika ayah sembuh dapat tinggal sementara di toko."

"Mana bisa seperti itu, dan kenapa ibumu tak bilang padaku?"

"Ibu sudah banyak merepotkan bibi. Lagipula paman Jiraiya sedang kesulitan juga kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti, Kushina itu memang tipe orang yang tidak mau terus bergantung pada orang lain, dia membantu juga karena memaksa dan hasilnya Naruto berkerja padanya."Nak bicaramu sudah seperti orang dewasa saja. Baiklah terserah kalian saja."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Tsunade, terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan kebaikan bibinya, walaupun terlihat galak dan selalu kalah lotere. Terakhir dia menang, uangnya dia pinjamkan pada keluarga Naruto.

oOo

Hinata membuka matanya yang terasa sakit dengan kepala yang pening. Dia banyak menangis, adakalanya dia ingin airmnatanya mengering karena tak ada lagi yang tersisa tapi selalu ada yang tersisa jika itu berhubungan dengan Sleepy.

"Mataku sakit sekali" gumam Hinata bangun dan mengambil cermin. Bengkak itu memang biasa kalau habis menangis tapi kalau sampai sakit mata begini semalam dia pasti menangis terlalu overload.

Memang menghubungkan semua kejadian janggal menyangkut perasaannya dengan Sleepy sedikit aneh. Kalau dilihat dari umurnya, sleepy baru saja tumbuh menjadi segumpal daging. Organ tubuhnya saja belum lengkap. Bagaimana bisa sleepy menciptakan perasaan sekejam ini?

Hinata membuka buku yang tergeletak diatas meja. Buku ibu dan kehamilan, meskipun sudah lama dia beli tetap saja dia enggan membuka lebih jauh dari daftar isi. Dibacanya halaman yang paling mungkin berhubungan dengan perasaan ekstrim yang melanda dirinya. Apa akan berhenti suatu saat? Atau akan terus berlangsung sampai Sleepy lahir.

"Hmm hormon yang tidak stabil ya?" ucap Hinata mengangguk sembari membuka halaman lain. "Sentuhan pada perut ya..."

Mata Hinata melirik sekilas perutnya, semalam adalah interaksi keduanya dengan Sleepy. Rasanya seperti ada yang meledak karena bahagia selain itu Naruto juga memegang perutnya.

Gah, Hinata merasakan aliran kebahagiaan yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Ayolah Sleepy aku tidak sanggup lagi" keluh Hinata menarik tangannya untuk mengelus perut datarnya.

"Tidak Hinata kendalikan dirimu" umpat Hinata menjauhkan tangannya kembali. "Sebaiknya kita sarapan, oke? Aku membeli daging semalam" ucap Hinata mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa gatal ingin mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Apartemen sederhana itu mulai diterangi sinar matahari pagi, dan Hinata sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Tubuhnya masih berdiri didepan cermin, mengamati perutnya.

Kalau Sleepy bertahan sampai besar, apa perutnya juga akan mengembang? Sampai sebesar apa? Hinata menarik bantal yang tergeletak dilantai dan memasukannya ke dalam sweter pelapis seragamnya. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, segera saja dia keluarkan bantal itu.

"Ada apa denganku?" ucap Hinata tak habis fikir, masih sempat-sempatnya dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Disisirnya cepat rambut putih tulangnya kemudian berangkat sekolah.

Hari ini tidak biasanya Hinata berpapasan dengan banyak ibu hamil, lama-lama jengkel juga melihatnya. Kamisama, kau kah yang mengatur semua ini? Lantas kenapa Hinata peduli? Biasanya dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya sejak hidup sendiri.

"Wah perutmu besar ya?" tanya seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong balita pada wanita yang sedang duduk di taman yang Hinata lewati.

"Bayiku kembar" jawab si wanita hamil sembari tersipu dan mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Selamat ya"

"Hmm" Hinata bergumam, dia berhenti berjalan hanya untuk melihat si ibu yang sedang hamil, perutnya memang sangat besar. 'Bagaimana kalau Sleepy juga ada dua?' batin Hinata. Wajahnya kini terlihat pucat, dengan perut sebesar itu dia mungkin tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik.

"Hi-me chan" panggil Tenten dari belakang. "Hinata ada apa?" cemas Tenten melihat wajah Hinata.

"Ahaha aku habis menangis semalam, jadi begini deh" jawab Hinata asal.

"Pasti lama ya? Hmm wajahmu sampai pucat begitu" ucap Tenten khawatir.

Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung, kemudian menggiring Tenten berjalan sampai ke sekolah. Beberapa banner festival sekolah sudah dipasang. Festival itu tepat dihari dimana dia resmi keluar dari sekolah.

"Hime kau yang pertama lagi" ucap seorang siswa didepan papan pengumuman nilai.

Yah dia mungkin tidak sadar tatapan tidak suka dari setengah yang melihat nilai itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih suka bergumam tidak jelas kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kerja keras memang selalu berhasil" ucap Hinata.

"Kerja keras dengan merayu sensei?" ucap seorang siswi.

"Bisa juga, kau melakukannya juga kan? Tapi aku lebih cantik dan cerdas dalam melakukannya, kau hanya tidak terima kalah saja bukan?" jawab Hinata.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya bisa jadi senekad itu? Dia pasti memberikan tubuhnya"

Hinata hendak menutup gadis itu dengan tangannya tapi Tenten mendahuluinya menjatuhkan gadis itu.

"Akh apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit! Lepaskan!" teriaknya tak terima.

"Ayame peringkat 50. Keluargamu bisa saja kaya tapi mereka tak bisa membeli satu hal. Mereka tak bisa menyewa siapapun untuk meningkatkan kejeniusanmu kecuali pikiran picikmu"

Ayame berhenti melawan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Tenten. "Merepotkan, gadis itu punya pengawal seperti dirimu"

"Maaf deh" ucap Tenten melepaskan Ayame.

"Ohayou Hinata" sapa Naruto sembari berbisik.

"Si-siapa kau?!" teriak Hinata menjauhi Naruto. Tangannya refleks memegang perutnya, melindungi Sleepy dari kebahagiaan semu seperti semalam.

"Wah kau melupakan aku Hinata? Teganya." Ucap Naruto, dia lihat semuanya, dan sekarang dia melihat kalau memang makluk itu masih ada dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Senpai kalau kau berani berbuat me-mesum padaku lagi, aku akan menamparmu" ancam Hinata.

"Mesum? Aku tidak melakukan apapun" bela Naruto.

"Pokoknya kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku akan menamparmu" tegsa Hinata menjauhi Naruto.

"Hei mana sapaannya?" teriak Naruto.

"Ohayou senpai dan goodbye forever!" teriak Hinata.

Kecerian Naruto lenyap begitu Hinata tak lagi berada dalam pandangannya. Dia masih memikirkan makhluk itu hingga saat ini, kemungkinan besar dia yang harus memaksa Hinata ke klinik dan melupakan makluk itu untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**When I Lonely 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kolom baver :**

 **Hinatanya masih belom periksa :v,kita tunggu saja dengan sabar ada berapa sleepy. Naruto jahat? mungkin lebih ke naif.. bagian Menma? hmm ada ada. yag masih labil, teguhkanlah hati kalian. shanaz dukung ... siapa ya?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Happy reading...**

 **..**

 **..**

Memikirkan Hinata dan makluk itu bisa membuat Naruto sakit kepala, rasa takut itu juga menghantuinnya. Naruto belum mendapatkan waktu yang pas untuk membawa Hinata melenyapkan makhluk itu.

"Oy Naruto kau melamun lagi" ucap Kiba duduk di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto melihat Kiba yang masih menatapnya heran, "Terkadang aku bingung dengan banyak hal" jawab Naruto.

Kiba benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang Naruto bahas sekarang. Kepala Naruto pasti terbentur sesuatu tadi pagi, "Kau sebaiknya minum air yang banyak, kau bicara ngawur,"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, memang sulit membicarakannya jika lawan bicara Naruto tidak tahu masalahnya sekarang. "Memang sulit."

"Apanya yang sulit? Aku yakin kau terbentur sesuatu pagi ini, bicaramu ngawur, ayo kita periksa otakmu" ucap Kiba sedikit kesal dan memukul tangan Naruto.

Kiba hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang ada difikiran Naruto, Kiba selalu yakin ada hal lain yang menjadi beban Naruto sekarang.

Bel pulang berbunyi sebelum Naruto sempat membuka masalah tentang Hinata. Sepertinya memang ini tidak perlu dibicarakan dengan orang lain.

"Hime chan" teriak Tenten melewati Naruto yang berjalan sembari melamun.

"Hoy laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab" sindir Tenten sempat berbalik sebelum menghampiri Hinata.

Gadis itu seperti biasanya. Dikelilingi laki-laki yang membuat Naruto muak. Walaupun begitu tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang. Naruto melihat Hinata sedikit meringis. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hinata kau yakin akan bekerja hari ini?" tanya Tenten sepeka Naruto. Dia tahu Hinata sedang tidak sehat sekarang.

"Aku harus bekerja, tidak apa-apa aku akan tidur di restoran sebelum shipku dimulai."

"Jika kau ada masalah, ah! Kau tidak punya ponsel sih!" teriak Tenten.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya" ucap Hinata berjalan mendahului Tenten, mereka akan berpisah disini. "Sampai jumpa besok"

"Sampai jumpa Sleepy" ucap Tenten

Sampai hari ini Hinata tidak menyadari kebahagiaan kecil yang mendatanginya, Tenten walaupun dia tak terlalu memperhatikan gadis itu, gadis itu selalu ada disampingnya hingga hari ini. Hinata tidak tahu motif lain dibalik kepolosan gadis itu, tapi sekarang dia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

"Ugh" Hinata sampai tak bisa bergerak merasakan perutnya yang melilit sakit. Sleepy benar-benar sedang sakit. "Maaf, ayo kita istirahat sebentar" ucap Hinata mencari tempat duduk.

Sekarang Hinata mulai khawatir dengan Sleepy, sejak kontak keduanya yang mengharu biru, Hinata seolah takut Sleepy tidak akan bertahan dan meninggal. Dia ketakutan dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menangis entah karena apa.

"Sleepy, kau tahu aku selalu berharap kau tidak selamat sampai besar." Ucap Hinata bertentangan dengan hatinya sendiri. "Cepatlah gugur dan kau akan terbebas dari siksaan ini"

Kesunyian tercipta saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu, dia mengatakannya, dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin Sleepy mati. Dia berharap Sleepy mati.

"Maafkan aku Sleepy." Ucap Hinata. "Maaf" 

oOo 

Naruto menunduk untuk melihat sepatunya sendiri, hari ini setelah selesai bekerja, Naruto akan mengajak Hinata ke klinik. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Diliriknya Hinata yang sedang menerima tamu, dia nampak bersenang-senang akhir-akhir ini, jika sampai perutnya semakin besar apa dia masih bisa bekerja? Yang pasti apa ayahnya tidak akan curiga dengan perutnya yang semakin besar? Mana mungkin Hinata berbohong dengan bilang kalau dia busung lapar kan?

Sekarang Naruto mengigil ketakutan, hal itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi. apalagi jika sampai ayah Hinata mendatangi orang tuanya, bisa jadi ibunya akan menyusul ayahnya, sakit.

"Akhirnya berakhir juga" ucap Tsunade menyeka keringat dengan tisu didahinya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya" ucap Hinata pada pegawai lain yang hendak pulang.

"Hinata kau slalu semangat sampai akhir ya.. sampai jumpa minggu depan" ucap seorang pegawai.

Hinata hanya tersenyum membalas ucapannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia juga sudah selesai berganti dan bersiap pulang.

"Hinata, kau ada waktu?" tanya Naruto sembari memakai jaketnya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu. Aku akan pulang dan istirahat" balas Hinata, dia tidak mau dan tidak ingin bersama Naruto. Lagipula, dia akhirnya berani memutuskan untuk memeriksa Sleepy. Apakah dia sehat dan apakah dia ada 2 atau hanya 1.

"Aku ingin berbicara hal penting denganmu" ucap Naruto serius, "Tolong, luangkan waktu untukku sebentar" tambahnya.

Perasaan Hinata tidaklah menyenangkan saat ini, Naruto ingin bicara apa? Naruto bahkan menganggap Sleepy sudah lenyap. Ragu tapi Hinata penasaran.

"Baiklah, hanya hari ini"

Naruto tersenyum, tapi bagi Hinata itu bukan senyum yang menyenangkan. Ada sesuatu dan Hinata tidak suka perasaan menebak-nebak ini.

Naruto membonceng Hinata dengan Scooternya, mereka melewati banyak jalanan dan masuk ke gang sempit.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tak menggubris Hinata yang bertanya dan tetap fokus pada jalanan. Dia punya uang. Dia tahu dimana kliniknya. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal menyeret Hinata masuk.

Wajah Hinata menampakan kebingungan, dia asing dengan tempat ini. Tapi dia yakin hapal rute menuju kesini tadi, setidaknya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Dimana ini?" tuntut Hinata.

"Klinik" jawab Naruto singkat, sebelum gadis itu berhasil mencerna kata-kata Naruto, Naruto memegang tangannya erat. "Kau bohong padaku Hinata. Kau belum melenyapkan makluk yang ada dalam perutmu itu."

Hinata terhenyak. Ini Klinik aborsi?, Hinata menancapkan kakinya ke aspal parkiran. Menolak berjalan dengan seretan Naruto. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" teriak Hinata.

"Dia darah dagingku. Aku tahu kau tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana kalau ayahmu curiga? Bagaimana kalau dia datang menemui ibuku dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban darinya?" Naruto semakin kuat menarik Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan siapa ayah Sleepy. Aku tidak akan buka mulut sampai kapanpun" janji Hinata.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau dia besar nanti dia memaksamu untuk bicara dan kau memberi tahunya"

Seburuk itukah fikiran Naruto tentang Sleepy, demi apapun Hinata tidak pernah ingin membunuh Sleepy dengan cara ini. Dia mungkin ingin Sleepy gugur tapi tidak dengan begini caranya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata! Kita akhiri disini" ucap Naruto memaksa.

Hinata mengigit tangan yang sedang mengenggamnya erat, dia tidak ingin dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak ingin!

Naruto berteriak kesakitan, Hinata segera menjauhi Naruto dan melindungi perutnya. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sleepy. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan. Apa aku akan menjadi ibu? Tapi aku ragu bagaimana aku bisa membesarkannya tanpa sosok ayah? Bagaimana dia akan tumbuh dengan hinaan yang membuatnya akan menangis setiap hari. Aku juga ingin Sleepy gugur"

"Maka dari itu, ayo masuk dan kita akhiri semua drama ini"

"Tidak. Aku ingin sleepy gugur tapi aku tidak ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh. Aku tidak mau membunuh Sleepy."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar dia lenyap Hinata?"

"Kau yang menginginkannya lenyap. Aku juga mengingingkannya. Jika anak ini bertahan maka aku akan membesarkannya tapi harapan untuk dia gugur sebelum dia besar sangatlah tinggi." Ucap Hinata kebingungan. Dia tak sanggup kehilangan tapi juga tak sanggup untuk membesarkan Sleepy.

"Anak itu akan menghantuiku seumur hidup. Mengertilah Hinata. Tak bisakah kau menurut dan masuk ke sana?" ucap Naruto frustasi.

Berfikir jika sampai makluk itu lahir, Naruto hanya berkewajiban menafkahinya, tapi Hinata? Dia harus membesarkan anak itu dan berhenti sekolah. Untuk waktu paling sedikit setahun dan kembali sekolah setelahnya. Tapi beban Hinata tidak berakhir disana. Hinata akan kerepotan mengurus bayinya hingga hanya lulus rata-rata dan medapatkan pekerjaan yang biasa saja.

"Kau kejam." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku memikirkan masa depanmu dan masa depanku. Kau bilang ingin melanjutkan sekolah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kau inginkan kan? Aku sedang membantumu!"

Hinata berdecih, tahu apa Naruto tentang hidupnya dan masa depan yang sudah dikuburny jauh didalam hatinya. Dia tak tahu kalau Hinata sudah diusir dan harus hidup mandiri. Dia tak punya biaya untuk melunasi uang sekolahnya. Sebentar lagi, dia akan keluar dari sekolah. Kalaupun ada biaya, persiapan untuk kelahiran Sleepy juga harus dia rencanakan.

"Hinata..."

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata menyeka airmata yang mulai keluar. "Tidak apa –apa aku tidak sekolah juga. Aku akan membesarkan Sleepy. Satu-satunya yang aku miliki sekarang adalah dia"

"Hinata, apa maksudmu?"

"Dia adalah milikku yang paling berharga. Jika kau tidak mau melihat anak ini, maka menjauhlah. Selama ini kau yang selalu mendekatiku. Makanya jangan kau pedulikan aku lagi"

"Aku tidak peduli padamu"

"Bagus, karena itu yang aku harapkan" ucap Hinata berjalan menjauhi Naruto, dia ingin segera pulang dan melupakan mimpi buruk ini.

"Naruto, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kiba, tangannya penuh dengan kantong belanja.

"Aku laki-laki yang menyedihkan" ucap Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya disela-sela jemarinya.

"Hua! Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba panik. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto frustasi seperti itu. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat didalam" ajak Kiba.

Klinik yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Klinik anak milik keluarga Inuzuka. Dari awal Naruto hanya ingin menguji dirinya sendiri dan Hinata. Bagaimana reaksinya ketika Naruto mengajaknya untuk melenyapkan makluk itu.

Tangan Naruto bergetar, dia pernah merasakan perut itu, dan dia tak bisa melupakan sensasi aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Suara tangisan bayi menyambut Naruto saat mereka melewati klinik anak.

"Cup cup Fuu" ucap wanita yang mengendong bayi itu. Wajahnya nampak kalut karena khawatir.

Hana Inuzuka segera menghampiri wanita yang sedang kalut itu. "Kau jangan cemas, ayo kita periksa dia" ucapnya lembut menggiring wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan.

Hana adalah seorang dokter anak. Kiba tinggal dengan Hana karena berdekatan dengan SMAnya.

"Aku sangat takut, dia akan..." ucapnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau sudah benar membawanya kemari." Ucap Hana menenangkan.

Kiba menggiring Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan memberinya segelas air. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku sudah membuatnya memutuskan hal besar" jawab Naruto.

"Sumpah aku tak mengerti maksudmu Naruto" ucap Kiba, ini adalah batasnya untuk bersabar menghadapi tingkah Naruto sejak ayahnya sakit dan kakaknya menghilang.

"Aku menghamilinya dan tadi aku menyuruhnya aborsi" ucap Naruto.

"Eh? EEEEh? Naruto apa kau yakin? Aborsi dimana?" tanya Kiba lantas Kiba teringat bertemu dengan Naruto diparkiran kliniknya. "Apa maksudmu klinik kakakku? Tidak! Inuzuka tidak melakukan hal biadab seperti itu" ucap Kiba menguncang tubuh Naruto. "Kau membuat klinik kakakku tercemar"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya" ucap Naruto. "Dia menyayangi makluk itu, Kiba kenapa rasa gelisah dan takutku berubah menjadi rasa lega? Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau menyakitinya?"

"Sejak awal aku sudah menyakitinya. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, tapi hari itu fikiranku dipenuhi dengan kondisi ayah dan ibu" ucap Naruto. Dari awal dia memang sudah salah.

Kiba berfikir, hari dimana kondisi ayah Naruto menurun itu? Seorang gadis yang memanggilnya itu si Hime? Apa dia yang dihamili Naruto? Hari itu memang kondisi ayah Naruto memburuk, siapapun tidak bisa memutuskan bila dihadapkan dengan kejadian yang dialami Naruto.

"Aku... salah padanya" Naruto bergumam. 

oOo 

Kiba membuka ruang kerja kakaknya dengan cepat. Hana masih disana, menyelesaikan beberapa berkas. Bayi kecil bernama Fuu tadi tertidur didalam box bayi.

"Ada apa Kiba? Tidak biasanya kau mau datang ke ruang kerjaku?" tanya Hana.

"Temanku demam, bisa kau periksa dia?" tanya Kiba,

Hana segera bangkit dan membawa beberapa peralatan yang dia butuhkan kemudian mengekori Kiba masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto tertidur di atas futon dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. "Sejak kapan dia demam?" tanya Hana sembari memeriksa Naruto.

"Aku bangun untuk mengambil air minum dan dia sudah seperti itu" ucap Kiba. "Ah dia sedang banyak masalah" tambahnya.

"39 derajat" ucap Hana. "Kau bisa ambilkan kompres, sepertinya dia memaksa tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini" tambahnya sembari menganalisa obat yang cocok untuk anak seusia Naruto.

"Ah itu pasti" jawab Kiba sebelum mengambil air kompres.

Naruto bergumam pelan, sepanjang malam tubuhnya demam. Kiba dengan telaten mengganti kompresnya ditengah rasa kantuk karena dia kemarin begadang membantu Hana diklinik.

"Kau bisa mati Naruto," ucap Kiba khawatir. "Aku berharap kau menemukan solusi dari semua masalahmu."

Menjelang dinihari, Naruto mulai tenang dan tertidur pulas. Akhirnya Kiba bisa merasakan kasur empuk yang digelarnya berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Ah" Naruto membuka matanya.

Kiba kembali terperanjat, telinganya jadi lebih sensitif saat mengantuk seperti ini. Tangannya refleks mengambil termometer dan menyelipkannya dibibir Naruto.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Kiba dengan tidak semangat. Jujur saja dia perlu tidur sekarang.

Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan termometer dimulutnya yang sudah berbunyi. Kiba melihat angka itu dengan mata menyipit. "Normal. Kembalilah tidur, ini baru jam 3 pagi. Hoaaam, aku akan tidur dan jangan ganggu aku" ucap Kiba sekarang dia tak akan bisa diganggu sampai nanti pagi.

Naruto tak menyangka dirinya akan sakit, tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat. Dia benar-benar sakit? "Kiba"

"Mooo jangan ganggu aku dulu. Tanyakan itu besok. besok, mengerti?" ucap Kiba menggulung dirinya dengan selimut.

Jujur saja Naruto tidak bisa menutup matanya lagi. Mimpinya seputar Hinata dan makluk itu. Ditambah dia tidak mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya. Astaga kenapa dia jadi cemas? Ada apa dengan dia hari ini. Naruto butuh segelas air sekarang.

Pintu dapur terbuka sedikit, "Naruto-kun, kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Hana yang sedang menikmati ramen cupnya.

"Hmm, kak Hana belum tidur?" tanya Naruto balik. Dia haus dan ingin segelas air hangat. "Aku sedikit haus"

"Kau bisa mendidihkan air di sana" tunjuk Hana, "Aku terbangun karena ada pasien." Tambahnya.

"Dinihari seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sembari memanaskan air.

"Orangtua muda biasanya awam dalam mengenali gejala penyakit anak dan memberi pengobatan alakadarnya rumah. Mereka harusnya segera membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit atau dokter sebelum terlambat. Aku tahu mereka sibuk, makanya aku tidak menganjurkan seks bebas diusia muda. Selain karena pemikiran yang masih awam, juga mereka akan melewatkan kesempatan belajar dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak." Jelas Hana.

Sadar atau tidak, perkataan Hana langsung mengenai Naruto, dia salah satu pelaku seks bebas yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Memutuskan masa depan Hinata yang bisa jadi cemerlang. "Jika itu sudah terlanjur terjadi?" tanya Naruto, ragu namun dia butuh sebuah solusi untuk masalahnya dan Hinata.

"Peran orangtualah yang dibutuhkan saat seperti itu. Tapi kebanyakan malah sebaliknya. Kau sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan topik ini?" tanya Hana.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku baru-baru ini mendengar siswi sekolahku keluar karena hamil"

"Oh ya, Kiba juga membicarakan hal itu padaku. Sayang sekali, aku tahu kalian remaja suka coba-coba" ucap Hana mengerling nakal pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Pengaman saja tidak cukup untuk mencegah kehamilan. Jika kualitas spermamu bagus, dia dapat bertahan cukup lama loh"

"Eh?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Kau sering bolos huh? Ini pelajaran penting untuk anak muda seperti kalian"

"Ah, hehe iya. Aku baru tahu itu"

"Ingat baik-baik jika kau sudah dewasa nanti" nasehatnya sembari menghabiskan sisa kuah ramen. "Ah nikmatnya!"

Setelah ditinggalkan Hana, Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas meja dan mulai terisak, itu memang kesalahnya, Hinata bisa hamil. Dia... yang bersalah. 

oOo 

Lampu jalanan berkedip-kedip didepan apartemen Nara, lampu disalah satu kamar masih menyala, menandakan kalau penghuninya masih terjaga. Asap menguar dari atas wajan yang sedang dipanaskan diatas Kompor. Bau khas bawang putih dan mentega bercampur menjadi satu. Hinata memasak daging yang dia beli dengan dibumbui rasa asin dari airmatanya sendiri.

"Rasanya pasti sangat asin" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari terkekeh.

Ini bukanlah Hinata yang menangisi tindakan Naruto tadi, dia menangis karena lapar, karena Sleepy lapar. Tindakan Naruto adalah tindakan orang putus asa, Hinata tahu itu, bahkan Naruto sudah menganjurkan melenyapkan Sleepy saat Hinata memberitahunya.

Tapi berkat itu, Hinata malah menyadari hal yang paling penting. Takdirnya dan Sleepy, memang harusnya seperti ini, tak semua manusia bisa bergantung pada orang lain, saat terlalu bergantung mereka akan kecewa saat menyadari ketika orang lain itu tak mampu membalas ketergantungan mereka.

Hinata mengerti itu sekarang, dia sudah belajar dari masa lalunya sekarang, harusnya ini bisa menjadi jalan hidupnya yang mandiri. Berjalan dengan kaki dan tangannya sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain.

Bukankah itu mau-Mu, Tuhan?

Kali ini Hinata tanpa ragu menaruh tangannya diperutnya sendiri, menyentuh Sleepy agar hatinya tenang. Sleepy masih ada disana dan sedang memberikan sinyal lapar pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu, tadi tidak terjadi apapun padamu, Sleepy" ucap Hinata. "Kita akan ikuti jalan cobaan yang diberikan-Nya pada kita"

Hidangan daging sederhana sudah siap diatas meja. Hinata duduk dan mulai memakan daging itu. Rasanya memang asin. Dia menangis lagi, sampai kapan airmata ini akan keluar? Sampai kapan dia akan menangis baik itu ketika bahagia, sedih, ataupun makan. Kali ini dia yang menangis, nasib Sleepy begitu buruk.

"Bersenang-senanglah ketika kau masih didalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan menjadi nasibmu ketika kau beranjak dewasa. Dunia itu kejam, Sleepy."

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hinata terbangun. Dia ketiduran. Suara ketukan itu semakin menyebalkan karena Hinata tak kunjung membuka pintu.

"Kau ada dirumah, Hinata-san?" tanya suara laki-laki.

"Tunggu sebentar" teriak Hinata merapikan dirinya sebelum membuka pintu, "Siapa?"

Di depan pintu berdiri laki-laki yang identik seperti Nara-san, namun wajahnya terlihat lebih muda.

"Ayah menyuruhku mengirim paket ini kerumahmu. Sebenarnya ini sangat merepotkan"

"Maaf" ucap Hinata membungkuk.

"Ah karena kau satu-satunya penghuni wanita, ayah sedikit cemas."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Merepotkan, padahal dia bisa mengatakannya sendiri"

Hinata berfikir laki-laki dihadapannya sangat menyebalkan. Jika dia tidak mau mengantarkan pesan, kenapa tidak menolak saja huh?

"Tenang saja, bukan hanya kau yang merepotkanku" ucapnya, dia masih berkata dengan ogah-ogahan kemudian menghela nafas.

'Gah, dia aneh sekali' batin Hinata merutuki. "Ada lagi?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengabaikan sikapnya.

"Ada pesta nanti malam, dan semua penghuni wajib menghadirinya? Kau bisa datang? Ada makanan gratis"

'Kau tidak perlu mengatakan makanan gratisnya juga. Dia fikir aku tidak punya uang apa? Haaah itu memang kenyataannya kan?' batin Hinata merutuki. "Akan aku usahakan datang" jawab Hinata. Tidak baik menyia-yiakan makanan gratis bukan? Hinata harus membuang harga dirinya untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah" ucapnya sembari berlalu.

Kepala Hinata menyembul keluar untuk melihat laki-laki itu mengebrak pintu apartemen sebelah. "Hoi bangun, Sasori" ucapnya kasar.

"Ah ada apa Shikamaru? Sialan kau membangunkanku dari mimpi indah" umpatnya sembari membuka pintu dan melempar bantal pada Shikamaru.

"Akan ada makanan gratis malam ini" ucap Shikamaru membuang bantal itu.

Laki-laki itu segera berlari untuk menangkap bantal yang dibuang Shikamaru namun terlambat, bantal itu jatuh ke tanah. "Shika!" teriaknya sembari menguncang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Aku numpang tidur. Oyasumi" jawab Shikamaru menguap kemudian masuk kedalam apartemen Sasori.

Sasori menyadari ada kepala yang menyebul dari apartemen tetangga. "Hallo tetangga, salam kenal aku Sasori. Mari kita lebih akrab nanti malam" sapa Sasori sembari mengedipkan mata.

"Cih mati saja kau" Kutuk Hinata sembari menutup pintunya. Sekarang dia menyesal melihat mereka berinteraksi.

"Dia sudah sembuh ya?" gumam Sasori, itu lebih baik karena semalam dia mencium bau makanan yang membuatnya harus keluar mencari makan. Biasanya, akan ada suara ringisan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri di jam-jam seperti itu.

Sembari bersiap, Hinata bercermin. Dia sudah merasa baikan sekarang seolah perbuatan Naruto hanya mimpi buruk belaka, atau memang Hinata sengaja tak memikirkannya.

Sampai disekolahpun, Hinata tak bertemu dengan Naruto, lebih baik dari yang dia bayangkan. Hanya tinggal mengabaikannya ditempat kerja setiap akhir pekan.

"Hei Naruto!" teriak wanita bersurai merah, Karin.

Naruto berbalik hanya untuk mendapati dirinya melihat Hinata, orang yang ingin dia hindari setelah kejadian semalam.

"Nilai matematikamu kurang memuaskan nih" ucap Karin memberikan selembar kertas berisi nilai ulangan Naruto. Karin melewati Hinata begitu saja dan mengomeli Naruto. "Kalau begini terus, kau tidak akan bisa masuk Universitas Negeri. Hei! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak?"

Ekspresi Hinata tertutup kabut yang tebal. Naruto tak bisa melihat bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dia ingin tahu dan ingin memperbaiki ah tidak dia sudah terlambat untuk itu. Setidaknya dia tahu Hinata baik-baik saja, itu cukup baginya.

"Naruto sialan!" ucap Karin. Namun mata Naruto melebar sebelum Karin sempat menendang tulang keringnya.

Hinata harus terima, ada seorang pria yang sedang mencium pipi manisnya. Siapa? Beraninya dia mencium Hinata dengan sembarangan.

Laki-laki bersurai merah. Sasori, tetangga apartemennya ada disekolah ini bersama si rambut nanas putra dari Nara-san. Wajahnya masih sama, ogah-ogahan dan mengantuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc... maaf ya disini Hinata ga bahagia...**

 **Ini lebih ke kenyataan. Sadarlah wahai anak muda!**


	6. Chapter 6

**When I Lonely 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **YuHime-chaN, author ga tau O.o (Anggap ajj tahu.) itu event forum atau bagaimana? Shanaz sedikit bingung karena ga tau ketentuannya.**

 **Fuuchi, om hiashi ada diawal :D inikan satu cerita, makanya cuman ada diawal**

 **Sup, numpang lewat ya mas/mba? Gpp sih. Saran Shanaz sih kalo namu permisi dulu. :D :D**

 **Sasori sama Shikamaru hanya selingan oke.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hati Naruto terbakar, seperti bensin yang tersulut api. Bagaimana bisa Hinata diam saja dengan perlakuan kurang ajar laki-laki berambut merah itu. Dia harus bertindak, sekarang.

"Naruto, jangan" cegah Kiba, setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada gadis itu semalam, Naruto hanya akan mendapat malu.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu" kesal Naruto.

"Kau hanya akan mendapat malu jika kau mencari ulah kali ini. Dengan apa yang kau lakukan semalam, Hinata dapat aku pastikan lebih membencimu lagi. Ayo Naruto!" ucap Kiba sembari menyeret laki-laki itu menuju kelas mereka.

"Hei" seru Hinata, hatinya kesal tapi melihat kemarahan di wajah Naruto membuatnya membiarkan laki-laki tetangga apartemennya itu.

"Wah aku baru tahu kau juga sekolah disini nona tetangga" ucap Sasori, kemudian menuding pada Shikamaru. "Kau sengaja tidak memberi tahuku ya?"

"Merepotkan. Aku duluan ke kelas" jawab Shikamaru.

"Mau pergi bersama Nona? Oh iya aku senpaimu. Sasori yang tampan dari tahun ke tiga" ucap Sasori manis.

Hinata mengabaikan Sasori dihadapannya dan sempat mencuri pandang apakah Naruto masih berdiri disana atau tidak. "Sudah pergi" ucap Hinata kemudian beralih menatap Sasori dan-

"Ittai" ringgis Sasori merasakan kakinya ditendang oleh Hinata kemudian sebuah tamparan yang cukup kuat datang dari orang yang sama.

"Menjijikan. Menjauhlah dariku" ucap Hinata berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih tidak percaya dengan reaksi Hinata barusan.

Mulut Hinata komat kamit mengutuk Sasori yang berkelakuan barbar. Harusnya Hinata tidak kaget, bukankah apartemen Nara sangat berpotensi menampung jenis orang-orang dengan kelakuan absurt, termasuk dirinya juga?

Daripada memikirkan hal aneh itu, Hinata mengalihkan fikirannya dengan menghapal rumus kimia untuk ulangan di jam kedua nanti. Dia ingin nilai diatas 90 untuk mata pelajaran yang paling tidak dia kuasai ini.

"Hi-me chan" sapa Tenten, tangannya penuh dengan buku piket yang baru dia bawa dari ruangan sensei. "Hi-me?" panggil Tenten sembari mengikuti langkah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik membuat Tenten harus menahan langkahnya dengan nafas tertahan, dia bisa saja terjatuh dan menindih Sleepy. "Hati-hati Hime" ucap Tenten mundur secepat mungkin.

"Dengar Tenten, kita akhiri permainan berteman ini" ucap Hinata. Dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Sungguh.

"Hime?"

"Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu lagi" tambah Hinata.

"Tapi Sleepy suka cepolku? Lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu?" tanya Tenten cepat. Tidak. Dia harus terus bersama Hinata sampai masalah ini selesai dan mereka happy ending.

"Masa bodo dengan cepolmu. Aku muak berdekatan dengan siapa saja yang ada hubungannya dengan Naruto senpai. Dan kau termasuk didalamnya. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya. Sudah cukup acara bermainnya."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam? Katakan Hinata. Senpai melakukan apa?" tanya Tenten serius, Naruto brengsek itu memang sialan.

"Aku bilang sudah cukup." Tegas Hinata. "Mulai dari sekarang, aku bukan lagi temanmu"

"Tapi Hinata~"

"Ah drama picisan yang menarik, Hime" ucap Ayame. "Dia satu-satunya milikmu loh."

"Bertemen selagi kalian butuh kemudian campakkan dia saat dia tak berguna lagi" timpal Hinata, matanya melihat Ayame dengan mengintimidasi. "Itu yang kalian lakukan juga kan? Aku hanya belajar dari ahlinya"

"Si-sialan." Ucap Ayame meninggalkan Hinata, dia fikir beruntung melihat pertengkaran Hinata dan Tenten kenapa malah jadi senjata makan tuan seperti ini. Untung saja dia sendirian, kalau dia bersama gengnya, kata-kata itu akan membunuhnya. "Kau akan sendirian, jika kau jadi gadis menyebalkan seperti ini"

"Maaf saja, aku sudah sendirian sejak awal."

Itu benar, hubungan semacam pertemanan hanya akan menghambat Hinata saat ini. Dia harus sendiri agar tak menggantungkan dirinya pada orang lain.

oOo

Naruto tak habis pikir dengan perasaan cemburu yang mengentayanginya seharian ini. Tadi pagi, Kiba harus sampai menyeret dirinya agar tak berbuat onar dengan laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

Apa karena surai merahnya yang membuat dia marah? Atau karena ciuman yang dia daratkan di pipi Hinata? Naruto tidak tahu mana yang benar.

"Naru, Kaa-chan pergi dulu" ucap Kushina keluar dari ruang belakang. Melewati Naruto yang sedang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir.

Naruto melihat ibunya yang nampak lelah, dia pasti baru tidur sebentar. "Kaa-chan, biar Naru yang jaga Tou-chan hari ini. Kaa-chan Istirahat saja, hari ini kita tutup toko lebih awal" ucap Naruto.

Kushina mengeleng pelan. "Kaa-chan baik-baik saja. Jangan tutup tokonya, nanti pemasukan kita berkurang" tolaknya.

Seorang pelanggan datang ke meja kasir dan menghentikan Naruto untuk berdebat dengan ibunya.

"Aku pergi"

"Ah Kaa-chan!" teriak Naruto. "Ah maaf. Semuanya jadi 500 yen"

Toko keluarga Naruto adalah sebuah toko bunga kecil, toko yang didirikan karena ayahnya mencintai bunga. Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Tokonya tidak pernah ramai ataupun sepi, hanya seperti ini setiap saat. Pelanggan tetap tokonya adalah bibinya sendiri, Tsunade Senju.

"Naruto, kau belum benar-benar melihat hasil tesmu" ucap Karin datang ke dalam toko. Kacamatanya melorot sampai ujung hidungnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik lagi" ucap Naruto malas, dia malah membuat sebuah karangan bunga. Mengalihkan fikirannya dari kejadian tadi pagi.

"Naruto, kau aneh sekali. Kemarin kau semangat dengan masa depanmu dan sekarang kau kembali seperti dulu" komentar Karin. Diambilnya apron diatas gantungan dan memakainya. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya membantu ditoko Naruto. "Aku kan jadi sulit menggodamu"

"Pertanyaan itu tak akan aku jawab"

"Aku tidak bertanya aku sedang berkomentar tentang dirimu!" seru Karin dengan gemas.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu kalau begitu"

Kalau saja Naruto tidak berlatih gulat bebas, Karin pasti akan menghajar Naruto sekarang juga, dia jadi menyebalkan seperti dulu. Itu memang sifat aslinya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi.

"Kau!"

Teriakan itu harusnya datang dari Karin, dia baru saja akan mengatakan itu namun suara lain mendahuluinya. Pintu toko terbuka lebar oleh gadis bercepol dua. Karin tahu itu Tenten, cepol norak itu siapa lagi yang mempunyainya. Mereka ber-4 yakni Naruto, Karin, Menma dan Tenten sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, namun entah mengapa Tenten tidak suka berteman dengan perempuan, membuat Karin sebal dan suka mengejeknya.

"Karin, aku akan menghajarmu karena menyebut cepolku norak" ucap Tenten.

'Aku lupa dia punya kekuatan gaib' batin Karin segera bersembunyi jauh dari Tenten.

Tenten fokus pada orang yang dicarinya sekarang. "Kau apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada Sleepy!" teriak Tenten pada Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto.

Hati Tenten sangat kesal saat ini, Naruto bodoh, celaka, gegabah, sialan ini membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Hinata bersikap seperti tadi pagi, pasti ada kaitannya dengan Naruto.

"Kau membuatku kesal, dasar brengsek" ucap Tenten mengebrak meja tempat Naruto bekerja.

"Kau cepol sialan, berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain" geram Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia sama pusingnya dengan Tenten, apalagi sekarang kecil kemungkinan Hinata akan memaafkannya dan mengulang semuanya dari awal.

"Aku tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain. Dia adalah temanku. Kau sudah menyakitinya, maka aku berhak untuk mengetahui apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya hingga dia sampai memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki teman satupun"

"Kau hanya bermain pertemanan dengannya. Kau berbohong padanya. Kau tidak lebih baik daripada aku" balas Naruto.

"Naruto! Aku tidak pernah berbohong padanya, dia adalah teman wanita pertamaku!"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membuat keributan di toko kami, silahkan keluar. Pintunya masih terbuka lebar" ucap Naruto.

Oke, ini memang toko Naruto dan Tenten memang tidak bermaksud membeli ataupun mengacau ditoko orang lain. Dia kesal, dan salah melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada Naruto.

"Dengar, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Orang yang pertama kali aku cari dan aku hajar adalah kau"

oOo

Suasana taman kecil dibelakang apartemen Nara sedikit ramai dengan beberapa penghuni yang sudah hadir terlebih dahulu untuk meramaikan pesta.

Sasori dengan nikmat memakan daging yang baru dipanggang Shikamaru. Sementara yang lain menikmati beberapa hidangan yang telah ditata diatas meja.

"Nona tetangga itu dimana ya?" tanya Sasori.

"Lagi-lagi pestaku sepi" ucap tuan Nara sembari menikmati segelas limun.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Orang-orang sedang sibuk di jam segini" jawab Sasori melirik jam ditangannya. Pukul 10 malam, kalau dari hasil perhitungan Shikamaru, Nona tetangga itu akan muncul paling akhir.

"Apa pestanya sudah berakhir?" tanya Hinata sembari menyapa tuan Nara.

"Kau pulang cepat Nona? Tidak! Tenang saja pestanya baru dimulai." Jawabnya sembari menuang limun kedalam gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Hari ini restoran tutup lebih awal" jawab Hinata menerima limun itu.

"Hei nona tetangga!" sapa Sasori.

Hinata memberi anggukan kecil pada Sasori, dia malas berbicara dengan si rambut merah yang tidak tahu diri dan kelakuannya menyebalkan itu.

"Nona tetangga kau mengabaikan aku?" ucap Sasori berusaha mendekati Hinata yang tertarik dengan daging yang sedang Shikamaru panggang.

"Boleh aku mencicipinya?" tanya Hinata. Astaga air liurnya hampir menetes hanya dengan mencium baunya saja. "Bisa tambahkan sedikit mentega untuk daging itu?" pinta Hinata.

"Merepotkan. Ini makan yang ada" ucap Shikamaru mengangkat dagingnya dari atas panggangan dan menaruhnya di piring.

"Aku ingin ekstra mentega" ucap Hinata. Sleepy mulai merajuk lagi. Kalau saja penerangannya cukup baik. Shikamaru pasti akan melihat genangan airmata yang siap meluncur disudut mata Hinata.

"Wakatta! Wakatta! Akan aku panggang dengan ekstra mentega" ucap Shikamaru. Wanita pasti akan terus merajuk sampai keinginannya terpenuhi.

Sasori harus gigit jari. Satu-satunya wanita di apartemen Nara sedang mengabaikannya, dia yang bak malaikat turun dari ranjang. Matanya pasti katarak berani mengabaikan Sasori.

"Hei manis, Gyaaah!" belum juga Sasori sapa Hinata sudah menginjak kakinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Ayolah biarkan aku menyapa wanita paling cantik di apartemen Nara"

Sungguh, Hinata tidak suka dengan Laki-laki ini, mau apa coba main-main dengannya yang jelas menampakkan ketidak sukaannya pada Sasori sejak awal.

"Aku tidak suka laki-laki berambut merah" ucap Hinata. "Aku benci, apalagi yang berambut kuning"

Sasori terperangah lagi dengan ucapan Hinata, dia anti dengan laki-laki berambut merah? Punya apa gadis tetangga ini huh?

"Aku punya harga diri" ucap Hinata seolah mengetahui isi kepala Sasori. Sumpit yang Hinata pegang mengetuk dahi Sasori. "Kau itu menyebalkan sama seperti si rambut kuning sialan, yang hanya bisa berbuat dan tidak berani bertanggung jawab."

Sasori harus sampai menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat Hinata dengan santai mengetuk dahinya dan berbicara kasar layaknya preman.

Beberapa penghuni mulai berdatangan dan meramaikan pesta tuan Nara. Mereka adalah mahluk – mahluk malam yang baru menampakan wajahnya.

Hinata mendekati tuan Nara yang duduk manis diatas sofa. Dia sedikit takut dengan para penghuni apartemen yang baru dilihatnya setelah berminggu-minggu tinggal di apartemen Nara.

"Itu Kakuzu" ucap tuan Nara melihat Hinata yang duduk disampingnya sembari mengamati makluk-makluk penghuni apartemen Nara.

"Eh?"

"Hidan. Kisame. Nagato. Itachi. Pain. Obito dan beberapa yang belum muncul."

"Sasori?"

"Dia teman putraku, Shikamaru. Jangan Hiraukan kelakuannya. Dia pernah menciummu?"

"Ah i-ya" jawab Hinata malu.

"Dia mencium siapa saja. Lihat!"

Hinata melihat kemana telunjuk tuan Nara, disana ada Sasori yang sedang mengejar Hidan. "Hidan kemarilah, aku belum menciummu" teriak Sasori.

"Dewa jasin akan mengutukmu!" teriak Hidan.

"Diakan dewamu, mana mungkin berpengaruh padaku" balas Sasori.

'Jadi seperti itu?' batin Hinata kemudian tertawa kecil membuat perhatian seluruh laki-laki terpusat padanya. Mereka tahu tawa itu hambar dan tidak mengambarkan sosok wanita itu seutuhnya.

"Jangan tertawa jika kau tidak ingin tertawa" ucap Pain.

"Itu menyakiti telingaku" susul Obito.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kepalsuan" Itachi menambahkan.

Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Hinata harus sampai menahan nafas mendengar komentar mereka. Palsu? Seluruh hidupnya palsu sejak awal. Apa masalah mereka dengan Hinata?

"Hei. Hei. Jangan katakan hal yang buruk padanya" tenang Sasori.

"Dagingnya akan aku tambah" teriak tuan Nara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Cukup lama mereka diam, sampai suasana kembali seperti sebelum Hinata tertawa. Hinata jadi tidak enak sendiri, dan memutuskan meninggalkan pesta ini.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya merusak suasana pesta" jawab Hinata.

"Mereka memang selalu seperti itu, jangan hiraukan mereka." Ucap Shikamaru, tangannya menyodorkan daging dengan ekstra mentega pesanan Hinata.

"Mereka kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Hinata pada Shikamaru. Apakah alasan yang sama seperti Hinata?

"Ntahlah. Mereka pernah merasakan pengkhianatan. Kekecewaan. Membuat mereka hidup dalam kepalsuan cukup lama,"

"Lalu kenapa mereka harus berkomentar seperti itu?" semakin lama, semakin tak bisa Hinata mengerti alasan mereka berkata seperti itu pada Hinata.

"Mereka mungkin hanya ingin kau sadar,"

"Sadar dari apa?"

Shikamaru sekarang menyesal menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, wanita ini tidak secepatnya mengakhiri pertanyaan yang dia sendiri bingung menjawabnya. Mereka memang seperti itu, dan Shikamaru juga tidak mengerti alasan mereka berkomentar.

"Astaga alasannya sepele kok" ucap Sasori. "Mereka itu tidak suka suara tawamu yang menyegarkan telinga mereka. Baru kali ini ada wanita di apartemen Nara dan mereka semua itu orang-orang yang suka ditipu perempuan. SELALU"

"Hanya karena itu?"

Sasori mengangguk, setelah ini dia pasti akan mendapat beberapa pukulan. "Yah hanya karena itu~"

"Sasori kemarilah datangi kematianmu" ucap Obito menarik Sasori untuk berkerumun dengan penghuni pesta lainnya. Salahkan Sasori yang bermulut ember.

oOo

Menikmati pagi ini dengan susu hangat membuat Sleepy bahagia, Hinata memakan roti selainnya sembari bersenandung. Pagi ini suasana hatinya sedang baik dan Hinata senang akan hal itu.

"Nah Sleepy, harusnya kau seperti ini setiap pagi" ucap Hinata menaruh tangannya dipinggang. Rasanya tak sabar melihat perutnya semakin besar, agar dia bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan Sleepy. Wait! Hinata pasti sudah kehilangan akal karena interaksinya yang semakin intens dengan Sleepy.

Keluar dari apatemennya, Hinata melihat Sasori dengan wajah memar. Pasti gara-gara semalam.

"Oh nona tetangga, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sasori sedikit meringis.

"Hah? Apa peduliku padamu?" balas Hinata enteng.

Sasori memegang dadanya. "Kau melukai hatiku"

"Bohong." Tuding Hinata sembari tersenyum,

"Jadi kau sudah suka dengan pria berambut merah ini?" tanya Sasori sembari menyisir rambutnya.

"Aku bisa tahu apa side jobmu senpai"

"Ah kau benar.. itu seperti yang kau fikirkan Nona tetangga"

"Gigolo"

Sasori menahan tubuhnya yang oleng mendengar tebakan Hinata. "Aku Host. Host paling populer dan tampan yang tak tertandingi" jelas Sasori. Gigolo dan Host itu berbeda derajatnya.

"Gah" Hinata hanya mencibir Sasori dan meninggalkannya. Kenapa kenarsisannya sama dengan pria berambut kuning itu?

Hinata terkesiap melihat rambut merah lain berjalan didepannya. 'Si-siapa itu?' Hinata harus sampai berbalik untuk memastikan kalau Sasori ada dibelakangnya tadi.

Dia memang masih disana sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata, lalu siapa pria berambut merah ini? Nagato memiliki rambut merah juga tapi rambutnya seperti iklan sampo; halus, panjang dan bersinar.

Laki-laki itu berhenti dan menepuk dahinya sendiri, ada yang dia lupakan. Tubuhnya berbalik dan mendapati Hinata menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Senpai?" gumam Hinata. Wajah itu, sama persis dengan wajah Naruto. Semuanya kecuali rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

Tidak hendak bertanya, laki-laki itu melewati Hinata yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Kak Menma, tumben keluar sepagi ini?" tanya Sasori.

"Ada urusan penting" jawabnya singkat.

"Ooh..."

Debaran dijantung Hinata tidak menghilang begitu saja. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena dia ketakutan Naruto dapat menemukan tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang? Mengetahui kondisinya sekarang dan akhirnya Hinata harus bergantung pada pria itu?

"Sasori senpai, siapa dia?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia? Ah dia Kak Menma. Sejauh yang aku tahu dia itu lebih tua dariku" jawab Sasori.

"Ah"

"Ada apa? Kau lebih tertarik padanya?" goda Sasori.

"Sudah kukatakan aku benci laki-laki berambut merah kan?" jawab Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut, dia sedang suka melakukan itu.

"Kawaiii~" ucap Sasori, matanya berbinar melihat ekspresi yang Hinata berikan padanya.

Hinata segera kabur, sebelum Sasori dapat menangkapnya. Meskipun takut, tapi Hinata malah tertawa setelah cukup jauh dari Sasori, ini menyenangkan. Entah apa yang membuat itu nampak menyenangkan.

Bukankah ini pagi yang selalu dinanti Hinata? Seperti terbebas dari beban berat yang menumpuk di bahunya. Hinata dan Sleepy, hanya mereka berdua yang menikmatinya.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa kau mengirimiku pesan?" sapa seorang gadis bersurai blonde, kakinya jenjang melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan Kiba.

Oke, sekarang mood Hinata menguap secepat embun yang disinari matahari. Wanita itu jauh lebih tinggi dari Hinata yang hanya rata-rata, dadanya wah dan gayanya sampai membuat mata Hinata sakit.

"Ino, Ohayou" sapa Naruto memegang tangan Ino yang bergelayut di tangannya kemudian menarik tubuh itu mendekat dan memberinya ciuman di pipi.

"Aah" Hinata bereaksi seperti orang tolol. Matanya boleh terbakar, tapi poker face harus dia tampilkan. Perasaannya sakit, Hinata yakin itu Sleepy. "Sleepy kau patah hati lagi dikhianati ayahmu. Makanya sudah kukatakan untuk tidak percaya pada laki-laki itu kan?" keluh Hinata.

"Hime-chan Ohayou!" sapa beberapa siswa.

Hinata menekuk bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum tapi perasaannya kesal. "Ohayou" balas Hinata.

"Sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk ya?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Aku perlu makanan manis yang banyak" ucap Hinata berwajah sedih.

"Segera datang Hime-chan!"

oOo

"Naruto-kun~ mo kalau kalau kau terus menggodaku, kapan kita akan belajar" ucap manja Ino. Tubuhnya menggeliat, senang dan geli karena tangan Naruto menjamah bagian-bagian privatnya.

Ino sedang duduk dipangkuan Naruto, buku pelajaran matematika tergeletak dan terbuka di atas meja, belum sempat mereka bahas.

"Aku sedang ingin menjamahmu" ucap Naruto mencium leher Ino.

"Nanti saja, sekarang hn" Ino sampai harus menahan desahannya karena Naruto menjamah tubuhnya intens. Ino menelusuri tangan Naruto hingga berhenti diantara kedua pahanya. "Kalau kau menjamahku terus, apa yang akan kita dapat dari sesi pelajaran hari ini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku dapat pelajaran, bagaimana cara menyenangkanmu" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-kun~" ucap Ino malu, tangannya melepaskan tangan Naruto yang sempat berhenti untuk kembali bergerak.

Naruto dapat merasakan desahan Ino ditelinganya. Dirinya juga ingin segera panas dan menyelesaikan ritual ini, tangan kanannya bergerak menelusup memasuki kemeja Ino membuat gadis itu mendesah lagi.

Naruto menahan tubuh Ino yang sedang menikmati orgasme pertamanya, nafasnya terengah namun masih sanggup mengoceh. "Ah kau membuatku kotor"

"Hmm" balas Naruto.

Ino berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dia sudah mendapatkan nyawanya kembali. "Sekarang giliranmu" ucap Ino menurunkan zipper celana Naruto. "Bagaimana?"

Naruto memeluk pinggang Ino dengan tangannya, kalau ditanya bagaimana? Rasanya dia lebih suka kalau miliknya berada dalam kehangatan yang lama.

"Ayolah jawab aku" protes Ino.

"Asalkan keluar, tidak masalah hm" jawab Naruto. Bibirnya mendesah pelan, memberikan gelitikan aneh pada pendengaran Ino. Naruto yang sensual seperti ini baru dilihatnya hari ini.

Mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan yang disebut pertemanan, mungkin sedikit berbeda, Ino bahkan tidak dapat menjabarkannya dengan sederhana. Saat Ino membutuhkan seseorang untuk pelampiasannya, maka Narutolah yang akan dia datangi. Kemudian Ino akan menceritakan masalahnya pada Naruto sambil menangis atau marah-marah. Naruto akan memeluknya atau mengelus surainya atau mengajaknya kencan atau jika Ino minta mereka akan berciuman. Setiap kali seperti itu, tapi tidak ada yang seaneh hari ini.

Hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengiriminya pesan : Aku sedang butuh pelampiasan. Ino fikir Naruto akan curhat padanya, tapi dia malah minta diajari pelajaran Matematika sekaligus memuaskan hasratnya.

Naruto tahu Ino sudah biasa berhubungan intim dengan laki-laki. Namun tetap saja hari ini pertama kalinya Naruto berbuat sejauh ini. Hanya dengan Hinata saja, Naruto berbuat jauh dari batas kebebasannya.

Wajah sensual karena rangsangan, desahannya seksi, Ino yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan menolak jika Naruto memintanya di dalam.

Desahan Naruto tertahan, wajah tersembunyi diantara bukit kembar milik Ino. Ino dapat merasakan rasa hangat hasil orgasme milik Naruto mengalir melewati celah jemarinya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Ino.

Tak sanggup menjawab, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan nyawanya yang sedang melayang.

"Apa tidak masalah aku menginginkan itu?" bisik Naruto. Dia merasa ada yang kurang, kehangatan yang menyelimutinya sekarang semu dan samar-samar.

"Menginginkan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Seks yang sesungguhnya" ucap Naruto.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, apa kau bawa pengaman?"

Naruto menggeleng, Ino mengelus surai Naruto pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang tidak subur.. jadi ayo lakukan jika kau menginginkannya." Ucap Ino, perlahan dia berdiri hendak melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Namun Ino kembali terheran, Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan pria itu, apa dia sedang bergulat dengan batinnya. Lakukan atau tidak lakukan? Naruto tahu benar seperti apa Ino dan untuk membalas apa yang telah Naruto lakukan untuknya, Ino rasa meminta tubuhnya cukup pantas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh" Ino meyakinkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau hamil?" sesaat setelah mengatakan keinginannya, Naruto malah teringat nasehat kakak Kiba padanya.

"Aku hanya tinggal melakukan aborsi."

Tubuh Naruto menegang, Ino mengatakannya dengan lancar tanpa ragu.

"Apa kau pernah aborsi sebelumnya?"

Ino mengangguk, yah sekali. Ditatapnya Shappire yang sedang menerawang ke dalam dirinya itu.

"Jika ada wanita yang aku hamili, dia minta aku bertanggung jawab tapi aku menolak. Kemudian saat aku mengajaknya aborsi, dia bilang dia ingin bayinya lenyap tapi tidak dengan tangannya sendiri. Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia fikirkan. Tapi dia sepertinya tahu akhir ceritanya. Seperti misalnya : aku sudah ketahuan hamil kemudian di usir. Tidak masalah bayinya bertahan atau tidak. Atau aku ketahuan hamil, orangtuaku menerima. Tapi aku tidak sanggup membunuhnya sendiri, jadi aku lakukan pekerjaan berat agar dia gugur sendiri." Ucap Ino.

"Ada orangtua yang melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto pada Ino.

"Ada. Ah aku tidak suka membahas hal sensitif seperti ini. Apa kau benar-benar menghamili seorang gadis?" tanya Ino. Tidak seperti kebiasaan Naruto yang bisa menjaga batasannya.

"Aku hanya terbayang saat aku berkata ingin melakukan seks yang sesungguhnya tadi"

"Aku bukan tipe yang kau sebutkan tadi jika kau ingin mendengar jawabanku. Tapi jika itu membuatmu resah, tak perlu kita lakukan. Lakukan saja yang seperti biasa kita lakukan" ucap Ino.

Pemandangan Naruto yang sedang menikmati sensualismenya tidak akan Ino lihat lagi. Sepertinya memang ekspresi itu bukan untuk semua wanita yang Naruto kencani. Ino hanya sedang beruntung melihatnya.

Siapa gadis yang telah mencuri hati Naruto?

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" ucap Ino memutar tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan pensil dari dalam kotak pensil.

Tangan Naruto menyelusup diantara pinggang Ino, mendekap dan memeluknya erat sementara kepalanya bertumpu pada punggung Ino.

"Ada ap-"

"Maaf.."

Ino sungguh tak mengerti maksud Naruto sekarang, tapi pelukan Naruto semakin mengetat. Sebaiknya Ino diam sampai Naruto bicara.

"Maaf memintamu melakukan ini."

"Ah, aku lebih banyak merepotkanmu selama ini" jawab Ino.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

'Begitu banyak kata penyesalan yang Naruto katakan, seberapa banyak dia melakukan kesalahan sampai dia tak bisa berhenti minta maaf' Batin Ino, dia merasakan penyesalan itu mengalir melewati tangan Naruto yang bergetar.

Jadi benarkah Naruto telah menghamili seorang gadis ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**When I Lonely 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pojokan author :**

 **maaf, fuuchi shanaz rada miss yang om Hiashi. dia bakal ada kok. kirain tanya om MK sensei!**

 **yang jelas mirip NaruHina :V,** ilminursaskia

CR1SH1M4 , **itu.. liat ajj nanti yaa.. trus kebanyakan manusia itu memang selalu mengkhawatirkan apa yang belom terjadi.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, tangannya menyentuh dahinya sendiri yang terasa panas, seluruh tubuhnya panas. Kakinya bahkan tak kuat untuk berjalan, lemas.

Dia harus sampai izin karena tak sanggup bekerja lagi, Sepertinya ini batasan Hinata. Dia sakit dan tak ada yang membantunya sekarang.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, berkali-kali Hinata harus berhenti dan bersandar, dia tak bisa tumbang dijalanan seperti ini. Setidaknya biarkan dia sampai gerbang apartemen Nara.

"Tidak" gumam Hinata merosot sampai pantatnya menyentuh aspal jalan yang dingin. Dipeluknya erat Sleepy, "Gomen ne Sleepy, aku-"

"Hinata?"

Hinata berusaha melihat orang yang memanggilnya, suaranya tak asing, namun otaknya berhenti beroperasi. "Siapa?" tanya Hinata sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

Suara-suara itu memanggilnya. Ah dia ingat suara itu. Itu suara senpai.

"Ooooh awas!" teriakan yang membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus terpaku di tempatnya.

Hari ini. Bebebapa bulan telah berlalu setelah upacara penerimaan. Hinata baru kembali dari perpustakaan harus bertabrakan dengan Matahari yang merajai daratan. Naruto, kakak kelas yang digilai perempuan, dan dijuluki playboy.

Suara hantaman kemudian benda jatuh bergema dilorong yang sudah sepi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, dia sendiri merasakan kakinya berdenyut dihantam buku setebal kamus yang dibawa Hinata.

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, membuat Naruto melihat kearah gadis dihadapannya. Ah Frontal, Naruto membayangkan gadis dengan rok tersingkap memperlihatkan warna dalamanya.

'Apa aku harus kecewa?' batin Naruto melihat kenyataan kalau gadis dihadapannya memakai rok panjang dan sedang melamun. "Kau oke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Te-terima kasih" jawab Hinata tidak nyambung.

"Selamat siang?"

"Sampai jumpa"

Naruto harus tertawa mendengar jawaban Hinata, gadis aneh dihadapannya adalah targetnya bulan ini. Dia ingin menjadi playboy yang mengencani 1001 jenis wanita.

Hinata langsung mendekati Naruto sedekat mungkin dengan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat tawa Naruto, membuat Naruto harus terheran, dia kira gadis ini akan malu-malu dengan memberinya sifat pasif.

'Ah tawanya cerah, Aku ingin bisa tertawa seperti itu' batin Hinata mengagumi, kalau dia punya senyum secerah itu dia pasti bisa mulai berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi fakta kalau ayahnya menyeramkan itu, tidak bisa! Senyum saja tidak cukup.

Cup.

"Eh?" Hinata melongo mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir pria dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aaah aku melihat kau senang kemudian murung, aku fikir kau sedang bergulat, cium atau tidak cium padaku" jawab Naruto. Itu reaksi paling dingin yang pernah Naruto lihat pada gadis yang ciumannya dicuri oleh laki-laki yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

"Hmm aku tidak minta ciuman" ucap Hinata mundur dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Ka-kau tidak marah?" tanya Naruto. Oh Tuhan dia gadis paling polos yang terlahir ke dunia.

"Marah? Untuk ciumannya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini hanya sebuah bibir dan itu hanya sebuah ciuman."

Naruto harus sampai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, polos tak ternoda! Laki-laki yang mendapatkannya pastilah Naruto!

"Kau benar, itu hanya bibir dan ciuman. Oke, kau petugas baru perpustakaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam, aku lupa hari ini tenggatnya" ucap Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

Itu awal yang harusnya dapat ditebak siapapun. Modus seorang laki-laki mendekati wanita. Hinata tahu tapi membiarkan Naruto memainkan permainanya.

Sedikit mengerang sembari membuka kelopak matanya, Hinata yakin dia pingsan dijalan. Apa dia dibantu seseorang? Atau malah dibawa untuk dilecehkan? Namun Hinata tak asing dengan bau ruangan ini, seperti kamarnya.

Tangannya juga terasa hangat, dia ingin sadar, tapi matanya menolak untuk bangun, dia tidak mau bermimpi itu lagi. Dia ingin bangun.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya laki-laki bersurai merah. Wajahnya masih nampak samar.

"Sasori-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan"

Tak bisa lagi, Hinata harus tidur sedikit lebih lama agar dia bisa bangun tanpa sakit kepala. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas, Hinata tidur lagi.

Dia Menma, wajahnya nampak cemas, itu sudah pasti. Gadis yang sudah dihamili adiknya sekarang sedang berjuang untuk hidupnya dan hidup keponakannya.

"Tidak bisa, kalau kau berjuang sendiri.. kau tidak bisa melakukannya" ucap Menma, tangan hangatnya tak mau dilepaskan Hinata sejak dia menemukan gadis itu hampir pingsan karena demam.

Dia tahu, karena dia dengar dan lihat kejadiannya saat itu. Dia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan adiknya ini. Semua karen salahnya, ayah mereka sakit dan tentang gadis ini juga.

Ponselnya bergetar pelan. Panggilan masuk dari Tenten menghiasi layar ponselnya.

'Hallo, kak Menma kemana kau menghilang? Kau pindah kerja? Kemana?'

"Ya.. maaf."

'Jangan hanya minta maaf, katakan dimana kau bekerja sekarang?'

"Tenten"

'Eh? Kau serius, ada apa?'

"Aku sepertinya harus menggantikan adikku menjadi ayahnya"

'Siapa yang akan menjadi ayah?'

"Bayi Naruto butuh dukungan, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berjuang sendirian"

'Tidak bisa! Apa yang kau fikirkan kak? Itu adalah tanggung jawab Naruto. Aku akan memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab'

"Tenten! Dengar, jika saja aku tidak membuat masalah, gadis ini dan bayinya pastilah akan bernasib lebih baik."

'Jadi kau berfikir kalau ini semua karena masalahmu? Naruto yang bermasalah kak! Kau-'

Menma menekan tombol end call, menghentikan ocehan Tenten yang sedang menceramahinya. Dia akan minta maaf padanya nanti.

oOo

Sekolah baru saja usai, Kiba masih mengoceh tentang pelajaran terakhir mereka. Kepala Naruto serasa mau pecah dan sekarang Kiba tak berhenti bicara disampingnya.

"Naruto" panggil Tenten, wajahnya nampak kesal. Dia memang sangat kesal hari ini.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang malas meladenimu" jawab Naruto mengabaikan gadis itu.

Tenten semakin kesal dibuatnya, diseretnya laki-laki itu menuju tempat yang sepi dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi Naruto.

"Akh sakit cepol sialan!" teriak Naruto.

"Sakit huh? Seberapa sakit dengan yang disini?" tanya Tenten memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri sejak kemarin. Dia tak terima! Dia butuh pelampiasan!

Naruto ikut memegang dadanya, tidak sakit? Apa maksudnya? "Ah kau memiliki sakit jantung? Tidak mungkin! Kau selalu berlatih-"

Kepalan tangan Tenten melayang kewajah Naruto, membuat Naruto terhuyung kebelakang. Tenten baru saja memukul Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto, kembali Tenten menyerangnya kali ini Naruto menghindar dan menangkisnya.

"Sakit" gumam Tenten terus menyerang Naruto.

"Sakit? Harusnya kau diam kalau sedang sakit"

"Karena laki-laki sepertimu! Aku benci laki-laki seperti dirimu!" teriak Tenten kali ini dia berhasil menjatuhkan Naruto dan memukul Naruto berkali-kali.

"Hentikan! Tenten, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto, dia bingung dengan kelakuan Tenten hari ini, sesuatu terjadi padanya tapi kenapa dia memukuli Naruto?

"Kau brengsek! Sialan! Aku jadi merasakan sakit di dadaku karena dirimu" gumam Tenten.

"Kau sedang patah hati?" tebak Naruto.

Tangan itu berhenti memukuli Naruto, oke sekarang airmata meluncur dipipi Tenten, rambutnya berantakan. Kenapa Naruto baru sadar, gadis itu melepas cepol duanya.

Setahu Naruto, Tenten suka pada Kakaknya, Menma. Jika dia patah hati, harusnya saat kakaknya memutuskan pergi dari rumah tanpa memberi tahu siapapun.

Sebelum Naruto sempat berspekulasi dengan kesimpulannya, Tenten kembali menghajarnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Naruto akan membiarkannya kali ini, mungkin saja, Tenten baru bisa meluapkan kekecewaannya hari ini.

Lagi pula, Naruto memang pantas disebut brengsek dan sialan. Hinata harusnya memukul dirinya seperti Tenten. Mengatakan 'Aku benci kau!' atau 'Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu'

Hinata memang sudah melakukannya, tapi tanpa marah. Dia bahkan menangis dan mengatakan kalau dia membenci Naruto. Naruto hanya ingin mendengar kata itu. Lagi dan lagi sampai Hinata bisa tersenyum dengan caranya yang sekarang.

"Bodoh" ucap Tenten, "Kau sialan, Naruto."

"Ah aku memang sialan. Bodoh. Tidak bertanggung jawab. dan brengsek, merasa lebih baik?"

Tenten masih menangis, laki-laki dihadapannya tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Tenten hari ini, dan lihat? Dia malah menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya dihadapan Tenten. Kapan dia akan mengerti!

Satu serangan lagi, sebelum Tenten meninggalkan Naruto terkapar dengan luka-luka diwajahnya. Kiba ingin menolong tapi Karin menahannya dan mereka hanya menyaksikan Naruto dihajar gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dia sedang dipukuli sekarang!" marah Kiba pada Karin.

"Tolong biarkan saja, kita akan menolong Naruto setelah Tenten pergi"

"Dia bisa mati"

"Dia takkan mati! Percaya padaku" ucap Karin.

Kalau sampai Naruto mati, maka Kiba akan mencekik gadis yang sedang menahan dirinya sekarang. Naruto bangun dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba mendekati Naruto, Karin menyusul sembari membari beberapa lembar tisu.

"Wajahku pasti tak berbentuk lagi.. hehe" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya? Kau bisa menghindarkan?" cecar Kiba tak habis fikir.

"Haah percuma saja menghindar. Dia sedang kesal," ucap Naruto mengingat wajah Tenten yang dipenuhi airmata.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama sampai didepan rumah sakit, hari ini giliran Naruto menjaga sang ayah.

"Pastikan kau memberi penjelasan yang benar" Nasehat Kiba. "Ah, Aku tidak tenang! apa sebaiknya aku ikut masuk dan menjadi saksimu? Kau juga Karin?"

Karin menggeleng, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. "Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini"

"Kau! Sepupu macam apa kau ini?!" tuding Kiba pada Karin.

"Sudah. Sudah Kiba. Aku akan menjelaskannya sendiri" tenang Naruto. Kiba malah membuat ini semakin rumit saja.

Naruto menghela nafas sembari meringis, sakit. Kedua makhluk pembawa onar itu akhirnya meninggalkannya juga. Walau kelihatan ogah-ogahan, Karin sebenarnya peduli padanya.

"Naruto-kun, kau habis berkelahi?" tanya seorang perawat, saking seringnya dia menginap dirumah sakit, Naruto jadi akrab dengan para suster.

"Namanya juga laki-laki." Jawab Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, kau bisa cedera nanti" nasehatnya.

"Baik!" ucap Naruto sembari terus melangkah menuju ruang rawat inap.

Dari arah berlawanan berjalan Kushina yang baru membawa resep obat, Naruto dengan wajah lebam bukanlah hal aneh baginya selama ini.

"Kau berkelahi lagi, Naru?" tanya Kushina,

"Aku tidak berkelahi sia-sia, aku baru menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari pacarnya yang jahat" jawab Naruto.

"Sudah Kaa-chan bilang untuk berhenti berkelahi" ucapnya sembari memijat pelan tulang hidungnya. Kepalanya pening, kalau sampai Naruto dapat masalah juga, Kushina harus bagaimana?

"Maaf Kaa-chan" ucap Naruto, dia tahu ibunya sedang pusing memikirkan ayahnya dan sekarang dia malah berkelahi lagi.

"Kau tahu Naru, jika kau dapat masalah karena perkelahianmu, Kaa-chan harus bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Perawatannya? Toko? Dan biaya rumah sakitnya? Setidaknya fikirkan itu ketika kau mulai berkelahi lagi"

"Maaf Kaa-chan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Naruto. "Bagaimana tou-chan?"

"Masih tidur." Jawab Kushina membuka pintu ruang rawat. Karena Naruto sudah datang, Dia akan pergi bekerja. "Kaa-chan berangkat"

"Hati-hati dijalan" balas Naruto. Naruto lelah berakting baik-baik saja, dia kesakitan. Sungguh. Dadanya sedikit terasa nyeri. Perlahan dia duduk diatas kursi. "Hallo tou-chan. Naru baru saja dipukuli perempuan." Curhat Naruto. "Itu karena Naru memang pantas mendapatkannya. Naru bukan anak yang baik tou-chan. Naru tidak bisa seperti aniki. Tidak bisa seperti tou-chan atau kaa-chan. Haha Naru ragu, sebenarnya Naru ini anak kalian atau bukan?"

Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak menceritakan Hinata dan bayinya, dia takut seseorang akan mendengarnya dan sampai ke telinga ibunya. Ibunya sudah pusing dengan masalah ayahnya, dan dirinya juga kalau sampai ditambah dengan Hinata, dia bisa jatuh sakit.

oOo

Hinata bangun karena Sleepy memberikan sinyal lapar. "Hiks.. Ah sial" gumam Hinata menyeka airmata yang turun dari matanya. "Aku akan makan, jadi jang-"

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria bersurai merah, wajahnya membuat Hinata syok. "Senpai?"

"Senpai?"

Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya, dilihatnya baik-baik pria itu, bukankah dia Kak Menma? " Maaf, kenapa kau bisa ada dikamarku?" tanya Hinata melihat ruangan itu, takutnya dia tak ada dikamarnya sendiri.

"Kau pingsan dan aku membawamu pulang, kau demam seharian ini." Jawab Menma, tangannya menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi dahi Hinata dan menempelkan dahinya disana. "Hmm sepertinya sudah normal. Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata menjauhi Menma dan dahinya, dia terlalu mirip Naruto.

"Maaf itu sudah jadi kebiasaan." Ucap Menma menyadari tindakannya.

"Ah bu-bukan karena itu." Sela Hinata mengibaskan tangannya. Airmatanya meluncur lagi. "Aku lapar" bisik Hinata, dan dia belum masak apapun. Ah kuso!

Menma tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan lapar, aku sudah membuatkanmu sup miso dan steak daging. Tunggu sebentar akan aku hangatkan" ucap Menma berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

Inginnya Hinata melarang pria itu, tapi dia malah diam dan menyiapkan meja lalu duduk dengan manis menunggu makanannya disajikan. 'Maaf merepotkan' batin Hinata.

"Nah silahkan makan, aku tidak tahu mengenai rasanya"

"Tidak beracunkan? Tidak masalah, karena aku sangaaaat lapar" sela Hinata mengambil sendok dan mangkuk nasinya. Dimakannya dengan lahap sup miso dan steak daging di atas meja. Dia bahagia, entah karena apa. Pokoknya dia dan Sleepy bahagia.

"Pelan-pelan saja, nanti kau tersedak" Nasehat Menma.

"Menma-san, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Hinata menghentikan sendoknya dan menelan paksa makanan dimulutnya.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Apa kau saudara, sepupu, kerabat atau siapapun itu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto senpai"

Menma mengangguk tanpa ragu. Berbohong dengan kemiripan 99%? Siapa yang akan percaya. "Aku kakaknya"

"Kau memang mirip dengannya"

"Satu hal lagi" ucap Menma sekarang wajahnya serius.

"Ya?"

"Tolong maafkan adikku. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk tidak bertanggung jawab, ini semua karena kesalahanku. Keadaannya sedang rumit sekarang, jadi maaf-"

"Tidak" jawab Hinata tegas, dia tidak bisa memaafkannya setelah apa yang terakhir kali dia lakukan pada Hinata dan Sleepy.

"Aku tahu sulit memaafkannya. Biarkan aku menyadarkan untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap kalian"

Hinata menatap Kak Menma, "dari mana Kak Menma tahu?"

Ah, Menma kelepasan. "Aku ada disana saat kau mengatakannya pada Naruto. Itu tidak sengaja."

"Baiklah aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, bukankah nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tuhan sudah memberiku takdir dan karma ini, aku tidak ingin memaksa siapapun untuk bertanggung jawab. jika Naruto tidak mau, tidak apa"

"Hinata. Membesarkan seorang anak tidaklah mudah"

"Aku tahu! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin membunuh Sleepy dengan tanganku sendiri. aku tidak ingin jadi pembunuh"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas bayimu."

Hinata mengeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, hari ini kau sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja. Setelah beberapa bulan, perutmu akan semakin besar, apa kau mampu bekerja? Apa uangmu cukup? Tolong pertimbangkan perkataanku tadi. Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi sosok ayah bagi keponakanku dan memastikan hidupnya baik"

"Kak Men-"

"Tolong pertimbangkan" ucap Menma, hatinya memohon agar Hinata mau menerimanya.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan" ucap Hinata akhirnya, perkataan kak Menma memang benar, apa itu alasannya merasa bahagia tadi? Kalau masih ada yang peduli padanya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau tidak usah bekerja hari ini. Aku tidak bisa datang ke sekolahmu, tapi aku mengatakan keadaanmu pada Sasori"

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata, padahal ini pertemuan pertama mereka, padahal Narutolah yang seharusnya bersikap layaknya Kak Menma, apa Hinata harus bersyukur atau malah mengutuk nasibnya ini?

"Kau mau tambah Misonya?" tanya Menma.

"Ti- ah boleh nambah?" tanya Hinata malu.

"Supnya masih banyak." Jawab Menma sembari tertawa. Ini seperti kekuatan seorang wanita hamil.

Hinata memakan supnya dengan lahap, hari ini setelah berminggu-minggu hidup sendiri, ada yang memasak makanan untuknya dan rasanya enak!

Pintu apartemen diketuk pelan. Menma mendahului Hinata membuka pintu. "Aku dengar kau sakit?" ucap Sasori muncul dibalik Menma. "Aku membelikanmu nanas yang segar ini"

"Terima-"

"Jangan!" sela Menma merebut nanas kalengan yang dipegang Sasori. "Kau tidak boleh makan buah nanas"

"Heeh kenapa kak Menma? Padahal harganya cukup mahal" ratap Sasori.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh" ucap Menma tegas.

"Kalau begitu ini, hanya ada roti makan malamku" ucap Sasori menyerahkan roti yang dipegangnya. "Tunggu dulu, bukannya kau tidak suka laki-laki berambut merah? Lalu apa yang dilakukan kak Menma disini?" tanya Sasori tak terima.

"Kau sudah jelas Gigolo dan Kak Menma yang jelas menolongku semalam" jawab Hinata.

"Aku ini Host Hinata. H-O-S-T!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku melayani para wanita dan mengobrol dengan mereka."

"Sama saja, kan?" ucap Hinata.

"Ya itu... hmmm" Sasori tak bisa membantah kata-kata Hinata yang satu ini. "Wakatta! Kau yang menang" Sasori akhirnya menyerah.

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasori, dia menang dan kelakuannya seperti anak-anak yang sedang bertengkar. Hinata menikmati ini sepenuhnya.

"H-hei ada apa dengan lidahmu itu?" tanya Sasori tak percaya, Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasori dan meneruskan makan supnya.

"Sudah. Sudah. Hinatakan baru sembuh, dan kau malah mengajaknya ribut." Ucap Menma menarik bahu Sasori yang menegang.

"Kak dia, dia lihat yang tadi?" ucap Sasori.

Menma maklum pada Hinata yang seperti itu,mungkin pengaruh bayi Naruto juga. "Ayo biarkan dia istirahat hari ini" ajak Menma pada Sasori yang sama tidak dewasanya dengan Hinata.

Kamarnya kembali sepi, Hinata tersenyum sembari mengigit sendok misonya. Dia merindukan suasana seperti ini, ketika Hanabi merengek dan bertengkar dengannya hanya karena memperebutkan sekotak permen yang dibelikan ayah mereka.

Pada akhirnya tak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang mendapatkan permen itu hingga seminggu berlalu, barulah ayah memberikan kotak permen itu pada mereka.

Yah, setidaknya kenangan manis itu masih tersisa, untuk Hinata kenang disaat seperti ini.

oOo

"Tolong tunjukan kartu undangan anda" ucap Hinata mengawali pekerjaanya, bibirnya tersenyum ramah pada tamu yang mulai berdatangan.

Naruto ikut tersenyum ramah sembari menerima kartu yang sama seperti Hinata. "Tolong tunjukan kartu undangan anda."

Beberapa gadis tersenyum ramah pada Naruto, "Hei. Hei apa kau masih SMA?"

"Iya" jawab Naruto.

"Aku dan teman-temanku dari SMA amegakure. Kita bisa buat acara kencan buta. Apa kau setuju?"

Naruto sudah terbiasa menerima ajakan seperti ini, gadis yang mengajaknya pun cukup cantik. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak ajakan ini?

Hinata sedikit berdehem, kemudian merutuki mulutnya sendiri. 'Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu' batin Hinata mengumpat. Tenggorokannya memang gatal.

"Maaf, tamu yang lain sudah mengantri" tolak Naruto. Astaga dia melewatkan kencan dengan gadis cantik hanya karena dia baru menyadari keberadaan Hinata? Sial.

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sepanjang acara, "Hinata, tentang yang tempo hari..."

"Maaf senpai, kita sedang bekerja sekarang, sebaiknya masalah pribadi tidak perlu dibahas" jawab Hinata.

'Tidak perlu dibahas? Jelas sekali dia sedang menghindariku sekarang, Naru fikirkanlah sesuatu' Batin Naruto.

"Hinata kau bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah kesal.

"Beberapa. Ada apa Tsunade-san?" tanya Hinata mendekati Tsunade.

"Mempelai pria mengundang temannya untuk bernyanyi hari ini, tapi dia sakit. Dia minta bantuanku untuk mencari seseorang yang mau bernyanyi dipernikahannya hari ini. Kalau meminta pada keluarganya dia takut kejutan untuk calon istrinya terbongkar." Jelas Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti! Akan aku coba." ucap Hinata.

"Bibi"

"Kau tetap disini. Pasang wajah ramahmu" ucap Tsunade kemudian pergi bersama Hinata yang mengekorinya menuju ruang staff.

"Ah Bibi" keluh Naruto, padahal dia akan menarik gadis itu setelah tamu terakhir datang dan bicara masalah pribadi dengannya.

Aula pernikahan senyap seketika. Acara akan segera dimulai. Pembawa acara mulai membaca susunan acara dengan suara merdunya. Sekilas Naruto melihat gaun putih yang dikenakan mempelai wanita. Cantik dan mewah, kerlip-kerlip glitter membuat gaunnya semakin wah dan enak dipandang.

"Tamunya sudah datang semua?" tanya seorang staff pada Naruto.

"Sudah," jawab Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mempelai wanita hari ini. "Bolehkah aku melihat upacara hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa yang akan melarangmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Bibiku, kalau dia tahu disini tidak ada orang, bisa mati aku" jawab Naruto sembari berbisik.

"Pergilah, biar aku jaga disini. Jangan lupa senyapkan ponselmu"

"Terima kasih. Semoga kau cepat menikah" doa Naruto sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu untuk menghormati upacara pernikahan yang sakral.

Naruto belum melihat Hinata dimanapun, "Sabar Naru, kau harus ingat sudah menyakiti perasaannya. Tidak mudah baginya untuk memaafkanku" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara piano terdengar dari balik tirai tempat biasa menyimpan piano. Mempelai wanita nampak terkejut dan menatap tak percaya mempelai laki-laki, sepertinya dia hapal lagu ini hingga denting pertama dapat mengejutkannya.

 _ **Kokoro ga mienakutte**_

 _(ada hari kala aku merasa gundah)_

 _ **Fuan na hi mo atta**_

 _(karena nuraniku tak dapat teraba)_

 _ **Dareka wo ai suru imi**_

 _(kutentukan dengan caraku sendiri)_

 _ **Jibun nari no kimeta**_

 _(apa itu arti mencintai seseorang)_

 _ **Subete wo shinjinuku koto**_

 _(semua itu tentang kepercayaan yang melampaui segalanya)_

 _ **I promise you**_

 _(aku berjanji)_

 _ **Mou mayowanai**_

 _(aku tak akan lagi merasa ragu)_

 _ **Tsuyoku naru...**_

 _(Akan kubuktikan padamu)_

 _ **Anata ni akasu yo**_

 _(aku akan menjadi lebih kuat)_

 _ **Nigenaide**_

 _(janganlah kau lari)_

 _ **Mukiatte iku**_

 _(kita hadapi bersama)_

 _ **Sugata wo misete kureta**_

 _(dirimu, yang telah menunjukan pribadimu)_

 _ **To heart**_

 _(ke dalam hatiku)_

 _ **Shinjiyou**_

 _(aku percaya)_

 _ **Futari dakara aishiaeru**_

 _(kita bersama akan saling mencintai)_

 _ **Ano sora e negai ga todoku youni**_

 _(kita berdua, bertemu mata, saling berdoa)_

 _ **Mitsume ai**_

 _ **Inoru two of us**_

 _ **Futatsu kasaneta omoi ga ima**_

 _ **Hitotsu no katachi ni kawaru**_

 _ **Your precious love**_

 _ **Kizutsuki kurushimu nara**_

 _ **Wakeatte dakishimeaou**_

 _ **Mou hitori janai kara**_

 _ **Subete wo uketomeru yo**_

 _ **True love**_

 _ **Shinjiyou**_

 _ **Futari dakara aishiaeru**_

 _ **Eien ni tsunaida kono te wo**_

 _ **Mou hanasanai**_

 _ **Chikau two of us**_

 _ **Futatsu kasaneta omoi ga ima**_

 _ **Hitotsu no katachi ni kawaru**_

 _ **Just the two of us**_

 _ **Osanakatta hitoriyogari no ai**_

 _ **Ima wa tsuyoku shinjiaeru**_

 _ **There can be truth**_

 _ **Atarashii hajimari**_

 _ **I want to be one with you**_

 _ **Shinjiyou**_

 _ **Futari wa ima**_

 _ **Aishiai koko ni iru**_

 _ **Hikari ga michiru youni**_

 _ **Dakishimeru anata wo**_

 _ **Shinjiyou**_

 _ **Futari dakara ai shiaeru**_

 _ **Ano sora e negai ga todoku you ni**_

 _ **Mitsume ai**_

 _ **Inoru two of us**_

 _ **Futatsu kasanete omoi ga ima**_

 _ **Hitotsu no katachi ni kawaru**_

 _ **Your precious love.**_

 _Yuna Ito – Precious_

Untung saja Hinata tak berada disana, dia dan pianisnya berada dibalik tirai yang hanya menampakan siluet seragam kerjanya. Hinata tak sanggup kalau bisa berhenti menyanyikan lagu ini.

Apanya yang cinta? Kisahnya benar-benar tak mengambarkan dirinya sama sekali. Dia segera menaruh mice yang dipegangnya dengan perlahan, kemudian segera menjauh dari sana.

Bukan hanya lagunya yang membuatnya sakit, tapi gaun dan semua tentang pernikahan ini membuatnya sakit. Mimpi, ini bagaikan negeri dongeng yang tak tak akan pernah terwujud dalam kehidupan Hinata.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto, dia menyusul gadis itu tanpa dia sadari.

"Maaf senpai, saya tidak tertarik membahas masalah pribadi" ucap Hinata, dia tahu apa yang ingin dibahas Naruto.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini. Jangan bicara formal padaku" ucap Naruto kesal, sekali saja izinkan dia menjelaskan dan minta maaf.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bahas"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus menghindar, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan tindakanku" ucap Naruto. "Aku sedang ketakutan! Sungguh, jadi meskipun aku tahu aku tidak dimaafkan. Aku harus mengatakannya. Maaf Hinata. Maaf"

"Kau tahu jawabannya dan aku memang tak berniat memaafkanmu"

"Hinata"

"Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan Sleepy hanya milikku. Hanya milikku seorang, jadi lupakan Sleepy atau apapun kejadian yang menyangkut kita berdua."

"Hinata, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu.. senpai saat kau bersamaku, kau berhubungan dengan wanita lain kan?"

"Ah kau tahu keadaannya." Jawab Naruto canggung, mereka pacaran diam-diam. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa begitu saja menjauhi para wanita karena dia seorang yang dibutuhkan para wanita.

"Jadi, aku juga berhubungan dengan pria lain. Bisa saja Sleepy bukanlah darah dagingmu"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Naruto terdiam, dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan. Matanya memelas melihat Hinata, bisakan Hinata menhentikan sandiwara aneh ini. Hinata tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan pria lain, Dialah yang pertama menjamah tubuh Hinata. Merenggut keperawanannya. Tapi ada apa dengan jawaban 'kenapa tidak?' itu?

"Karena kau meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku" ucap Naruto. Dia dapat jawabannya. Hinata, kau akan bicara apa sekarang?

"Karena aku mencintainya. Masa depannya bagus. Aku tidak bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya. Tapi kau, senpai, kau belum memutuskan masa depanmu"

Naruto diam, Hinata bilang mencintainya? Mencintai siapa?

"Naruto-kun..."

Suara itu, itu suara Ino, dari arah lain Ino dengan wajah berantakannya. Airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir. Make upnya luntur. Rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah semakin menangis. Ino butuh Naruto sekarang, dia sangat butuh bahu pria itu.

Keadaan ini membuat Naruto gila, Hinata atau Ino? Keduannya pilihan sulit dan dia harus memilih. Ino sepertinya jauh lebih membutuhkannya sekarang.

'Ah jadi seperti itu, aku tak seharusnya mendengarkan senpai. Sial dadaku sakit' batin Hinata berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hina- ah Ino, ada apa?" tanya Naruto mendekati Ino, dipeluknya tubuh itu dan menggiring kepalanya menuju dada Naruto. 'Habis sudah kesempatanku' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**When I Lonely 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Maaf shanaz ga bales review chapter ini ToT minggu depan mungkin ga up dulu soalnya shanaz lagi banyak tugas. (Derita. Udah dosennya pada ga masuk malah ngasih tugas segunung) shanaz fikir semester genap itu semester kutukan yang bisa bikin IPK turun drastis -,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tahu perasaannya akan berakhir dengan kesedihan, melihat siapa yang lebih dipentingkan Naruto. Dia tidak mau tahu itu, dia ingin menyangkalnya, dia ingin pergi jauh dan melupakan sosok Naruto yang brengsek itu.

Dari jauh Hinata dapat melihat surai merah yang sedang menunggunya, wajahnya cemas melihat Hinata dengan wajah entah sedih atau marah. Namun yang jelas Hinata sedang menahan tangisnya sekarang.

Tanpa harus bertanya, dia diam dihadapan Hinata. Ingin memeluk namun tak punya hak untuk merengkuh Hinata, Menma sungguh bingung sekarang. Hinata pun hanya menatap tanah.

Kemudian Hinata menghambur kedalam pelukan Menma, dia butuh seseorang untuk bergantung, dia tak kuat menahannya sendiri. Dia ingin dipeluk.

Tangan Menma mengelus pelan surai Hinata, mengatakan kalau Hinata bisa jatuh sekarang. Hinata memang sudah jatuh, pelukannya mengerat.

Ini seperti sisi Naruto yang Hinata inginkan. Penyayang. Mau menerimanya. Dan baik hati. Sedangkan sisi Naruto yang baru bicara dengannya adalah sisi kenyataan yang tak mau Hinata hadapi.

"Apa kak Menma mau menjadi senpai yang kuinginkan?" tanya Hinata, "Senpai yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab. Mendukungku. Menyayangiku. Aku ingin senpai yang seperti itu"

"Aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan," ucap Menma. Lagi, Naruto menyakiti Hinata. Sepertinya memang Naruto sudah tidak punya harapan lagi.

Menma melihat ke sebrang jalan dimana Tenten sedang berdiri. Mereka baru saja bertemu, dan Menma harus menyakiti gadis itu demi Hinata. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, mengatakan dia tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ya, Tenten tahu itu. Melihat akhir dari kisah cintanya memang menyedihkan. Dia ingin merebut kembali Menmanya, tapi Hinata jauh lebih membutuhkan Menma. Naruto si brengsek itu tidak akan pernah mau bertanggung jawab atas Hinata.

Dia ingin membenci Hinata tapi, dia suka gadis itu. Sleepy juga. Tenten tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Hinata dengan aura suramnya tidaklah baik bagi Sleepy.

Tenten memang berteman dengan Hinata karena permintaan Menma, tapi dia malah menikmati pertemanannya dengan Hinata. Bagaimana gadis itu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Semua itu membuat Tenten iba dan simpati, haruskah Tenten mengalah? Dia akan menyerah.

"Hinata.."

"Senpai selalu membuatku bingung, kadang baik dan kadang jahat. Sebenarnya senpai itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Hinata, dia ingin Menma menjawabnya sebagai senpai, bukan orang lain.

"Karena aku bingung, apa yang harus kuperbuat. Aku ingin dirimu tapi tidak Sleepy. Aku ingin semuanya seperti sedia kala."

"Senpai bercanda ya? Itu tidak mungkin" jawab Hinata sembari tertawa.

"Memang. Tapi aku yang sekarang akan bertanggung jawab." jawab Menma, tangannya menangkup pipi Hinata yang bersemu kemerahan kemudian menariknya agar Hinata melihat kedalam shappirenya. "Kau bisa percaya pada sisiku yang ini. Kau boleh bergantung sesukamu. Kau boleh menangis, tertawa, marah, atau kecewa."

"Hm" Hinata mengangguk. Bolehkah dia seperti ini? Membuat orang lain yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dan Sleepy? Apa Hinata egois?

"Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Menma melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hinata yang menggemaskan. Dia seperti Naruto versi wanita. Batinnya tak tahan untuk mencolek pipi itu dan mengelus surai lembutnya.

"Aku ingin sup miso lagi" jawab Hinata meskipun begitu, Hinata tidak yakin dengan apa yang diperbuatnya sekarang.

Sekarang Hinata menghentikan tangan Menma yang sedang mengelus surainya dan menatap tangan itu. "Apa aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai senpai?"

"Memang mungkin sedikit sulit dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Izinkan aku mencoba, oke?" jawab Menma. Tangannya gatal masih ingun mengelus surai Hinata.

"Uhm, aku juga akan ikut berjuang."

Setelah sesi aneh mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum canggung. Menma dan Hinata berjalan pulang bersama, Menma harus melakukannya secara bertahap. Perlahan tapi pasti, demi Hinata dan keponakannya.

oOo

kondisi Naruto saat ini bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Dia malas melakukan apapun. Dia menghela nafas sepanjang waktu. Hatinya kesal namun penasaran. Bagaimana cara menghilangkan perasaan ini.

"Ayolah kemana wajah sok baik-baikmu itu?" ejek Karin sembari membuka kotak bunga yang baru datang.

"Haaah"

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu?" protes Karin. Ada apa dengan pria itu?

 **Flashback**

"Kau sudah tenangIno?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu? Setelah isakan diselingi ocehan panjang lebar Ino, akhirnya dia bisa tenang.

"Maaf aku sudah menelponmu beberapa kali dan mengirim puluhan sms tapi kau tidak ada respon."

Naruto ingat dia menganti nada ponselnya ke mode senyap saat prosesi tadi, "Maaf aku masuk dan melihat prosesi pernikahan." Ucap Naruto, sesekali kepalanya melirik kebelakang. Dia ingin mengejar Hinata.

"Pergilah" ucap Ino, sepertinya tadi Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Pasti gadis itu sedang Naruto cemaskan. Apa dia seperti Ino, yang datang pada Naruto ketika sedang seperti sekarang?

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku baik" Ino meyakinkan Naruto dengan menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kau selalu peduli pada para gadis, kadang itu membuatku cemburu. Namun aku tidak punya hak untuk memonopolimu"

"Aku tidak sebaik itu, hobiku mengencani wanita. Itu jelas membuatku berada pada barisan laki-laki brengsek"

"Lembek sekali! Hallo dimana tuan Naruto yang kukenal sekarang? Apa dia sudah sadar dengan sifat menjijikannya ini?" ucap Ino sembari mengabaikan Naruto yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-apa huh?" tanya Naruto, dia sadar? Tidak mungkin.

"Mungkin saja kok" jawab Ino, wanita itu yang telah merubah Naruto. Anggap saja dia malang, namun harusnya dia bersyukur laki-laki brengsek ini berubah cepat. Ino harap wanita itu menyadarinya. "Sana pergi"

"Ah baiklah."Akhirnya Naruto setuju pada permintaan Ino dan berlari mengejar Hinata. Dia akan berusaha sekali lagi, memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata, setidaknya seperti sebelum Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi untuk aborsi.

"Hina-" rasanya dejavu melihat Hinata sedang dipeluk seseorang, namun orang itu bukanlah dirinya. Siapa si surai merah itu? Kenapa rasanya dia akan meledak marah kalau Hinata masih bertahan dalam posisi itu dalam 10 detik kedepan? Naruto rasanya akan memulai Hitungannya.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

9

9

Apa hak Naruto atas Hinata? Dia bukan lagi pacarnya, dia menolak makhluk yang sedang berkembang dalam tubuh Hinata, dia mengajak Hinata aborsi, dia- Naruto putus asa sekarang.

Kenyataannya dia tidak punya HAK ATAS HINATA. Dan si merah itu hanya memperburuk keadaannya. Naruto penasaran seperti apa laki-laki yang bisa mengantikan posisinya sekarang.

Naruto mengikuti keduanya, cukup jauh dan mereka hanya berjalan berdampingan. Tak ada ciuman. Tak ada pegangan tangan. Tak ada mesra-mesraan membuat Naruto ragu, hubungan seperti apa yang mereka jalani?

"Apartemen?" gumam Naruto melihat keduanya masuk ke dalam salah satu apartemen. "Hinata! Kau bilang akan berhati-hati" geram Naruto. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini, Hinata pasti sedang dalam pengaruh laki-laki itu. Dihipnotis mungkin.

Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, Naruto akan berbalik tapi mengingayt kata-kata Hinata, kalau bisa saja benar Hinata berhubungan dengan pria lain selain dirinya? Apakah pria itu.

Naruto hanya akan mencari tahu. "Ano permisi" tanya Naruto pada pria yang sedang duduk.

"Ada apa nak? Kau cari kamar? Apartemen ini jauh dari kata layak" ucap pemiliknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, siapa nama pria berambut merah yang tinggal disini"

"Ada banyak pria berambut merah disini."

"Eh?" Naruto tidak bisa memberikan ciri-ciri lain selain rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

"Pria yang barusan datang."

"Barusan?" fikirnya, tadi dia sedang membaca dan orang terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Sasori. "Apa kau mencari Sasori?"

"Mung-kin" jawab Naruto ragu. "Maaf sepertinya aku salah orang, aku fikir dia kenalanku" ucap Naruto bohong kemudian pamit pergi.

 **Off.**

"Kau kelamaan flashbacknya, lihat Karin sudah pergi" ucap Kiba menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan meyodorkan bunga yang akan dibelinya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruto baru sadar, dia melamun cukup lama rupanya.

"Melamun sebanyak apapun kalau kau tak menceritakannya pada kami, kami tidak akan tahu apa-apa" Kiba menarik sebatang lavender dan menambahkannya ke dalam karangan bunga yang sedang Naruto buat.

"Masalahku itu tentang wanita dan PMSnya" ucap Naruto.

Kiba tak menyahut Naruto, dia sedang asik menatap bunga yang baru Naruto serahkan padanya. Naruto baru sadar saat melihat binar aneh dimata Kiba. "Maaf Kiba. Aku sampai lupa!" teriak Naruto sembari menyatukan tangannya didepan dada.

"Hmm, aku masih disini kok" jawab Kiba, sekarang dia mengambil kertas bermotif dari rak dan sebuah pulpen.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hana, kakak Kiba. Naruto hafal karena Kiba sudah membicarakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mengoceh apa yang cocok untuk kakaknya. Naruto harus berterima kasih juga atas nasehat dan perawatannya waktu itu.

"Sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang sekarang" ucap Kiba.

"Tunggu Kiba. Ini hadiah dariku untuk kakakmu. Katakan terima kasih karena sudah merawatku waktu aku demam" Naruto menyerahkan bunga yang baru selesai dirangkainya.

"Aku yang merawatmu huh" keluh Kiba.

"Kau mau aku buatkan juga?" tanya Naruto.

"Idih." Jawab Kiba merasa geli, mana bisa dia menerima karangan bunga dari Naruto. Memalukan sekali.

oOo

Sejak menerima tawaran Menma, Hinata agak sedikit kesal dengan perhatiannya yang sedikit berlebihan. Kalau difikir-fikir dia jadi sering mampir ke apartemennya. Menunggu Hinata pulang dari sekolah atau dari tempat kerja. Memasak terlalu banyak makanan, dan kadang kalau tidak diusir dia bisa saja menginap di kamarnya.

"Hinata kau mau tambah camilannya?" tanya Menma menaruh toples yang berisi bungkusan bulatan-bulatan coklat yang membuat Hinata harus berhenti dari kegiatan belajarnya.

"Kak Menma~ aku sedang belajar untuk ujianku" protes Hinata sembari cemberut namun tangannya meraih toples itu dan mengeluarkan satu. "Aku bisa sangat gemuk karena ini"

"Istirahat sebentar saja, lihat ini sudah jam 10 malam. Harusnya kau tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat nilaimu turun karena itu" ucap Menma. Sekarang dia menaruh ocha hangat diatas meja.

"Kau juga pulang sana! Tidak baik berada dikamar perempuan selarut ini. Juga, apa kak Menma tidak kerja?" Omel Hinata.

"Aku kan yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, aku sudah bilang pada Tuan Nara tentang hubungan kita dan dia bilang tidak masalah"

'Pemilik itu! Gampang sekali mengijinkannya!' batin Hinata. Tangannya kembali bergerak menyelesaikan beberapa latihan soal.

Besok adalah hari ujian, dia ingin mencetak sejarah menjadi peringkat pertama sebelum dia keluar dari sekolah. Setidaknya orang-orang tidak akan pernah lupa dengan si peringkat pertama yang menghilang disemester baru.

Selain itu, Hinata akan berhenti bekerja di tempat Tsunade setelah ujian selesai. Hari-hari setelah ujian pasti akan sibuk karena festival budaya yang Hinata ikuti untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri" ucap Menma menyadarkan Hinata kalau dia masih berada satu ruangan dengan Menma.

"Aku melakukannya karena ingin, aku tidak memaksakan diri. Ini namanya semangat" jawab Hinata.

"Jawabanmu yang nomor 3,8,9 itu kurang tepat" ucap Menma.

"Eh?" Hinata kembali melihat bukunya dan memeriksa jawabannya kembali. "Kak Menma benar."

"Kau harus teliti dalam membaca soal. Kesalahmu hanya kurang teliti saja" nasehat Menma. Kepalanya menempel diatas meja, dia sebenarnya lelah, tapi dia ingin menemani Hinata sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Ah seharusnya dulu dia melakukan ini dengan Naruto, mengajarinya dan menemaninya belajar. Waktu itu mungkin dia hanya terlalu egois, menganggap adiknya sama pintar dengan dirinya.

Padahal dia kerepotan dengan mengejar nilai Menma, dia bahkan tidak melewati angka minimal yang ditetapkan Menma untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kak Menma lelah? Sepertinya sangat lelah sampai menarik nafas seperti itu?" tanya Hinata, tak tega juga pada laki-laki itu.

"Hanya mengingat kesalahanku dulu" jawab Menma kemudian bibirnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Ini Hinata kasih coklat" tawar Hinata menawarkan coklat yang disajikan Menma tadi.

"Arigatou"

 **Hari pertama Ujian.**

"Masih tersisa 4 hari lagi" teriak siswa dikelas Hinata diakhir ujian, beberapa siswa berkerumun membahas tema festival kelas mereka.

Hinata segera mengemasi alat tulisnya dan bergegas keluar kelas. "Hime chan mau kemana?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Belajar di perpustakaan" jawab Hinata.

 **Hari kedua ujian.**

"Kapan ini akan berakhir" teriak murid-murid dikelas Hinata. Ujiannya bahkan belum dimulai.

"Hime-chan kau punya ide untuk festival kita?" tanya siswa yang duduk dihadapan Hinata.

"Aku tidak punya ide untuk itu." Jawab Hinata.

"Sepertinya kita akan membuat maid caffe. Aku akan mencalonkamu sebagai pelayan" ucap siswa disamping Hinata.

"Kau fikir para siswi kelas kita tak akan menentangnya?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Berhentilah bergossip, ujian akan segera dimulai" ucap guru pengawas memasuki kelas.

 **Hari ketiga ujian.**

Bel akhir ujian berbunyi. Hinata memasukan alat tulisnya dan meninggalkan sekolah. Diluar dia malah sial berpapasan dengan Tenten.

"Hime-chan" panggil Tenten.

"Maaf aku sedang buru-buru" jawab Hinata segera menuju lokernya dan memakai sepatu.

"Tunggu Hime-chan" ucap Tenten sembari memegang tangan Hinata.

"Maaf"

Tenten melepas begitu saja tangan Hinata, sepertinya memang dia sudah tak ingin berteman dengan siapapun sekarang.

 **Hari keempat ujian.**

"Besok hari terakhir ujian!" teriak seorang murid. Rasanya beban yang mengelayuti otaknya berkurang. "Bagaimana dengan tema festival kita?" tanyanya.

"Maid caffe" jawab seorang siswi.

"Apa hime-chan termasuk ke dalam maid? Rugi jika kita tak memasukannya ke dalam daftar maid" usul siswa yang duduk didepan Hinata.

"Dengan sangat terpaksa kami menggunakannya" jawab seorang siswi dengan nada tak suka.

"Dengar itu Hime-chan. Soal kostum serahkan saja padaku" siswa lain ikut mendukung Hinata.

Di kelas ini memang hanya laki-laki yang masih peduli padanya, itu juga karena dia sekarang terlihat modis dan cantik.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata tersenyum, setidaknya beri mereka sedikit balas budi.

"Aku mendapat senyum Hime-chan~" ucap siswa yang duduk didepan Hinata, hatinya lumer seketika.

"Dia memberikannya untuk semua orang!" protes yang lainnya.

 **Hari kelima ujian.**

"Aku tidak percaya ini berakhir! Bebas! Akhirnya..."

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan nilaimu? Kalau kau tidak memenuhi nilai minimum, kau harus belajar saat libur semester nanti"

"Ah jangan ingatkan aku!"

Hinata akhirnya juga bisa tersenyum sembari mendengar percakapan siswa dikelasnya. Dia sudah berusaha dan yakin akan hasilnya nanti. Senang sekaligus sedih. Dipegangnya Sleepy dan bergumam. "Hmm tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, iyakan Sleepy?"

"Baik. Tolong jangan pulang dahulu. Kita akan melakukan persiapan festival budaya kelas kita. Dan ada yang mau menjadi relawan OSIS?" tanya siswi yang sudah berada di depan kelas sejak guru pengawas keluar.

"Ah malas deh bantu-bantu OSIS" keluh murid kelas Hinata. "Aku tidak mau"

"Aku" ucap Hinata sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Hime-chan, seriusan?"

"Aku yang akan pergi, sekarang juga kan?"

"Ah iya. Mereka bilang berkumpul di aula" Jawab ketua kelas.

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Setidaknya diluar kelas dia akan bekerja sama dengan banyak orang yang berbeda, sedikit yang membencinya.

"Hinata."

Astaga kenapa dia harus sial seperti kemarin sih? Hari ini pria yang tidak ingin dia lihat apalagi berinteraksi turun dari tangga kelas atas.

Tak ada respon dari Hinata, Naruto ingin menyapanya lagi, dia penasaran dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu hingga hari ini. "Hina-"

"Naruto senpai akan bekerja dengan OSIS juga?" tanya seorang gadis, tangannya langsung menempel erat ditangan Naruto.

"I-iya. Tapi aku-"

"Dia bersamaku" sela Ino merebut Naruto dari tangan gadis itu.

"Se-senpai, Naruto senpai tidak keberatan aku yang bersamanya" protesnya.

"Tidak bisa. Hush!" usir Ino.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu" keluh Naruto berjalan kembali, Hinata sudah jauh didepannya. Lagi, kesempatannya hilang.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku merasa cemburu kalau kau baik pada wanita. Pokoknya jangan sembarangan pilih wanita mulai sekarang" perintah Ino.

"Hah?! Kau tidak bisa mengekangku!"

"Naruto no baka" umpat Ino meninggalkan Naruto dengan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ba-ka?" Naruto menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Ino menyebutnya bodoh barusan? Iyakan?

"Kau tidak akan selamat diakhirat kelak, senpai, aku mengutukmu jika kau tidak juga tobat atas dosamu" doa Tenten yang itba-tiba muncul disamping Naruto.

"Kau cepol sialan!" protes Naruto melihat Tenten. Wajahnya menampakan enggan untuk hidup namun dia perlu untuk hidup. Patah hatinya parah sekali. "Sudah merasa baikan?" sial! Naruto baru menanyakan kabar gadis itu!

"Cemaskan saja dirimu sendiri senpai, di akan berpaling darimu dan hidup bahagia selamanya tanpa DIRIMU"

'Cepol ini tidak mau diam juga, apa dia bilang Hinata sudah mendapatkan pria yang layak?'batin Naruto geram. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja, dia harus bertindak. Hahh sayangnya panggilan Naruto saja diabaikan Hinata, dia marah sekali pada Naruto, sepertinya...

 **oOo**

 **Hari festival.**

"Selamat datang difestival sekolah Konoha High School, selamat bersenag-senang." Ucap maskot KHS. Mereka hanya gadis-gadis OSIS super kawaii yang sedang membagikan beberapa brosur pada pengunjung yang datang. "Silahkan, kami akan mengadakan festival selama tiga hari,"

Beberapa stand klub sekolah berdiri dijalan masuk, menjajakan berbagai makanan sampai permainan uji ketangkasan.

"Berkunjunglah ke rumah barang bekas." Teriak Kiba. "Naruto, bantu aku dong!"

Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian seragam karena hanya perlu celemek jika giliran mereka tiba nanti. "Panas Kiba. Aku haus" jawab Naruto mengabaikan permintaan Kiba.

"Aku tidak bawa uang sekarang" Kiba menimpali sembari memberikan beberapa brosur ke siswi perempuan.

"Aku tahu, jadi biarkan aku membelinya sendiri." Naruto hendak berbalik namun kerah bajunya ditahan oleh Kiba. "Jangan lari dari tanggung jawab, Naruto." Ucap Kiba. Mereka melangkah kedalam area gedung.

"Kiba.." protes Naruto, dia malas melakukan apa-apa untuk saat ini. Katakanlah dia sedang patah hati, Galau, dan sebagainya yang membuat tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak dan beraktivitas.

"Lihat, maid caffe kelas si Hime itu ramai sekali" ucap Kiba melihat antrean panjang didepan kelas Hinata.

Naruto segera tegap berdiri dan melihat apa yang Kiba sebutkan tadi.

"Kau jadi semangat, Naruto" ejek Kiba melihat Naruto merapikan seragamnya.

"Aku ingin lihat, ayo Kiba!"

"Maaf tidak bisa, kita masih bekerja" tolak Kiba.

"Haah" keluh Naruto, setidaknya dia ingin meliaht Hinata sedang bekerja dengan pakaian maid. Pasti lucu.

Di dalam, Hinata memang sedang sibuk bekerja mengantarkan pesanan. "Silahkan, pesanan anda tuan" ucap Hinata menaruh es krim mix diatas meja.

"Hinata, pesanan lainnya." Teriak bagian dapur.

Hinata mengeluh dalam hati, dia akhirnya harus bekerja keras karena dia yang paling populer dikalangan pelanggan. Dress selutut. Celemek renda. Kaus kaki panjang dan sepatu cantik. Jangan lupa telinga kucing, aksesories tambahan yang membuat Hinata semakin ramai dipesan.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Hime, kau dapat istirahat sekarang" ucap Si ketua kelas pada Hinata yang baru masuk ke dapur.

"Terima kasih" jawab Hinata langsung keluar dari caffe dan mencari tempat duduk. Kakinya pegal dan Sleepy mulai kesakitan karena berjalan ke sana ke mari sejak tadi pagi. Untungnya besok Hinata kebagian membantu OSIS, hingga acara festival selesai.

"Hime-chan kakimu sakit?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata cepat. "Jangan pedulikan aku"

"Aku hanya peduli pada Sleepy,"

"Dia baik-baik saja"

"Souka." Tenten jujur kecewa dengan sikap Hinata, tapi harus bagaimana lagi. "Pakailah ini" Tangan Tenten menyerahkan salep untuk Hinata.

"Kubilang aku baik kan? Aku tidak-"

"Terima saja, aku khawatir pada Sleepy." Sela Tenten.

Tangan Hinata mau tidak mau menerima salep itu dan bergumam terima kasih. Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk sendirian lagi, dia tidak bisa goyah. Hinata mungkin tidak, tapi dengan perasaan Sleepy yang mendominasinya selama ini, Hinata yakin dia akan goyah.

"Kalau begitu.. sampai jumpa.. aku tahu sekarang kau punya tempat untuk bersandar. Berbaik-baiklah padanya agar kau bahagia" ucap Tenten sebelum meninggalkan Hinata. Tenten yakin karena pria itu Menma dan dia tahu pria itu sangat bertanggung jawab.

Walau sudah tahu kemampuan gadis itu Hinata tetap saja kaget. Tempat berasandar ya? Bagi Hinata kak Menma itu lebih dari sekedar tempat berasandar. Dia itu penganti. Penganti Senpai, Hinata ragu apa ini akan berjalan baik.

"Kakak."

Suara lembut gadis itu membuat Hinata buru-buru berbalik, dan menemukan Hanabi berdiri disana. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam, dia pasti nakal lagi.

"Kau selalu saja nakal, Hana-chan. Kau tahu aku tak ada disana untuk mengantikanmu"

Hanabi menggeleng, dia membawa sebuket bunga putih. "Aku tidak Nakal lagi, kakak" sahut Hanabi.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku. Siapa yang melakukannya? Katakan pada kakak. Kali ini kakak akan membalaskan semuanya pada mereka"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu, kali ini polisi pasti akan menangkap mereka! Aku pastikan itu" jawab Hanabi semangat, tubuhnya memudar, dan menghilang.

"Maaf"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

When I Lonely 9

.

.

.

.

Pojokan author :

Akhirnya update... sepertinya bulan april doain ajj shanaz bisa update. Ada jadwal UTS dan praktikum yang dilaksanakan ditengah-tengah kesibukan UKM dan kebutuhan pencairan dana alias uang jajan tambahan :v

.

Happy reading...

.

.

.

"Hana-chan!"

Tenten tersentak kaget, dia tak tahu Hinata akan berteriak saat bangun dari pingsannya. "Hime, minum ini" ucap Tenten memberikan segelas air pada Hinata.

Kepala Hinata menggeleng pelan, selain kepalanya masih pusing, dia cemas pada adiknya. "Dimana?"

"Apanya? Kau ada di UKS, aku kembali karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan auramu tadi" jawab Tenten.

"Aura? Kapan aku pingsan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tepat saat aku kembali, kau langsung jatuh."

"Apa kau melihatnya? Kau harus melihatnya!"

Tenten tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata, dia hanya melihat gadis itu melamun kemudian jatuh pingsan. Dia yakin Hinata kelelahan. Kalau saja bukan dia yang menemukan Hinata, dia pasti akan ketahuan, untung saja itu tidak terjadi.

"Tenten kau pasti melihatnya!" teriak Hinata memegang Tenten. "Dia menghilang seperti debu, dia tadi berdiri didepanku"

"Hantu maksudmu? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa melihat hantu hanya merasakan aura saja" jawab Tenten. "Tenanglah dulu"

Tidak mungkin itu hanya mimpi, kalau iya dia hantu? Adiknya pasti... pasti... tidak itu tidak mungkin. Benar. Dia harus tenang, Tenten tidak melihatnya tapi dia mendengarnya sejelas dia berhadapan dengan Hanabi.

Lagi Tenten menawarkan segelas air pada Hinata, dia melihatnya, bukan hantu. Itu seperti aura aneh yang membentuk satu kesatuan emosi yang menghilang sangat cepat.

Tenten tidak tahu apa itu, tapi itu pasti yang membuat Hinata pingsan tadi. "Acara api unggun akan segera dimulai, kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak. Aku.."

"Aku mengerti. Jika kau mau lihat, acaranya di halaman belakang pukul 8 malam, masih ada 30 menit lagi." Ucap Tenten, "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Jaa"

Hinata menutup matanya kembali. Dia bermimpi tentang Hanabi setelah sekian lama meninggalkan adiknya? Apa ini sebuah firasat? Tidak. Tidak boleh sampai begitu.

Hanabi sama seperti Hinata, mereka berdua suka dibully. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang penyendiri, Hanabi menabur bunga berduri, dia pintar, cantik, dan dikagumi namun sekaligus dibenci.

Ada sekelompok siswi yang tak menyukai Hanabi, dan mereka tergolong kejam dalam membully Hanabi. Beberapa kali Hinata mencoba membantu adiknya namun, hasilnya sia-sia. Mereka masih bebas dan menunggu dihukum. Hanabi yang malang, ah Hinata juga malang... mereka memang anak-anak yang malang.

Suara ketua OSIS lewat pengeras suara terdengar, 'Acara hari ini akan segera berakhir, silahkan menuju halaman belakang untuk menikmati acara yang OSIS adakan untuk kalian para pekerja keras'

"Aku tidak bisa hanya diam disini, Aku harus menikmati ini untuk terakhir kalinya" ucap Hinata turun dari ranjangnya, kepalanya mungkin sedikit pusing namun akhirnya dia bisa berjalan normal hingga halaman belakang.

"Hime-chan kemana kau tadi? Kami khawatir padamu" tanya seorang siswa kelas Hinata.

"Kami ingin menghubungimu tapi kau kan tidak punya ponsel"

Hinata tersenyum sembari membungkuk pada ketua kelasnya. "Maaf aku tadi berada di UKS. Maaf karena telah meninggalkan tanggung jawabku"

"Hime-chan kau sakit?"

"Apa kau mau kami antar pulang?"

"Ti-dak aku sudah baikan. Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Harusnya kau bicara pada kami jika kua kelelahan, dasar. Sudahlah giliranmu juga hanya setengah hari kan?" jawab ketua kelas.

Halaman belakang sudah mulai ramai oleh para siswa, api unggun juga sudah mulai dinyalakan. Beberapa band sekolah dengan suka rela menyumbang lagu untuk meramaikan acara api unggun.

"Hime-chan ayo menari." Ajak seorang siswa.

"Hei! Tidak bisa Hime tidak boleh menari denganmu."

"Hime-chan tinggalkan saja mereka dan menari denganku, ya?"

"Tidak masalah, asal kalian mau mengantri, aku akan menari dengan kalian satu persatu" jawab Hinata membuat pertengkaran kecil mereka terhenti.

"Benarkah?!"

"Iya" Hinata hanya ingin memberikan penghargaan pada mereka yang telah setia mengaguminya, walaupun dia tahu jika mereka tahu kondisinya saat ini, mereka pasti akan langsung menjauh.

Raut-raut wajah bahagia saat tangan mereka menyentuh tangan Hinata, tidak akan pernah Hinata lupakan. "Terima kasih" gumam Hinata.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu Hime-chan. Kau seperti malaikat yang diturunkan ditengah- tengah manusia seperti kami."

Hinata tertawa walaupun itu sedikit memalukan mendengar gombalan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku serius!"

"Hanya kau yang berfikiran seperti itu" jawab Hinata, kali ini tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia senang ataukah sedih. Gombalan pertamanya berasal dari Naruto. Tidak menyenangkan untuk diingat.

"Nah Hi-me-chan bo-bolehkah aku meminta minta sebuah.."

"Boleh"

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara."

"Kau mau sebuah ciuman dariku kan?"

"Itu artinya kau mau-mau jadi pa-"

"Itu berbeda, aku akan memberikan ciuman terima kasih" ucap Hinata, tangannya naik dan mendorong kepala itu untuk mendekat.

"Hi-me"

"Jangan malu-malu, kau sudah pernah berciuman kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu nikmatilah ciuman pertamamu ini"

Sebelum bibir mereka saling bertemu, sebuah tangan memisahkan Hinata dengan cepat, menariknya menjauhi siswa yang bahagia berdansa dengannya.

"Maaf aku tidak mengizinkanmu mencium Hinataku" ucap Naruto, dia cemburu. Oke sangat cemburu dengan siswa yang bisa membuat Hinata tertawa dan diizinkan untuk mencium gadis itu.

'Apa maksudnya dengan Hinataku itu?' batin Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tidak suka. "Senpai, maaf apa kita punya hubungan?" tanya Hinata.

Apa Hinata tidak tahu kalau Naruto sedang C.E.M.B.U.R.U alias cemburu. Naruto tidak menanggapi Hinata dan malah memelototi siswa dihadapannya. "Kau tidak akan senang ciuman pertamamu diambil oleh orang yang kau kagumi dan bukannya orang yang kau cintai" Ucap Naruto tajam, mengertilah dan segera enyah dari hadapan dia dan Hinata.

"Apa? Kau sendiri suka me- Hmmmph"

Naruto langsung membekap Hinata dan menyeret gadis itu menjauh dari siswa yang nampak bingung dengan ucapan Naruto tadi, ternyata masih ada siswa yang tingkat kepekaannya kurang ajar.

"Senpai lepaskan aku!" ronta Hinata. Jujur saja dia tidak mau dan ogah banget berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan mengunci sedekat mungkin gadis itu, mereka ditengah keramaian yang sedang mabuk cinta, jadi tak masalah Naruto sedikit dekat dengan gadis itu. "Kau tidak lihat mataku Hinata? Kau tahu apa arti tatapan ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit geram sembari menatap Hinata. Hinata tak sebodoh siswa tadikan?

"HAH? Kau sakit mata senpai? Le-paskan"

"Tidak" Naruto malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata, menarik sebanyak mungkin aroma tubuh Hinata.

"Menjauhlah dariku! Kau brengsek!" umpat Hinata, dia ingin segera lepas dari pria ini, dan kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari perlakuan Naruto pada Hinata adalah pelecehan?

"Hinata aku merindukanmu.. kembalilah padaku. Aku mohon, aku tidak sanggup menahan gejolak aneh yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhku setiap kali aku merindukanmu" ucap Naruto pelan dan lembut membuat Hinata berhenti memberontak.

"Aku akan menerima makhluk itu, ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal."

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, dan itu berakhir buruk." Jawab Hinata.

"Hinata aku hanya khilaf, itu saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Tidak"

"apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sudi kembali padamu" entah mengapa ketika mengatakan itu Hinata teringat pada gadis yang memanggil Naruto, apa akan ada wanita seperti itu lagi? Datang dan meminta pelukan pada Naruto? Apa Hinata harus merasakan kesakitan seperti itu lagi?

 **Flashback**

Suara decapan manis dan mengairahkan datang dari ruang didalam perpustakaan yang sepi, ruang bekas klub sejarah yang telah dibubarkan itu menjadi penghalang gairah yang menguar dari kedua manusia yang sedang bercumbu.

"Se-senpai"

Naruto suka, suka pada suara Hinata yang tergagap memanggilnya. "Panggil aku lagi Hinata" perintah Naruto, matanya memandang Hinata yang sedang bersemu ditengah gairahnya yang naik.

"Senpai" cicit Hinata.

Senyuman terukir dari bibir Naruto, ini sudah 2 bulan dan Naruto belum mau mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata, bisa dibilang dia kecanduan pada Hinata. Bibirnya. Dan kehangatannya. Sejauh ini, mereka sudah melangkahi garis batas kedewasaan.

Pertama kali Naruto merengut kesucian seorang gadis dan itu membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan Hinata. Sejauh yang sering dia lakukan bersama para wanita yang berhubungan dengannya hanya berciuman dan melakukan oral seks yang paling dasar.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto, bibirnya menempel dileher berbau manis milik Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, senpai"

Tangan milik Naruto menjelajahi tubuh Hinata dan menarik satu persatu kancing seragam Hinata dari lubangnya, menampakkan dalaman berwarna hitam berenda yang sedang dipakai Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan senakal ini Hinata" ucap Naruto.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang semakin matang. "Aku memang suka memakai dalaman yang seperti ini. Mereka terlihat lucu dan aku fikir kau akan menyukainya." Jawab Hinata.

"Hahaha, kau tahu Hinata, saat pakaianmu tersiram air waktu itu, bra hitam itu menggodaku. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika bukan aku yang masuk ke perpustakaan kau pasti sudah diserang oleh pria lain"

"A-aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan minumanku!" protes Hinata.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau suka memakai dalaman nakal, huh?" tanya Naruto.

"Dari dulu aku suka kok! Aku berani memakainya saat aku sudah berpacaran denganmu senpai, kufikir kau akan suka"

"Bagaimana aku bisa suka kalau aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Itu..." Ah bodohnya kau, Hinata. Sekarang Naruto tidak akan berhenti menggodanya.

Naruto tertawa dan menyentuh pelan pipi Hinata yang tak berhenti bersemu, kalau saja Hinata tak sepolos ini, mereka mungkin sudah putus dan Naruto tidak akan pernah sejauh ini menyelami dunia yang dapat membangkitkan gairah tergelapnya.

Hinata tak berdaya dibawah kungkungan Naruto, dia menyerah pada permainan laki-laki yang sedang mengecap manis tubuhnya. Ah, tidak apa – apa karena Hinata terjatuh dan sekarang dia mencintai Naruto. Apapun rela dia berikan.

"Kau sudah meminumnya?" tanya Naruto.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk, lagi pula mereka memakai pengaman sejak awal. Jadi tidak apa-apa...

Suara desahan terdengar dari bibir Hinata, pakaian seragam mereka berserakan dilantai. Kali ini, sekali lagi mereka melakukan hubungan terlarang. Hubungan yang membawa mereka pada puncak kenikmatan yang sulit dikatakan dengan kata-kata.

oOo

Naruto merapikan dasinya yang sedikit miring dan berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Hinata, gadis itu sedang mencoba memasukan kakinya ke dalam celana dalam yang membuatnya bergairah sekali lagi. Tuhan, dia suka pada gadis ini.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Naruto mendekati Hinata dan menarik tubuh telanjangnya kedalam dekapan Naruto.

"Aku masih sedikit lemas" jawab Hinata menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Naruto. Ada bau yang berbeda menempel di baju Naruto, parfum bunga lainnya. "Kau tadi bertemu siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya teman wanita. Kau tahukan aku tidak bisa berubah begitu saja? Aku hanya menemaninya karena dia sedang sedih"

"Souka" mendengar jawaban enteng itu, sedikit membuat hati Hinata terluka tapi kenyataan kalau mereka pacaran diam-diam tak bisa merubah sifat Naruto yang seorang playboy.

"Maaf ya" ucap Naruto mengecup pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata sedikit menjauh dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

"Kau tahu Hinata, ada hal lucu lain yang sering membuatku tertawa"

"A-apa? Lu-lupakan itu" ucap Hinata cepat. Apa lagi yang membuat Hinata jadi gadis aneh dimata Naruto.

"Kau tahu saat kau bilang sudah memotong rokmu, aku segera melihat kakimu. Ternyata kau hanya memotongnya dari sepanjang lutut jadi sedikit diatas lutut. pfft" jawab Naruto menahan tawanya yang bersiap meledak.

"Se-senpai hentikan. Kau membuatku malu. Po-pokoknya lupakan itu. Lupakan!" perintah Hinata, tangannya meronta memukul tubuh Naruto.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Hinata, Naruto menghentikan gadis itu hanya dengan ciuman di bibir.

"O-ke kau menang" ucap Hinata tertunduk malu, padahal tadi mereka melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, kenapa Hinata malu hanya dengan ciuman?

"Aku suka saat aku- tunggu" ucap Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang berkedip. "Moshi moshi, Ino ada apa?.. hmm sekarang? Baik aku juga baru selesai belajar. Tunggu disana, oke?"

Hinata tidak ingin Naruto pergi tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan Naruto. Tidak walaupun sebagai pacarannya.

"Maaf Hinata, aku pulang duluan, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto berwajah sedih.

'Seolah dia tidak ingin meninggalkan aku sendirian, tapi dia tetap melakukannya' batin Hinata, dia tidak suka saat Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Jaa, sampai ketemu besok"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya sebelum airmatanya turun. Dia cemburu namun tak bisa melakukan apapun, dari balik jendela perpustakaan Hinata bisa melihat gadis yang baru berbicara dengan Naruto ditelpon. Menunggu Naruto keluar dari area sekolah.

Adegan lain saat mereka bertemu membuat Hinata hancur berantakan, ini berbeda dengan Naruto yang dihujani surat cinta, beberapa gadis punya hubungan khusus dengan Naruto hingga mereka bisa berpelukan dan mencium senpai miliknya sesuka hati. Itu membuatnya tidak senang.

 **Off**

"Ayolah Hinata, satu kesempatan lagi." Pinta Naruto, tangannya bergerak membalik tubuh Hinata dan mendekapnya dari belakang. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Naruto.

Hati Hinata bergetar, dia tahu perasaan itu. Cinta dan rindu, batinnya berteriak meminta itu selama ini, selama dia sendirian. Ketika dia sendirian. Namun Naruto tak datang, Naruto malah mencampakkannya.

Tak ada cinta untuk Hinata, sejak awal Hinata hanya bagian dari permainan laki-laki Naruto. Satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang dicoba Naruto. Hinata tak akan sanggup, jika ada salah satu diantara mereka datang dan mengatakan hal yang sama yang diutarakan Hinata pada Naruto, siapa yang akan dipilih Naruto dan ditinggalkan olehnya?

"Bohong." Ucap Hinata, "Kau bohong jika merindukanku, kau bahkan lebih dari puas dengan gadis blonde itu"

"Ah dia sedang sedih Hinata, kami berteman cukup dekat. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya"

"Berapa banyak wanita yang cukup dekat denganmu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata" suara Naruto tertahan, Hinata tak memperhatikannya sama sekali, sama halnya dengan Hinata menanyakan Ino, Naruto juga ingin menanyakan perihal laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

"Aku sudah tak percaya padamu lagi senpai, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Baiklah kau menang. Aku cemburu Hinata"

"Setelah kita berpisah?"

"Aku merasa dikhianati.. siapa laki-laki bersurai merah itu? Siapa dia? Kapan kalian berhubungan? Kenapa kau lakukan itu saat kita pacaran?"

'Jadi itu sebabnya?' batin Hinata, kemudian teringat kata-kata kak Menma untuk merahasiakan tentang dirinya pada Naruto maupun keluarganya.

"Dia ayah sleepy"

"Tidak, katakan namanya Hinata. Katakan sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" desak Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya hubunganmu dengan para gadismu, senpai. Kenapa aku harus memberi tahukan namanya padamu? Apa kau akan membunuhnya? Berkelahi dengannya? Meskipun kau menang dia tetaplah ayah sleepy dan orang yang lebih bertanggung jawab dibandingkan dirinya."

"Jadi kau memberitahunya? Hm, bagaimana dengan masa depan dan cita-citanya?" Naruto tidak akan kalah.

"Dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Aku memintanya untuk fokus pada masa depan. Tapi dia bilang 'hanya laki-laki bodoh yang lari dari tanggung jawab.'

Kenyataan ini, Naruto tidak suka pada kenyataan yang diutarakan Hinata dengan arogan dan penuh percaya diri. Naruto tidak pernah mengalami ini dengan gadis yang lainnya. Semua wanita tunduk padanya, apalagi dengan status pacar Naruto bisa membuat hidung mereka memanjang.

Tapi Hinata? Dia yang mengatakan cinta padanya dengan tergagap dan malu-malu berani menduakannya? Naruto tidak terima ini.

"Bayi ini milikku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyangkalnya" ucap Naruto, tangannya tepat diatas perut Hinata, "Jadi, katakan siapa pria bersurai merah yang sudah memanfaatkanmu itu? Katakan Hinata?"

Hinata tak bisa menghindar, Naruto tiba-tiba menaruh tangannya diatas perut Hinata dan sekarang Hinata takut, tangannya menarik tangan Naruto yang berada diatas perut Hinata.

"Senpai lepaskan aku." Ucap Hinata, bibirnya bergetar karena takut.

Perut rata Hinata telah berubah, perut yang berisi bayinya. Benar, tidak mungkin itu bayi orang lain. Meskipun bayi orang lain, Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Hinata lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu katakan kalau bayi ini adalah bayiku."

"Sleepy hanya milikku." Tolak Hinata.

"Katakan dia bayiku Hinata." Ancam Naruto, tangannya mengetat diatas perut Hinata.

"Sleepy hanya milikku"

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Aku bisa dengan mudah meremas perutmu sekarang."

"Hentikan. Hentikan" pinta Hinata, Hinata ketakutan, bibirnya bergetar, tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari perutnya, dan dia menangis. Menyesali nasibnya yang seperti ini.

"Katakan Hinata." Bentak Naruto. "Dia bayiku kan? Hanya aku yang pernah menjamahmu. Hanya aku.."

"Sleepy milikku. Hiks"

Tetesan air mata jatuh dan menyentuh kulit tangan Naruto. Menyadarkan Naruto, kalau Naruto sudah membuat Hinata ketakutan. Dia sekali lagi menyakiti Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Kumohon senpai.. Sleepy hanya milikku. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan kami. Tidak."

"Hinata-"

 **BUAG!**

Naruto tak bisa menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba yang membuatnya tersungkur. Lagipula dia pantas mendapatkannya karena telah lepas kendali.

"Astaga! Aku tidak berharap pengorbananku sia-sia" gerutu Tenten. Kenapa senpai bodoh ini yang harus menghamili Hinata? Kenapa Menma harus berkorban demi laki-laki brengsek tidak tahu diri ini? Mubazir.

Sekarang kerumunan siswa yang sedang menikmati acara api unggun beralih pada Naruto dan Tenten. Kiba mencoba menyeruak diantara para siswa. "Hei beri aku jalan, sialan" umpat Kiba.

"Tenten."

"Jangan panggil namaku." Bentak Tenten, kemudian sadar kalau dia memulai perkelahian dengan Naruto ditengah acara menari. Gawat apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hinata berdiri menunduk dibelakangnya. "Ka-kau bilang kau pacaran denganku. Ta-tapi kau malah mengejar temanku! Tidak bisa kuterima." Ucap Tenten.

"Naruto-kun. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino segera mendekati Naruto. Ditatapnya tidak suka Tenten. "Kau tahu Naruto seperti apa? Kau seharusnya malu berpacaran dan menguasai Naruto seorang diri" bela Ino.

"A-apa kau? Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini" Tenten tak kalah sewot, si brengsek ini punya benteng.

"Ada. Karena Naruto milikku. Kami lebih dari sekedar teman, kau yang baru mengenalnya tak akan mengerti perasaan kami"

"Hei! Aku korban disini? Dia sudah menggoda temanku. Wanita mana yang tidak akan sakit hati melihat orang yang kau cintai berhubungan lebih baik dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak jelas statusnya. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan hakku untuk melikinya seorang diri! Dan sekarang dia mencoba merayu temanku, cih sampah."

 **PLAK!** Pipi Tenten memanas karena tamparan Ino. Ino tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dia kenal Naruto dan apa-apaan wanita ini menghina Naruto? Apa yang dia tahu tentang Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

"Beraninya kau menamparku?!" geram Tenten, kalau saja dia tidak terikat sumpah tidak akan menghanjar wanita lemah, wanita dihadapannya pasti sudah babak belur.

"Tahu apa kau tentang Naruto?" tanya Ino, menantang balik Tenten.

Deg.

Hinata jelas mendengar itu, tahu apa dia tentang Naruto? Keluarganya? Kak Menma yang tiba-tiba hadir dikehidupan Hinata? Apa yang Hinata tahu tentang Naruto selain laki-laki itu brengsek. Sialan. Dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab?

Tenten tahu semuanya. Semua tentang pria yang bahkan tak bisa kembali berdiri setelah dia hajar. Karena dia tahu, dia muak dan geram pada sikapnya. Sampai rasanya ingin menghajar Naruto sampai seluruh tulangnya patah dan kepalanya gegar otak.

"Hn" Tenten menahan emosi yang memuncak dari dalam tubuhnya. Ini bukan tentang dirinya. Ini tentang Hinata dan Sleepy, demi melindungi mereka berdua, Tenten rela melakukan peran ini. Menyembunyikan kenyataan dan bertengkar seolah dia pacar Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, sialan. Brengsek!" umpat Tenten. "Selamanya kau tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah kau buat" ucap Tenten kemudian menarik tangan Hinata menjauhi kerumunan.

'Aku tahu itu, aku sangat tahu' batin Naruto, bibirnya tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. bukankah dia sangat bodoh, karena berkali-kali dia menyadari kalau dirinya brengsek.

Ino menarik Naruto menjauh, "Naruto, astaga kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Ino, bisakah kau pinjami aku bahumu?" tanya Naruto, menarik Ino mendekat dan menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar, kesalahannya tak termaafkan.

Dari jauh Kiba dan Karin melihat kejatuhan Naruto, dia benar-benar terpuruk sekarang. Kiba tidak tahu siapa yang ribut dengan Naruto dan Ino sementara Karin, tidak mengerti, selama ini Tenten hanya suka pada Kak Menma. Sejak kapan keduanya menjalin hubungan? Terakhir bahkan mereka saling berteriak seperti biasanya.

oOo

Gedung W.O milik Tsunade sudah ramai sejak pagi. Tsunade sendiri sedang sibuk menelpon. "Kenapa harus hari ini, Astaga ini membuatku gila" umpat Tsunade.

"Bibi aku sepertinya tidak bisa bekerja di bagian resepsi hari ini" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa denganmu huh? Kita sudah kekurangan orang. Astaga!" teriak Tsunade melihat Naruto dengan mata membiru. Sudah pasti dia tidak bisa bekerja dibagian penerima tamu dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Kekurangan orang?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata baru saja berhenti bekerja. Kepalaku terasa mau pecah. Hei! Ambilkan aku air!" teriak Tsunade sembari memegang belakan kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto, Ini pasti gara-gara kemarin. Hinata sudah jelas tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi setelah untuk kedua kalinya dia membuat Hinata seperti itu.

"Ini musibah" ucap Tsunade.

"Aku akan memanggil temanku untuk membantu hari ini"

"Ide bagus bocah. Cepat, acaranya akan segera dimulai"

Naruto menelpon Ino dan Kiba. Kemudian menelpon seorang lagi yang dapat menolongnya. Dua nada tunggu dan sambungan telpon tersambung. "Aku perlu bantuanmu" ucap Naruto tanpa basa basi.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**When I Lonely 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Maaf ada kesalahan penulisan fugaku sama hiashi tapi udah di repair... Gomen membingungkan. :v :v**

 **Akhirnya setelah lama tak update ToT, maaf yah Cuman satu chapter... im going crazy with my life, idenya sedang hang out jadi sedikit keteteran disana sini... soal Kalian yang ngejudge Ino, yah sesuatu juga :v dia dapat peran begitu sih. Khekhe...**

 **Shanaz suka senyum senyum sendiri kalau baca review reader, oalah bisa bikin semangat sama tambah ide. Kebanyakan sih yang nebak fic shanaz suka salah atau shanaz salahin. #ImAuthor this fic (Ketawa jahat HAHAHAHA)**

 **Soal event Naruhina. Sempet ga ya?**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata chan kau baik? Kak Menma menyuruhku untuk mengecek keadaanmu?" teriak Sasori,

Tak ada jawaban. Hinata tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain mengubur dirinya didalam selimut. Hanya itu, dan...

"Hinata" itu suara yang sama persis dengan suara Naruto senpai, apa Kak Menma sudah kembali? Tapi Hinata tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Jangan masuk!" teriak Hinata.

"Aku sudah masuk"

"Pergi! Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian. Kau ataupun senpai!"

Sesuatu terjadi saat dia tidak ada, Menma tahu itu dan sekarang Hinata sedang merajuk? Galau? Asal jangan sampai bunuh diri.

Menma menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, Prihatin akan keadaan gadis itu. "Ayo keluar dan makan sesuatu yang enak" ajak Menma sembari duduk disamping futon Hinata.

"Tidak!"

"Hinata!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hinata, jika kau terus seperti ini, apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada keponakanku? Sleepymu?"

"Dia masih ada, dia takkan kemana-mana"

"Dia akan meninggalkanmu jika kau terus seperti ini."

"Bohong."

Menma menghela nafas panjang, namun akhirnya Hinata melihatnya dengan dahi berkerut, dia melihat wajah Menma dengan plester yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kak Menma habis berkelahi?" tanya Hinata sembari bangun dan menyelidiki wajah Menma.

"Katakanlah begitu, aku sedang sial bertemu dengan preman" jawab Menma. "Apa yang terjadi? Naru melakukan hal buruk lagi?" tanya balik Menma

Hinata mengangguk, dia sendirian saat kembali. Kak Menma malah pergi. Dia ingin menangis dan bersandar tapi dia tetaplah sendirian menghadapi ini. "Kak Menma jahat"

"Jahat?"

"Ketika aku sendirian, harusnya kak Menma ada dan menemaniku. Ketika aku terpuruk, kau malah tidak ada. Kau yang memintaku bergantung padamu, aku.."

Tangan Menma mengelus surai Hinata. Itu kusut dan berantakan, betapa dia menderita karena sendirian "Maaf, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan beberapa hari ini"

"Katakan itu sebelum Kak Menma pergi" sela Hinata. Dia tidak suka perasaan kesepian dan dikhianati dua kali ini. membuat dadanya sakit dan dia tak tahu apa obatnya.

"Gomen ne, sekarang aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Hinata tahu permintaannya egois, namun dia tak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk mendapatkan sisi Naruto yang sebaik ini, dia ingin merasakannya. Tidak mau kesepian lagi. Tidak ingin sendirian lagi.

"Nah mau makan?" tanya Menma. "Steak kesukaanmu?"

"Iya" jawab Hinata singkat, kalau terus merajuk dia bisa ditinggalkan oleh Kak Menma.

oOo

Masuk ke dalam restoran steak selalu membuat air liur Hinata menetes, dia tidak tahan dengan baunya dan sulit menunggu lama. Menma hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata bersemangat mencari tempat duduk kosong.

"Nona pelayan aku pesan steak sweet beef dengan ekstra mentega panggang" ucap Hinata sebelum pantatnya menyentuh kursi.

Pelayan itu tersenyum, "Baik. Tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu melihat kedatangan Menma ke meja Hinata.

"Sup krim jagung."

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar"

Hinata ingin berteriak 'jangan lama-lama' tapi mengurungkan niatnya sendiri, itu pasti memalukan apalagi ada Kak Menma dihadapannya.

"Kak Menma kenapa? Kakak dari tadi senyum-senyum terus? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Hinata.

"Ie. Aku senang kau mau makan dan menemuiku."

"Sebenarnya aku takut. Takut sekali. Jika aku terus merajuk, apa kak Menma akan mengabaikanku dan meninggalkan aku?"

Menma mengangguk mengerti.

"Anoo, Kak bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu untuk menelpon?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kau ingin menelpon? Siapa?"

"Aku ingin menelpon rumahku. Aku sedikit khawatir pada keadaan adikku"

"Hmm baiklah" Menma mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata, buru-buru Hinata mengambilnya dan menelpon rumahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa mimpinya benar? Hinata takut dan dia ingin mencoba untuk yang ke 3 kalinya sebelum memutuskan akan datang ke rumah yang sudah dia tinggalkan untuk mengecek kondisi Hanabi.

'Mosh-Moshi'

Hinata tersentak kaget, dia tak menyangka usahanya berhasil. Ini suara Hanabi.

'Moshi-moshi? Siapa?'

Tanpa menjawab, Hinata langsung menutup telponnya dengan wajah lega. Kamisama, syukurlah Hanabi baik-baik saja. Kalau sampai ayahnya yang mengangkat, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya? Oh terima kasih telponnya."

"Apa kita harus tinggal bersama?"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Menma yang sedang serius melihatnya. "Aku masih bisa bekerja kak. Tenang saja"

"Aku takut akan ada hari seperti ini lagi, aku hanya ingin lebih leluasa menjagamu, Hinata."

Tinggal bersama Kak Menma? bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi kenapa rasanya Hinata berat hanya untuk mengatakan ya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kak Menma saat bersamanya. Katakanlah Hinata belum percaya padanya 100%.

"Aku tahu kau belum percaya padaku."

"B-bukan seperti itu." Sanggah Hinata, harusnya Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu? Jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, Hinata tinggal pergikan? Ah dia akan sulit menemukan apartemen yang seperti apartemen Nara.

Tangan Menma menyebrangi meja untuk mengelus surai Hinata lagi. " Tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah memintanya padahal kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa"

Hubungan? Sama seperti yang Hinata pertanyakan pada Naruto? Hubungan apa yang terjalin diantara mereka. Kak Menma selalu membantu Hinata, apa yang Hinata berikan sebagai rasa terima kasih? bahkan tubuhnya sekalipun tak akan mampu melunasi seluruh hutang budi Hinata pada Kak Menma. Ketidak percayaan apa yang sempat Hinata pertanyakan?

Sama seperti Naruto, apa perasaan ini juga yang menguasai Hinata? Perasaan tidak ingin ditinggalkan? Tangan Hinata menarik Tangan Menma yang bergerak diatas kepalanya dan membawanya untuk Hinata genggam.

"Apa Kak Menma tahu perasaan apa yang aku pertahankan pada Naruto senpai?" tanya Hinata, dia tak kuat menahan beban ini sendirian. Harus ada pengakuan dosa, sebelum hubungan mereka semakin rumit lagi. "Tolong beri aku jawaban setelah aku mengatakanya"

"Ha-i... Perasaan apa itu Hinata?"

"Aku mempertahankan rasa takut. Naruto senpai adalah pria pertama yang aku kenal setelah ayah, aku tahu sejak awal dia hanya memasukanku ke dalam permainan laki-lakinya. Tapi aku terlalu bahagia menjalin hubungan palsu dengannya. Makanya aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Rela karena perasaan takut. Takut Naruto senpai meninggalkan aku jika aku tidak ikut dalam permainannya lagi. Takut Naruto senpai meninggalkan aku jika tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. satu-satunya yang kumiliki hanya Naruto senpai"

"Hinata.."

"Saat aku tahu aku punya Sleepy, aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan terlintas dibenakku, aku bisa mendapatkan Naruto senpai seutuhnya, menguasainya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku sangat bahagia hanya dengan fikiran seperti itu. Kemudian aku menangisi semuanya. Kenyataan yang bahkan bisa aku tebak sebelum aku mengakuinya. Bukankah aku yang lebih jahat? Naruto senpai selalu tertawa dan membuat hariku cerah saat bersamanya. Tapi aku bahkan tidak memberikan ruang sedikitpun dihatiku untuknya selain perasaan takut."

"Siapapun akan sakit hati mendengarnya, seperti lebih baik kau berbohong daripada berkata jujur." Ucap Menma, "Kau bekerja mati-matian agar bisa melahirkan dengan selamat tanpa diketahui orang tuamu kan? Mandiri di usiamu sudah umum sekarang. Tapi menyembunyikan-"

"Ayahku sudah tahu."

"Eh?" Menma fikir- karena dia ingin menelpon rumah, Menma fikir?

"Aku diusir saat ayah mengetahuinya. Aku bukan lagi bagian Hyuuga. Ayahku memang seperti itu.." jawb Hinata sembari tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa. Jadi ayahmu tahu? Dimana ibumu?"

Hinata bungkam, mengingat seperti apa keluarganya, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan keburukan itu pada orang lain? Setidaknya ada pelajaran yang dia dapatkan dengan benar di rumah itu dari pendidikan ayahnya. Apa yang terjadi dalam kelurga akan menjadi rahasia.

"Jadi Kak Menma apa jawabanmu?"

"Yah itu" Menma malah terlihat bingung untuk menjawab.

"Pesanan anda." Ucap pelayan mengantarkan piring berisi pesanan mereka.

"Ah aku lapar" ucap Hinata melepaskan tangan Menma dan tersenyum seolah tahu jawaban Menma.

"Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab!" tegas Menma. "Makanlah"

"Akan aku habiskan sampai tak bersisa" ucap Hinata berusaha melupakan percakapan mereka. Menganggap masalah ini selesai bergitu saja.

 **PRANG**

Menma harus sampai menjatuhkan sendoknya melihat bagaimana cara Hinata memakan steaknya. Dia memakai tangan! Astaga Menma sampai kelabakan dibuatnya. "Hinata. Gunakan garpu dan pisaumu"

"Hmm aku suka makan seperti ini" tolak Hinata, dia menggigit nikmat steaknya. "Oishii" Hinata lupa diri setelah memandang steak dihadapannya dan Sleepy akhirnya mengambil alih Hinata dalam hal cara memakan steak paling nikmat.

"Astaga..." Menma menepuk dahinya dengan perasaan maklum.

Melihat reaksi Menma, Hinata meletakkan dagingnya dan menunduk, dia seperti gadis patuh yang sedang dimarahi. Bibirnya diseka dengan anggun, setidaknya dia masih memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang wanita. "Gomen."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan sesukamu. Itu membuatmu nyaman kan?" jawab Menma tak menyangka akan reaksi Hinata.

"Hountou ni?"

"Yaah... kau bisa-"

"Arigatou hmm hmm" ucap Hinata mengambil kembali steaknya dan segera melahapnya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah." Gumam Menma.

oOo

Mengerikan. Kalau saja Menma tak menghentikan Hinata, Hinata bisa malu seumur hidup. Diliriknya Hinata yang sedang berdiri kesal di luar sementara Menma membayar tagihannya.

Coba fikirkan, Hinata ingin menjilat piring bekas steaknya! Dia-, Menma menghela nafas, mereka seperti ayah dan anak.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah. Dan jangan pernah berfikir seperti tadi. Lagi!" ucap Menma sembari menahan sedikit rasa malunya.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau kak Menma juga bisa semarah ini? Itukan bukan keinginannya juga, itu maunya Sleepy. Hinata memberikan senyum lebarnya. Dia sungguh berterima kasih Kak Menma ada disampingnya. "Terima kasih, steaknya" ucap Hinata.

"Langsung pulang?" tanya Menma, mereka berjalan perlahan sembari menikmati suasana kota disore hari.

"Huum."

Dengan begini, Hinata tidak akan berkelakuan aneh yang dapat menyebabkan timbulnuya rasa malu pada diri Hinata lagi. Menma mendekati gadis disampingnya takut-takut gadis itu-

"Hilang!" teriak Menma tak mendapati Hinata berjalan disampingnya. "Hinata! Hi- eh?"

"Senpai, belikan aku balon, ya? Senpai yang bulat-bulat bisa tebang itu. Aku mohon senpai!" pinta Hinata sembari menunjuk balon yang tepasang di sebuah toko.

"Mana ada penjual balon di jam segini?" tanya Menma mendekati Hinata. Selain itu, Menma terkejut mendengar Hinata memanggilnya senpai tadi.

"Tapi aku mau balon" ucap Hinata memelas. "Tolong senpai belikan"

"Ahh satu kan?" tanya Menma melihat ke arah toko, semoga mereka mau memberinya sebuah balon.

"Sepuluh" jawab Hinata merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Menma tesenyum, kalau seperti ini, Menma yang bertanggung jawabpun bisa mengalami tsundere, serangan panik, dual kepribadian, pokoknya semua gangguan jiwa akibat permintaan Hinata.

"Ayo belikan" ucap Hinata mendorong punggung Menma untuk masuk.

Menma tak punya pilihan lain selain masuk dan meminta. Dia pasti akan membayarnya jika mereka minta bayaran. Sungguh!

"Permisi"

Cukup lama Menma didalam dan meninggalkan Hinata diluar lagi namun dengan perasaan gembira. "Hmm Hm balon Hmm" gumam Hinata bernyanyi tidak jelas. "Hmm Hmm"

"Ini yang kau pesan Hinata. Sepuluh balon dengan ekstra tambahan 5 balon" ucap Menma mendekati Hinata.

Dengan senang hati Hinata menerimanya dan memeluk salah satu tangan Menma. "Terima kasih kak Menma. Terima kasih"

"Eh? Kau tadi-" ucap Menma terputus. Hinata pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar kalau dia memanggil Menma dengan sebutan senpai.

"Eh? Aku tadi melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata bingung,

"Tidak ada."

"Ah maaf" ucap Hinata sadar sudah memeluk tangan Menma. Dia melakukannya karena senang tadi. Namun tangan Menma dengan cepat menahan tangan itu.

"Jangan lepaskan" ucap Menma. "Bisa-bisa kau hilang lagi" tambahnya dengan nada takut.

'Siapapun akan salah paham jika Hinata sedang mode manja seperti ini.' Batin Menma. 'Tidak. Bisa saja dia melakukannya tanpa sengaja?'

Berjalan berdua tanpa rasa rakut ketahuan, ah ini seperti impian yang selalu Hinata dambakan. Hatinya sedikit iri karena melihat siswa SMA yang baru pulang dari sekolah, kapan Hinata akan kembali ke sekolah lagi? Sepertinya tidak akan pernah.

Menma tersentak kaget karena balon yang dipegang Hinata menhalangi pandangannya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat Hinata" ucap Menma sedikit panik.

"Tidak ada tiang sejauh 10 m kedepan." Jawab Hinata serius. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyembunyikan Menma dari pandangan si rambut kuning yang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya.

"Ah so-souka tapi aku bisa menabrak orang"

"Naruto senpai, mau ke karaoke dulu?" tanya gadis disampingnya.

"Hm boleh" jawab Naruto kalem.

Hinata dan Naruto saling berpapasan. Naruto sempat melirik Hinata dengan pandangan sedih, Hinata berjalan menatap lurus ke depan. Dia mengacuhkan Naruto.

Menma tak berbicara sampai Hinata menyingkirkan balon diwajahnya. Dia dengar nama Naruto diucapkan oleh suara seorang gadis.

"Hinata?"

"Saat aku tak lagi bekerja, kita bisa tinggal bersama? Aku ingin seperti itu, tidak masalah kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu." Jawab Menma.

"Baik"

"Istirahatlah sehari lagi" saran Menma.

oOo

Hinata merebahkan dirinya diatas futon, lelah. Sedikit bibirnya tersenyum setelah satu minggu belakangan dia mengurung diri karena perlakuan Naruto masih membekas diingatannya.

"Sleepy, bagaimana menurutmu dengan Kak Menma?" tanya Hinata. "Ah mama-" Hinata berhenti berbicara. Dia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan mama?

"Apa aku pantas jadi mamamu, Sleepy?" tanya Hinata, dia tidak boleh ragu lagi, dia sudah memutuskan dan itu akan segera terwujud.

Melirik sekilas jam digital diatas meja, Hinata menghela nafas, sudah malam. Dia harus pergi mencari pekerjaan besok. Dia tak yakin masih diperbolehkan bekerja disana, tapi dia harus minta maaf.

"Ugh h-" Hinata menahan keinginannya untuk muntah, namun cairan itu sudah sampai dibatas tenggorokannya. Kakinya berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kenapa sekarang? Ug-" omel Hinata.

Berkali – kali serangan mual itu datang, sampai Hinata lemas dibuatnya. Dia bahkan harus sampai merangkak hanya untuk keluar dari kamar mandinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi" ucap Hinata menempelkan kepalanya dilantai, berbaring secara menyamping. Ada rasa perih yang menjalar dari perutnya. Asam lambung Hinata sedang bergejolak sekarang.

Hinata mual namun tak sanggup pergi ke kamar mandi lagi. 'Disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan orang lain datang dan menyelamatkan aku' batin Hinata. Kalau dipaksa dia pasti bisa merangkak sekali lagi ke kamar mandi.

Tak ada yang keluar selain air liur yang menetes ketika mulut Hinata terbuka. Rasa sakit dari lidah yang menegang berbenturan dengan gigi-giginya menambah siksaan Hinata.

"Ah!" Hinata bahkan belum sempat menjerit ketika tangannya tergelincir membuat tubuhnya oleng dan kepalanya terbentur cukup keras ke sisi kloset.

"It-tai" desis Hinata, sampai selemah inipun Hinata belum juga kehilangan kesadaran. Dia harus mencari bantuan, kalau terus begini dia bisa mati karenanya.

Sasori dengan senang hati membuka pintu, tempat sampahnya penuh dan dia sekalian mencari makan diluar, "Enaknya makan apa ya?" gumam Sasori sembari menutup pintu.

"Sasori senpai" bisik sebuah suara.

Tubuh Sasori menegang. Ini baru pukul 11 lewat dan para penghuni malam sudah memanggilnya untuk dijadikan hadiah pesta, sungguh malang nasibnya hari ini.

 **Grep!** Tangan dingin memeluk kaki Sasori dengan kuat.

Jeritan Sasori harus tertahan, harga dirinya dipertaruhkan sekarang. Tenang, hanya imajinasi saja.

"Saso- tolong!"

"Gyaaah!" teriak Sasori sekuat tenaga. Sungguh dia tak bisa bergerak selain bibirnya yang menjerit-jerit membangunkan tetangga apartemennya.

"Medokusai" umpat Shikamaru keluar dari kamar Sasori.

"Shika tolong aku" ucap Sasori pelan, takut melihat apa yang memeluknya.

"Me-do-ku-sai" eja Shikamaru menutup kemudian mengunci apartemen Sasori dari dalam.

"Shika tolong aku! kau tidak bisa tidur dan mengunci kamar orang lain sedangkan pemiliknya sedang dalam kesusahan!" teriak Sasori.

"Ada ap-" Menma harus berwajah jijik karena Sasori langsung memeluknya erat. "Lepaskan humu" umpat Menma.

"Yada! Kau pasti akan mengabaikanku." Tolak Sasori. "Hantu memeluk kakiku. Tolong aku!"

"Hantu?" Menma melirik pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka namun tak ada yang keluar atau mengintip dari sana. "Hinata"

"Hantunya bukan Hinata."

"Kak Menma" panggil Hinata. Kali ini Menma dan Sasori melirik kaki Sasori yang sedang dipeluk Hinata.

"Astaga Hinata!?" tanya Menma segera memeluk tubuh Hinata. Wajahnya pucat dan terasa dingin.

"Aku tidak mau sleepy mati"

oOo

Menma memandang sedih pada Hinata, gadis itu tertidur setelah diberi obat tidur. Jangan – jangan mual Hinata gejala keracunan? Menma menepuk pipinya pelan, ada dokter yang memeriksanya tadi, dan dia tidak menanyakan makanan apa yang Hinata makan tadi.

Mereka masih ada di IGD menunggu analisis dokter apakah perlu Hinata rawat inap atau tidak. Sasori ada disamping Menma, lebih tenang dari 10 menit yang lalu.

"Tuan walinya?" tanya si dokter berkacamata, Kabuto.

"Itu.. aku rasa iya." Jawab Menma ragu.

"Sejak kapan dia mual seperti ini?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku baru menemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tahu"

"Apa Hinata-san sering mengalami nyeri diperutnya?"

Menma harus menggeleng lagi, dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kondisi Hinata secara mendetail. "Aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekali kesakitan, dan pingsan karenanya"

"Sepertinya iya dok, aku tetangga apartemennya. Setiap malam saat pulang bekerja aku sering mendengar suara ringisan dan beberapa kali melihatnya berhenti dan memegang perutnya ditepi jalan" jelas Sasori.

"Hmm, aku akan memeriksa Hinata-san bangun, untuk bertanya detailnya. Beritahu aku jika dia bangun" ucap Kabuto pada perawat yang setia mencatat keterangan Sasori.

"Ha-i" jawabnya.

"Hinata akan segera sembuhkan, kak Menma?" tanya Sasori takut.

"Semoga. Kau pulanglah duluan, aku yang akan menemaninya"

"Tapi-"

"Hinata sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku." Sela Menma.

Sasori ingin membantah lagi, tapi kenyataannya memang Hinata seperti diperhatikan oleh kak Menma sejak kedatangannya ke apartemen Nara. "Ah baiklah. Kalau kak Menma butuh bantuan, telpon saja aku" ucap Sasori.

Dengan berat hati, Sasori meninggalkan Menma dan Hinata, dia akan kembali besok untuk menjenguk Hinata lagi. Menyedihkan sekali melihat salah satu tetangganya sakit, kalau saja Sasori lebih peka dan menanyakan keadaan ringisan Hinata setiap malam. Ya sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi.

"Tuan, bisa lengkapi administrasinya terlebih dahulu?" Ucap seorang perawat.

"Baik" jawab Menma berjalan ke loket depan.

Tirai disamping ranjang Hinata terbuka, "Kakak" gumamnya pelan sembari mendekati Hinata dengan terpincang-pincang.

Hanabi berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata, tangannya dipenuhi luka lebam dan cakaran hingga sebagian wajahnya. Hanabi sudah mencapai batasnya untuk bersabar dibully setiap hari.

Hari ini dia melawan sebanyak yang dia bisa, mencakar, mengigit dan menjambak para siswi sialan itu. "Kakak" gumamnya lagi, "Lihat kak aku melawan mereka lagi. Kali ini aku membuat banyak bukti untuk melaporkan mereka ke kantor polisi."

Hinata tak juga bangun membuat Hanabi sedih. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, mama akan menjemput dan membawa kita bersamanya" janji Hanabi, dia harus menyembunyikan Hinata dari pandangan ayahnya.

Tepat saat Hanabi menutup tirai ranjangnya dan Hinata, Hiashi datang. Langkahnya masih bertahan dengan gaya berwibawanya. "Hanabi" Hiashi menahan dirinya untuk memarahi Hanabi di depan umum. Dia ingat harus tetap tenang.

Hanabi tidak ingin pulang, karena dia tahu ayahnya sedang marah namun dia sembunyikan didepan umum. Namun jika terus di sini, ayahnya bisa saja menghajar Hinata lagi. Mengusir Hinata belum cukup bagi Hiashi

"Ayo pulang"

"Ha-i." Jawab Hanabi pelan dan mengikuti Hiashi.

Berat untuk Hinata membuka matanya, namun dia ingin bangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar rawat.

"Jangan bergerak dulu" ucap Menma khawatir, sembari membantu Hinata duduk.

"Sleepy!" Hinata meraba perutnya yang sudah mulai berisi, masih ada namun Hinata melirik Menma untuk memastikan ini bukanlah mimpi belaka.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau jangan khawatir" jawab Menma. Tangannya terasa hangat mengenggam Hinata.

"Senpai..." bisik Hinata tanpa sadar. Meskipun orang lain yang ada disampingnya dan mengenggam erat tangannya, Hinata masih merintih dan memanggil Naruto. Hinata patut dibenci untuk ini. "Gomen," lirih Hinata.

Menma menggeleng pelan. "Jika kau merasa baik dengan menganggapku Naruto, kau bisa melakukannya sesukamu. Panggil aku senpai atau namanya."

"Tapi kalian berbeda."

"Kami lahir dari rahim yang sama. Kau jangan khawatir"

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

Menma diam, "Jangan pedulikan perasaanku. Ini hukuman"

Hinata melepaskan genggaman Menma. tidak bisa seperti itu, jelas tidak bisa. Ada apa dengan kak Menma, Perasaan manusia tak bisa terluka terus menerus.

"Hinata." Panggil Menma, sekarang tangannya mengelus surai Hinata lembut. "Saat kau bilang tidak mau Sleepy mati. Aku bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian, jadi jangan sia-siakan tekad yang sudah kubuat ini" bibir Menma tersenyum tipis, tidak seperti Naruto yang suka tersenyum lebar.

Jelas mereka sangat berbeda, namun Hinata hanyalah gadis egois yang menginginkan kenyamanan dirinya sendiri. Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, peluk aku senpai" ucap Hinata pelan.

Tangan Menma bergerak menuju bahu Hinata dan menariknya ke arah tubuhnya. Menyelimuti Hinata dengan kehangatan tubuhnya. Kilasan mimpi buruk perlakuan Naruto membuat Hinata ketakutan lagi, "Senpai, le-lepaskan" bisik Hinata takut.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian. Jangan takut. Hinata" ucap Menma menenangkan.

Seperti angin segar, kata-kata Menma membuat Hinata tenang. "Aku percaya, senpai. Itu hanya mimpi buruk" ucap Hinata.

"Itu memang mimpi buruk," Menma melepaskan pelukan Hinata, sudah cukup untuk hari ini. "Kita harus memberitahu dokter, dia ingin menunjukan keajaiban padamu"

Menma berdiri untuk mengambil telpon kabel di dinding dan menekan angka 1 untuk berbicara dengan petugas piket hari ini. "Tolong sampaikan pada dokter Kabuto, kalau pasien dikamar 22 sudah siuman. Terima kasih"

Hinata menatap Menma yang tersenyum lagi sembari berbalik, dia berdiri cukup lama sampai seorang suster masuk dan membawa kursi roda untuk Hinata.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri" tolak Hinata dengan pipi bersemu.

"Hinata kau masih lemah, turuti saja permintaan suster"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Demi Sleepy."

Hinata harus diam untuk mempertimbangkan apa yang Menma katakan. "De-demi Sleepy" ucap Hinata.

Suster itu maklum dan tersenyum sembari membantu Hinata duduk di kursi roda. Menma mengekori Hinata menuju ruang praktek dokter Kabuto.

Setelah masuk Hinata harus berbaring di ranjang periksa sampai dokter Kabuto muncul dari balik pintu masuk dan langsung menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata-san, apa ada yang masih sakit?" tanya dokter kabuto.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang" ucap Hinata.

"Suster bisa tolong bantu Hinata-san" ucap Kabuto sembari menggunakan sarung tangan.

"Maaf Hinata-san, saya akan membuka piama anda dibagian perut." Izin sang suster, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hinata tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kancing piama dan mengoleskan gel lembut yang terasa dingin.

Hinata merasa gugup entah untuk apa. Dia sampai harus menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Debaran jantungnya menggila.

"Apa ini pertama kali anda melakukan USG?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Dokter Kabuto tersenyum lagi sembari menempelkan sebuah alat di atas perut Hinata yang berisi Sleepy.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Hinata sangat gugup, sampai-sampai Hinata bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Dug.

Dug.

Dug.

"Kau dengar Hinata-san, itu suara jantung kedua janinmu" ucap dokter Kabuto.

Jadi tadi bukan suara jantung Hinata? Itu suara jantung Sleepy. Dua Sleepy, rasanya seperti keajaiban yang memenuhi tubuh Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Kak-"

Menma menyeka sedikit airmata yang keluar dari matanya. "Ini menyentuh hatiku" ucap Menma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**


	11. chapter 11 (05-04 07:37:55)

When I Lonely 11

.

.

Pojokan author :

Soal scene yang kecepetan, shanaz mungkin sedang kurang fokus, (mungkin ya.. ) karena WIL shanaz batesin wordnya cuman 3k.. soal sifat Hinata yang berubah ubah, Author memang sengaja, pribadi Hinata disini labil bisa karena bayinya, bisa juga karena masalah Hinata. Hinata juga bukan orang dewasa, dia baru 16 tahun loh, masih remaja pada umumnya bukan tanda kutip dewasa, sisi anak2nya masih ada.

..

...

Happy reading...

.

..

Hari dimana libur singkat semester ini telah berakhir. Tenten merapikan rambutnya, membagi dua, dan mengikatnya menjadi dua kuncir.

"Bagaimana Kak Menma?" tanya Tenten sembari mengedipkan mata dengan tangan membuat tanda peace di sudut matanya di depan cermin.

Eh? Haah? Sejak kapan Tenten jadi seperti orang gila seperti ini? Segera saja Tenten merapikan kuncirnya untuk menjadi cepol yang kata Karin norak.

"Gawat" seru Tenten melihat jam dinding dan segera menyambar tasnya sembari berlari keluar "Aku berangkat!"

Tenten tahu semester baru ini akan membuatnya sedih. Hime a.k.a Hinata sudah pasti tidak akan datang lagi ke sekolah. Tenten berhenti berlari, dia buru-buru untuk apa? Tak ada yang dia nanti lagi hari ini, Tenten menghela nafas panjang saat masuk ke area sekolah, berat rasanya menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Naruto lagi.

"Naruto-senpai, Ohayou" sapa para gadis.

"Ah Ohayou" balas Naruto.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, mau ikut kumpul-kumpul? Seru loh ada perwakilan dari SMA Ame"

"Hmm, kita lihat nanti."

"Naruto senpai harus ikut! Ya?"

Dan suara tawa aneh membuat Tenten berdecih sembari mengepalkan tangannya. "Cih. Sabar Tenten! Sabar" ucap Tenten meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

BRUK! Tenten mendapati lokernya penuh dengan kertas bekas dan paku berkarat. Bisa dibilang ini adalah sampah.

"Dia si pacar yang mengamuk itu ya? Kasihan sekali" gumam mereka yang menyaksikan Tenten membuka lokernya.

'Walaupun kejadian itu telah berlalu tapi orang-orang ini tidak mau melupakannya, ya?' batin Tenten jadi kesal sekali sekarang. Dia harus melampiaskannya. Orang yang harusnya dia hajar? Orang pertama yang membuat hatinya kesal?

"Naruto senpai, ayo jawab. Kalau nanti pasti sulit bertemu- Kyaaa!" teriakan itu menggema membuat pusat perhatian tertuju pada Naruto yang menerima sebuah pukulan dari tas sekolah dengan kekuatan penuh.

Tenten akhirnya memukul Naruto yang sok kuat dan sok tak peduli. "Ten- ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kaget, kemudian terdiam.

"Ada apa huh? Itu karena... karena aku kesal!" ucap Tenten, dia hampir mengatakan karena Naruto membuat Hinata sedih, putus sekolah dan ah pokoknya banyak.

"Maaf" gumam Naruto.

"Maaf apa?" sekali lagi Tenten memukul Naruto, inginnya Tenten menyiksa Naruto sampai tewas tapi bisa-bisa dia dipenjara, puas memukuli kemudian Tenten berteriak lantang, "Kalian cecunguk yang mau menjahiliku, aku tidak akan bertanya siapa yang melakukannya tapi setiap kali kalian menjahiliku maka Naruto senpai sialan ini yang akan merasakan akibatnya!" teriak Tenten kemudian sempat menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto saat meninggalkan loker sepatu.

"Si Hime peringkat 1. Luar biasa huh?" ucap Ayame saat Tenten lewat di papan pengumuman nilai.

"Dia pasti melakukan kecurangan"

"Bisa jadi dia hanya main-main saja selama ini"

Akhir yang luarbiasakan? Hinata belajar mati-matian agar dia tak cepat dilupakan. Bahwa dia si pintar yang menghilang, Tenten menarik nafas pelan. Sudahlah, mau difikirkan bagaimana pun Hinata tidak akan pernah masuk sekolah lagi dan Kak Menma tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Rasanya jadi sedih sekali?" ucap Tenten masuk kedalam kelasnya. Hidupnya juga harus maju sama seperti Hinata. Dia ingin berjuang, untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaannya lagi.

oOo

"Pembagian tempat duduk telah selesai, sekarang pembagian..."

Bosan, Kiba tidak tertarik dengan siapa yang ada didepan kelas. diliriknya Naruto yang mendapat bangku paling depan. "Ah jauh!" gerutu Kiba.

"Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan angkat tangan"

Kiba merunduk untuk tiduran diatas meja, sebaiknya apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah? Selama liburan ini Naruto tidak pergi main seperti biasanya. Yah Kiba maklum dengan kondisi ayahnya. Perubahan yang baik, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak rela.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, aku akan memberikan rincian ini pada sensei" ucap ketua kelas sembari berjalan keluar kelas.

Kiba langsung bangkit dan mendekati Naruto. "Naru-"

"Naruto, aku bawakan buku yang kau pesan kemarin" ucap Karin mendahului Kiba.

Kiba sampai tak berkata apa-apa, Karin bilang apa? Buku yang Naruto pesan? Kiba segera menarik Karin yang tersenyum senang karena Naruto mendapat nyawanya kembali untuk belajar.

"Karin, ikut aku" ucap Kiba menarik tangan Karin untuk menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin setelah mereka cukup jauh dari Naruto.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan otak Naruto? Mungkin kecelakaan atau apa selama liburan kemarin?" selidik Kiba.

"Tidak ada"

"Lalu kenapa Naruto jadi seperti sekarang?" tanya Kiba menunjuk Naruto yang duduk kalem sembari membaca buku yang diberikan Karin padanya.

"Coba aku fikirkan dulu... hmm... kau ingat insiden saat api unggun?" tanya Karin.

Kiba mengangguk, dia tak bisa merangsek maju dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"Sejak saat itu Naruto jadi lebih pendiam dan sedikit menutup diri. Di toko dan di depan bibi dia bersikap seperti biasa tapi saat sendiri, dia sering melamun"

"Melamun huh? Apa gara-gara itu?"

"kau tahu sesuatu Kiba?" Selidik Karin. Memang ada yang salah dengan Naruto dan Tenten saat itu.

"Ah tidak ada. Mungkin gara-gara itu kali pertama dia dipermalukan wanita di depan umum" kilah Kiba.

"Sou-ka?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

Kiba mengangguk, memang benar kan itu pertama kalinya Naruto dipermalukan wanita di depan umum. Sebrengsek apapun dia, itu yang terburuk bagi Naruto. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah menghamili Hinata dan dia depresi karena merasa bersalah.

"Naruto-kun, mau pergi ke kantin denganku?" tanya Ino masuk ke dalam kelas Naruto tanpa malu dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Ino"

"Mau?" tanya Ino sekali lagi dengan lembut,

Naruto mengangguk dan menutup bukunya, mengikuti Ino keluar kelas.

"Argh wanita itu mendahuluiku" geram Kiba.

Ino berjalan bersama Naruto yang berjalan menatap lurus ke depan. Tangan Ino bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Naruto namun Naruto tersentak kaget dan segera menarik tangannya. Naruto tidak ingin disentuh oleh Ino?

"Ma-maaf aku sedang melamun" ucap Naruto.

Kalau memang gadis bercepol itu sangat penting kenapa Naruto tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali? Seberapa dalam Naruto menyakitinya sampai insiden kemarin dapat merubah Naruto menjadi seperti ini?

"Kalau kau tidak siap melepaskannya kenapa kau tidak berusaha minta maaf dan mendapatkannya kembali?" Ucap Ino.

"Eh? Aku ti-" Naruto segera menangkap tangan Ino, "Maaf"

Ino bosan mendengar kata itu, 'maaf' yang tidak ditujukan untuknya. "Bukan aku yang harus mendengarnya"

"Si-siapa?"

Sungguh Ino merasa kasihan dengan Naruto yang sekarang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Naruto-kun, kau menyakiti perasaannya. Apa kau minta maaf padanya? Apa kau masih mencintainya? Apa yang kau inginkan?" cecar Ino.

"Aku-"

"Bukan aku yang harus mendengar jawabanmu, Naruto-kun" sela Ino, dan sekarang dia dapat melihat ekspresi pasrah Naruto. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kalau memang kau mencintainya, mari akhiri hubungan kita dan hubunganmu dengan wanita lainnya juga"

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau akan terus terusan menyakitinya?"

"Ino, beri aku waktu"

"Dia tidak bisa menunggu. Semakin lama kau berfikir, semakin sulit kau kembali padanya" Ino sadar, dia hanya bagian kecil yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam hati Naruto, setelah semua yang mereka alami, akhirnya Ino sadar kalau Naruto bukan hanya sekedar teman pelampiasan saja, Ino sudah menempatkannya di dalam hatinya, ya Ino sadar kalau dia mencintai Naruto. Namun menghalanginya meraih kebahagian bukanlah cara Ino.

Naruto nampak gusar, dan bimbang. Ino sudah meyakinkannya kenapa dia masih bimbang.

"Aku benci padamu!" teriak Tenten sembari berlari, dia tak tahan melihat pasangan itu bermesraan dilorong sekolah. Kekesalannya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dasar kurang ajar.

Satu, tangan Tenten mendarat di pipi Naruto. Dua, pukulan bawah kepalan tangan Tenten menghantam perut Naruto. Tiga, gadis blonde itu menampar pipi Tenten.

Tenten membeku untuk beberapa saat, barusan dia ditampar? Kenapa dia tidak sadar? Apa fikirannya sudah gelap dengan kekesalannya pada Naruto?

"Ino hentikan" ucap Naruto memegang tangan Ino yang bersiap menampar Tenten lagi. Apa dia tidak tahu sekuat apa Tenten itu?

"Kau lebih kuat dariku, kenapa diam saja, huh?" pancing Ino. Gadis cepol ini juga sama saja, keras kepala. Kalau saja mereka mau diam dan saling bicara sebentar saja!

Tenten melirik Naruto yang hanya diam tak melakukan apapun, apa benar dia seorang pria? Astaga baru saja terlintas difikiran Tenten, Naruto menyelamatkannya. "Cih" umpat Tenten. Dia tak melayani pria brengsek dan wanita lacur ini.

"Ada apa? Tak bisa melawan?" Ino kesal karena gadis cepol dihadapannya hanya diam dan Naruto juga tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sebegitu sulitnya kah Naruto bicara padanya? Minta maaf?

"Ayo Ino, dia hanya cepol s- sudahlah" ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino nampak kaget dengan ucapan Naruto, dia melarikan diri? Ah astaga ini tidak benar, namun mencampuri urusan keduannyapun tak bisa Ino lakukan.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Tenten sampai harus memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada yang tak pernah dia dengar seumur hidupnya, dia hanya apa? Apa?. Tenten sudah biasa dipanggil gadis cepol sialan oleh Naruto, lalu apa ini? Sakitnya sampai tak bisa Tenten tahan. Padahal Naruto tak sampai mengatakannya, tapi kenapa hatinya sakit?

"Tenten menangis?" ucap seoranga siswa, mereka sepertinya menarik perhatian lagi. Seberapa banyak kesalahpahaman ini akan berlanjut?

Tenten sampai harus memegang pipinya sendiri yang dialiri cairan yang keluar dari matanya. Dia menangis? Karena apa? Karena siapa?

Tatapan Tenten beralih pada Naruto yang melihatnya, Tenten tak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto karena genangan airmata sialan itu memburamkan penglihatnya.

"Tenten"

Suara itu terasa jauh untuk Tenten, siapa barusan yang memanggilnya? Batasan tak jelas itu membuat Tenten bingung. Untuk kali ini Tenten tidak bisa lebih lama disana dan menerima semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Tenten mundur beberapa langkah untuk kemudian berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Naruto.

oOo

Karin membereskan peralatan menulisnya dengan cepat, Naruto sudah pergi ke rumah sakit setelah istirahat makan siang. Rumah sakit menelpon kalau Paman Minato siuman, dan Naruto segera pergi sampai Karin yang harus mengurus alasan Naruto pergi.

Kiba berdiri disamping Karin yang masih sibuk merapikan tasnya. "Kau akan ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kiba.

"Huum"

"Bolehkah aku ikut menjenguk?"

Karin sampai harus menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kiba tidak percaya. "Kau kan teman Naruto yang paling akrab, masa aku melarangmu"

"Ahaha kau benar" balas Kiba, dia sedikit takut Naruto akan marah karena dia ikut dengan Karin. Fikiran macam apa itu?

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sejak meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Kau melihatnya tadi?" tanya Karin sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Huum." Jawab Kiba tidak jelas. Namun Karin dapat mengartikannya dengan kata Iya.

"Aneh sekali bukan?" pancing Karin, dia masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto dan Tenten terlibat hubungan yang rumit. Tidak seperti kenyataan yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Tenten yang hanya memandang Kak Menma serta dengan jelas Kak Menma juga membalas perasaan Tenten. Gadis itu tidak mungkin berkhianat dan memainkan kedua sepupu bersaudaranya.

Kiba tidak habis fikir, apa yang gadis cepol itu inginkan dari Naruto? Masalah Hinata dan Naruto tidak bisa dicampuri orang lain seperti mereka. Mereka harusnya tidak terlibat. Namun Kiba jadi sedikit menyesal, jika akhirnya Naruto malah menjauh seperti ini. "Harusnya aku lebih berguna. Aku hanya jadi penonton saja" gumam Kiba.

"Kau mengatakan Kya-" Karin harus berteriak karena dia hampir jatuh menabrak tumpukan kardus dihadapannya. Kiba menarik dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh memalukan.

"Makanya jalan lihat-lihat." Nasehat Kiba.

"Aku kan mendengar gumamanmu yang tidak jelas itu" kilah Karin.

"Bisa berdiri? Tanganku sudah mulai tidak kuat" ucap Kiba.

Karin menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan pipi bersemu merah. Dia malu sekali. Dia bahkan tak mengajak Kiba bercakap-cakap sampai rumah sakit.

"Bibi, bagaimana keadaan paman?" tanya Karin melihat Kushina keluar dari kamar rawat Minato.

"Dia sempat bangun sebentar kemudian dokter memberinya obat tidur karena dia mengeluh sakit kepala."

"Naruto?"

"Dia didalam. Masuklah. Bibi harus kembali bekerja. Tolong jaga mereka ya" ucap Kushina menepuk bahu Karin dan Kiba.

"Ha'i"

Kiba berteriak setelah Kushina cukup jauh. "Kita datang tak bawa apa-apa!"

"Astaga aku fikir ada apa!" geram Karin yang sempat kaget mendengar teriakan Kiba. "Ayo masuk saja, kita lebih penting disini"

"Permisi" ucap keduanya pelan.

Naruto setia duduk di samping ranjang ayahnya. Dia menantikan kondisi ayahnya yang stabil seperti ini. Karin langsung duduk di sofa yang sudah di sediakan. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Namun, kehadirannya pasti dapat Naruto rasakan.

"Apa kata dokter, Naruto?" tanya Kiba pelan, seolah takut membangunkan ayah Naruto.

"Kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Terima kasih sudah datang" ucap Naruto.

Oke sekarang Kiba tidak tahu harus bilang apa. "Hmm" gumam Kiba mencari topik pembicaraan. Sejak kapan dia dan Naruto tidak berisik seperti biasanya? Kalau mereka bersama apa saja bisa jadi topik menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang? Kiba menatap Naruto yang masih fokus pada ayahnya. Sekarang Naruto sedang fokus pada ayahnya, Kiba harus memberi mereka ruang bersama.

"Tou-chan" panggil Naruto membuat Karin maupun Kiba segera mendekati Naruto.

Minato menggerakan sedikit jemarinya dan perlahan cahaya menyentuh retina matanya. Yang terakhir dia ingat, dia sedang bekerja di toko sembari memikirkan Menma. dimana dia berada? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tidak dikejar-kejar lagi?

"Tou-chan,"

Panggilan itu, Minato merindukannya. Dia ingin segera melihatnya.

"Paman, pelan-pelan" ucap Karin melihat Minato bereaksi cepat mendengar Naruto memanggilnya.

Minato bergumam pelan. "Karin?" penglihatannya mulai jelas kembali. Karin tersenyum sembari menyeka airmata senang yang keluar dari matanya. Kepala Minato bergerak ke sisi lain ranjangnya.

Naruto menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Dia akhirnya bangun, matanya melihat pada Naruto.

"Ah, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Bukannya terbalik, Tou-chan?" ucap Naruto.

"Ah sou-ka. Ada apa?" tanya Minato. Dia mungkin bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dari siapapun tapi tidak dengan ayahnya.

"Tou-chan?"

"Tou-chan akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu sampai akhir"

Kiba dan Karin hanya diam tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Minato. Kemudian Kiba teringat Hinata sedangkan Karin ingat pada Menma yang pasti membebani Naruto juga.

"Gomen" ucap Naruto, "Gomen Tou-chan" Naruto hanya bisa bilang maaf. "Gomen"

"Kau meminta maaf terlalu banyak, nak. Ini musibah"

"Gomen"

oOo

Menma memeluk Boneka setinggi 150 cm, berwarna coklat dan terbungkus plastik masuk ke apartemen Nara.

"Kak Menma apa itu?" teriak Sasori, namun tak ada jawaban dari Kak Menma. boneka besar untuk siapa? "Hmm akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bersama, apa mereka? Hmm apa benar?" Sasori melirik Apartemen Hinata yang tertutup.

Kepala Boneka muncul dari balik tangga, "Kak Menma apa kau punya hubungan dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasori mendekati Menma yang sedikit kewalahan membawa boneka itu.

"Hm"

"Hm untuk iya, atau Hm untuk tidak?"

"Hm"

"Kak Menma!" teriak Sasori kesal.

"Hm bukan urusanmu" jawab Menma.

"Oh - APA?!" teriak Sasori tidak terima. "Dia- dia bilang benci laki-laki berambut merah apalagi yang kuning." Kesal Sasori sembari curhat.

Menma berhenti hanya untuk melihat Sasori yang sedang kesal. Dia bilang rambut kuning? Apa yang dia maksud Naruto? Hinata mengatakan sesuatu padanya kah?

"Jangan remehkan aku ya! Aku akan mencari wanita yang mirip dengan Hinata. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"

"Hm terserah kau saja" balas Menma mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata dan langsung masuk.

Sasori dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibawa Kak Menma untuknya.

"Apa ini untukku?" tanya Hinata memeluk Boneka itu erat.

Menma mengangguk pelan, dia gemas ingin menyentuh dan mengacak surai Hinata.

"Tapi ini kan mahal? Lebih baik untuk mereka kan?" ucap Hinata menunjuk ke arah perutnya.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat mendengar dokter Kabuto mengatakan 2 janin miliknya, dia merasa sedang melayang jauh ke diatas awan. Kemudian, suara ingus kak Menma mengembalikannya ke alam nyata. Kak Menma menangis untuk kedua Sleepynya, dia bilang seperti keajaiban?

Mereka memang keajaiban, Hinata dibuat senang kemudian cemas. Satu bayi memerlukan banyak pengeluaran apalagi dua? Hinata harus mulai bekerja kembali sebelum perutnya mengembang semakin besar.

"Hadiah untuk kalian."

"Kalau hadiah semahal ini, kan bisa dibelikan hadiah untuk keperluan Sleepy" gumam Hinata.

"Kau menginginkannya saat pulang, kan? Tidak apa aku memang berencana memberi boneka itu"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dia memang suka boneka ini saat mereka pulang dari rumah sakit dan melewati toko boneka. Kalau di izinkan Hinata akan minta dipeluk sekali untuk mengurangi rasa penasaran dirinya membeli boneka itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memberikannya pada orang lain"

"Tidak boleh" Hinata cepat-cepat memeluk boneka itu dan menyuruh Menma menjauhkan tangannya dari bonekanya. Sekarang, boneka itu resmi menjadi milik Hinata dan Sleepy.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan buatkan makan malam." Ucap Menma sembari menahan tawa, Hinata sangat lucu dimatanya.

"Akan aku bantu" ucap Hinata.

Menma meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata, kemudian menekannya agar tubuh Hinata kembali duduk. "Kau ingat kata dokter kan? Kau istirahat saja dulu. Inikan hanya memasak. Jangan Nakal dan enyahkan fikiran mengenai pekerjaan baru itu. Aku yang akan bekerja kau tinggal dan istirahat dirumah saja"

"Tapi..." Hinata tidak suka diam saja, dia ingin membantu. Ya dokter bilang kalau Hinata mencoba bekerja berat dan kurang istirahat, dia bisa kehilangan kedua Sleepynya. Rahimnya sedikit berekaksi dan lemah karena Hinata masih muda, ditambah dia mengandung janin kembar.

"Tidak ada kata tapi!"

"Senpai"

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkamu. Nah duduk yang manis, makanan akan segera siap"

Hinata harus menyerah dengan perintah Menma, dia memang masih lemah dan lemas. Sekarang serangan mual terjadi hampir setiap pagi. Berjalan beberapa meter saja sudah membuat dirinya sangat kelelahan.

'Sleepy, kalian beruntung, dia adalah paman yang baik. Tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan sosok seorang ayah.' Batin Hinata.

Tidak, tentu saja mereka berbeda. Menma adalah Menma dan Naruto adalah Naruto. Hinata senang dengan perhatian Menma, dia tertolong dan terbantu namun Hinata sudah curang dengan memanfaatkan Menma.

Ada apa dengan Hinata. Dia sudah disakiti namun dia masih bertahan dengan Naruto? Hatinya tertinggal bersama Naruto. Hinata mendesah pelan, sungguh dia sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku akan tetap bekerja," ucap Hinata mengelus perutnya sayang, tubuhnya setengah berbaring dengan boneka besar sebagai alasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kak Menma saja kan. Apalagi mereka kembar. Aku harus membantu juga. Hutangku sudah terlalu banyak"

"Aku tidak akan menagih apapun darimu. Mereka adalah keponakanku, ah ayah tiri mungkin"

"Ayah tiri ya? Kak Menma sudah seperti ayah bagi Sleepy. Kau menangis untuk mereka, apa orang lain akan melakukannya?"

Dada Menma terasa sakit, rasanya kebenaran yang tidak diketahui Hinata membuat Menma ingin berteriak dan mengatakan ini bukan salah Hinata.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka, hanya terdengar suara dari aktivitas Menma yang sedang memasak. Sedikit tambahan sayuran, dan sup super sehat untuk Hinata sudah selesai.

"Hinata." Menma terdiam, Hinata tertidur rupanya. "Apa dia terasa hangat?" gumam Menma sembari duduk di dekat Hinata.

Tangan Menma gatal ingin memegang Hinata yang sedang tidur. Hinata bergumam, tangan hangat Menma membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin rasanya seperti sedang dibuai oleh Ibu, Hinata samar mengingatnya.

"Hinata kau lucu" ucap Menma, tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Hinata. Sungguh Menma tak bisa menahan dirinya, kalau saja Hinata tahu, jangan sampai dia tahu.

Hinata terganggu dengan tangan Menma namun dia tak ingin laki-laki itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Belaian ini... Hinata samar-samar bisa mengingatnya. Tapi apakah benar rasanya seperti ini?

Sekarang Menma melihat perut Hinata, terlindungi tangan Hinata namun tak bisa menyembunyikan perut yang semakin membesar itu. Menma masih bisa mengingat suara detak jantung kedua janin Hinata, mereka ada dan tumbuh sehat.

"Kak?" ucap Hinata sedikit membuka matanya, dia ingin tahu kenapa Kak Menma tak menyentuhnya lagi.

"Hinata, supnya sudah siap" ucap Menma mengalihkan pandangannya dari perut Hinata.

"Mau pegang? Aku jamin kau akan kecanduan menyentuh kedua Sleepyku" ucap Hinata, tangannya menarik tangan Menma ke atas perutnya.

"Hati-hati" ucap Menma, dia takut kalau menyentuh perut itu, mereka bisa mengalami hal buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan perlahan saja" ucap Hinata menaruh tangan Menma diatas perutnya, Sekarang gelombang kebahagiaan melanda perasaan Hinata. Ini lebih luar biasa daripada Hinata yang memegangnya sendiri, seolah kedua Sleepynya tahu tangan hangat ini milik siapa.

"Ini sedikit memalukan" ucap Menma. "Tapi apa benar mereka ada disini? Kecil sekali ya?"

"Sleepy dan Kyuubi akan semakin besar beberapa bulan lagi, Kak Menma" jawab Hinata. Ekspresi Kak Menma membuat Hinata tertawa pelan, Kak Menma menatapnya tidak percaya kemudian bingung.

"Kyuubi?"

"Aku tidak bisa terus terusan memanggil kedua sleepyku atau sleepy 1 dan sleepy 2. Jadi mulai sekarang mereka adalah Sleepy dan Kyuubi."

Menma tersenyum maklum, perasaannya menghangat, Hinata tidak membuat semuanya menjadi sulit.

"Kak Menma"

"Hmm"

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu senpai lagi" ucap Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Sudah jelaskan kalau Kak Menma dan Senpai itu berbeda"

"Apa kau akan melupakannya? Melupakan Naruto?"

Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab, dia juga sedang mencari jawabannya. "Rahasia" ucap Hinata sembari berkedip manja yang kemudian menciptakan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Hinata harus mengutuk dirinya yang sudah kelewatan barusan, itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Sekarang dia setara dengan wanita gampangan.

Suasana canggung seperti ini membuat Menma tak nyaman, ada perasaan aneh yang sedang mencoba mendominasi hatinya.

"Hinata" ucap Menma, tangannya bergerak menelusuri pipi Hinata yang berakhir di sudut bibir. Merah pucat namun tetap mampu memancarkan daya tariknya.

Ketakutan Hinata sekarang sedang terjadi, tapi Hinata tidak mau menolak, Kak Menma sudah berbuat banyak untuknya selama ini bukan. bukan karena itu. Bukan karena kebaikannya.

"Ah maaf Hinata." Ucap Menma menjauh dari Hinata, dia tak bisa melakukannya, dia pasti akan melukai hati Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa melakukan itu tidak akan cukup membayar kebaikan Kak Menma" ucap Hinata.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Aku bukan menginginkan hal itu! Aku ingin melindungi kalian. Itu yang aku inginkan!" ucap Menma marah sembari menjauh dari Hinata.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau sudah berubah" ucap Hinata membuat Menma bingung.

"Berubah?"

"Dari kakak yang acuh menjadi kakak yang bertanggung jawab." ucap Hinata. Sekarang Hinata ingin sebuah pelukan. "Kak Menma boleh aku meminta sebuah pelukan darimu?" tanya Hinata. "Ini keinginan Sleepy dan Kyuubi"

"Benarkah?" ucap Menma tak percaya. Namun melihat wajah memelas Hinata membuat Menma harus luluh juga "Kurasa pelukan tidak apa-apa." Jawab Menma, sembari merentangkan tangannya.

Hinata menghambur kedalam pelukan Kak Menma, membenamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang Hinata rindukan selama ini. 'Aku tahu itu kau... aku tahu.. tapi aku tidak bisa menanyakannya sekarang, aku ingin tahu sejauh mana ini akan berlanjut' batin Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hati-hati Hinata. Sleepy dan Kyuubi bisa-" Menma bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan omelannya. Hinata menangis dalam pelukannya. Tangisan bahagia itu membuat rasa bersalah Menma semakin besar.

Kalau saja Hinata tahu yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?

.

.

.

.

Tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

**When I Lonely 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Maaf ya shanaz telat update ToT pengennya cepet namun shanaz sedang kehabisan imajinasi akhir-akhir ini, lelah, lesu, dan letih namun bukan anemia. Menma dan Naruto? hm hm**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terasa baru bangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Semalam, dia menangis lagi, tapi karena apa? Hinata melihat Kak Menma yang tidur menyamping sembari mengenggam tangannya. "Ugh" Hinata rasa inilah yang namanya Morning sicknya ibu hamil yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Segera dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Hinata tidak suka muntah, lidahnya sakit, airmatanya mengalir dan rasa asam yang menjijikan. Hinata kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, dia sangat sedih harus kehilangan makan malam berharga yang dia makan bersama kak Menma.

Sedikit terperanjat, Hinata merasakan hangatnya sebuah elusan di punggungnya. Turun naik membuat Hinata merasa lebih nyaman. Rasa mualnya menguap begitu saja.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Menma, Hinata memberinya sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Ugh" Hinata merasakan cairan asam lambungnya naik lagi saat Kak Menma menarik tangannya. "Tolong jangan hentikan" ucap Hinata.

"Hentikan apa?"

"Elusan tadi, aku merasa baik saat kau melakukannya"

Ragu, tapi Menma melakukannya lagi, Hinata bernafas dengan lega. Perutnya perlahan merasa lebih baik. Menma membantu Hinata keluar kamar mandi sembari terus mengelus punggungnya.

"Maaf merepotkan kak Menma" ucap Hinata malu.

"Aku disini karena alasan ini kan? Membantumu sebisaku" jawab Menma.

"Ah Aku ingin bersandar, tapi kalau kak Menma berhenti aku pasti merasa mual lagi" keluh Hinata.

"Tidurlah menyamping" nasehat Menma.

"Menyamping?"

"Lakukan saja" ucap Menma.

Hinata mengangguk sembari merebahkan tubuhnya, tak dia sangka Kak Menma ikut berbaring juga sembari mengelus punggungnya. Pipi Hinata sampai bersemu merah karena Kak Menma begitu dekat berhadapan dengannya. Harusnya Hinata memunggungi Kak Menma kan?

"Apa aku terlalu dekat?" tanya Menma. Ah dia melakukanya tanpa sadar! Lupakan itu, dia ingin tidur juga setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin. Dia baru bisa tidur pulas hari ini dan hanya beberapa jam, terbangun oleh suara air di kamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak" cicit Hinata. Matanya hanya mampu memandang sampai sebatas leher Kak Menma, ini tidak benar. Ini tidak baik. Tuhan selamatkan Hinata dari situasi aneh ini.

Semakin lama, elusan di punggung Hinata semakin pelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Hinata dalam posisi siap bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi tapi cairan asam itu tidak naik lagi. "Akhirnya berhenti" ucap Hinata. "Kak Menma?"

Bukannya menyahut, Hinata malah mendengar suara dengkuran dari mulut Menma. Dia pasti kelelahan, "Terima kasih" ucap Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kak Menma namun segera menjauh kembali. Astaga, kenapa Hinata jadi aneh seperti ini?

Namun samar, bau tubuh kak Menma membuat Hinata mengingat Naruto. Itu mungkin karena mereka saudara, "Tunggu, sepertinya tadi aku bermimpi bilang ah kak Menma adalah dia? Seperti hmm Naru- tidak mungkin" gumam Hinata. Hinata yakin itu mimpi tapi itu sepertinya nyata, Hinata melirik meja tempat dia makan. Masih ada sisa sup miso dan steak.

Jadi benarkah itu seperti Naruto? Hinata penasaran. Diambilnya tangan Kak Menma dan membawanya ke arah Sleepy dan Kyuubi berada. Perasaan mereka jauh lebih kuat dan itu bisa membuat Hinata yakin dia akan mengingat kenapa Hinata fikir itu dia?

Pluk.

Elus.

Elus.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, dia sedikit senang, selebihnya dia merasa nyaman. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka bersekongkol dengan Kak Menma huh? Hinata rasa tadi tidak seperti ini rasa dipegang Kak Menma.

Menma ingin membuka matanya, tangannya sekarang bergerak diatas perut Hinata, kalau sampai dia membuat gerakan tiba-tiba dia mengagetkan Hinata dan bisa melukai mereka. 'Sedang apa kau, Hinata' rutuk Menma.

"Jadi perasaan itu tak kembali lagi, hmm?" gumam Hinata. Tapi rasanya nyaman saat perutnya dielus seperti ini.

"Hinata?" tanya Menma membuka sedikit matanya, dia tak tahan dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan pada tangannya.

"Uaah! Maaf!" teriak Hinata kaget sembari menjauhkan tangan Kak Menma dari perutnya. "Aku hanya, hanya sedang, tidak maksudku-" Astaga Hinata tidak bisa berfikir lagi.

"Lucu" ucap Menma sembari tertawa.

"Eh?"

"Kau lucu Hinata, aku fikir aku ketagihan memegang Sleepy dan Kyuubi" ucap Menma, "Jadi boleh kupegang?" izin Menma.

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu izin dariku" jawab Hinata sedikit malu, toh dia paman dari sleepy dan Kyuubi kan?.

Ah Jantung Hinata berdebar dengan keras, kenapa dia jadi berdebar seperti ini sih? Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Bukannya memegang perut Hinata, Kak Menma malah mengelus surai putihnya lembut. "Apa tidak apa-apa dengan mengecat rambutmu seperti ini?" tanya Menma.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan kak Menma.

"Kau sudah melakukannya untukku tadi"

"Uaa kak Menma bangun?"

"100% terjaga"

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang merah sempurna, dia sangat malu sekarang. Harusnya dia minta izin seperti yang kak Menma lakukan tadi. "Gomen."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku jadi ingin menyentuh mereka terus" ucap Menma sembari bangun dan meregangkan ototnya sembari melirik jam diatas lemari. "Sudah pagi rupanya, aku harus pergi bekerja sebentar lagi"

"Akan aku siapkan sarapan." Ucap Hinata ikut bangun.

"Aku bisa menyiapkannya untukmu. Kau masih sakitkan?"

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Tidak apa jangan cegah aku" tolak Hinata sembari bangun, tangannya sigap memakai apron dan mulai memasak.

oOo

Hampir seharian Hinata bermalas-malasan, dia sempat keluar namun cahaya matahari membuatnya segera lemas dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mo Sleepy. Kyuubi. Bagaimana bisa aku mencari pekerjaan kalau aku sampai alergi matahari seperti ini?" keluh Hinata. Tidak Mengeluh saja tidak cukup, Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata menyambar payung di dekat pintu dan segera turun, dia ingin mencari kerja. Ah bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya di restoran Kuma Bear? Hinata absen cukup banyak, dia pasti sudah dipecat.

Berjalan tak tahu arah, Hinata mau kerja apa dengan kondisinya saat ini? masih adakah orang yang mempekerjakan orang hamil seperti dirinya?

"Ah" seru seorang wanita. Kantong belanjanya sobek membuat barang bawaannya yang banyak berceceran di jalan, membuat Hinata mau tak mau membantunya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata membantu membawa belanjaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sepertinya belanja terlalu banyak hari ini" jawabnya. Rambut merahnya membuat mata Hinata silau. Merah lagi? Sepertinya banyak orang berambut merah disekitar Hinata akhir-akhir ini. "Bisa bantu aku membawa barang belanjaan ini?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum. "Rumahku disana. Toko bunga" tunjuknya pada toko yang berjarak 100 m dari mereka.

"Ah tentu." Jawab Hinata.

"Namaku Kushina,"

"Aku Hinata."

Kushina tersenyum pada Hinata, "Kau gadis yang baik" ucap Kushina.

"Ah tidak aku tidak baik Bibi, aku anak yang sangat berdosa" jawab Hinata. Itu benar, dia tak akan menyangkalnya kali ini.

"Begitukah?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, mereka sampai dan Hinata melihat Kushina mengeluarkan kunci toko dan membukanya. "Silahkan masuk, ini toko sekaligus rumahku sekarang" ucap Kushina melebarkan pintu toko.

"Ah maaf merepotkan" ucap Hinata. Saat masuk dia merasakan indra penciuammnya bekerja sensitif. Ada banyak aroma bunga yang bercampur namun ada juga yang kuat sendirian. Ini seperti surga parfum yang sesungguhnya.

Kushina meminta barang belanjaannya dan masuk meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam toko. Hinata menikmati sensasi dan bau yang memenuhi indra penciumanya, tangannya tanpa sadar menarik sebatang lavender dan membawanya berkeliling sembari menarik bunga lain yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Hinata-chan?" Kushina datang dan heran melihat Hinata dengan tangan penuh bunga.

"Ah eh-" Hinata bahkan baru sadar sudah membawa banyak bunga. "Maaf aku tanpa sadar membawa bunga-bunga ini. Aku- aku akan membayarnya"

"Membayar? Tidak, kufikir kau sudah terampil memilih bunga-bunga itu. Komposisi warnanya pas dan jika kau membungkusnya dengan benar itu akan terlihat cantik" jawab Kushina tangannya meletakan gelas berisi air yang dibawanya dari dapur di meja kasir, membantu Hinata membawa sebagian bunga ditangannya.

"Be-benarkah?"Hinata sendiri tak percaya apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tak pernah tahu menahu tentang bunga dan cara merangkainya. Dia hanya tertarik dan membawanya.

Tunggu, Hinata mendekatkan hidungnya pada bunga-bunga ditanganya. Dia tanpa sadar mengumpulkan semua bunga yang mirip dengan bau Naruto yang berbeda-beda. 'Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana aku bisa ingat dengan bau bau ini?' batin Hinata mengutuk.

Ini memang mengingatkannya akan Naruto senpai, ada bau berbeda setiap kali mereka bertemu, itu lebih seperti karena Naruto sudah bertemu dengan gadis lain sebelum bertemu dengannya. Itu nampak wajar karena wanita suka apapun yang berbau seperti yang Hinata hirup sekarang.

"Ayo duduk dan mengobrol denganku" ajak Kushina setelah meletakkan bunga yang dibawa Hinata dan mendorong punggung Hinata untuk berjalan.

"Ah tapi aku-"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku hanya punya dua orang putra yang membuat kepalaku sakit dan mereka akan mulai mengeluh saat aku curhat pada mereka" sela Kushina dengan wajah sedih. Memang kedua putranya itu tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sibuk" jawab Hinata.

"Jadi, maukan? Maukan Hinata-chan?" pinta Kushina, tangannya dengan semangat beralih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecut. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi" gumam Hinata mengikuti Kushina duduk di kursi dalam toko.

Ini seperti sebuah taman rahasia penuh bunga hanya milik mereka berdua. "Cantik" gumam Hinata, matanya berbinar senang.

"Benarkah? Sudut ini khusus aku rancang untuk bersantai bersama suamiku. Dia suka bunga dan aku hanya bisa mengikuti hobinya, tapi malah aku yang paling semangat mendekor sudut ini" curhat Kushina.

"Aku suka sudut ini, anda hebat sekali. Bibi" ucap Hinata sembari menarik Kursi dan duduk.

"Terima kasih." Balas Kushina. "Jadi kenapa gadis muda sepertimu tidak ada disekolah di jam segini?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku berhenti sekolah. Aku kesulitan dalam membiayai sekolahku" jawab Hinata bohong, dan lagi mereka baru bertemu kenapa dia langsung bertanya seperti itu?

"Ah maaf Hinata-chan, aku terlalu blak-blakan ya? Hontou, Gomen" ucap Kushina menempelkan kedua tanganya diatas kepala sembari menunduk.

"Itu tidak apa-apa." Balas Hinata, harusnya dia tak berkeliaran diluar pada jam sekolah.

Kushina tak membiarkan Hinata bosan dengannya, ada cerita panjang yang dia miliki yang membuat Hinata duduk nyaman mendengarkannya.

"Jadi begitu putra kecilku merajuk, wajahnya akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus." Cerita Kushina sembari tertawa. "Tapi sekarang dia sudah dewasa, aku jadi sulit berdekatan denganya"

Hinata sedikit tertawa, apa Sleepy dan Kyuubi juga akan begitu? Kalau keduanya laki-laki berapa lama Hinata akan bersama mereka? Kalau perempuan, Hinata yakin akan selalu menempel dengan mereka.

Ah, apa ini berarti Hinata sudah mulai menyayangi mereka? Mencintai mereka? Apa tidak apa-apa? Semakin besar mereka semakin Hinata sering melamunkan mereka lahir dan tumbuh sehat. Hinata sudah terbiasa mengurus Hanabi kecil yang cengeng.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat putramu lahir, Bibi?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" Kuhina befikir sejenak sembari menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan. Itu sudah lama sekali, jadi sedikit tersamarkan "Seperti akhirnya aku dapat melihat putraku lahir dan menangis. Begitu kecil dan rapuh sampai kau berfikir sentuhanmu dapat menyakiti mereka."

"Apakah berat menjadi seorang ibu?"

"Itu mungkin tergantung bagaimana kau menjalaninya. Aku senang karena aku dan suamiku berbagi bebannya bersama"

Bodohnya Hinata menanyakan hal itu pada Kushina. Tentu saja tidak akan terasa berat karena Kushina seorang ibu yang berstatus pernikahan. Dia tidak sendiri seperti Hinata. Tidak hamil diluar nikah dan tidak ditinggalkan. Hinata mengeratkan jemarinya yang sedang memegang gelas teh yang disajikan Kushina tadi.

"Seperti menyenangkan bisa menikah dan menjalani peran seorang ibu sepenuhnya tanpa khawatir" ucap Hinata. "Aku pasti juga akan menikah suatu saat nanti dan menjadi ibu yang seperti bibi" Hinata menambahkan setelah melihat wajah heran Kushina. Dia berbohong lagi. Apakah akan ada pria yang mau dengan wanita dengan dua anak yang harus dihidupi?

"Kau pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik" ucap Kushina memegang tangan Hinata yang berada diatas meja. Dia menatap Hinata penuh keyakinan.

"Haha mungkin agak sedikit lama sampai aku bisa menjadi ibu" ucap Hinata sembari tertawa.

"Saat itu terjadi, waktu jadi terasa semakin singkat. Tak lama lagi kau pasti akan merasakannya" ucap Kushina, sejak tadi dia sudah tahu tapi Hinata menyembunyikannya. Bagaimanapun Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang sedang tumbuh dalam dirinya dihadapan Kushina.

"Hinata-chan maaf jika ini mengejutkanmu, tapi aku tahu kau sedang hamil sekarang. Dengan dressmu sekarang, itu tak bisa membohongi semua orang"

Apa? Apa maksudnya dia tahu? Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Padahal untuk apa dia berbohong? Tak ada yang akan membunuhnya jika semua orang tahu tentang Sleepy dan Kyuubi asal Hinata tak menyebutkan nama ayah dan kakek mereka. Mereka bertiga akan baik-baik saja.

"Hinata-chan-"

"Aku seharusnya tidak berbohong pada bibi. Aku melakukannya karena takut, tapi kalau difikir lagi, kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Takut? Apa kau diancam Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina, auranya berubah menjadi marah.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu bibi. ini hanya karena aku takut pada diriku sendiri saja" jawab Hinata cepat, menenangkan Kushina yang mulai marah.

"Kalau kau diancam, melaporlah pada polisi atau katakan pada bibi, biar bibi yang mengurusnya untukmu. Kita wanita tidak boleh lemah Hinata-chan. Kita ada karena kesabaran dan ketekunan kita sebagai wanita mengurus pria. Tapi jika sampai mereka merendahkan martabat kita, kita tak boleh diam saja menerima, lawan balik dan hancurkan mereka" ceramah Kushina.

"B-baik!" ucap Hinata terbawa semangat Kushina. Benar, dia tak perlu takut. Para pria itu tidak pernah tahu sisi gelap wanita yang sesungguhnya bisa menjungkir balikan dunia.

oOo

Menma keluar dari sebuah toko sembari tersenyum senang. Hinata pasti senang dengan apa yang dia belikan hari ini. tadi pagi tanpa sengaja Menma mendengarkan Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Sepertinya eskrim coklat enak?"

Hinata pasti akan segan meminta langsung padanya, dia kan bisa bilang kalau dia sedang ingin makan eskrim saja.

Wajah Menma berubah serius, sampai kapan dia akan membohongi Hinata seperti ini? "Hinata aku pulang" ucap Menma mengetuk dan membuka pintu. "APAAA?!" Teriak Menma menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya. Siapa yang sedang duduk dan merajut itu? Apa Hinata pindah tanpa bilang padanya? Siapa si rambut Hitam sebahu ini?

Menma mungkin salah kamar, Tuan Nara itu kenapa tidak memberitahukan kalau kamar Hinata dipindahkan? "Ma-maaf sepertinya aku salah kamar" ucap Menma.

"Kak Menma selamat datang" ucap Hinata berhenti merajut dan melihat ke arah Menma.

"Hi-Hinata ada apa dengan rambut panjang dan putihmu?"

"Aku mendengar pertanyaan kakak tadi pagi. Aku fikir tidak aman terus dicat dan katanya ibu hamil akan kesulitan jika punya rambut panjang apalagi setelah melahirkan nanti" jawab Hinata.

Tentu saja, Menma tidak percaya itu , mereka bilang (entah siapa itu) jika perempuan memotong rambutnya maka mereka membuang masa lalunya atau apalah yang seperti itu.

"Kau yakin itu keputusanmu?" tanya Menma.

Bibir Hinata tersenyum, dia ingin melupakan semuanya. Naruto. Sekolah dan keluarganya. Ini keputusan Hinata karena Hinata yang menginginkannya. "Tentu saja. Ah apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Hianta melihat belanjaan yang sempat jatuh.

Sedikit gelagapan Menma mengambil belanjaannya dan meletakannya diatas meja, "Aku ingin makan es krim, jadi aku membelinya. Kau mau?"

"Tentu"

Heh? Menma sampai terdiam, Hinata tanpa malu langsung mengatakan tentu. Apa itu berarti Hinata sudah menerima Menma dalam kehidupannya, janggal. Ini terlalu cepat.

"Kau aneh Hinata" ucap Menma menatap serius Hinata.

"Aneh?" Hinata bingung, tapi kak Menma bahkan mengatakan kau lucu tadi pagi. "Mungkin bawaan Sleepy dan Kyuubi."

'Tidak ada gunanya mencari jawaban sekarang.' Batin Menma tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan eskrim dari kantong plastik. Ada yang lebih membuatnya penasaran sekarang "Hinata"

"Hmm"

"Seperti yang kau katakan. Aku jadi ketagihan memegang mereka. Rasanya aneh tapi menyenangkan. Aku sampai kepikiran sejak tadi pagi. Etoo bisakah aku memegang mereka lagi?" ucap Menma, astaga dia langsung malu dengan permintaannya.

Hinata melirik sedikit kak Menma, dia merah sampai ketelinga, bukan hanya kak Menma. Hinata juga bersemu, itu cukup memalukan karena yang pernah menyentuhnya hanya Naruto.

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Menma.

"B-boleh"

"Benarkah?" Astaga Menma tak percaya ini, akhirnya rasa penasaran yang menggerogotinya sejak pagi terwujudkan.

Nah Menma mulai mendekati Hinata dan berhadapan dengannya. "Per-misi" ucap Menma gugup. Tangannya semakin dekat dengan perut Hinata. Hatinya melambung karena bahagia, sebentar lagi.

"Tu-tunggu" ucap Hinata menghentikan tangan Menma sebelum mencapai perutnya.

Eh? Menma menatap Hinata bingung. Sedikit lagi. "Kenapa Hinata?"

"Aku-aku tidak bisa"

"Hanya sebentar saja, kau sendiri yang bilang ini akan membuatku ketagihan. Aku bisa mati kalau kau tak mengizinkanku"

"Tunggu!" teriak Hinata mendorong tangan Menma menjauh.

"Hanya sebentar" pinta Menma mendorong balik tangan Hinata.

"Tidak!"

"Hanya sebentar" pinta Menma.

"Tidak" tegas Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Uaa aku malu sekali!" teriak Hinata. "Jangan lakukan. Ini membuatku malu" ucap Hinata.

"Aku juga malu sekali" ucap Menma.

Keduanya langsung terdiam dan duduk bersebrangan. Menma tahu itu tapi rasa ketagihannya bagaimana? Hinata memerah sampai ke telinga. Dan dia pasti juga sama.

"Yang tadi lupakan saja" ucap Menma.

Hinata terkesiap namun langsung menunduk. "Maaf". Hinata sungguh sudah mengizinkan tapi saat mereka berdekatan, Hinata merasa sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja ada euforia dalam fikirannya, Naruto senpai akan menyentuhnya! Horray! Seperti itu. Ini tidak adil untuk kak Menma setelah Hinata memutuskan untuk tak menganggapnya sebagai senpai lagi.

"Sudah jangan difikirkan. Aku akan mencari kesempatan lain waktu" ucap Menma.

"Ah!" Hinata langsung terkejut dan melihat ke arah Kak Menma.

"Bercanda" ucap Menma sembari menyentuh Surai Hinata. "Aku tahu ini tidak seperti aku yang biasanya. Aku sedang mencoba untuk memperlihatkanmu sisiku yang lain juga"

"Aku-"

"Nah sebaiknya kita makan es krimnya sebelum meleleh" potong Menma mengambil kantong eskrim dan membukanya. "Uah eskrimnya sudah meleleh" teriak Menma, sembari menjilati es krim yang mengalir di tanganya.

"Kak Menma jorok, nih pakai ini" ucap Hinata menyerahkan selembar kain.

Menma menerimanya tanpa ragu dan langsung mengelapnya namun motif apa ini? beruang. "Hinata kau yakin tidak menggunakan kain ini?" tanya Menma merentangkan kain itu.

"Ah" Hinata syok. Itu kain untuk bahan pakaian Sleepy dan Kyuubi. Padahal dia membelinya dengan diskon. Kalau beli lagi, pasti lebih mahal. "Moo aku membelinya dengan harga diskon" rajuk Hinata.

"Hinata, kumohon jangan menangis. Jangan." Pinta Menma

"Siapa yang akan menangis huh?" ucap Hinata melihat ke arah Menma. Kemudian teringat percakapannya dengan bibi Kushina tadi. "Aku tadi keluar mencari kerja" ucap Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja Hinata, biar aku yang melakukannya. Bekerja akan membayakan mereka, kau tahu itu kan?" ucap Menma. Astaga ada apa dengan Hinata. "Kau tahu kondisimu tidak stabil"

"Tapi aku bosan!" elak Hinata. "Dan aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tidak berat ko,"

Melihat Hinata yang bersungguh-sungguh. Akhirnya, Menma malah tak tega memarahi Hinata. "Jadi dimana kau bekerja?" tanya Menma.

"Toko Buku"

"Kau tidak boleh mengangkat barang-barang berat Hinata"

"Aku kerja hanya di kasir" ucap Hinata cepat. "Mereka tak menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan berat."

"Kau yakin? Mereka tahu kondisimu?" cecar Menma. dia harus cerewet seperti ini agar Hinata bisa menjaga dirinya.

"Mereka tahu, bibi yang aku tolong membantuku mencari kerja setelah tahu kondisiku"

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Menma untuk menyetujui permintaan Hinata. Melarangnya? Menma bahkan tidak punya hak untuk itu. "Aku tidak bisa menjagamu setiap saat, kita harus bisa saling menghubungi."

"Aku kan tidak punya ponsel?"

"Besok aku akan membelinya untukmu"

"Pakai uangku saja" usul Hinata.

"Tidak."

"Tapi itu aku yang akan pakai"

Hinata sungguh keras kepala, tidak ada cara lain lagi. "Terima ponselnya atau kau tidak aku izinkan bekerja?"

"Aaah" Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, pilihan apa itu? Tidak adil. "Harus pilih salah satu?" tanya Hinata, kesal dia kesal sekali.

"Satu"

"Ponsel"

Menma harus tersenyum puas, dia memenangkan penawaran kali ini. yah walaupun dibalas dengan tatapan tidak suka dari Hinata yang menusuk sampai jantungnya.

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti" bisik Hinata.

oOo

Sebuah taksi berhenti didepan rumah Hyuuga Hiashi, dari dalamnya keluar seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan kaca mata gelap. Mengenakan celana dan pakaian yang modis tidak lupa koper yang menemaninya sejak turun dari pesawat.

"Akhirnya aku sampai dirumah ini juga" Gumamnya sembari melepaskan kaca matanya.

Suara bell menggema di dalam rumah, wanita itu dengan tidak sabar menekan bell pintu. "Buka. Buka. Buka Hiashi" omelnya.

Hanabi sedang duduk hormat dihadapan Hiashi, mereka baru saja pulang dari kantor polisi. Hanabi terpaksa Hiashi seret karena tidak mau pergi dari sana.

"Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya Hiashi mengabaikan suara bell pintu.

"Aku ingin menghukum para pembullyku. Aku ingin melaporkan mereka agar aku tidak membunuh mereka dengan tanganku" jawab Hanabi tegas.

Hiashi menarik nafasnya dalam, "Berurusan dengan hukum itu tidak mudah Hanabi, laporanmu lemah dan tidak ada saksi mata." Ucap Hiashi. "Biarkan saja mereka sampai kau lulus, setelah itu aku akan mengirimmu ke sekolah yang jauh"

Tangan Hanabi mengepal. Tidak, tidak ada ampun lagi untuk mereka. Hanabi benci hanya diam dan pasrah. Dia manusia bukan hewan.

"Tidak ayah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini"

"Hanabi Hyuuga!"

Ini dia, ayah memanggil nama lengkapnya jika Hanabi tidak bisa diberi tahu.

Ding dong ding dong

Hiashi menutup matanya kesal, orang diluar sana tidak sabaran sama sekali. "Kita akan melanjutkan percakapan ini setelah aku menerima tamu tidak sabaran ini" ucap Hiashi bangun dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau lama. Hiashi." Ucapnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan kaki mengetuk lantai. Tak sabar. "Ini aku Miroku, mantan istrimu" ucap Miroku.

"Ada apa?"

"Sok bijak dan sok tenang seperti biasanya."

"Hentikan basa basimu,"

"Yah aku juga tidak suka bicara padamu. Aku menjemput kedua putriku" ucap Miroku. "Dimana mereka?"

"Setelah selama ini menghilang. Kau fikir mereka masih membutuhkanmu? Kau ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab"

Miroku menahan umpatannya dengan susah payah. Menghadapi Hiashi haruslah dengan lembut. "Karena kau. Kau tidak mengizinkanku bertemu mereka. Setiap kali aku mengirim surat. Suratnya selalu dikembalikan karena kau sudah pindah."

"Pergi, anak-anakku tidak membutuhkanmu" usir Hiashi.

"Mama" panggil Hanabi.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**When I Lonely 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Uhuhuhuhu Gomen nasai para reader, telat upnya jauh banget ya? Habis 2 minggu lagi mau UAS namun shanaz bingung karena hampir semua dosen matkul, ngajarnya ga bener. (lah malah curhat)**

 **Yang nebak Naru itu Menma dan sebaliknya, yah sepertinya dichapter ini bakal terungkap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, upnya ga bakal teratur untuk bulan juni sampai UAS berlangsung.. buat readers yang muslim, selamat berpuasa!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama" Hanabi keluar dan mendapati Miroku sedang berdebat dengan Hiashi.

"Masuk ke dalam Hanabi" perintah Hiashi. "Dia bukan lagi Ibumu"

"Mau sampai kapan kau memutuskan hubungan antara aku dan keluargaku sendiri?" tanya Hanabi balik, dia sudah cukup dengan keegoisan sang ayah, karena hal itu membuat kakaknya Hinata diusir. Karena itu dia selalu dibully.

Hiashi tersentak dengan ucapan lancang Hanabi. "Hanabi, aku tidak mengajarkanmu melawan orang tua"

"Aku tidak melawan ayah, aku mengikuti apa yang menurutku benar. Apapun perintah ayah, aku dan kakak tidak pernah menolak. Kali ini aku tidak bisa diam saja"

"Kemarilah sayang." Panggil Miroku, putrinya yang malang sudah tak kuasa berada disamping ayahnya yang egois. Benar, jangan pilih ayah. Ibu jauh lebih baik.

"Tidak Hanabi!" larang Hiashi namun Hanabi berlari melewati Hiashi. Kali ini dia akan pergi sebelum diusir.

"Kita akan adakan sidang ulang hak asuh anak! Saat itu tiba Hanabi dan Hinata akan tinggal bersamaku" ucap Miroku.

"Hana-"

"Maaf ayah, sampai kau benar-benar berubah aku akan tinggal dengan mama"

Miroku menarik tangan Hanabi untuk segera pergi, dia juga sudah muak melihat wajah mantan suaminya. "Hanabi sayang, bagaimana bisa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Miroku setelah mereka berada dalam taksi.

"Aku membongkar kamar ayah dan menemukan surat-surat pernikahan kalian"

"Syukurlah, sekarang kau akan aman tinggal dengan mama" ucap Miroku berusaha melindungi Hanabi.

'Kau lebih buruk dari ayah, mama' batin Hanabi namun dia harus menerimanya untuk saat ini. Tujuan utama Hanabi adalah menyadarkan Ayahnya dan membawa kakaknya kembali.

Hanabi dan Hinata harus menerima fakta perceraian kedua orang tuanya saat Hanabi berumur 5 tahun. Dia yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya ditenangkan Hinata. Mereka sama-sama terluka namun tak bisa memilih kehidupan sendiri.

Miroku adalah ibu yang paling buruk, dia tak pernah mengurus mereka, setiap hari pulang larut malam dan bertengkar dengan ayah mereka. Yang memutuskan tak mengasuh mereka adalah Miroku sendiri. Hanabi ingat waktu itu Miroku berbisik pada Hinata untuk menangis dan minta tinggal dengan ayah.

Anak kecil seperti mereka pasti akan merepotkan mama super sibuk dengan semua kemewahannya itu. Hanabi sadar, tindakan over ayah mereka hanya untuk mencegah mereka tumbuh menjadi gadis seperti ibu mereka. Mereka anak perempuan yang malang. Namun, tindakan itu justru berakibat negatif pada mereka, ayah over protektif. Ayahlah, yang membuat Kakaknya dijauhi dan dibully.

'Ayah, tolong segera berubah agar aku bisa kembali ke rumah' batin Hanabi.

"Lalu dimana kakakmu?"

Hatcih! Hinata menyeka hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Tangannya segera mengeluarkan masker pelindung. Hinata sudah terkena flu selama dua hari ini, untung hanya flu ringan. Dipegangnya Sleepy dan Kyuubi yang sempat menegang. Dia harus meminimalisir kekuatan bersinnya.

Sebuah lagu mengalun, membuat toko buku ini tidak terlalu suram dan membosankan. Hinata menuggu kasir sembari membaca beberapa buku tentang ibu hamil. Ternyata ada gunanya bekerja ditempat seperti ini.

Hatcih!

"Hinata-chan, kau sedang sakit?" tanya nenek Chiyo membuka pintu geser dibelakang Hinata. Toko ini terhubung langsung dengan rumah pemiliknya. Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku hanya flu. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu minumlah teh herbal. Kau jangan terlalu banyak minum obat berbahan alchemist itu" nasehat nenek Chiyo.

"Baik Nenek. Buku tentang teh herbal ada di rak ke 3 baris ke 1" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengambil buku tentang teh herbal.

"Buku yang banyak, hm teh herbal... teh herbal- a" Hinata menghentikan suaranya, "Kak Menma sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata melihat kak Menma dengan topi dan Maskernya.

"Ketahuan ya?" ucap Menma menggaruk topinya.

"Sleepy dan Kyuubi itu sudah biasa dengan baumu tahu" omel Hinata.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa bauku?" tanya Menma penasaran.

"Seperti bau Mint namun ada mawar atau begitulah" ucap Hinata, baunya sedikit sulit dijabarkan.

"Hahaha benarkah? Padahal dulu bauku seperti toko bunga. Baunya berganti tiap hari"

"Toko bunga?"

Ah Menma kelepasan. "Sudahlah sudah. Ini waktunya toko tutupkan?"

"Benar sekali anak muda" ucap Nenek Chiyo bersuara, mengagetkan keduanya.

"Nenek kau membuatku kaget" ucap Hinata mengelus dadanya.

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi"

"O-oh" tanggap Menma,

"Hinata, jangan lupa istirahat yang banyak dan ini aku beri teh herbal racikanku. Jangan lupa diminum agar flumu cepat sembuh." Ucap Nenek Chiyo mengabaikan Menma.

"Kau sakit Hinata?" tanya Menma, ikut Khawatir.

"Gejala flu"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang, kita bisa ke rumah sakit"

Hinata tersenyum sembari menggeleng, dia sudah cukup dengan teh herbal nenek Chiyo.

"Anak muda, jaga istrimu ini. Dia sakit kau tak tahu. Jangan hanya sibuk bekerja." Nasehat Nenek Chiyo.

"Ha-i" jawab Menma, dia memang harus lebih memperhatikan mereka.

"Sudah sana pergi. Aku akan menutup tokonya"

"Nenek, biar ku bantu ya?" tawar Hinata.

"Kau diam saja, Anak muda kemari dan bantu aku" perintah nenek Chiyo pada Menma.

"Nenek..."

"Aku bukan nenekmu!"

"Chiyo-san!"

"Beraninya kau memanggil namaku"

Menma menatap Hinata yang tertawa, apa-apaan nenek ini? sudah menyuruhnya dimarahi pula. Hinata melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Menma mengikuti nenek Chito.

oOo

"Astaga Nenek itu menyuruhku mengangkat barang-barang berat" keluh Menma sembari berjalan menuju Hinata yang duduk sembari membaca. "Apa dia slalu mengangkat barnag berat jika tutup toko?"

"Tidak, sepertinya dia hanya sedang mengerjaimu" jawab Hinata.

"Apa?"

Hinata memberi sebuah senyum kasihan, Menma memasang masker dan topinya lagi. "Ayo pulang"

JRAS!

"Hujan" ucap Hinata saat membuka pintu toko.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita tunggu sebentar" tanggap Menma.

"Ah sial! Kenapa harus hujan" ucap Naruto menyeka air di seragam sekolahnya.

"Senpai gunakan ini" ucap Gadis di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"Keluh Naruto.

Menma dan Hinata terdiam, Naruto berada disamping mereka, ikut berteduh dan membawa gadis pula. Sebaiknya mereka tidak berbicara atau berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto-

Naruto diam, wajahnya tegang. Sejak kapan Hinata ada disampingnya? Sejak kapan?

"Hatcih!" Hinata bersin lagi karena udara yang semakin dingin.

"Ini" ucap Menma dan Naruto bersamaan menyodorkan sapu tangan.

Merah dan kuning dengan motif bunga. Hinata berada di situasi yang tidak baik sekarang. Yang mana yang harus dia pilih? Ini seperti memilih antara Naruto senpai dan Kak Menma. Hidung Hinata mengendus bau maskulin dari Naruto sempai, Hinata tidak pernah mencium bau ini menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi Hinata tidak asing dengan bau ini.

Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Hinata melihat kedua sapu tangan itu. Tidak mungkin. Kuning dan merah- tertukar.

"Aku bawa sendiri" ucap Hinata merogoh kedalam tasnya. Tidak- tidak mungkin. Hinata ingat sekarang. Dia tahu Menma itu Naruto! Kenapa dia bisa lupa?

Kak Menma slalu berbau maskulin dan Naruto berbau toko bunga. Hinata melirik Kak Menma. Tadi baunya mint dan bunga mawar. Wanita mana itu? Siapa itu? Dibandingkan kenyataan mereka berdua bertukar peran, Hinata lebih memikirkan tentang kemungkinan Naruto mempermainkannya lagi.

'kau bertukar peran dengannya tapi kenapa kau masih saja dikelilingi wanita?' batin Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?" bisik kak Menma pelan.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata, dia tidak bisa curiga begitu saja, sejak kapan Hinata dipermainkan oleh kedua saudara ini?

"Aku akan pinjam payung" ucap Menma masuk kembali ke dalam toko.

"Apa kabar Senpai" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Baik" jawab Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata, tangan yang sedang menyodorkan sapu tangan itu bergerak kembali.

"Tunggu" sahut Hinata memegang sapu tangan itu, dan mulai berbicara, derasnya hujan membuat Naruto harus melihat ke arah Hinata dan melihat gerak bibirnya.

"Aku dapat payungnya. Ayo pulang" ucap Menma segera membuka payung untuk Hinata dan dirinya.

"Senpai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si gadis yang bersama Naruto, Naruto terdiam dengan wajah tegang, cukup lama mencerna kata-kata Hinata dihadaannya

Hujan terus turun membuat fikiran Hinata tak juga jernih. Sembari berjalan bersama Menma palsu disampingnya, Hinata memikirkan berbagai hal. Reaksi senpai bukankah yang Hinata harapkan. Hinata melirik Kak Menma disampingnya. Mereka sama. Apa Insting dan reaksi Naruto senpai harus Hinata percayai?

Namun Hinata kecewa, meskipun ada disampingnya Naruto tetaplah bertahan menjadi seorang playboy. Bau itu, Hinata jadi membencinya. Lalu sejak kapan, Kak Menma berbau toko bunga? Berganti wangi setiap hari? Hinata tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sungguh, ini membuatnya frustasi.

"Kak Menma" langkah Hinata berhenti. Harus ada pembuktian, Kak Menma dihadapannya asli atau dia adalah Naruto senpai.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Menma, dilihatnya Hinata sedang serius sekarang.

"Ayo Kita menikah" ucap Hinata

Menma harus mengambil jeda yang banyak karena Hinata tiba-tiba berkata, menikah? Menikah itu mengikat dua orang untuk hidup dan berbagi segalanya.

"Kak Menma bilang akan bertanggung jawab kan?"

"Ya"

"Nikahi aku"

"Kau bahkan belum genap 17 tahun Hinata, pernikahan kita mungkin tak akan tercatat dicatatan sipil." Sela Menma, dia mau saja kalau Hinata mau menikah dengannya namun bukan menikahnya, tapi kenapa mendadak seperti ini?

"Kak Menma tidak mau menikah?" tanya Hinata, jadi sampai batas mana kak Menma palsu ini akan bertanggung jawab. "Sleepy dan Kyuubi akan segera lahir. 3-4 bulan dari sekarang. Mereka tidak butuh sosok paman, yang mereka butuhkan adalah sosok ayah"

"Aku pasti akan menikahimu" jawab Menma cepat.

Hinata tersenyum, dia bukan kak Menma dia adalah Naruto senpai. Hinata yakin itu. "Kau bereaksi berlebihan kak" ucap Hinata sembari tertawa. "Tidak apa, aku bisa membesarkan mereka berdua"

"Hinata, aku akan menikahimu. Kita akan mengisi dokumennya dan mendaftarkannya di bulan depan"

Hinata tidak pernah bilang kapan hari ulang tahunnya pada kak Menma namun Naruto senpai mengetahuinya. Kalau saja dia tidak hamil, apa mereka akan merayakannya? Apa mereka masih bersama?

"Kau brengsek" ucap Hinata menjauh dari Menma. "Mau sampai kapan kau bersandiwara? Kau bukanlah Kak Menma! kau Naruto senpai"

Tidak mungkin Menma sudah yakin kalau dia sudah sempurna. dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik namun, akhirnya terbongkar. Sial, kenapa?

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Aku adalah Naruto" ucap Naruto menyusul Hinata dan Menma.

"Diam! Kak Menma dan kau senpai kenapa kalian mempermainkan aku?"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, aku Naruto"

"Cih" Hinata sudah muak dengan semua ini, ditariknya Naruto dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada Naruto, ini adalah sebuah ciuman pembuktian.

"Hinata-" Naruto bereaksi tanpa sadar dengan menjauh dari Hinata. "Ah"

Hinata tahu Naruto yang ini pasti akan menghindari ciuman mereka. Sekarang Hinata berbalik dan mendekati Kak Menma, dia masih dalam fikirannya sendiri. terdiam dan tak percaya. Tangannya bergerak membuka topi dan masker Menma.

Ciuman dari Hinatalah yang menyadarkannya kembali. "Apa?" Menma bereaksi sebaliknya dari Naruto. Tangannya otomatis bergerak mendekap Hinata dengan lembut. "Sial" bisiknya setelah Hinata dengan paksa memisahkan ciuman mereka.

Padahal Hinata baru saja akan bahagia, padahal Hinata sudah melupakan Naruto tapi kenapa kakak beradik ini malah mempermainkannya?

"Hinata aku bisa jelaskan padamu-" ucap Menma. apakah akan berakhir sia-sia?

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucap Hinata berbalik dan berjalan sendirian menembus hujan. Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. sudah cukup!

Kedua kakak beradik itu terdiam, "Maaf" ucap Naruto duluan. "Memang sulit menjadi dirimu, Naruto. Sepertinya dia tahu sejak kita menyodorkan sapu tangan, saat kau masuk dia berkata 'aku benci padamu kak Menma'"

Inginnya Naruto yang berambut merah marah-marah namun dia yang menagjukan ide ini, dia juga sudah siap dengan resiko terbongkarnya ini.

 **Flasback**

Naruto yang sudah memanggil Kiba dan Ino, segera memanggil nomor Menma. mereka bertemu di depan toko mereka.

"Lama tak jumpa" ucap Menma namun Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah tinju sampai Menma terjatuh.

"Bertanggung jawablah pada Tou-chan!" teriak Naruto, gara-gara hutang Menma, gara-gara dia kabur dari rumah, tou-chan jadi sakit.

"Kau juga, bayi Hinata butuh sosok ayah yang sebenarnya" teriak Menma tak kalah.

Naruto tidak percaya ini, setelah sekian lama menghilang karena meninggalkan hutang yang menyebabkan ayah mereka sakit, kakaknya ini menghubungi hanya untuk memintanya bertanggung jawab pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku hanya terus dan terus menyakiti mereka." Jawab Naruto mengacak surainya, cara satu-satunya adalah dengan bertukar peran dengan Menma yang sudah dipercaya Hinata. "Makanya aku datang untuk minta sesuatu darimu"

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama-tama kita harus melakukan penebusan dosa pada Kaa-chan" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang juga?" tanya Menma takut, "Kau tahu betapa mengerikannya Okaa-chan kita?!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Menma!" ucap Kushina muncul dari dalam toko, tangannya membawa pemukul. Red habanero akan kembali untuk mengajari putra-putranya tata krama.

"Okaa-chan" cicit keduanya. Naruto juga ketakutan karena masalahnya lebih besar daripada Kakaknya, Menma.

Suara teriakan pilu terdengar sejauh 1 km, berkali-kali sampai keadaan tenang kembali. Kushina tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan yakuza yang sudah dia tanggalkan setelah menikahi Minato yang lemah lembut. Namun kelakuan putra-putranya adalah kesalahannya yang tak mendidik mereka dengan benar.

Menma dan Naruto duduk formal, sakit namun mereka harus patuh pada Kushina yang sedang marah. Naruto mendapat luka tambahan cukup banyak.

Kemudian yang mereka tidak sangka adalah Kushina yang menangis dan memeluk mereka berdua. "Apa segitu bencinya kalian pada kaa-chan, hah? Sampai-sampai kaa-chan harus menghajar kalian dahulu baru kalian mau bercerita. Minato juga sama saja!"

"Kaa-chan" Menma sangat rindu pelukan ini datang padanya.

"Gomen" gumam Naruto.

"Ini membuatku tak berguna sebagai kaa-chan kalian." Ucap Kushina sembari melepas pelukannya, "Apa aku harus mati dulu baru kalian mau cerita masalah kalian dihadapan nisanku?"

"Tidak kaa-chan sungguh, kami tidak ingin membebanimu dengan masalah yang timbul karena ulah kami berdua." Sela Menma.

"Tapi kalian malah semakin parah" ucap Kushina menjitak kepala putra-putranya. "Dikejar penagih hutang" tunjuk Kushina pada Menma. "Menghamili anak perempuan" kali ini telunjuknya mengarah pada Naruto. "Apa kalian sudah jera setelah tahu akibatnya?!" teriak Kushina.

"H-ai Kaa-sama!"

Kushina menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi apa rencana kalian?" tanya Kushina. Untuk Menma dia akan urus itu nanti, masalah Narutolah yang harus segera ditangani. Ini menyangkut anak manusia. Kushina melihat Naruto sedikit gusar namun akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Naruto mulai menjelaskna rencananya bertukar peran dengan Menma, tidak banyak yang harus dia pelajari dari Menma karena Hinata baru mengenal Menma.

"Dasar kau playboy brengsek" umpat Menma.

"Maaf"

Butuh persiapan seminggu untuk Naruto mengubah dirinya menjadi Menma, Sasori sudah mengirim pesan berkali – kali ke ponsel Menma kalau Hinata mengurung dirinya di kamar, menangis setiap malam.

Tak disangka saat memulai perannya menjadi Menma, Naruto mendapati kenyataan kalau Hinata diusir dari rumah, membuat Naruto kaget. Selama ini Hinata bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya dan janinnya. Itu alasannya bekerja.

Saat Naruto sampai Hinata memang dalam keadaan buruk ditambah beberapa hari kemudian Hinata sakit dan disana puncak dimana Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Hinata lagi. tidak akan. Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas dua jantung janin yang sedang berkembang dalam diri Hinata.

Dia meneteskan air mata haru, itu adalah keajaiban yang menyadarkannya, Hinata dan janinnya sangatlah berharga.

Hinata yang terlelap damai dan Hinata yang makan dengan lahap adalah kebahagiaan Naruto, meskipun dia dihantui rasa bersalah karena sudah menipu gadis tersebut.

Kemudian Kaa-chan mereka membawa Hinata ke dalam toko, Mencari tahu seperti apa sosok wanita yang sudah membuat putranya lepas kendali, sampai membuatnya hamil pula.

"Dia terlalu manis" komentar Kushina setelah Hinata pergi.

"Ah, sulit sekali menjadi dirimu!" keluh Menma. "Selain cewe berisik, Tenten juga menghajarku terus! Aku tidak bisa membalasnya! Kau tahu itu!" umpat Menma pada Naruto.

Naruto menutup kupingnya atas komentar kakaknya ini, dia tidak bermaksud sampai sejauh itu. "Oh ya bagaimana keadaan ayah?"

"Dia langsung mengetahui kalau aku Menma. dia memang hebat. Saat bangun dia tak memangil nama kecilmu padaku. Dia bahkan tak mengatakan Menma sampai Karin dan Kiba pergi"

"Syukurlah"

 **Off**

Hinata menyeka airmatanya yang tak berhenti mengalir, dia menangis senang atau sedih? Namun saat itu berarti yang mendengar perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya adalah Naruto?

Hinata menggeleng dia berfikir apa barusan? Dia masih mengharapkan Naruto? setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada mereka? Hinata bisa gila dibuatnya.

"Hinata!"

"Siapa kau? Aku tak ingin bertemu siapapun kau atau pun kak Menma." teriak Hinata berlari mencegah pintu dibuka. Namun Naruto berambut merah sudah masuk.

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak memohon padamu" ucap Naruto langsung berlutut. "Aku sudah memutuskan berhenti jadi playboy. Aku berpura-pura menjadi Kakakku. Itu semua untuk menjagamu. Hinata"

"Sudah kukatakan-"

"Aku tahu aku tak termaafkan. Aku tak masalah dibenci olehmu. Tapi tolong izinkan aku menjadi ayah mereka. Aku tidak akan lari lagi."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, senpai" perasaan Hianta berkecamuk, perasaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjabarkannya.

Naruto tahu ini sia-sia jadi dia merunduk semakin jauh kebawah, menyatukan keningnya dengan tanah, Hinata tak percaya Naruto sampai melakukan hal itu.

"Aku benci! Kau bohong! Kau masih tetap seorang playboy!" Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata malah mempermasalahkan hal sepele itu? Harusnya dia berteriak, kenapa Naruto senpai menipunya?

"Bohong?"

"Berhenti jadi playboy? Omong kosong!" sampai kapan Naruto mau mempermainkan hidupnya? Hinata sudah lelah.

"Aku memang sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan wanita lain"

Hinata tak akan percaya begitu saja! Hinata tidak mau tahu. Dia ingin jadi satu-satunya dan diutamakan Naruto. hah? Pemikiran barusan. Apa itu? "Berhenti mempermainkan aku!" hardik Hinata.

"Aku serius padamu, maka aku membawa ini" Naruto bangkit dari sujudnya dan mengeluarkan kertas formulir pendaftaran pernikahan.

"Kau fikir aku mau? Maaf saja!"

"Hinata cukup!" Naruto marah, sangat marah. Kenapa dengan Hinata? Ada apa dengan arogansinya ini? "Kumohon Hinata demi Sleepy dan Kyuubi kita"

"Yada!"

"Hinata!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hinata kumohon padamu" ucap Naruto, airmatanya mengalir, dia sudah kehabisan akal dan sekarang dia putus asa meyakinkan Hinata. Dia serius dan dia, Naruto salah kalau memaksa Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku memang berniat jahat padamu. Memanfaatkanmu, namun aku malah jatuh semakin dalam dan tidak bisa keluar dari lubang perasaan yang kau buat dihatiku"

Hinata tak mau mendengar itu, dia juga salah. Dia lebih jahat dari Naruto.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng lagi, bukan bukan karena itu. Naruto senpai mengertilah dia bahkan tak menaruh ruang kosong dihatinya untuk mencintai orang lain.

"Pergilah" Hinata tak mau lagi.

"Tidak akan."

"Apa kau bodoh!"

"Ya aku memang bodoh, Dengar Hinata! Beri aku kesempatan. Akan aku buktikan aku bertanggung jawab" ucap Naruto.

"Ti- Ah!" Hinata tak bisa menyelesaikan kalilmatnya karena Naruto beringsut dan memeluk tubuhnya. Tidak! Hinata benci bau ini. benci bau bunga yang berbeda setiap kali Naruto bertemu dengannya.

Bagaimana ini? kalau ini berlangsung lebih lama, Hinata tak bisa menolak tawaran Naruto lagi. Dia sudah mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu namun pelukan itu malah semakin mengetat.

"Tolong hentikan, senpai... hentikan semua ini" pinta Hinata.

"Tidak akan, Beri satu kesempatan lagi untukku Hinata." Bisik Naruto.

Hinata berhenti meronta dan pasrah, "Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku? Kau janji hanya ada aku yang pertama dan terakhir yang kau perhatikan? Kau hanya milikku dan bayiku, iyakan?" ucap Hinata. Keegoisan yang seharusnya dulu dia katakan pada Naruto.

"Hanya untukmu. Hanya dirimu dan aku milik kalian." Janji Naruto.

Hinata terlalu bahagia mendengar semua ini langsung dari mulut Naruto, rasa marahnya menguap begitu saja, dia lupa bagaimana Naruto mengancamnya. Membawanya ke klinik aborsi. Menduakannya. Membagi cintanya. Semuanya seperti mimpi buruk belaka dan hilang saat dia terbangun.

"Aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu" potong Naruto.

Hinata tertawa kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ditubuh Naruto cukup lama, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia terjatuh lagi kedalam permainan laki-laki Naruto.

Tangan Naruto bergerak pelan, menyamankan Hinata selama dalam pelukannya. Naruto harus sadar diri, Hinata sedang hamil sekarang dia tak mampu melakukan apapun yang dapat membahayakan ketiganya.

"Senpai"

"Ya Hinata."

"Aku lapar."

"Akan segera siap!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Hinata ingin menciumnya, gemas sekali melihatnya bermanja-manja seperti ini. 'Tahan dirimu, Naruto. bertanggung jawablah!' batin Naruto sembari menepuk bahu Hinata dan mengandengnya masuk ke dalam dan membantunya duduk di atas pangkuan teddy bear besarnya.

Hinata mengusap airmata yang menguar lagi, dia tidak ingin lupa dengan semua ini. bahkan jika ini hanya mimpi semalamnya bahkan jika Naruto senpai menkhianatinya lagi. Hinata tal mampu membenci Naruto senpai, lagi.

"Dengar, kita akan pindah kerumah yang lebih besar, menikah dan membesarkan Sleepy dan Kyuubi" ucap Naruto menaruh makanan diatas meja.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. "Sebelum itu terjadi, kembalilah ke sekolah. Lanjutkan pendidikan senpai kemudian bekerja dan kau bisa hidup bersama kami" ucap Hinata menyeret piring itu agar mendekatinya.

"Apa? Hinata kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Senpai, jika kau hanya lulusan SMP, kau tidak bisa memberi kami uang yang cukup. Sleepy dan Kyuubi akan menjadi besar. Masuk sekolah dan menikah."

"Baiklah aku akan pergi sekolah. Tapi aku akan menikahimu bulan depan dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk kita berempat. Jika mereka sudah besar, kau harus ikut ujian kesetaraan menamatkan SMAmu, mengerti?"

Berbicara memang mudah, Hinata tahu itu. Ketakutannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Mereka berdua masih muda, masih ada banyak kesempatan pada cinta yang lain, terbuai oleh dunia, apa mereka sanggup menjalaninya berdua? Bersama-sama sampai tua?

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskan masa depan. Kau harus percaya padaku." Ucap Naruto, dia bersungguh-sungguh kali ini, Kali ini mereka tidak hanya berdua ada Otou-chan dan Okaa-chan yang siap membantu. "Keluargaku akan membantu kita. Kita tidak sepenuhnya ditinggalkan"

"Ha-i. Terima kasih senpai. Untuk semuanya." Hinata menundukan kepalanya, rasa sakit yang telah Hinata rasakan telah Tuhan gantikan dengan rencana masa depan yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Hiks" Itu yang harusnya Naruto katakan pada Hinata, dia yang merubahnya sampai mau bertanggung jawab sejauh ini. merindukan gadis yang awalnya hanya ingin dia permainkan.

"Senpai, kau menangis?" tanya Hinata segera menaikan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto yang sibuk menghapus airmatanya.

Naruto menjauhkan meja dari depan Hinata, kemudian tidur dipangkuan Hinata. "Aku selalu ingin berdekatan dengan kalian seperti ini. Aku bahagia, Hinata. Kau. Sleepy. Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya, kepalanya berhadapan dengan perut Hinata. Tangan lainnya sibuk menggenggam tangan Hinata. Takkan Naruto lepaskan tangan itu selamanya.

"Se-senpai, ini memalukan. Cepat bangunlah" ucap Hinata menutup pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Izinkan aku dekat dengan bayi-bayiku" ucap Naruto sembari mencium sekilas perut Hinata.

"Moo ini sangat memalukan!" ucap Hinata menahan kepala Naruto agar tidak mendekati perutnya lagi.

"Sekali lagi Hinata." Pinta Naruto.

"Ah tidak! Tidak itu!" Kenapa Hinata malah jadi bingung seperti ini, apa yang harus dia pilih. "INI MEMALUKAN!"

JDUK! Naruto harus meringis karena Hinata tiba-tiba bangun membuat kepalanya harus beradu dengan lantai. Pipi Hinata bersemu kemudian teddy bear besar menghantam Naruto berkali-kali.

"Hinata hati-hati"

"Berhenti menggodaku! Aku malu!"

.

.

.

Tbc


	14. chapter 14

**When I Lonely**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Maaf menunggu lama untuk kelanjutannya soal umur, Hinata mau masuk 17 kan? kufikir itu batas min menikah resmi. kalau Naruto sih beda setahun sama Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

Suasana ruangan gelap gulita, sedikit cahaya bulan menembus tirai dan menerangi rambut Naruto yang telah kembali kuning. Bergerak sedikit tangannya meraba sebelahnya, tadi Hinata tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"Hinata?" gumam Naruto sembari bangun, matanya berat untuk dibuka namun dia tak bisa kembali tidur. Diliriknya futon tempat Hinata tidur. Kosong. Kemana gadis itu pergi?

Tangan Hinata menahan tubuhnya agar tetap jauh dari lubang kloset, lagi ritual menyebalkan ini menyerangnya. Kalau sudah begini, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah sampai 2 jam kedepan. Dia tidak mungkin mengganggu Naruto yang akan berangkat sekolah besok. Dia butuh Istirahat yang cukup setelah seharian sekolah kemudian bekerja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, membuat Hinata kaget. Dia bahkan sudah menutup pintunya agar Naruto senpai tak mendengar suaranya dikamar mandi.

"Hm ini akan membaik setelah dua jam" jawab Hinata. Dia lemas sekali sekarang.

Lagi Hinata harus kaget, tangan Naruto menyelusup dibalik kaus longgarnya dan mengelusnya naik turun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kembalilah tidur. Kau butuh tenaga untuk sekolah dan bekerja besok" tolak Hinata.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu saat seperti ini? inilah gunanya aku tinggal bersamamu, kan?"

Hinata sudah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya, Naruto senpai suka sekali mengulang perkataannya.

"Itu karena kau belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku" jawab Naruto, dia tahu Hinata bosan mendengar kalimat ini, namun Hinata sendiri yang memaksanya mengatakannnya lagi dan lagi. lihatlah betapa tak berdayanya Hinata sekarang.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan, senpai mau membantuku kembali?" ucap Hinata sembari menekan tombol kloset.

"Tentu saja"

"Ar- Kya!" Teriak Hinata, Naruto tak membantunya berjalan tapi malah mengendong tubuhnya di depan dada pria itu.

"Pegangan yang erat" perintah Naruto, Hinata dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

"S-senpai kau bisa memapahku kan?" gerutu Hinata.

"Tapi aku inginnya begini" ucap Naruto sembari mengembangkan senyumnya.

Perlahan Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata diatas futon. Bibirnya sekilas mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Bagi, Hinata itu seperti ucapan penyemangat dari Naruto.

"Mau teh hangat? Apa aku perlu mengelus punggungmu lagi?" tanya Naruto sembari menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan. Kembalilah tidur" perintah Hinata, tubuhnya bergerak untuk tidur menyamping, menghindari perhatian Naruto. Hinata sebenarnya belum bisa menutup matanya.

"Tak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Naruto, selimut Hinata bergerak dan Naruto tidur diatas futon milik Hinata.

"A-ku akan segera tidur." Gagap Hinata.

Telinga Hinata mendengar suara tawa kecil Naruto dibelakangnya, nafasnya menerpa rambut Hinata, kemudian tangan hangatnya bergerak menyentuh dimana Sleepy dan Kyuubi berada. Naruto bergumam sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuk mereka bertiga.

Ini seperti lagu yang ayah nyanyikan untuk Hinata dan Hanabi ketika badai berlangsung semalaman. Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto yang berada diatas perutnya, meremasnya perlahan.

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya hanya untuk mencium leher Hinata kemudian jatuh tertidur. Dia lelah sekali, dia tak bisa pergi sekolah tanpa mengantuk dan tertidur di dalam kelas.

"Senpai?" Hinata memastikan Naruto masih bangun atau tertidur, gumamannya berhenti tiba-tiba. Tuhan Hinata selalu takut, takut kalau ini semua hanya bunga tidur, dan saat bangun semua ini akan menghilang dan lenyap.

oOo

"Hoam" Naruto menguap saat melewati gerbang masuk.

"Kau kurang tidur, Naruto?" tanya Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, setiap hari tak ada waktu luang untuknya.

"Walaupun begitu, peringkatmu terus naik dan itu membuatku cemburu" keluh Kiba.

"Ohayou Naruto senpai." Sapa beberapa murid perempuan.

"Hm" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Dia kenapa?" bisik gadis-gadis itu "Dia jadi dingin seperti itu sejak libur semester." "Ini jadi tidak menarik lagi"

"Aku bisa mendengarnya tahu!" teriak Kiba.

"Naruto aku tidak percaya ini kau mengalahkan peringkatku!" marah Karin, astaga ada apa dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini? dia tidak mengerti dan sekarang dia harus terima peringkatnya dikalahkan Naruto.

"Ahaha aku belajar. Aku belajar" ucap Naruto, 'dengan cukup keras' batin Naruto. tutornya adalah Menma dan dia benar-benar membantunya belajar dengan memberikan buku-buku tebal yang menyambungkan neuron diseluruh jaringan otaknya.

"Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi" ejek Kiba menghalangi Karin agar tidak lebih jauh mendekati Naruto.

"Aku sudah bekerja keras!" teriak Karin. Sungguh tak adil, ini membuatnya frustasi.

Naruto meninggalkan keduanya yang sedang berdebat, ini bisa membuatnya malu berada disekitar mereka jika sedang bertengkar.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto berdecih, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa menerima perubahan Naruto hanyalah dia, dan dia sedang menahannya didepan loker. Bukannya tak ingin bicara, namun Naruto tidak bisa bicara lagi pada Ino, Dia tahu kondisi Naruto namun dia tak mau menyerah untuk menghantui hidup Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Telponku bahkan kau tolak?" Ino mendekati Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan Ino, aku sudah berkomitmen sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu apalagi menerima telpon darimu"

"Apa karena gadis itu? Gadis yang kau hamili?"

"Apa?" Naruto tak percaya Ino masih berharap padahal dia tahu tentang Hinata dan kehamilannya. Dia tahu? Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?

"Aku tahu itu bukan hanya kemungkinan. Kau menghamilinya tapi selama beberapa waktu melihat keadaanya, perutnya tak membesar. Dia pasti membohongimu!" Ucap Ino, dia tak terima Tenten yang sudah mempermalukan Naruto masih juga berbohong. Naruto dimana akal sehatnya sekarang.

"Heh?" Naruto kembali teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Perutnya bahkan lebih besar dari wanita dengan waktu kehamilan yang sama. Lagipula, siapa yang Ino maksud?

"Dia bahkan mencaci dan memuk-"

"Kurang ajar kau, brengsek!" teriak Tenten sembari memukul punggung Naruto keras.

"Ittai!" teriak Naruto. Tenten berdecih kemudian mengomel sembari terus berjalan.

"Ah Tenten- maaf Ino. Aku sudah memutuskan" Ucap Naruto sembari menyusul Tenten. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kau jangan menghajarku terus terusan donk" ucap Naruto. Dia bisa masuk rumah sakit jika Tenten tak memaafkannya dan terus menghajarnya seperti ini.

"Tenten itu sudah membohongimu, Kenapa kau masih percaya padanya. Naruto-kun" ucap Ino.

"Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini, aku dendam padamu" ucap Tenten.

Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum terpaksa, setelah Naruto ketahuan, Menma segera minta maaf pada gadis ini dan membeberkan semua yang telah tejadi yang tentu saja berdampak buruk pada Naruto.

Dia diwajibkan untuk tidak menghindar dari pukulan Tenten sempai gadis ini memaafkannya.

"Sungguh ini demi Hinata, Tenten" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata ya! Ini urusan kita berdua." Ancam Tenten menendang tulang kering Naruto sebelum berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ah sial sekali." Ucap Naruto sembari masuk ke dalam kelas. hari –harinya tak seperti dulu. Dikelilingi wanita itu berkah untuknya, dan sekarang dia menerima hinaan dan ejekan dari para gadis yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun.

Naruto berusaha menampilkan perubahan drastisnya. Seragamnya longgar dan dia berkaca mata sama seperti karin. Ini bukanlah keinginannya sendiri. Hinata yang menyarankannya saat Naruto berkonsultasi bagaimana caranya menjadi anak normal yang tak menonjol.

Ini berhasil. Ditambah dengan sikap acuh Naruto sekarang, yang mendekatinya hanya anak-anak kutu buku klub penggemar membaca.

"Yosh, jangan ribut. Waktunya berlajar" ucap lantang Kurenai-sensei didepan kelas.

"Beri salam!" ucap ketua kelas.

oOo

"Selamat datang" ucap Hinata mendengar bunyi lonceng saat pintu terbuka dan mendapati Naruto berdiri disana.

"Mau makan camilan sebelum aku pergi kerja?" tawar Naruto mengangkat kotak kue ditangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai seragam!" omel Hinata namun bibirnya tersenyum senang, Naruto yang sekarang sungguh seperti Naruto yang selalu Hinata harapkan.

"Ah gomen. Gomen. Aku kan hanya mengajak calon istriku makan ditoko buku" ucap Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ish. Ini aku membawanya. Kau lupa membawa baju gantimu" ucap Hinata menyerahkan kotak berisi pakaian Naruto.

"Terima kasih, aku akan ganti baju lalu kita makan kuenya bersama" ucap Naruto menukar baju dengan kue ditangannya.

Setelah berganti pakaian Naruto tak mendapati Hinata berada di meja kasir. "Hinata?" Naruto memanggil Hinata.

"Aku ada didalam senpai. Masuk saja" jawab Hinata.

Pintu geser tergesa-gesa dibuka. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan maaf. Kue yang harusnya dimakan berdua harus dibagi 3 dengan nenek Chiyo.

"Rasanya tak seenak kue buatanku" komentar nenek Chiyo.

'Lalu kenapa kau masih memakannya juga?' batin Naruto sembari masuk dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Maaf ya" bisik Hinata. Nenek Chiyo memergoki Hinata yang sedang memegang kotak kue, mana mungkin dia berbohong kalau itu kotak kosong, lagi pula Nenek Chiyo juga sangat baik pada Hinata selama ini.

"Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang" jawab Naruto. dia sengaja membeli kue itu agar dia bisa menggoda Hinata, Sleepy dan Kyuubi di sofa depan. Kalau acaranya seperti ini, Naruto lebih suka membawanya pulang dan mereka memakannya dirumah.

"Kapan kau periksa lagi Hinata?" tanya nenek Chiyo, melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Mungkin besok nek. Senpai akan menggantikanku disini" ucap Hinata, sebenarnya dia ingin pergi bersama namun dia tak mau Naruto mendapat gosip aneh tentang mereka. Makanya tadi Hinata mengomeli Naruto karena datang memakai seragam, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka? Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hoi bocah"

"Ha-i nenek" jawab Naruto sigap menegakkan punggungnya, "Ingat ini untuk masa depan bayi kalian. Meski kalian saling bertanggung jawab, mempunyai anak diusia muda beresiko tinggi. Kalian belum dewasa sepenuhnya dan jika kalian tidak bisa saling menjaga amarah, anak kalian akan hidup dalam ketakutan seumur hidup mereka. Jika kalian bertengkar jangan sampai anak kalian tahu"

"Iya nenek" ucap Naruto, mengingat sepanjang hidupnya tou-chan dan kaa-chan tidak pernah bertengkar dihadapan Naruto ataupun Menma.

"Ayah dan mama suka bertengkar" ucap Hinata. "Setiap malam dan itu membuat aku dan adikku ketakutan" Hinata menatap perutnya, dan sekarang Hinata akan memulai generasi yang sama jika dia meniru orang tuanya dahulu.

"Kita pastikan mereka tidak akan merasakannya, Hinata." Naruto memberi sebuah janji.

"Senangnya jadi anak muda" komentar nenek Chiyo. "Bukannya kau akan pergi bekerja bocah?"

"Ah" teriak Naruto baru sadar, astaga dia bahkan belum memakan camilan mereka. "Aku pergi!"

"Tunggu bocah"

"Ya nek?" Naruto berbalik untuk melihat nenek Chiyo menatapnya, "Besok antar Hinata saja, aku yang akan jaga toko"

Senyum sumringah terpatri diwajah Naruto, kalau nenek tidak mengatakannya, Naruto pasti akan memohon-mohon padanya.

"Cepat pergi" teriak Nenek Chiyo.

"Hai"

Hinata tertawa pelan, senpai sangat bersemangat hari ini. namun tawanya tak bertahan lama. Kasihan, Naruto pasti kelelahan nanti malam.

"Akibat yang harus kalian terima tak setimpal bukan?"

"Iya,"

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya? Aku lebih khawatir padamu. Hinata. Melahirkan bayi kembar beresiko tinggi padamu, kau harus memilih operasi caesar."

"Tapi biayanya mahal sekali nek. Naruto dan aku tidak mungkin mengumpulkan uang dalam waktu 4 bulan kedepan. Resiko Sleepy dan Kyuubi lahir prematur juga tinggi" ucap Hinata, kenyataan inilah yang mengganggunya.

"Jangan pendam sendirian, Hinata. Naruto berusaha untuk kalian. Dengan mengatakannya setidaknya, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan"

"Dia sudah bekerja keras nek. Mana mungkin aku membicarakan itu padanya."

"Hinata, kau tak percaya padanya?"

"Aku percaya nek. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa bergantung pada orang lain. Selama ini, aku dan Hanabi selalu bergantung pada tali tipis yang ayah ulurkan pada kami. Tak ada tali lain, saat Naruto senpai melempar tali dalam penantianku, aku tidak ingin itu menjadi tali yang seperti ayah ulurkan untuk kami"

Nenek Chiyo hanya mengangguk, tak sepenuhnya dia setuju namun didikan Hinata dan Naruto jauh berbeda. Dari binar keduanya, meski Naruto terkadang terlihat frustasi dan mencoba meniru seseorang, dia masih bisa maju. Sementara Hinata, mudah terbujuk dan meminta kenyamanan kepada Naruto, jika keduanya berpisah maka itu akan menjadi akhir untuk Hinata. Atau mungkin sebaliknya? Namun sikap mudah luluh Hinata pada Narutolah yang akan menyelamatkan hubungan mereka.

"Nenek aku senang bisa bekerja dan berkenalan dengan nenek" ucap Hinata, sudah lama dia ingin berterima kasih namun tak jua mendapat waktu yang pas.

"Ah lagi pula, wanita cerewet itu masih keluargaku" ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Nenek benar, aku harus berkunjung lagi dan berterima kasih pada Kushina-san" Hinata seolah teringat.

"Ano permisi, apa ada orang?" teriak pelanggan di depan.

"Maaf, sebentar!" jawab Hinata sembari bangun dan kembali ke toko buku. "Maaf menunggu lama" Sapa Hinata ramah.

"Aku ingin buku icha-icha paradise volume sebelumnya, apa masih ada?" tanyanya, laki-laki bermasker itu tersenyum dengan matanya melihat Hinata melongo karena buku itu buku langka karya Jiraiya sensei yang isinya tentang percintaan.

"Maaf kami belum mendapat kiriman tambahan novel tersebut ucap Hinata dengan nada menyesal. "Mungkin anda ingin buku yang lain?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Senang bertemu denganmu nona Manis"

Astaga Hinata mimpi apa semalam sampai laki-laki asing menggodanya, maaf sekali Hinata tidak tertarik, masker itu pasti menyembunyikan bibirnya yang sedang berliur banyak.

"Terima kasih" jawab Hinata sembari meninggalkan kasir dan mencoba mencari kesibukan agar laki-laki bermasker dan berambut silver itu pergi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, nona" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan toko. "Oh ya, kita akan segera bertemu lagi, sebaiknya kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat"

Hinata ingin mengumpat mendengarnya. Bertemu lagi? maaf saja, dia harus tahan umpatannya karena tidak baik untuk mental Sleepy dan Kyuubi. "Tuhan terima kasih atas kesabaranku" ucap Hinata.

oOo

Hinata merapikan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan, memasak nasi dan lauknya serta merajut beberapa kaus kaki bayi. Sesekali diliriknya jam, dia tak sabar menunggu Naruto dan dia tak mengerti kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat ketika dia sedang menunggu.

"Waa aku bosan!" teriak Hinata keluar kamar, dia harus melakukan apa? Dia tak bisa merajut lebih banyak lagi. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan menunggunya diluar.

"Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasori kebingungan. Sudah berapa lama dia pergi dari apartemen Nara? Gara-gara orang tuanya memaksa pulang kerumah Sasori harus mendekam dipenjara di rumahnya sendiri, sekarang tiba-tiba saja Hinata sudah jadi ibu-ibu rumah tangga usia 30-an. Daster dan celemek, serta perut buncitnya? "HINATA! KAU MAKAN BERAPA BANYAK?!" teriak Sasori tidak terima, tubuh langsing nan bo- sebaiknya tidak perlu dijelaskan seberapa seksinya Hinata.

Hinata senang Sasori akhirnya muncul, dengan sebuah cengiran Hinata menunjuk perutnya. "Ini bayi dan kalau ditanya seberapa banyak aku makan, sepertinya cukup banyak"

"Bayi?" Kepala Sasori mulai ngadat berfikir, dalam perut buncit itu ada bayinya Hinata?

"Ah moo Sasori-senpai, aku sedang hamil" ucap Hinata sedikit jengkel karena Sasori menatapnya dengan pandangan. Apa maksud sajak itu?

"H- H- yang itu? Yang- SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU PADAMU?!" teriak Sasori lebih kencang. Membuat Shikamaru yang menyusulnya untuk numpang tidur harus menendangnya berkali-kali.

"Berisik!" ucapnya sembari menganiaya Sasori.

"Dia hamil, Shika. Gadis satu-satunya milik kita telah dinodai" Sasori mengunjang tubuh Shikamaru dengan wajah nelangsa.

"Bodoh, mati saja kau" ucap Shikamaru memukul Sasori, "Aku numpang tidur"

Sasori kembali menatap Hinata dan melihatnya semakin tidak percaya. Lupakan si tukang tidur itu! "Siapa Hinata?" tanya Sasori

"Orang yang aku cintai, tentu saja." Jawab Hinata sembari menutup telinganya karena teriakan Sasori.

"Kak Menma? oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu aku tidak pernah mendengar desahan di kamar sebelah-"

"Sasori Senpai!!" teriak Hinata dengan wajah malu, memukulkan spatula yang dipegangnya ke tubuh Sasori dengan membabi buta. Sejak kapan dia memegang spatula?

"Ah Ah Hinata kenapa kau harus malu? Aku juga melakukannya dengan pacarku, aku melakukannya sungguh dan desahannya cukup-"

BRUK! Sasori harus tewas ke alam mimpi akibat pukulan yang Naruto layangkan padanya. "Dasar mesum" umpat Naruto sembari menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk.

"Tapi- tapi Sasori?" tanya Hinata Khawatir.

Naruto mendang keras dinding disampingnya, "Hoi Shikamaru senpai, temanmu pingsan di depan pintu" teriak Naruto. "Urus dia dulu"

Terdengar gerutuan kemudian benda diseret masuk dan dijatuhkan begitu saja dilantai. "Kau sudah puas?" tanya Naruto mengambil air minum dan duduk dihadapan Hinata.

"Y-ya kurasa begitu" ucap Hinata. Ayolah ini tidak akan sulit, Hinata sudah menunggu sejak tadi. "Naruto-senpai"

"Aku sudah mengambil aplikasi pendaftaran pernikahan kita. Aku akan menyerahkannya besok setelah kita memeriksa Sleepy dan Kyuubi di rumah sakit" potong Naruto. "Hanya perlu kau isi yang aku tidak tau dan tanda tangani"

Hinata membaca kertas yang disodorkan Naruto. Tanpa ragu Hinata menanda tangani surat itu. Mereka akan segera resmi dan tidak akan ada wanita yang berani mengambil Naruto senpai darinya, lagi.

"Kau tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata masih gusar.

"Mengenai persalinan Sleepy dan Kyuubi, Aku takut kalau mereka harus menjalani operasi caesar"

"Kau gusar karena itu?"

"Eh" Hinata melihat Naruto yang membalas kegusarannya dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin akan terjadi, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kalian. Tak akan aku biarkan kalian meninggalkan aku" ucap Naruto.

Nenek Chiyo benar, seharusnya Hinata bicara pada Naruto senpai, harusnya dia percaya pada Naruto senpai. Hubungan ini harus berjalan bukan didasarkan atas cinta saja namun juga atas rasa percaya dan kasih sayang.

"Aku akan buat teh" ucap Hinata bangkit. Sedikit kerepotan dengan perut besarnya.

"Akhirnya..." Naruto mendesah lega, dia lelah namun pulang dan melihat Hinata kerepotan dengan perut besarnya membuatnya langsung segar kembali. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini masih kenyataan.

"Ah, panas!" teriak Hinata mengibaskan celemeknya, dia ingin minum teh dan teralihkan karena Naruto senpai mendesah.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu Hinata" ucap Naruto segera mendekati Hinata. "Kulitmu bisa terbakar" Tangan Naruto secara refleks membuka celemek ditubuh Hinata.

"Ini tidak terlalu panas, aku baik-baik saja senpai" ucap Hinata memegang tangan Naruto, dia mencium bau Naruto senpai yang sudah berubah, bau tubuh Naruto sendiri. tidak ada lagi bau bunga yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati.

"Akhirnya Hinata" bisik Naruto, tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Hinata dan wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Sudah lama sejak dia menyentuh Hinata seperti ini, dia ragu apa Hinata akan menerimanya? Apa Hinata tak keberatan dengan ini? Bukan berarti Naruto menginginkanya, ini adalah insting laki-laki.

Hinata mencoba menahan Naruto, "Na-Naruto senpai" Bibir Hinata kelu untuk bilang jangan, dia juga merindukan Naruto, dia menginginkan bibir itu menyentuhnya lagi sejak terakhir kali Hinata memaksa mencium Naruto senpai.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto mengerti, tangannya mulai melepaskan Hinata. Dia tak boleh memaksa, kalau dia teruskan maka dia akan jadi salah satu laki-laki paling bejat yang pernah ada.

"Tidak," cegah Hinata menarik tangan Naruto.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan berhenti" ucap Naruto, apakah dia mulai terbakar sekarang, dia harus mengeluarkannya sedikit-sedikit karena Hinata sedang hamil. Dia tak mau menyakiti mereka bertiga.

"Huum" jawab Hinata.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik Hinata untuk menggapai bibir yang membuatnya merindu, memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil sembari menahan tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, "Hinata. Hinata. Hinata" Naruto seolah sedang membaca sebuah mantra yang dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Ini menyenangkan, ini sangat memabukkan bagi Hinata, Naruto senpai terus memberinya kebahagiaan. Suara decapan terdengar kala Naruto senpai mulai menghisap bibir Hinata, dia merasakannya, Naruto senpai menahan dirinya.

"Aku janji ini akan sangat lembut" bisik Naruto, tangannya bergerak seliar bibirnya, menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata.

Dia ingin semua yang dimiliki Hinata dapat dikecap oleh bibirnya dan gairahnya yang memanas. "Hinata" suara baritonnya semakin tenggelam dalam gairanh.

Dia tak puas hanya dengan ciuman, daster ini sangat menganggu namun, Hinata cukup pintar dengan menggunakan daster berkancing didepan. Hanya butuh beberapa kancing yang terbuka Naruto sudah bisa menggapai dada Hinata dan melumatnya. Mendorong perlahan Hinata hingga berbaring diatas lantai.

"Ng- Naruto senpai," bisik Hinata, tangannya bergerak menahan Naruto yang semakin jauh turun kebawah tubuhnya.

"Hm"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

Naruto berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak bisa sampai sana? Naruto tidak bisa begitu saja memasukan gairah yang sudah menegakkan miliknya dibawah sana. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dan mulai mengancingkan kembali daster Hinata. Dia harus mencari pelampiasan dikamar mandi nanti malam atau malah mungkin sekarang juga.

Hinata menarik Naruto mendekat dan berbisik pelan "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya disini."

"Baik, jangan paksakan dirimu Hinata. Lagipula aku takut tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri dan berujung dengan melukai kalian bertiga."

Hinata menggeleng, bukan itu maksudnya. "Naruto senpai, aku takut ada yang menguping kegiatan kita," ucap Hinata sembari mengelus wajah murung Naruto. Naruto sedang terbakar dan diapun sama, dia ingin menyelesaikan ini tapi ada penganggu yang membuat Hinata khawatir jika melakukannya disini.

Naruto butuh waktu mencerna kata-kata Hinata sebelum menatap calon istrinya dengan binar senang, telunjuknya menempel di bibir dan berbisik. "Ayo cari tempat aman"

"Huum" balas Hinata.

Dua telinga menempel di dinding kamar, mereka sudah siap dengan dengan tangan diantara selangkangan.

"Mana suara mereka?" bisik Sasori, wajahnya tepat menghadap Shikamaru.

"Baka!" bisik Shikamaru sembari menendang Sasori. "Mereka pasti hati-hati gara-gara kau bilang tadi"

Sasori meringis, dan membenarkan kata-kata shikamaru dalam hati. Dia dan mulut lancangnya.

"Pindah spot" ucap Shikamaru menggeser pantatnya ke dinding di sebrangnya.

Pipinya langsung memerah mendengar suara desahan yang cukup kencang dari kamar sebelah, Bagaimana bisa Sasori bisa dapat kamar sestrategis ini? tangannya segera mengangkat jempol pada Sasori untuk mengikutinya menguping.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!


	15. Chapter 15

**When I Lonely 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Gomenne akhir-akhir ini shanaz mengabaikan fanfic yang sedang jalan ini, sebenarnya shanaz tak punya kerjaan, ahahaha.. tapi rasa stuck di otak membuat shanaz harus menyusun ulang chapter selanjutnya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dibalik selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua. Mengecup berkali-kali dahi Hinata, dia ingin melakukan ini sebanyak yang dia bisa, sebanyak maaf yang tak terucap dari bibirnya.

Malam yang melelahkan dan menggairahkan ini akan membuka jalan bagi mereka untuk saling percaya dan mencintai satu sama lain. Sungguh, Naruto akan gila jika Hinata meninggalkannya saat ini.

"Senpai"

"Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan apakah aku menyakiti kalian?" tanya Naruto cemas, takut dia khilaf dan menyakiti mereka bertiga.

Hinata menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Naruto yang berbau maskulin. "Aku senang" ucap Hinata.

"Karena kita melakukannya?"

"Bukan. Karena senpai yang bertanggung jawab padaku sleepy dan Kyuubi"

Kalau Naruto tak sadar dan tak melakukan apapun? Kalau Menma tak datang dan membantu Hinata? Kalau Naruto tak peduli pada ketiganya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata? Memikirnyanya saja sudah membuat Naruto takut.

"Aku mual lagi" ucap Hinata menutup mulutnya.

Naruto melirik sekilas jam di atas meja, dinihari dimana waktu Hinata memulai kegiatan rutinnya.

"Aku akan perg-"

"Tahanlah sebentar, aku akan mencoba meredakannya" ucap Naruto mengelus surai Hinata sebelum tubuhnya melorot sampai wajahnya berhadapan dengan perut Hinata.

"Hei jagoan-jagoanku, apa kalian tidak kasihan pada mama kalian huh? Dia harus bangun sepagi ini dan tertidur di toilet setelahnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Senpai!" Hinata malu sekali!

"Sleepy, kau akan jadi kakak. Ayo berikan contoh yang baik untuk saudara kembarmu" tambah Naruto sembari mengelus perut Hinata.

"Ah senpai kau membuatku malu" ucap Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Nyatanya mereka sudah bersih dan tidur mengenakan pakaian tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata malu tapi perlakuan Naruto yang membuatnya malu.

"Kau fikir aku tidak malu?" tanya Naruto balik, telinganya sampai terbakar berwarna merah. Untung saja Hinata tak dapat melihatnya dibawah sini.

"Tidak"

"Aku malu sekali" erang Naruto namun dia meneruskan percakapannya, "Kalau kalian tidak enak, berikan saja pada papa ya, kasihan mama. Apa kalian mengerti? Sleepy, Kyuubi?"

"Eh, mualnya hilang?" ucap Hinata melihat Naruto kembali naik ke atas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Mereka sepertinya hanya ingin dimanja dan diajak ngobrol olehmu" ucap Hinata senang.

"Aku akan melakukannya setiap hari kalau begitu" tanggap Naruto, "Tidurlah kembali, besok akan ada kejutan yang sudah aku siapkan untuk kalian"

"Kejutan apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu besok"

"Senpai jangan berkata kalau kau akan merahasiakannya" omel Hinata. "Inikan membuat penasaran"

Bibir Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku memang berniat membuatmu penasaran" godanya.

"Licik" gumam Hinata, namun bibirnya malah tersenyum senang.

oOo

Hinata sedang bercermin sembari menyisir rambutnya, diliriknya Naruto yang sedang sibuk memakai kemeja dan mengancingkannya.

"Kita hanya akan pergi ke kantor catatan sipilkan? Hanya mendaftarkan pernikahan kita? Hanya itukan kejutannya?" tanya Hinata tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Ayolah Hinata, kalau aku memberitahukannya ini bukan jadi kejutan lagi kan?" jawab Naruto sembari mengeluh pada kancing teratas kemejanya yang sulit dimasukan.

"Tapi aku mau tahu?!" ucap Hinata tidak mau menyerah.

"Ah sudah waktunya berangkat." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berusaha lebih keras memasukan kancingnya. " Kancing sialan." Keluh Naruto.

"Singkirkan tanganmu senpai" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa –ah Hinata mau apa kau dengan gunting itu?." tanya Naruto melihat Hinata membawa gunting ditangannya dengan wajah sebal.

"Ini tidak akan sakit" Goda Hinata semakin memojokan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan rela mati. Bunuh saja aku" pasrah Naruto.

Krek

"Nah sudah selesai, kau lebay senpai!" ucap Hinata memukul pelan dada Naruto, dia mengunting ujung lubang kancing itu agar lebih longgar dan bisa dimasuki kancing kemejanya "Kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan menjaga aku dan mereka?"

"Lebay? Aku takut Hinata" ucap Naruto ingin menyentuh Hinata.

Tangan Hinata yang memegang gunting menghalangi Naruto untuk menyentuhnya. "Hmm itu sedikit menjijikan" ucap Hinata mendahului Naruto menciumnya. Kakinya berjinjit dan mengapai bibir Naruto.

Sebisa mungkin Naruto menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak jatuh. Memeluk pinggang Hinata agar tetap mencium bibirnya "Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Hehe" jawab Hinata. "Wah kita benar-benar terlambat sekarang!" ucap Hinata melihat ke arah jam, lebih 5 menit.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk dia genggam sebelum keluar kamar, memastikan Hinata tidak akan kabur dan terus disisinya.

"Senpai, apa kau yakin akan menikahiku? Kau pria, dengan mengakui mereka kau bisa hanya menafkahi mereka. Kau akan kesulitan sekolah jika terus bersama kami" ucap Hinata.

"Aku akan tetap mengikat sumpah denganmu, sekarang kau tidak akan lari lagi, aku dan kau akan bersama, mengurus Sleepy dan Kyuubi. Aku akan tetap sekolah dan kau bisa bersama orangtuaku untuk sementara. Aku tak menginginkan salah satu dari pilihan yang kau sebutkan. Aku ingin keduanya sekaligus." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia akan percaya janji itu, walaupun tak akan selamanya janji itu dapat bertahan namun setidaknya dia harus mempercayai satu hal sebelum dirinya jatuh lagi dalam jurang kesedihan yang Tuhan rencanakan padanya, firasatnya mengatakan ini belum berakhir.

Tangan Naruto mengenggam dan membantu Hinata naik ke atas bis, melindungi dan membantu Hinata duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. "Kita akan ke rumah sakit dahulu untuk memastikan kesehatanmu" ucap Naruto.

"Hm" balas Hinata, ada banyak hal yang membuatnya tertarik di luar sana, sampai sebuah patung donatpun membuatnya gembira. "Naruto senpai lihat, itu donat besar!" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" Naruto harus sampai bingung dengan ucapan Hinata, apa yang harus dia katakan untuk membalas perkataan itu? "Etoo... hm"

"Harusnya kau mengatakan, kau benar. Itu besar sekali" ucap Hinata berwajah masam, dia jadi sedih karena tanggapan datar Naruto barusan, dia tidak bisa diajak senang-senang sedikit.

"Hah?" Naruto tak habis fikir dengan perkataan Hinata barusan,

"Sudahlah"

"Kau seperti anak umur 5 tahun Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"li-lima tahun?!" Hinata tak terima ini. "Aku, hanya tertarik dengan donat besar itu. Itu saja"

"Dan siapa yang tertarik dengan donat besar itu?"

Hinata diam tak menjawab, kalah berargumen dan sekarang dia merasa kalau menangis adalah cara yang tepat untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.

"Nah sudah-sudah, Donatnya memang besar sekali." Ucap Naruto, menghentikan Hinata yang bersiap menurunkan hujan. "Kau suka?"

"Uhm.."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatmu menangis dan memohon, tapi karena ini di bis aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Senpai kau jahat" ucap Hinata tak terima.

"Ini balasan untuk yang tadi pagi. Te-he" Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan pasangan yang masih dilanda kebahagiaan itu, masa muda memang menyenangkan untuk dijalani bersama pasangan. Namun satu hal yang mereka tak tahu adalah Hinata dan Naruto bukanlah pasangan muda biasa.

oOo

"Baiklah.. mereka cukup sehat dan berat badan Hinata-san juga normal" ucap Kabuto.

Naruto meringis karena Hinata menginjak kakinya, dia sedang menahan tawa mendengar berat badan Hinata yang naik dianggap normal. Para gadis itu suka marah – marah kalau disinggung soal berat badan.

"Etoo bisakah aku memiliki foto USG mereka?" tanya Naruto, Dia ingin melihat mereka sepanjang waktu, sampai pemeriksaan mereka bulan depan.

"Tentu saja tuan Uzumaki." Jawab Dokter Kabuto sembari tersenyum maklum.

"Kami menyarankan anda untuk ikut kelas pranatal, demi kelancaran persalinan anda. Kami mengadakannya digedung ini, lantai 3 setiap akhir pekan." Saran dokter Kabuto pada Hinata.

"Baik"

"Nah, sampai jumpa bulan depan. Saya harap anda dan bayi anda sehat hingga hari melahirkan kelak"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengamini perkataan Kabuto. Dia pasti akan menjaga mereka bertiga, setelah semua ini. tepatnya setelah Naruto dan Hinata mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka, Hinata pasti akan senang bertemu dengan keluarganya. Hanya tinggal mengatur kepindahan mereka saja.

"Naruto senpai, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya dia tak asing dengan tempat ini. di depan adalah toko bunga milik bibi Kushina yang membantunya dulu. "Apa kita akan membeli bunga?" Hinata kembali bertanya karena mereka masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu.

"Pilihlah bunga yang kau suka" ucap Naruto.

Pilih? Hinata tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto senpai, namun dia menurut saja. Sama seperti saat pertama dia datang kemari, Hinata memilih bunga yang setidaknya pernah menempel di tubuh Naruto senpai. Hinata benci mengingatnya namun dia tak bisa menghentikan tangannya memilih dan memilah bunga yang ada disana.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata membawa bunga-bunga itu ke meja kasir, "Bibi" panggil Hinata, kenapa sepi dan Hinata baru sadar sekarang.

"Aku yang akan merangkainya untukmu" ucap Naruto muncul di meja kasir dan dengan sigap mulai merangkainya.

"Ah tuan, bisakah anda merangkai ini untukku juga?" ucap seorang pelanggan.

Hinata mencium bau mint dan mawar darinya. Parfum yang sama yang dia cium saat Hinata mengetahui kalau Kak Menma adalah Naruto.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar ya Hinata." Ucap Naruto mengambil bunga ditangan pelanggan yang berdiri tepat disamping Hinata.

Bau itu menjauh dari tubuh si pelanggan, Gadis muda dengan tubuh semampai, Hinata harus sampai mengernyit.

"Permisi, parfum apa yang anda gunakan?" tanya Hinata tak kuasa menahan penasaran. Dia juga harus memiliki parfum ini, agar Naruto senang bersamanya sepanjang waktu.

"Ah aku-" gadis itu nampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba, namun akhirnya menjawab. "Aku belum memakai parfum hari ini" jawabnya jujur.

Lantas bau Mint dan mawar itu. Darimana Hinata menciumnya?

"Silahkan buket anda. Pilihan yang menarik. Sama seperti biasanya. Nona" ucap Naruto ramah. Pelanggan itu tersenyum, Toko ini adalah toko langganannya dalam hal bunga, karena di sini tidak hanya menyediakan bunga sub tropis saja, namun berbagai bunga tropis juga ada.

"Nenekku suka bau ini, aku juga sedang mencari parfum yang berbau seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya" ucap si gadis pada Hinata, tangannya menyodorkan buket yang baru dia terima untuk Hinata cium.

"Ah eh?" Hinata tak kuasa menjawab, bau itu bau bunga yang di pegang pelanggan tadi. Hinata mendekati Naruto dengan cepat, menyusupkan hidungnya di kemeja Naruto.

Pelanggan itu tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan pasangan anak muda yang sepertinya sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung, namun tangannya segera memeluk tubuh Hinata. Dia ingin dipeluk? "Kalau kau ingin dipel-"

"Katakan Senpai, apa kau melakukannya dengan gadis lain juga saat berpacaran denganku?" Tanya Hinata sembari menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto berfikir dengan keras untuk pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Naruto tidak tahu artinya sedikitpun, salah-salah kejadiannya seperti tadi pagi. Dengan hati-hati Naruto bertanya balik "Melakukan apa?"

"Sex."

"Ugh, kau sangat vulgar Hinata." Ucap Naruto sembari menyembunyikan pipinya yang banyak bersemu akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak akan semalu ini jika dia adalah seorang pro dan meniduri setiap gadis yang berkencan dengannya.

"Tidak ada kata malu hari ini" ucap Hinata, di ingin segera mendapatkan jawabannya, sekarang.

"Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu."

"Bagaimana dengan wanita yang bernama Ino itu?"

"Ino? Ah Hari itu pertama kalinya kami bertemu setelah aku memutuskan jadi pacarmu. Selebihnya aku hanya main-main dengan gadis yang lain. Hanya Ino yang kuberi keleluasaan lebih, Hinata."

"Tidak ada sex sama sekali?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Hanya kau seorang, Hinata"

Lega. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata mendengar jawaban Naruto, seperti paku yang menusuk hatinya sudah tercabut sekarang.

Naruto mencubit hidung Hinata. Gemas dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis itu secara tiba-tiba setelah hari besar mereka ini lewat beberapa jam yang lalu, Naruto takut kalau Hinata akan meninggalkannya, lagi.

Sungguh dia hanya suka bermain-main dengan wanita namun semenjak bersama Hinata walaupun kelakuannya tetap namun dia sendiri malah menjaga batasan aman untuk dirinya dan para gadisnya.

"Kyah!" teriakan aneh itu datang dari depan kasir. "Oh begitu.. setelah kau memaksa kami jadi saksi pernikahanmu, kau meninggalkan aku dan malah asyik bermesraan dimeja kasir. Tolong, mataku sakit melihatnya" Omel Kiba, namun boro-boro mendengarkan Kiba, mereka seolah sedang berada di dunia antah berantah milik berdua. "Akan aku ulangi. Kyah ecchi!" teriak Kiba lebih keras.

"Menjijikan" Ucap Naruto berwajah jijik pada Kiba, orang ini memang tak tahu situasi dan Kondisi ya? Kalau saja dia bukan sahabat baiknya.

"Tadaima" ucap Karin menyusul Kiba. Dia masih syok, dia kira Tenten yang akan dinikahi Naruto tapi ternyata, siapa gadis ini? Karin bahkan tidak kenal asal usulnya. "Kenapa kau membuat kepalaku berputar-putar Naruto! kemarin dia, kemarinnya lagi dia, tapi kenapa dia?"

"Sadarlah Karin. Sadar" ucap Kiba sedikit menjauh, gadis disampingnya mulai menggila dan pasti akan berakibat buruk padanya.

"Aku sadar, dan kenapa kau malah diam dan merahasiakan semuanya?! aku terlihat bodoh hah? Kau senang? Kau bahagia?!" ucap Karin bertubi-tubi menghujani Kiba yang mulai bersiap mengambil langkah seribu.

"Sudah – sudah!" ucap Minato menghentikan Karin yang bersiap meledak lebih besar lagi.

"Pa-paman" ucap Hinata, dia baru melihatnya hari ini, bersama dengan Kak Menma dan Kiba. Mereka datang sebagai saksi pernikahannya.

"Kenapa paman?" tanya Minato dengan senyum kecilnya, senyuman yang membuat Hinata sanggup meleleh karenanya, senyuman itulah yang paling sempurna diwariskan pada Naruto senpai. "Kau harus memanggilku Tou-chan juga seperti Naru"

"Eto. O- O- Otou-san" ucap Hinata.

Minato malah terdiam mendengar panggilan Hinata, "Yah, tidak buruk juga" ucapnya akhirnya.

"Semuanya siap" ucap Menma keluar dari ruang belakang. "Karin bisa bantu Hinata? Kau sudah diajari Kaa-san kan?" pinta Menma melihat Karin berwajah masam sembari melirik Kiba.

"Aku? Bibi bagaimana?" Ucap Karin baru menyadari perkataan Menma.

"Dia sibuk memberi kejutan" ucap Menma pelan, hampir tak bersuara, takut Hinata mendengar perkataannya.

"Ck berhubung aku ahli, akan aku kenakan tarif yang tidak sedikit untuk hari ini." Karin melirik Menma dengan senyum puas, Cukuplah dengan memberinya sekantong penuh dark coklat merek xxx yang terkenal dan mahal itu.

"Uh, kita bicarakan itu nanti" ucap Menma tak bisa menjawab, oh ini bukan pernikahannya. Yang bayar tentu saja Naruto, namun berhubung anak itu akan menjadi ayah dan persiapannya cukup banyak karena kembar, entah bagaimana Menma yang akan membayarnya setelah berunding dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan.

"Hinata, ayo ikut denganku sebentar" ucap Karin memotong pembicaraan Hinata dan Minato.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata panik, dia sebenarnya ogah berdekatan dengan Karin yang terlihat jutek.

"Hanya berganti baju, tenang saja aku tidak akan mengigit kok" ucap Karin dapat menebak apa yang difikirkan Hinata saat ini, dia sejak lahir memang sudah berwajah seperti ini.

Hinata menatap Naruto nelangsa, dia ingin diselamatkan namun bukannya membantu, Naruto malah melambaikan tanganya dan tersenyum misterius.

oOo

Ini adalah kamar Karin, tepat disebelah toko bunga milik bibi Kushina, tunggu Kenapa harus di toko bunga milik bibi Kushina?

"Eto Karin-san, Kenapa kak Menma, pa- maksudku tou-san dan Naruto berkumpul ditoko bunga sebelah?" tanya Hinata pada Karin yang sedang membuka kotak besar berisi Kimono, dirinya sendiri duduk didepan meja rias.

"Itukan tempat yang bagus, kenapa tidak? Apa tempat itu tidak bagus?" tanya Karin balik sembari membentangkan kain kimono itu hingga wajahnya tertutup kain. "Orang – orang sialan itu tak memberi tahu apa-apa pada Hinata ya?" geram Karin.

Ditanya balik seperti itu, Hinata jadi tidak enak, mungkin saja Naruto senpai memang punya rencana sendiri disana. "Aku tidak berfikir itu tidak bagus, oh apa Naruto bekerja disana?"

"Sepanjang waktu" jawab Karin sembari mendekati Hinata.

'Jadi begitu, Bau itu pasti menempel dan jadi parfum alami untuk Naruto senpai.' Batin Hinata. "Kimono yang cantik." Ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Karin tak percaya, Kimono ini adalah pilihannya. Sejak kecil Karin sudah dilatih mengenai selukk beluk Kimono karena ayah dan ibunya adalah pengemar kimono, tak disangka ilmunya tak sia-sia hari ini. "Nah mari aku akan pakaikan padamu."

"Eh?" Hinata kaget, untuknya?

Karin segera menarik Hinata bangun, melucuti pakaiannya dan memakaian Kimono itu ketubuh Hinata. Perutnya yang sudah membesar sedikit membuat Karin kesulitan, Kasus langka yang harus dia pecahkan.

"Aku sepertinya tidak cocok memakai ini sekarang." Ucap Hinata menjawab kebingungan diwajah Karin. "Dress-"

"Tidak Hinata. Tidak bisa! Aku sudah belajar banyak tentang Kimono dan seluk beluknya. Aku hanya melupakan bagian ibu hamil karena sudah jarang yang menggunakannya sekarang. Informasi itu pasti ada didalam otakku" potong Karin.

Hinata diam mendengar jawaban Karin, otaknya terdengar seperti ensiklopedia Kimono. Pemikiran dari orang cerdas memang berbeda dengan orang biasa.

"Ah ketemu!" seru Karin dengan sumringah, tangannya mulai terampil kembali membungkus Hinata kedalam Kimono bertaburkan sulaman emas dan bunga sakura.

Dengan cepat Karin membereskan Kimono Hinata kemudian merias wajah Hinata yang tak perlu dipolespun sudah sempurna. Tanpa perlawanan apapun, Hinata duduk dan mengamati wajah Karin yang tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya mendandani Hinata.

Sedikit polesan dibibir yang kenyal dan berwarna peach, agar Hinata terlihat lebih fresh. "Voila, sihir Karin sudah selesai." Ucap Karin senang.

"Terima kasih, sekarang bisa jelaskan kenapa aku didandani?" tanya Hinata.

Karin ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Naruto ke dinding, kejutan sih kejutan tapi ini mengerjai istri namanya. "Jangan khawatir, kita akan menemui Naruto sekarang." Ucap Karin membantu Hinata berdiri, dan membawanya kembali ke toko bunga milik Kushina.

Tanda bertuliskan tutup membuat Hinata melihat Karin dengan bingung, dia butuh penjelasan, sekarang juga.

"Ikuti saja aku dan kau akan tahu. Tidak lama lagi kok" Ucap Karin mulai kesal dengan semua kejutan yang dirancang Naruto untuk istrinya ini. bibirnya gatal ingin membeberkan semua perihal Naruto. "Kau tahu, Naruto itu anak yang baik. Dia hanya susah belajar. Kakaknya, Menma sangat cerdas. Orientasi seluruh keluarga hanya tertuju pada Menma. itu berat untuk Naruto karena dia diharapkan seperti Menma walau paman ataupun bibi tak memaksanya untuk sepintar Menma. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat Naruto berubah dan menjadi playboy penggoda wanita, sekarang dia serius menikahi seorang gadis"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia bakal menikahiku" jawab Hinata jujur.

"Benarkan? Tampangnya itu tidak meyakinkan sama sekali, terlebih dia mantan playboy. Aku tidak mendoakan yang jelek ya, tapi apa kau sanggup menerima tatapan benci dari gadis yang menganggumi Naruto?"

"Sanggup? dari awal kami pacaran diam-diam. Melihat aku tersenyum pada Naruto saja, para gadis itu sudah menggeram padaku, hehe" Hinata tertawa mengingat hal itu, kenapa rasanya jadi menggelikan setelah sekian lama.

"Kau berhati baja Hinata" puji Karin, dia mana sanggup menonton pacarnya jadi pria bergilir dihadapannya, pun secara terang-terangan.

"Aku tidak sekuat itu, terkadang aku menangis dan bertanya – tanya kenapa bisa aku bertahan dengan Naruto senpai? mengharapkannya menjadi milikku seorang"

"Itulah cinta, Hinata-chan." Goda karin, "Ehehe pangeranmu sudah menunggu di sana" tunjuk Karin pada Menma.

"Pa-pangeran? Diakan kak Menma?" protes Hinata.

"Karena kau berjodoh dengan seorang putra mahkota" jawab Karin membungkam Hinata.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Menma mengabaikan percakapan Karin, oh dia dengar semuanya.

Pintu geser dibelakang Menma perlahan terbuka, menampakan sebagian ruangan didalamnya. Naruto duduk seorang diri dengan wajah tegang, sama seperti Hinata, Naruto mengenakan pakaian tradisional.

"Tundukan wajahmu, agar Naruto tidak mati kaget melihatmu" bisik Menma. "Dia tidak sabar ingin melihatmu dalam balutan Kimono ini"

Hinata mengangguk patuh, dan berjalan masuk diantar Karin. Astaga, hatinya jadi berdebar.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, dia dengar pintu geser dibuka, itu pasti Hinata dengan kimono yang cantik dan manis. Dia tak sabar ingin melihatnya. Sedikit – sedikit matanya bergeser ke samping, diikuti gerakan kepala.

"Naruto!" perintah Kushina,

"Ha'i Kaa-chan!" teriak Naruto kembali fokus pada Kushina. Dia hanya ingin mengintip sebentar. Sebantar saja.

Dengan sekali gerakan Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang bersiap duduk disampingnya. Namun yang dia lihat hanya wajah Karin dengan seringai mengejek.

"Mau lihat? Oh Bibi, anakmu ini tidak sabaran rupanya" ucap Karin.

"Ah minggir kau, Karin. Aku ingin- ingin melihatnya" ucap Naruto sedikit malu.

"Naru" ucap Minato lembut.

"Ah.." kecewa Naruto melirik kembali ke arah depan.

Pipi Hinata merona dengan tingkah Naruto-senpai. Didengarnya sebuah perintah lembut dari suara yang tadi membentak Naruto. "Angkatlah kepalamu, Hinata-chan. Sekarang kau dapat melihat seluruh anggota keluarga kami dan Kiba."

Mata Hinata pertama kali melihat Kiba yang tersenyum canggung padanya, mau bagaimana lagi dia bukan keluarga Uzumaki dan si Cepol disampingnya juga bukan tapi dia sudah punya hak istimewa.

"Hinata, kau cantik sekali" seru Tenten dengan berbinar. "Bagaimana Sleepy? Dia menyusahkanmu seperti Naruto baka itu?" tanya Tenten tak bisa mengerem bibirnya sendiri. Menma harus sampai menenangkannya dan berbisik. "Dia masih dendam padanya."

"Sleepyku ada dua" jawab Hinata.

Tenten melongo, dia tidak tahu itu. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang melongo seluruh orang yang ada disana menatapnya tak percaya kecuali Menma dan Naruto.

"Dua, Hinata-chan?" tanya Minato,

Hinata mengangguk,

"Ini sangat mengembirakan, akan ada dua Naruto mungil dirumah kita, Minato" seru Kushina tiba-tiba. "Hinata-chan, arigatou."

"Eh? Bibi? bibi kenal mereka semua?"

"Tentu saja, kau ingat kedua putra yang aku ceritakan? Mereka adalah Menma dan Naruto. aku kaa-chan mereka."

"Ah.. Oh.. So-uka" Hinata sedikit gelagapan, bibi yang membantunya adalah ibu Naruto senpai.

Hinata kembali menegakkan kepalanya, memandang satu persatu orang yang ikut bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Dia senang, kedua bayinya mendapatkan cukup cinta dari mereka semua. Kakek. Nenek. Paman. Bibi.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Hinata, mengenggamnya, tak akan dia lepaskan lagi. hanya karena mereka masih muda bukan berarti ini akan cepat berakhir. Ketakutannya hanya satu, Hinata meninggalkannya lagi tanpa kabar dan tanpa alasan.

"Selama kau bersamaku, aku janji aku akan membahagiakanmu, Hinata" ucap Naruto.

 **TBC...**


	16. chapter 16

**When I lonely 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pojokan author ;**

 **jadi gini emang author berniat mainin readers.. nghehhehe abia kalo ga gitu ga seru kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Hinata tidak sendirian, Saat ini Hinata, Sleepy dan Kyuubinya pasti akan hidup bahagia dengan cinta keluarga Naruto. Keadaan yang dulu tabu untuk Hinata bayangkan sedikitpun.

"Hinata, jangan!" teriak Kushina.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, dia memang melakukan apa? Tangannya memegang cerek untuk menyiram bunga.

"Kau jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat ini" omel Kushina mengambil cerek penyiram air dari tangan Hinata.

"Bibi tidak berat ko- ah" Hinata segera menutup bibir mungilnya, dia keceplosan lagi.

"Ah kau memanggilku bibi lagi." ucap Kushina berwajah sedih. "Sudahlah aku menyerah!" ucapnya sembari meneruskan kegiatan Hinata yang dia ambil alih.

"Ano bibi maksudku Kaa-chan, dokter tidak melarangku bekerja seperti ini kok"

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya mengandung anak kembar, tapi Hinata melihat fisikmu saja, Kaa-chan tahu kamu kerepotan" ucap Kushina melihat Hinata dengan penuh perhatian.

Pipinya mulai berisi seperti bakpau yang baru diangkat, belum perutnya yang tak muat untuk segala jenis pakaian kecuali XXL, dan kakinya sangat bengkak seperti kaki gajah.

"Kemarilah dan duduk dengan Kaa-chan" perintah Kushina sembari menyambar minyak oles diatas meja kasir, mendudukan Hinata dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Kaa-chan jangan! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" cegah Hinata.

Kushina memandang Hinata tak percaya, "Kau yakin?" ucap Kushina. Yah itu tidak akan berhasil.

Pipi Hinata sampai bersemu kemerahan, tangannya dengan susah payah menggapai kaki yang enggan dia lihat sebenarnya, kalau dipaksa lagi, Sleepy dan Kyuubi bisa lahir hari ini juga. Hinata mengejan semakin keras, kemudian menyerah menggapai kakinya sendiri.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Kaa-chan pasti tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Aku punya dua orang putra yang lahir dengan bobot diatas 3 kg" bangga Kushina, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata saat Mengandung Menma dan Mertuanya menertawakannya setelah dia menyerah karena tidak bisa mengapai kakinya sendiri. Kushina tertawa lepas, "Aku malah jadi teringat masa lalu"

"Kaa-chan~"

"Ahaha gomen. Gomen Hinata-chan. Kemarilah biar kaa-chan membantumu" ucap Kushina.

Pijatan lembut menyentuh kaki Hinata yang terasa pengap, rasanya nyaman dan enak. Hinata merasakan gerakan kedua bayinya yang hiperaktif, berpindah-pindah tempat, terkadang kaki mungil salah satu diantara mereka menendang membuat Hinata meringis, takut perutnya sobek.

"Anak dan Ayah sama saja" komentar Kushina melihat Hinata sejak tadi, cucunya sungguh luar biasa beraktivitas.

"Ehehe tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan. Aku senang karena ini berarti mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata.

"Tidak terasa, aku akan segera punya cucu" ucap Kushina menahan airmata yang siap mengalir, walau ini karena kecelakaan namun menyalahkan yang sudah terjadi tidaklah benar.

"Maaf, karena aku Naruto mungkin tidak punya banyak pilihan dimasa depan."

Kushina terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata, "Apa yang kau katakan Hinata? Kaa-chan lebih mencemaskan dirimu dibanding Naruto. Kau wanita-"

"Ano permisi" ucap seorang gadis masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang" balas Kushina riang sembari menghampiri pelanggannya ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kakakku" ucapnya pelan. "Dia Hinata"

"Hana-chan?" Hinata sedikit kaget melihat Hanabi yang bisa menemukannya disini. Apa ayah juga tahu dia disini? Kenapa Hanabi mencarinya?

"Kakak" panggil Hanabi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bersiap menangis. Semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya dan sekarang dia akan menyeret serta kakaknya yang baru mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

oOo

Semuanya tumpah saat Hanabi masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana kakaknya. Tak tahan, dia sudah menahannya mati-matian sejak hari itu. Sekarang, dia menangis karena putus asa dan rasa bersalah yang menggerogotinya.

"Hana-chan ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Bagiamana dengan ayah?" tanya Hinata, adiknya yang kuat dan pemberani kenapa bisa menangis seperti orang lemah?

Hanabi tercekat mendengar Hinata masih memanggilnya ayah setelah semua yang terjadi, kenapa dia masih saja memikirkan ayah mereka? "Kenapa kakak menanyakan dia?"

"Dia? Hanabi apa yang kau katakan barusan? Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkata tidak sopan seperti itu."

"Apanya yang tidak sopan kakak? Dia sudah mengusirmu dari rumah? Dia itu orang tua-"

"Cukup Hanabi!" ucap Hinata, dia memang orang tua yang tega mengulurkan benang tipis pada anak-anaknya, namun dia mengusir Hinata karena dia adalah seorang ayah. Seorang ayah berfikir dengan otaknya, berbeda dengan perempuan yang mengandalkan perasaan. Kemarahan Ayah mereka adalah bentuk yang wajar dan umum dimasyarakat, apa Hinata salah? "Setidaknya dia adalah ayah yang baik. Akulah yang nakal, aku sudah berbuat dosa. Karena aku selalu ingin bersama orang lain, karena aku tidak bisa menghadappi masalahku sendiri."

"Kakak"

"Setidaknya ayah lebih baik daripada mama"

Kepala Hanabi tertunduk, dia tahu itu... ayah memang lebih baik dari mama. Dia baru mengetahuinya, kalau wanita bisa menjadi sebusuk itu. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu itu... maafkan aku kakak"

Hati Hinata tak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusik dari perkataan Hanabi, dan lagi alasan Hanabi menangis dan mencarinya, karena pertengkaran sesaat mereka, Hinata melupakan tujuan awal Hanabi mencarinya, ada apa Hanabi sampai mencarinya? "Hanabi? Jangan katakan kalau kau menemui mama?"

Hanabi kembali terisak kali ini dia tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat wajah sang kakak. Dia dan tindakan bodohnya, sangat bodoh! "Maaf. Maaf" hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

"Katakan Hanabi, kenapa kau terus saja minta maaf?" Hinata harus bagaimana? Mama mereka orang yang-

"Wanita ular itu ingin aku membawa kakak" ucap Hanabi.

"Kenapa Hanabi?" namun mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri, Hinata tersadar akan kesalahnya. Hanabi belum tahu seperti apa ibu mereka itu. "Ah ini salahku, aku minta maaf."

"A-aku sudah tahu, tapi aku fikir dia sudah berubah." Sela Hanabi, dia tahu kakaknya tidak pernah cerita apapun tentang mama padanya.

Hanabi mengatakan semua yang dia lakukan selama Hinata diusir dari rumah mereka, ayah yang sudah jarang dirumah dan beberapa tamu asing yang tak dikenal oleh Hanabi mengunjungi rumah mereka. Setiap kali Hanabi ingin membahas kakaknya, ayah hanya diam dan langsung meninggalkan Hanabi. Dia tak tahan, sungguh. Makanya dia mencari tahu dimana ibunya berada. Ibu yang sudah lama tak bertemu mereka. Dia pasti sudah berubah, manusia tidak selamanya menjadi egois bukan?

"Hinata, katakan dan menangislah didepan pria yang memegang palu itu. Katakan kalau kau ingin tinggal dengan ayah." Ucap Miroku sembari memegang kedua pundak Hinata, tubuh kecilnya bergetar karena takut.

Hanabi yang masih terlalu kecil hanya diam dan melihat Mama, ini kali pertama dia melihat mama ramah seperti ini pada mereka. Namun saat genggaman tangan kakaknya mengerat, dia tahu kakaknya takut pada mama yang bersikap seperti ini.

"Hanabi juga ya" ucap Miroku memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Hinata.

Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh Hanabi, Hinata menarik Hanabi menjauh dari jangkauan Mikoto, "Ha-Hana-chan, j-jangan sentuh Hana-chan" ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata? Dia akan menangis dan meminta tinggal denganku. itu sangat MEREPOTKAN"

"Kakak" Bisik Hanabi, dia takut, kalau kakaknya tidak menghalangi, dia pasti sudah melihat wajah mama saat mengatakan merepotkan dengan nada tak senang.

"Dia tidak akan menangis. Aku akan meminta Hana-chan tinggal bersamaku juga"

"Anak pintar"

Saat membaca puluhan surat yang mama kirim selama bertahun-tahun, Hanabi tak tersentuh sama sekali namun, sisi pemberontak dalam dirinya berusaha menerima, ini jalan terbaik melepaskan diri sementara dari pengawasan sang ayah dan mulai mencari kakaknya. Dia ingin keluarganya utuh kembali. Bersama hanya ada mereka bertiga, meluruskan semua yang salah dan memaafkan apa yang sudah Hinata, kakaknya lakukan.

"Mama tidak berubah sama sekali" ucap Hinata, mengelus surai Hanabi agar dia mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk dengan nyaman. "Harusnya aku menceritakan ini, tapi aku selalu berfikir, Hana-chan masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu seperti apa mama sebenarnya."

Tangan Hanabi bergerak menyeka sedikit airmata yang masih mengalir dari matanya.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, ayah mengajakku ke sebuah caffe. Dia menyuruhku duduk dibangku dibelakangnya, dia bilang 'jangan berkata apapun dan dengarkan saja'. Tempat dudukku membelakangi pintu masuk jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang datang." ucap Hinata mulai bercerita.

"Akhirnya kau mau menemuiku" ucap Miroku.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu denganmu, kau mengancamku" jawab Ayah.

"Hanya gertakan kecil agar kau mau menemuiku"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ish kau masih tak berubah, tak suka basa basi. Aku kan sudah jelas bilang dalam surat, aku ingin bertemu anak-anakku"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, kau tidak pernah sudi mengasuh mereka bukan? Sudah katakan saja, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

"Darimu? Kau itu cuman mantan suamiku, melihatmu saja aku enggan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu anak-anakku"

Suasana hening cukup lama, Hinata tak tahu wajah seperti apa yang mereka pasang saat dalam ketegangan maksimal seperti ini namun dia merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari keduanya. Seorang pelayan datang menghidangkan kopi pesanan ayah.

"Tolong Latte satu" ucap Miroku. "Dasar keras kepala" tambahnya.

"Anak-anak sudah melupakan ibunya, Hanabi bahkan tak pernah bertanya dimana ibunya berada"

"Ah kau kejam sekali, Hiashi. Kau pasti mendikte mereka dengan kedisiplinanmu itu. Kau bukan pewaris lagi Hiashi, ingat posisimu dong"

"Jika kau hanya ingin berkata omong kosong, aku lebih baik pergi."

"Ah jangan marah dong, dasar! Keluarga utama pasti memberi uang untuk pendidikan keduanya kan? Berapa yang kau dapat tiap bulan? Kudengar LEBIH DARI CUKUP. Tapi kau malah menyekolahkan mereka disekolah biasa."

"Kau hanya ingin dengar masalah uangnya kan?" ucap Hiashi mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Jahat sekali kau Hiashi, aku memikirkan anak-anak. Sungguh! Jadi aku melaporkan apa yang kau lakukan pada keluarga utama dan mereka ingin aku mengambil anak-anakmu, karena kau AYAH YANG TIDAK BECUS-"

"Mereka bisa menemuiku, jika mereka mau mengambil mereka dan melangkahi mayatku dahulu"

"Mereka mana berani. Kau kan saudara kembar kepala keluarga utama- AH PANAS!!! APA KAU GILA, DASAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK" umpat Miroku, Hiashi dengan sengaja menumpahkan kopinya kepada Miroku.

"Aku ingin kau sadar diri, kau yang meninggalkan mereka padaku, setelah tahu aku mendapat biaya pendidikan dari keluarga utama kau ingin merawat mereka? Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri"

"Apa salahnya huh? Dan lagi keputusan ada pada anak-anakku. Mereka yang memutuskan akan tinggal denganmu atau denganku"

"Kau dengar itu Hinata, semuanya? sekarang katakan. Kau ingin tinggal dengan siapa? Aku atau ibumu?" ucap Hiashi. "Berdiri dan tunjukan wajahmu"

Dengan takut Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, meski sudah bertahun-tahun, nada suara mama masih sedingin dulu.

"Kau- kau licik sekali Hiashi." Rutuk Miroku.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu, aku ingin mereka tak melupakan seperti apa ibunya setelah bertahun-tahun. Mengirim surat yang membuat terharu namun itu hanya ucapan manis yang tak memiliki isi"

"Si-sialan. Hinata, Ini mama sayang. Kau masih ingat? Soal yang tadi, mama hanya ingin ayahmu tahu kalau dia tak bisa mengekangmu lebih jauh lagi, kau hidup dalam sangkar ayahmu nak. Sudah waktunya kau melepaskan diri darinya."

Rayuan manis yang bernada sama, berbeda tujuan namun tetap saja nadanya tak berubah. Hinata tak sedikitpun lupa semuanya dihari itu.

"Aku"

"Ya Hinata, katakan kau ingin tinggal bersama mama"

"Aku ingin tinggal dengan ayah."

"Sudah dengar keinginannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Sialan kau Hiashi, kau pasti sudah menghasutnya sebelum datang kesini. Dasar laki-laki-" ucapan Miroku terhenti karena tamparan Hiashi, seburuk apapun kelakuannya dahulu, laki-laki yang pernah mencintainya ini tak pernah menamparnya sedikitpun.

"Tolong jaga ucapanmu didepan anak-anak. Itu akan menjadi contoh yang buruk" ucap Hiashi sembari membungkuk meminta maaf.

oOo

Mereka berdua, sama-sama terdiam, ini hal yang sangat mengejutkan yang mereka ungkapkan. "Kakak, aku tidak ingin kakak ikut denganku"

"Hana-chan apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku melihat semuanya, Kakak bahagia bukan dengan laki-laki itu? Mama pasti tidak akan melepaskan kita berdua kak"

"Apa yang mama katakan saat kalian bertemu?"

"Hm sidang hak asuh anak, dia bilang akan mengajukan sidang hak asuh anak minggu depan. Jadi pasti minggu depan kita akan datang ke sana dan bertemu ayah"

Bibir Hinata tersenyum tipis, kalau mama menepati janjinya. "Tidak Hana-chan, mama tidak mungkin-"

"Mama memang tak berniat untuk membawa kalian berdua kesana, asal keduanya lengkap aku bisa merekayasa semuanya" ucap suara dari arah pintu. "Terima kasih Hana-chan, kau sungguh anak yang baik"

"Mama!" ucap kedunya kaget, mereka tak bisa lari lagi sekarang.

"Untuk mengelabui mamamu sendiri kau masih perlu belajar banyak nak"

"Apa yang mama inginkan?" tanya Hinata spontan.

"Cih pertanyaan yang sama, anak dan ayah sama saja" omel Miroku, "Astaga! Ada apa denganmu Hinata, kau sedang- ah"

Dengan refleks Hinata melindungi Sleepy dan Kyuubi, ada pandangan tak senang dari mamanya sendiri pada kedua bayinya.

"Dasar, Hiashi! Inikah yang dia ajarkan pada anak-anakku? Kalau begini keluarga utama tak akan memberikan aku uang. Lahir sebagai darah campuran, mereka masih bisa menerimanya, setidaknya bisa jadi babu dirumah keluarga utama, tapi kalau sampai punya aib seperti ini? fikirkan sesuatu Miroku" ucap Miroku sembari mengigit kukunya, inilah kenapa Hanabi tidak bilang apa-apa dan hanya bilang Hinata ingin hidup mandiri?

"Aku tidak akan ikut dengan mama, aku sudah berumur 17 tahun sekarang. Aku bebas menentukan jalanku sendiri." ucap Hinata,

"Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa seperti itu sayang. Aku butuh uang kalian, selama kalian dalam masa sekolah. Setidaknya kau masih ada 3-4 tahun sampai lulus kuliah, keluarga utama itu mementingkan keluarganya agar berpendidikan tinggi. Mereka pasti menerimanya."

"Mama, sudah hentikan! Hanabi yang ingin tinggal dengan mama, kakak sudah menikah dan bahagia sekarang."

Miroku menatap tajam Hanabi yang menentangnya. "Dua itu lebih baik dari pada satu. Dari awal aku ingin kalian berdua karena keluarga utama menginginkan kalian berdua. Bukan satu!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mama membawa Kakak juga!" tolak Hanabi.

"Bisa apa kau, anak pembangkang!" ucap Miroku tajam. "Sudahlah, biar dipaksa saja!"

Beberapa orang masuk kedalam apartemen kecil Hinata dan memegang serta menutup mulut Hanabi yang memberontak.

"He-hentikan mama! Jangan sakiti Hana-chan" ucap Hinata tak tega melihat adiknya mulai diikat dengan tali.

"Kalau kau mau ikut, sayang. Soal anakmu, mama juga ibu.. kau bisa percaya pada mama sayang"

Mendengar itu bukan rasa lega yang muncul dihati Hinata namun perasaan was-was yang mengerikan, "Jangan pernah sakiti, bayiku. Mama janji?"

Miroku tersenyum ramah sembari mendekati Hinata. "Tentu saja sayang, mama janji"

Kepala Hanabi menggeleng kuat, kakaknya tidak harus menerima ini! sekali terjerat dengan mama, maka mereka tidak akan bisa lepas dari pengawasannya.

"Hana-chan, aku akan melindungi kita semua" ucap Hinata mendekati Hanabi yang berhenti meronta dan mulai menangis. Ikatannya dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Kakak maaf! Maafkan aku" bisik Hanabi.

"Tidak apa-apa Hana-chan. Aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja"

oOo

"Kau baru pulang bekerja, Menma eh Naruto" ucap tuan Nara sembari membaca koran didalam posnya.

"Ah ya" Jawab Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau kedatangan banyak tamu hari ini,"

"Tamu?" Naruto sedikit bingung. Tadi dia mampir ke toko dan Kaa-chan hanya bilang kalau Hinata nampak senang bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil dan pulang lebih awal bersamanya. Saat ditanya siapa, Kaa-chan hanya bilang nanti kau juga akan tahu.

"Hinata, aku pulang" ucap Naruto langsung memutar knop pintu. Tidak terbuka. "Hinata, kau didalam?" tanya Naruto sedikit keras. Dalam hati Naruto berhadap istrinya itu menjawab dulu baru membuka pintu.

Tidak ada suara apapun, langkah kaki beratnya atau suara manis dan lembut miliknya. Hinata tidak ada dirumah. Naruto segera mengeluarkan kunci miliknya dan membuka pintu.

Apartemennya kosong. "Hinata?" Naruto terus memanggil namun tak ada balasan, dicari ke kamar mandipun tak ada. "Kemana dia pergi?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dia slalu ada saat Naruto pulang. Menyapa dan memberinya sebuah senyum penghilang lelah. Mata Naruto berkeliling, mencari apapun yang mungkin ditinggalkan Hinata, dia tak mungkin pergi tanpa memberi tahunya.

Benar saja, ada secarik kertas ditempel dilemari. Buru-buru Naruto mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan tak sabar.

'Adikku punya sedikit masalah, aku pergi dengannya sehari. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Besok aku akan ada dipersidangan hak asuh anak, sidangnya dimulai jam 9 pagi. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata'

Naruto bergumam pelan, kenapa pake kertas note segala? Ah iya ponsel! Dengan cepat Naruto menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak didekat lemari.

"Nomor Hinata, ah" Naruto menekan tombol dial pada layar ponselnya.

Suara nada dering ponsel terdengar dari dalam lemari, itu suara ponsel Hinata. "Apa yang dia lakukan sih? Kenapa ponselnya malah disimpan dilemari?" Ponsel itu harusnya dibawa-bawakan? Biar Naruto tahu dimana dan bagaimana kabar istrinya.

Malam yang panjang ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Naruto merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya resah, "Ah Naruto berfikir positiflah"

oOo

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil tasnya saat bell berbunyi dan sensei meninggalkan kelas.

"Mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Kiba kaget, sebenarnya hampir seluruh kelas nampak kaget. Ini baru jam pertama dihari ini.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan hari ini" ucap Naruto.

"Hei!!" teriak Karin segera mengejar Naruto. Masalahnya mana mungkin dia melepaskan Naruto, bisa gawat kalau dia juga sampai diomeli. Dia juga penanggung jawab kelas. Namun bukan itu yang dicemaskan Karin sekarang.

BRUK! "Kyaa!" Karin terjatuh dengan tidak manisnya. "Kiba, sialan kau!' geram Karin. Siapa lagi yang berani mengerjainnya seperti ini?

"Bisakah kau melepasnya hari ini saja? Kau lihat ekspresinya bagaimana?" ucap Kiba sedikit merunduk dan berbisik.

Dengan sengaja Karin mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Kiba meringis merasakan dagunya terantuk kepala Karin. Karin tahu itu, namun firasatnya buruk, dia tak bisa mengatakan ini pada Naruto kalau kemarin dia melihat Hinata digiring masuk kedalam taksi.

Karin sempat berlari dan ingin bertanya, tapi Hinata malah berucap tanpa suara. Maaf, entah itu untuk mengabaikan Karin atau Naruto.. kenyataan mana yang lebih menyakitkan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan. KUSO! Dengan segenap kekesalannya Karin menginjak kaki Kiba.

"Ah! Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" teriak Kiba kesakitan.

Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabar kereta, jam distasiun menunjukan hampir pukul 9. "Lama!" geramnya.

"Kereta cepat segera tiba dalam satu menit, harap berdiri dibelakang garis kuning. Kereta cepat-"

Ponsel Naruto bergetar, siapa lagi yang menghubunginya? Kiba? "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Tolong jangan marah"

"Karin?" Naruto sedikit kaget, ah Karin memang anak yang slalu mematuhi peraturan sekolah. Jadi dia pasti meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Kereta cepat tiba tepat waktu, membawa angin dingin yang menusuk. Jadi kenapa?

"Hei, anak sekolah yang berdiri disana? Dimana sekolahmu?" tanya seorang petugas polisi. Ini terlalu dini bagi seorang pelajar berkeliaran dengan seragam secara terang-terangan.

"Naruto?"

Semua nampak jelas sekarang, perasaannya yang kemarin hari ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Hei kau?!" ucap petugas itu semakin dekat.

"Naruto kuatkan dirimu!" teriak Kiba, sepertinya dia berhasil merebut ponselnya kembali.

"Aku akan tetap pergi" ucap Naruto menutup panggilannya dan melangkah masuk tepat saat pintu kereta akan menutup.

Hinata, kenapa?

Kaa-chan, kenapa?

Semuanya nampak kabur, kenapa? Dilihatnya telapak tangan besar miliknya, tetesan hangat airmata berjatuhan. Apa yang jatuh keatas tangannya ini adalah airmata? Meski Naruto menyekanya berkali-kali, airmata itu tidak juga mau berhenti.

"Hinata!!" pintu besar ruang pengadilkan terbuka, suara gemanya bersatu bersama panggilan Naruto,

Kenapa tak ada jawaban dari Hinata? "Hinata! Keluarlah, aku tidak akan marah karena kau menginap tanpa bilang padaku atau kaa-chan."

Seorang pria berdiri, rambut peraknya terpantul jelas namun pandangannya segera beralih pada pria yang sedang duduk sembari menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Paman, kau tahu Hinata? Dia ada sidang hari ini. disini. Apa sidangnya diundur. Harusnya ini sidang keluarga Hyuuga? Kau tahu paman?" tanya Naruto dengan suara ceria yang dipaksakan. "Dia istriku, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga lagi. namanya sekarang Hinata Uzumaki"

Pria itu menatap Naruto sebentar, kenapa anak muda itu harus datang kemari? Sekarang semakin merepotkan. "Hyuuga-san-" panggilnya, namun tangan itu menghentikan ucapannya dan berdiri untuk melihat pada pria yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Ayah Hinata" bisik Naruto pelan, langkahnya melambat. "Pa-paman dimana Hinata? Dimana dia?"

"Dia tidak akan pernah kembali" ucap Hiashi.

Eh? Walaupun sudah tahu itu kenapa Naruto masih merasa kaget? Orang yang akan dia beri salam dengan penuh sopan santun jika sidangnya memang berjalan dan Hinata ada disini. Meminta restu dan mengatakan Hinata sudah menjadi istrinya, jadi dia tidak perluu ikut sengketa keluarga Hyuuga lagi. Hinata sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih jalannya sendiri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **tbc**


	17. Chapter 17

**When I Lonely 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Oh sial maafkan author yang udah ga teratur up, sinyal kemalasan author meningkat dan sekarang author tidak tahu caranya menaikan mood yang udah down seperti ini, bukan hanya fanfic kegiatan shanaz yang lain pun ikut terganggu, oh kepribadian yang menyebalkan. Shanaz slalu ingin punya sesuatu yang konsisten shanaz kerjakan hingga akhir seperti manusia normal pada umumnya. Itulah kenapa shanaz ngejones sampai hari ini?!! (ga nyambung woi author san!!)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau katakan paman?!" teriak Naruto, kenapa dia mengatakan Hinata tidak akan kembali? Tubuhnya sendiri tanpa sadar berlari dan mendekati tubuh tua Hiashi.

"Dia tidak akan kembali. Dia sudah bersama ibunya" ucap Hiashi.

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto. "Tapi dia istriku yang sah, kenapa?!" tanya Naruto, dia kesal dan dia ingin memukul seseorang, pria yang telah membesarkan Hinata ini nampak tenang dan ini membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Tolong Kakashi. kau tidak perlu ikut campur" ucap Hiashi mendengar suara langkah Kakashi, seharusnya dia marah, orang yang telah menghancurkan masa depan anaknya berdiri dan mengklaim telah menjadi suaminya. Harusnya seperti itu.. namun dia tak bisa seagresif itu, dia masih bisa menahan semuanya. sebagai orangtua dia harus bijak menyikapi kemarahan anak muda didepannya ini.

"Kenapa kau malah berwajah tenang seperti ini?!" teriak Naruto menarik kerah baju Hiashi. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal dengan wajah tenang yang diperlihatkan orang tua ini.

"Hyuuga-san." Ucap Kakashi cemas, kenapa bisa jadi terbalik seperti ini. Kau tahu Hiashi yang harusnya marah, bukan?

"Jangan sok tenang, dasar orang tua! Kenapa kau berkata Hinata tidak akan kembali."

"Tolong lepaskan. Dengan amarah tidak akan membuat mereka datang kemari" ucap Hiashi. Sungguh jika dia masih muda, dia bisa saja menghajar dan menjatuhkan anak muda yang sudah kurang ajar ini dengan mudah.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan memamerkannya pada Hiashi, "Harusnya kau lakukan ini padaku saat kau tahu aku menghamili Hinata, harusnya kau memaksaku bertanggup jawab dan menghajarku hingga aku tak mampu bangun. HARUSNYA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADAKU!" teriak Naruto, "Harusnya kau melindungi Hinata, ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika kau datang dan menyeretku untuk bertanggung jawab.."

'Ah runyam sudah' batin Kakashi. Ini bukan lagi ranahnya. Ini masalah ayah dan menantunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu?" ucap Naruto lagi. percuma saja. Percuma saja mengatakan itu sekarang.

"Memangnya kau akan menerima putriku?"

"Apa?"

"Sekarang kau mungkin menerima putriku, apa dulu kau mau bertanggung jawab? apa kau yang dulu akan menerima putriku?"

Naruto menggeram, dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kepalan tangan Naruto menghantam pipi tua itu dengan keras, seluruh amarahnya, seluruh kesedihannya, semuanya.

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina. Kalau saja Karin tak memberitahunya, Kushina tidak akan tahu ini semua. Kali ini tangan Kushinalah yang menampar pipi Naruto, menyadarkan putra yang dia cintai. "Ini bukan salahnya." Ucap Kushina, kepalan tangannya bergetar. Dia tak ingin melakukan ini.

Kushina berbalik dan membungkuk serendah yang dia bisa. "Tolong maafkan putraku, aku akan membayar biaya perawatannya."

"Kaa-chan"

"Diam!"

"Sudah lama aku tidak dipukul seperti tadi" ucap Hiashi sembari merapikan kerah bajunya yang sedikit kusut. "Aku akan pergi, tak usah membayar biaya perawatannya. Ayo kakashi" ucap Hiashi meninggalkan ruang sidang.

Lagipula dia memang pantas dipukul untuk ini. harusnya ada yang memukulnya seperti ini saat dengan dingin dia sendiri mengusir Hinata. Melupakan kalau kini dia bukan lagi keluarga utama. Tak ada yang akan menyeret Hinata untuk diadili di sidang keluarga. Hinata tak akan kehilangan apapun. Tak akan...

"Tuan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kakashi.

Ya apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang, kakashi adalah pengacara sekaligus detektif yang membantunya melacak Hinata selama ini, sungguh dia menyesal telah mengusir Hinata dari rumah. Dengan cepat Kakashi bisa menemukan Hinata, dia sendiri tak mampu untuk menemui putrinya dan meminta maaf, sekarang dia menyesali sifat pengecut yang muncul akibat keangkuhannya ini.

Asal Hinata hidup dengan benar, asal Hinata tidak terlibat kejahatan, dia akan membiarkan putrinya hidup dengan apa yang dia miliki. putrinya masih pergi ke sekolah. Bekerja mati-matian. Masih berusaha. Semuanya dia tahu lewat Kakashi.

"Kita akan mencari mereka. Kau cari Miroku dan aku akan mencari informasi didalam keluarga Hyuuga." Ucap Hiashi. Dia akan menemukan dan membawa kedua putrinya kembali serta memperbaiki semuanya.

Kushina menarik nafas sebelum menghadapi putranya. Dia juga merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. "Naruto" ucapnya pelan.

"Maaf" ucap Naruto, "Aku akan pulang duluan"

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak akan bunuh diri" ucap Naruto sembari memaksakan senyum dibibirnya. "Kalau aku mati, bagaimana dengan Hinata jika dia kembali? Bagaimana kedua bayiku akan hidup tanpa ayahnya?"

Kushina menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari dalam dadanya, Bagaimana putranya bisa begitu tabah? Benar, Hinata hanya pergi, bukannya mati. Tapi tetap saja. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

oOo

"Acara kumpul-kumpul ya?" ucap Ino sembari mengikuti teman-temannya, dia malas sih. Kemarin dia diputuskan pacarnya yang brengsek itu. Ino juga tidak sudi lagi melihat wajahnya. Apalagi, setelah sekian lama Naruto berubah dan perasaan cintanya yang tak terbalaskan ini membuatnya galau.

"Ayo Ino"

"Hai hai" ucap Ino malas, kan tidak enak menolak ajakan baik teman-temannya yang melihatnya terus bersedih. "Eh, Naruto?" sekilas dia melihat rambut kuning itu, beberapa kali tubuhnya menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat lemas?

"Ino!!" seret teman-temannya.

"Tunggu! Aku harus-"

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka acara seperti ini, tapi kali ini temukanlah cowok yang seusiamu dan berpacaran yang senormalnya anak SMA" komentar salah satu temannya.

"Jangan protes. Ayo masuk dan lihat apakah ada yang cocok denganmu atau tidak."

Ino tak bisa menolak lagi. Naruto.. dia masih kepikiran. Setiap kali Ino sedih, Naruto selalu ada untuknya, kali ini dia ingin membantunya, tak masalah dia tak mendapatkan hatinya, tak masalah Naruto bersama siapapun. Tapi dia ingin tetap berada disamping pria itu dan menjadi teman yang dapat dia andalkan.

"Haaah" Ino menghela nafas panjang. Fikirannya masih melayang pada Naruto tadi, padahal acara kumpul-kumpulnya cukup berisik.

"Lima kali" ucap suara pria.

"Eh?" Ino melirik tempat duduk disampingnya. Ada seorang pria pucat tengah tersenyum sembari melihat kearahnya. "Aku?"

"Iya, ini kelima kalinya kau menghela nafas" ucapnya

Ino melirik tag name pria itu, Sai. Hanya Sai.

"Iya, Sai. Kau mau tahu namaku yang lebih lengkap, Yamanaka-san?" tanyanya ramah melihat kemana arah tatapan Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum canggung sembari mengambil gelas untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Ah. Itu gelasku" ucap Sai setelah bibir Ino menempel digelas dan sedikit meneguk isinya.

"UHUK! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" teriak Ino,

"Menarik sekali," komentar Sai, "Aku tertarik padamu"

'Apa dia sudah gila? Mati saja kau' batin Ino, ini menyebalkan terjebak dengan pria seperti Sai.

"Mereka sudah coba mendekatimu," ucap Sai menunjuk teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman Ino. "Tapi disini hanya ada kau, sementara fikiranmu sedang pergi entah kemana"

"Maaf" ucap Ino, loh? Kenapa Ino minta maaf. "Maaf saja deh, aku sedang tidak tertarik mendekati pria lain" ralat Ino dengan nada jutek.

Sai tertawa nyaring, Nona Yamanaka ini sangat menarik. Sejak tadi melamun dan sekarang setelah fikirannya kembali, dia sangat jutek dan sombong.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" protes Ino kesal,

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku tertarik padamu"

'Ah sudahlah aku benci laki-laki seperti dia' batin Ino, abaikan saja dia.

"Hei hei kenapa kau malah mengabaikanku?" tanya Sai melihat Ino berwajah bodo amat padanya. "Sakit loh, diabaikan seperti ini"

Ah, benar. Itu memang menyakitkan. Orang yang kau cintai menyuruhmu menjauh, dia yang sudah mencintai orang lain. Dia yang tak mungkin Ino dapatkan. Hubungan yang mesra itupun akhirnya berakhir dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hei, Yamanaka-san. Jangan abaikan aku dong." Goda Sai,

Reaksi Ino bukanlah yang diharapkan Sai sekarang. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan segera berdiri mendekati pintu. Bukan hanya Sai yang kaget namun semua penghuni kumpul kumpul inipun kaget dengan reaksi Ino.

"Yamanaka-san?" tanya Sai hendak menghentikan Ino. diakan hanya menggodanya sedikit, kenapa dia jadi sangat marah seperti ini?

"Hei bro, abaikan saja dia. Kau tahukan dia wanita jalang itu, dia bersama laki-laki lain saat pacaran dengan sepupuku itu dulu" bisik teman Sai.

"Ino, acaranya belum selesaikan? Apa ada yang terjadi? Apa dia menganggumu?"

Ino menghela nafas dan berbalik, memang tidak baik tak mengatakan apapun dan tiba-tiba pergi dari acara kumpul-kumpul ini. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing, Aku akan pulang duluan. Dan aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucapnya tersenyum ramah kemudian berganti menatap Sai, "Aku memang wanita jalang, jadi maaf saja kau tak sebanding denganku." ucap Ino mengejutkan. Itu cukup kasar. Penutup dari semuanya sebelum dia meninggalkan acara kumpul-kumpul ini.

"Apa aku bilang? Sudah lupakan dia" ucap teman Sai menyemangati Sai yang tertegun, dia mungkin syok namun tawa menyusul dari bibirnya. Tawa tak percaya. "Sai?"

"Ahahaha, menarik sekali. Aku juga termasuk pria jalang bukan?" ucap Sai menyeka sedikit airmata yang keluar dari matanya. "Nona Ino, kau pasti kudapatkan."

oOo

Ino berjalan menyusuri trotoar, berjalan ke arah dimana dia melihat Naruto berjalan tadi, meskipun Naruto tak mau menemuinya, Ino akan tetap membantu Naruto. seberapa tidak senangnya Naruto melihat dirinya, Ino akan tetap menempel sampai Naruto terlihat bahagia seperti sebelumnya.

"Naruto?" Ino sungguh khawatir sekarang, dimana pria itu.

"Hei jalan lihat-lihat dong" ucap seorang pejalan kaki marah,

"Maaf"

"Lain kali hati-hati"

"Na-naruto" ucap Ino segera berlari mendekati Naruto yang terduduk ditrotoar yang mulai sepi. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino cemas.

"Ino? Kau kah itu?" tanya Naruto, kepalanya tak mampu terangkat.

Ino yakin sesuatu telah terjadi, cepol sialan itu apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Naruto? Perlahan Ino menyentuh bahu yang tak lagi tegap itu. Ah Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa, mengatakan semuannya akan baik-baik saja? Semua tidak akan baik jika Naruto sampai seperti ini.

Perasaanya ikut terluka melihat Naruto hancur seperti ini, hanya karena seorang gadis, kenapa Naruto? kau yang bebas, suka melakukan apapun bisa jadi seperti ini? Ino tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun sekarang. Apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Naruto?

"Ino, kenapa?" ucap Naruto, lagi airmatanya mengalir, "Kenapa Ino?" kenapa dia menanyakan hal ini pada Ino? Gadis yang tak tahu apapun tentang Naruto yang sekarang, namun pada siapa lagi Naruto bisa mencurahkan perasaannya saat ini?

Tubuh Ino ikut berjongkok, bahu Naruto bergetar, seberapa jauh Naruto telah terluka? Apa yang harus Ino lakukan? Ah lakukan seperti yang sering Naruto lakukan padanya dulu. Tangan Ino dengan sigap melingkar dibahu Naruto, tidak apa-apa. Ino hanya memeluknya sebagai teman tempatnya berbagi.

"Ino.."

"Lakukan sesukamu, ini tidak seperti dirimu yang dulu" ucap Ino.

"Tidak bisa" lirih Naruto.

Ino menutup matanya. Ucapan Naruto, menyayat hatinya. Kenapa tidak bisa, Naruto? dengan perlahan Ino melepaskan pelukannya, memaksa kepala Naruto terangkat dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naruto.

Wajah Naruto nampak menyedihkan, pria yang hancur, tanpa terasa airmatanya ikut mengalir, mana bisa dia melihat pria yang dia cintai hancur seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Sama seperti dirimu yang selalu menjagaku"

"Ino"

"Akan aku berikan percuma untuk hari ini, lakukan sesukamu. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku. Kau tidak perlu merasakan sedih seperti ini sendirian. Kau bisa membaginya padaku"

"Ino"

Ino rela, apapun bahkan tubuhnya sekalipun jika itu mampu meredakan kesedihan Naruto saat ini. Katakan saja Naruto, maka Ino akan memberikan segala miliknya untuk Naruto.

"Ino"

"Aku akan lakukan untukmu, apapun itu"

"Ino, kau temanku"

Sakit, ya dia memang hanya teman, hanya sebatas itu yang mampu Ino capai. "Hm aku teman yang akan melakukan apapun untuk temannya yang sedang bersedih" ucap Ino, maka dia yang akan memulainya.

Perlahan bibirnya mengapai bibir Naruto, jika pria dihadapannya tak mampu mengatakan masalahnya, maka lampiaskan semuanya dengan perasaanya.

"Ino"

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hal hal jalang seperti ini," ucap Ino pelan, "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tak mengenal dirimu yang sekarang, tapi aku tahu. Masih ada Naruto yang dulu kukenal dalam dirimu."

"Maaf-"

Dengan telunjuknya Ino menghentikan perkataan Naruto, kepalanya menggeleng. Hari ini dia akan menjadi jalang yang sesungguhnya. Sungguh ironis namun tak ada penyesalan dalam dirinya sekalipun.

Ino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat Naruto membisikan namanya dengan lembut kemudian melumat seluruh permukaan bibirnya. Dia tak mampu mengingat apapun, tubuhnya terbaring diatas kasur yang dia pastikan itu adalah kamarnya.

Naruto menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berbaring, matanya penuh dengan bara yang menyiratkan hal lain, sedikit namun Ino mampu melenyapkan rasa takut yang menjalar dari hatinya melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. apakah ini mampu membuat Naruto lebih baik? Apakah ini mampu membuat Naruto kembali seperti dulu?

"Ino"

Persetan dengan semua ini. tangan Ino menarik tubuh Naruto yang mendominasinya, membalik keadaan dimana sekarang Naruto berbaring dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, tentu saja ini menarik bagi Ino. Menyentuh bagian Naruto yang membuatnya malu.

"Naruto, kukatakan aku akan menjadi jalang, namun aku takut. Sangat takut setelah melakukannya apa kau akan merasa lebih baik atau malah lebih buruk" ucap Ino. Hatinya terlalu lemah untuk menyerahkan apa yang dia punya saat ini. tidak dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. "Kau ini kenapa hah? Apa yang terjadi sampai kau menjadi seperti ini?!" teriak Ino kesal sembari memukul dada Naruto pelan. "Kau bilang kau punya batasanmu, dimana prinsipmu itu sekarang?"

"Ah aku kehilangannya sesaat" ucap Naruto membuka mulutnya, batasan itu ya?

Dengan kasar Ino mengosok matanya yang mulai berair lagi. "Apakah seburuk itu mengatakannya padaku? Apa aku tak layak untuk menjadi teman dekatmu? Sahabatmu? Ini menyakitkan tahu. Kau melihatku berkali-kali hancur diselingkuhi pria sialan itu. Aku sudah putus dengannya. Dimatanya tak ada niat baik sedikitpun padaku, kau tahu itu"

"Hm aku tahu itu" ucap Naruto mengelus pelan pipi Ino.

"Harusnya kau bilang "putus saja dengannya, diluar sana masih ada pria yang akan menyayangimu""

"Mana mungkin aku berkata seperti itu, itu bukan gayaku mengekang dan mengatur hidup orang lain. Aku percaya padamu, kau akan mengambil keputusan yang benar."

"Itulah kau"

Naruto terdiam, Ino bilang, itulah dirinya? Dirinya yang mempercayai Ino yang akan mengambil keputusan yang benar. Dirinya yang dulu yang memandang dunia dengan fikiran positif. Hinata menunggu keputusannya, Hinata akan kembali dengan sendirinya atau dengan Naruto mencarinya. Hinata yang percaya padanya.

"Ino"

"Apa?! Apa kau belum sadar? Akan aku berikan tamparan untukmu jika kau mengatakan-"

"Masa?" ucap Naruto.

Refleks tangan Ino Menampar pipi Naruto, Naruto tahu sifat buruknya ini. "Ah kau mengatakannya, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino dengan nada kesal.

Naruto tertawa, "Hanya ingin lebih membuatku sadar, apa yang akan kuputuskan selanjutnya. Terima kasih Ino, kau hampir saja menghancurkan masa depanmu"

"Jangan katakan!" Teriak Ino sadar. Itu sangat memalukan, sungguh.

"Ah akan aku terima dirimu dalam diriku, ayo lakukan lagi ini" canda Naruto.

Wajah Ino sepenuhnya memerah, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan melempar kemeja Naruto, "A-Aku yakin kau sudah baikan sekarang, cepat pakai bajumu" perintah Ino.

"Ino-Ugh" Naruto meringis merasakan kepalan tangan menghantam perutnya dengan kejam saat dia berdiri.

"Kau sudah sangat sehat ya. Sana lakukan apa yanga telah kau putuskan." Perintah Ino. Semakin lama dia terjebak dengan pria ini, semakin dalam luka yang Ino rasakan, setidaknya dia butuh sehari untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Terima kasih, kau temanku yang berharga, akan aku ceritakan semuanya saat semuanya kembali seperti semula" ucap Naruto, tangannya bersiap merangkul Ino namun gadis itu malah mundur. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat siapapun salah paham, kita sekarang hanya teman. Aku akan membantu sebisaku" ucap Ino sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Ino" ucap Naruto membalas uluran tangan Ino.

Pintu yang Naruto buka kembali tertutup, tubuh Ino merosot sampai ke lantai. Rasanya kenapa menyakitkan, Tuhan? Setiap kali dia jatuh cinta, kenapa dia harus mencintai pria yang salah? Ino lelah dengan semua ini. Ino menangis sekeras dan sebanyak yang dia bisa, dia sedang merelakan perasaannya yang tak berarti lagi.

oOo

Ino bersekolah dengan mata bengkak yang sedikit bisa disamarkan dengan make-upnya, katakan saja dia depresi sampai tak mampu untuk berhenti menangis, kemudian tanpa sadar mata miliknya bengkak dan merah. Sangat parah.

"Naruto, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kiba berjalan tepat dihadapan Ino, disampingnya ada Naruto yang terlihat seperti biasa. Dia sembuh dengan cepat, apa keputusannya berhasil?

Baiklah, dia juga akan seperti biasa. Jadilah Ino yang biasa. "Naruto, Ohayou!" sapa Ino.

Naruto menghela nafas, Ino sempat tertegun melihat reaksi Naruto. "Eh, kenapa Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Kau duluan saja, Kiba" ucap Naruto.

Ino melihat Kiba yang nampak ragu meninggalkan mereka, mata mereka sempat bertemu sesaat dan wajah khawatir tersirat dari matanya. Apa Ino tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Naruto?

Sepeninggal Kiba, Naruto terus berjalan sampai ke tempat yang cukup sepi, "Dengar ya Ino, sekarang aku sudah berkomitmen, jadi aku tidak ingin kita terlalu dekat lagi seperti dulu"

Kata-kata itu... Ino merasakan dunianya berputar, Naruto sempat mengatakannya dulu, kenapa Naruto mengatakannya lagi? "Kenapa? Bukankah kita sekarang berteman? Aku tidak akan menganggu hubunganmu dengannya, dan kau juga tidak keberatan dengan itu.. aku bisa jelaskan padanya jika dia terus salah paham, akan aku katakan sampai dia sadar" Ino tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya jadi sulit baginya, Naruto sekarang adalah temannya, apa bantuannya sudah tidak berguna lagi? apa perempuan bercepol itu tidak suka Ino berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Kemarin? Ino, ada apa denganmu? Kemarin aku bekerja sampai sore. Aku tidak bertemu denganmu kemarin" ucap Naruto.

Bohong, Ino menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. "Kemarin kau dan aku bertemu, apa kau tidak ingat? Kau juga mampir ke rumahku, dan dan ah kau tidak mungkin lupakan? Aku saja masih malu sangat mengingatnya" ucap Ino,

Namun reaksi yang diperlihatkan Naruto adalah reaksi kebingungan, "Ino, jangan mengarang cerita yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya berkunjung sekali ke rumahmu dan itu sudah lama sekali."

"Apa kau ingin bilang, kalau aku berbohong?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. "Kita berjanji akan jadi teman di kamarku kemarin!" teriak Ino kehabisan kesabaran.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kata-kata tak terduga meluncur dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan percaya kebohonganmu ini, tolong biarkan aku hidup dengan komitmen baruku ini." ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam membatu.

"Ini salah! Ini sangat salah" gumam Ino, kakinya segera berlari menuju ke arah lain. Dia harus mengatakan dengan jelas padanya, pada si cepol yang membuat Naruto berkomitmen, menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya.

Tenten tertawa bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ino muak sekali sekarang, jadi itu tawa kemenangannya. "Hei cepol, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ucap Ino dengan sedikit keras.

"Aku?" tanya Tenten sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Ino menjawab dengan mengangguk dan berjalan dahulu masuk ke dalam toilet diikuti Tenten. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya berteman dengan Naruto sekarang. Apa kau segitu cemburunya padahal kau sudah mendapatkan hatinya? Aku tidak akan merebut dia darimu, aku- aku sudah dapatkan orang yang aku cintai dan aku tidak akan melarikan diri lagi pada Narutomu, jadi bisakah kau tidak cemburu lagi padaku."ucap Ino tanpa basa basi.

'Eh? Kenapa wanita ini bicara ngawur?' batin Tenten tidak mengerti, sepertinya ada-

"Aku mohon, Aku tahu hanya kau yang dicintai Naruto seorang, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan teman seperti Naruto"

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Tenten, gadis dihadapannya, sipirang menjengkelkan ini, sepertinya sudah salah paham.

"Aku tahu-"

"Aku bilang tunggu sebentar, ah kau membuatku sakit kepala." Omel Tenten sampai Ino menatap wajahnya bingung. "Kau sudah salah paham, semuanya!"

"Salah paham?" tanya Ino.

Tenten mengangguk, "Bukan aku yang dicintai Naruto, itu orang lain" jawab Tenten, apa dia harus mengatakannya pada Ino? Ah! Tenten mengacak poninya dengan gemas.

"Tolong katakan semuanya. dia yang dicintai Naruto dan apa yang terjadi dengannya." Pinta Ino

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu saja, ah kenapa aku yang jadi pusing sih."

"Aku.. aku bertemu dengan Naruto kemarin, dan aku berjanji akan membantunya semampuku, kami juga berjanji untuk berteman. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan temanku sendiri. Sudah banyak hutang budi yang kuterima darinya"

Meskipun ragu Tenten akhirnya menyerah dan mengatakan siapa yang Naruto cintai dan apa yang terjadi. diselingi wajah tak percaya dan kebingungan dengan nama Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah Naruto bahas dengannya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, padahal kemarin kami bertemu. Sungguh! Aku bahkan bisa bersumpah" ucap Ino.

 **Semalam..**

"Hei chibi cepol," ucap Menma menarik Tenten yang sedang menikmati minumannya untuk duduk didekatnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Tenten.

"Ah kau memalukan Menma" ucap Tenten sembari meronta. Kalau sudah begini sih dia ga pantes disebut kakak lagi.

"Tidak ada orang lain. Kaa-chan dan Otou-chan sedang pergi keluar." Ucap Menma mengeratkan pelukannya. Masalah hari ini membuatnya pusing dan Tenten yang belum tahu apapun datang untuk menikmati DVD yang jadi tidak berguna ini

"Apa tidak apa-apa, kita tenang seperti ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Mari lupakan Masalah Naruto sebentar. Biarkan aku memikirkan tentang kita berdua hari ini" ucap Menma.

"Dasar Iblis merah!" geram Tenten namun Menma malah tertawa.

"Hari ini, film apa yang akan kita tonton?"

"Ah Resident Evil :Vandetta. Mereka baru saja rilis versi DVDnya, aku sudah lama menunggu seri baru film animasinya" ucap Tenten antusias menarik tas dan mengeluarkan bungkus DVDnya.

"Sungguh mengerikan" komentar Menma sembari menaruh dagunya dibahu Tenten. Dia tak habis fikir dengan kesukaan gadis bercepolnya, namun dia tak masalah, dia sangat menyukai gadis cepolnya ini jadi dia mengecup pipinya sekilas,

Menma dapat merasakan tubuh Tenten yang merinding dalam dekapannya. "Ah mengerikan! Kau jadi tambah mesum sejak kembali!" teriak Tenten sembari menyikut Menma.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya suara Naruto dari balik sofa.

"Kami sedang bermesraan, kau terbangun Naruto?" tanya Menma melihat Naruto. dia pulang dengan keadaan yang baik, dia bilang dia akan mencari Hinata dan dia butuh istirahat sebentar.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan buat susu didapur"

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tenten yang tidak berkutik karena malu. Kepalanya bergerak untuk melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke dapur.

"Kelihatannya baik" ucap Menma.

Beberapa saat menonton, Naruto masuk ke ruang keluarga dan memakai mantelnya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Menma.

"Membeli susu" jawab Naruto.

"Bukankah Kaa-chan menaruh susu di dalam kulkas."

"Bukan" ucap Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mencari susu untuk ibu hamil"

Ucapan Naruto membuat keduanya menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Ada yang salah dengan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**When I Lonely 18**

 **author note :**

 **maaf sekali lagi maaf! , authornya terlau banyak mengisi otak dengan manajemen manajemen dan manajemen. oke kalian pasti ga sabar. sekali lagi maaf.** oke soal nama sudah direpair ;3 sungguh shanaz khilaf :v soalnya di ff sebelah tsunade jadi dokter. terima kasih sudah diingatkan.

"Tapi Naruto, kau tahu tadi istrimu..." ucap Menma mengantung. "Apa kau ingat tadi pagi kau ke pengadilan jam 9?" tambah Menma hati-hati.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Kau bicara apa Kak Menma? Tenten ada yang salah dengan pacarmu itu" tanya Naruto melihat kearah Tenten.

"Eh?" Tenten bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Jelas disini, yang bermasalah adalah Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan wajah bingung itu? Aku akan pergi." Ucap Naruto, kalau terlalu lama menunggu, istri dan bayinya bisa kelaparan.

"Tunggu Naruto!" cegah Menma melepaskan pelukannya pada Tenten dan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto sangat kesal dengan Menma sekarang, ada apa dengannya hari ini?

"Siapa nama istrimu, Naruto?" tanya Menma. baiklah Menma harus mulai dari dasar. Ini akan membuktikan apa Naruto baik-baik saja atau malah sebaliknya.

"Namanya? Apa perlu sebuah nama untuknya? Apa tidak boleh aku memanggilnya istriku?" tanya Naruto, istrinya tak perlu sebuah nama kan?

"Jawab saja, atau kau mau aku bergulat denganmu dahulu?" ucap Tenten, si Naruto ini bicaranya berputar-putar seperti ini, bikin kesal saja tahu.

"Namanya... namanya..." Naruto berusaha keras mengingatnya. Nama istrinya adalah? Siapa? Dia hanya tahu kalau dia punya istri yang sedang mengandung bayinya dan mereka bahagia.

"Kau ingat?" tanya Menma tak sabar, ini tidak beres.

Naruto melihat Tenten dan Menma secara bergantian, apa itu aneh kenapa dia tak bisa mengingat nama istrinya. Seberapa keras dia mencoba menggali dan mencari. Dia tak menemukan selain ada seseorang yang menjadi istrinya.

"Naruto" panggil Tenten.

"Aku akan membeli susu" ucap Naruto.

Menma segera menangkap tangan Naruto yang bertingkah aneh. "Siapa nama istrimu Naruto?" tanya Menma sekali lagi. "Dia adalah Hina-"

"Hentikan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kak Menma, aku hanya ingin membeli susu untuk istriku, tolong lepaskan tanganku" ucap Naruto sembari memohon.

"Naruto..."

"Tidak cukupkah kalian hanya mengetahui dia sebagai istriku?" tanya Naruto mulai marah.

"Baiklah-baiklah," ucap Menma menenangkan Naruto. Menma berfikir keras, apa yang harus dia tanyakan untuk memperjelas ini semua? "Di-dimana dia? Istrimu itu?" tanya Menma.

"Dia ada dikamarnya, menungguku dan susunya" jawab Naruto sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Menma.

"Tenten ingin sekali menemani istrimu, kau tahu kan dia mengenal istrimu dengan baik" ucap Menma.

Tenten tersentak kaget, dia dilibatkan juga? Apa yang harus dia katakan? Naruto menghentikan rontaannya dan melihat Tenten.

"I-iya.. su-sudah lama aku tidak kemari, dan lagi.. etooo kau mau antar aku kekamarnya. Itu bukan itu maksudku... bisa dibilang aku sudah dapat izin darimu jika kau mengantarku dan mengatakannya secara langsung" ucap Tenten. Dia tidak pandai berbohong seperti ini tahu.

Walaupun menatap Tenten dengan curiga, Naruto tetap berjalan masuk kembali dan menuju kamarnya. Dia mengetuk pintunya dan membukanya. Keadaan kamar terang dan kosong.

"Di-dimana dia?" tanya Tenten, dia tahu Hinata tak ada disini. Istri apa yang Naruto maksud.

"Lihat dia sedang duduk diatas kasur sembari membaca. Aku mengantar Tenten kemari. Aku mengizinkan kalian bersama sampai aku membawa susu dan setelah itu kau bisa tidur." Ucap Naruto.

Tenten melongo ditinggalkan dalam kamar Naruto sendirian, Menma bersikeras ingin mengantar adiknya sembari beralasan memberi beberapa camilan untuk film yang sedang mereka tonton. Apa Istrinya yang Naruto maksud, Istri jadi-jadian makhluk astral semacam dedemit?

Tenten melihat ke arah Ino yang nampak tak percaya. "Yah seperti itu keadaannya"

oOo

"Hei Naruto, mau makan siang dikantin?" tanya Kiba, Karin yang biasanya cuekpun bergabung dengan Kiba. "Lihat Karin juga mau ikut."

Naruto menatap Karin heran, "Kalian pacaran?"

Pertanyaan spontan itu membuat baik Kiba maupun Karin tersedak dan terbatuk batuk. Mana mungkin kan Kiba mau sama si cerewet bawel berambut seperti cabe ini? Mereka bisa – bisa bertengkar sampai ke alam baka.

"Aneh sekali soalnya, kalian tidak saling mengejek seperti biasanya."

"Ah! Aku ini khawatir padamu Naruto!!" teriak Karin tak tahan.

"Sabar Karin, sabar.." Tenang Kiba. Dia memang tak sabaran sih, tapi ini situasinya sedang berbeda.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa kau harus khawatir?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"BAKA! aku tidak akan ikut campur sama urusanmu lagi!" Teriak Karin kesal, ah memang sebaiknya seperti biasa saja deh. Toh Naruto cuman kehilangan ingatan tentang Hinata saja.

"Karin..." Panggil Kiba dengan memelas. Tapi ya sudahlah. "Dengar ya, kalau sampai kami pacaran maka kami akan bertengkar sampai ke alam baka"

"Memang seharusnya begitu,"

"APA?!" teriak Kiba sembari merangkul Naruto, ini sungguh berat untuk Kiba juga. Mengetahui kondisi Naruto dan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Kiba tak tahan, bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata jika dia kembali nanti? Ah pokoknya Naruto harus baik-baik saja dulu. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian, dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Kiba kau mencekikku!"

"Ini sebagai balasan karena menyebut kami pacaran," omel Kiba, "Sebaiknya kau mengantarku makan di kantin. Mengerti?!"

"Aku akan mengikutimu, lepaskan dulu.. Kiba!!"

Dengan senang hati kiba menyeret Naruto keluar kelas dan membawanya ke arah kantin.

"Seperti biasa mereka berisik" ucap murid-murid yang ada dikantin.

"Kau mau pesan apa Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Ramen saja" ucap Naruto, tadinya sih dia mau makan roti, tapi karena sudah diseret dan melihat Kiba memesan makanan berat, mau tak mau Naruto ingin makan yang berat juga.

"Oke, bu satu ramen juga" ucap Kiba yang dibalas anggukan pemilik kantin.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Pesanan mereka akhirnya diantarkan. "Nasi komplit dan ramen" ucap pemilik kantin menyerahkan 2 nampan kehadapan Kiba.

Kiba segera berjalan dan duduk, meletakan nampannya diatas meja, dia sangat kelaparan sekali, berpura-pura baik-baik saja ternyata dapat menguras energinya. Naruto juga ikut duduk dihadapannya. "Yosh, ittada-"

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" tanya Ino.

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal. Kapan sih Ino mau mengerti?

"Na-naruto, aku tahu kamu tidak percaya padaku kemarin, tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu saja" ucap Ino, setidaknya biarkan seperti itu. "Kalau kau mau aku akan bicara pada istrimu, ya?"

"Dengar ya, Ino" ucap Naruto mulai jengah, dia tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

"Aku-aku putus dengannya, dia memang laki-laki brengsek." Ucap Ino mencoba bersedih kembali. "Harusnya kau bilang "Putus saja dengannya.""

"Itu bukan gayaku mengekang seseorang, Aku hanya ingin kau sadar apa yang terbaik untukmu. Eh?" rasanya Naruto pernah membahas ini sebelumnya.

"Lihat? Kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan waktu itu. Kau percaya sekarang?" ucap Ino.

"Hei, Ino kenapa kau memaskanya seperti ini?" tanya Kiba. Dia juga mulai jengah dengan sifat Ino.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman seperti dulu dengan Naruto, apa itu tidak boleh Kiba?" tanya balik Ino, kenapa semua orang senang sekali menjauhkannnya dengan Naruto? Ino kembali melihat reaksi Naruto yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Kita hanya menjadi teman?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, hanya teman yang saling membantu. Seperti Kiba dan kau" ucap Ino sumringah, apa dia diizinkan masuk kedalam kehidupan Naruto lagi?

"Aku belum sepenuhnya paham, asal kau tidak macam-macam, aku- Ugh" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Na-naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Ino dan Kiba bersamaan. Mereka berdua sama khawatirnya pada kondisi Naruto.

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit" ucap Naruto, denyutannya tidak mau hilang.

"Sebaiknya kita ke UKS" ajak Kiba.

Kiba segera memapah Naruto diikuti Ino yang berwajah cemas. "Kiba bisa behenti sebentar" ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Kiba.

"Astaga Naruto, menurutlah sebentar. UKSnya sudah dekat ko." Jawab Ino mencoba membantu Kiba yang kesulitan menjaga Naruto agar tetap dengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan sebentar" ucap Naruto mencoba lagi melepaskan diri namun akhirnya malah terjatuh pingsan.

"Naruto!" teriak Ino dan Kiba bersamaan.

Suara lembut memanggil Naruto dari kegelapan. Suara siapa itu? Aneh karena Naruto sangat kenal suara itu namun tak mampu mengingat namanya. Kemudian..

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto, matanya berkedip bekali-kali, Dia asing dengan ruangan ini. "Aku harus mencari Hinata" gumamnya sembari bangun dan tertahan oleh benda kecil yang menusuk nadinya, menyatukan dia dengan kantong infus.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"Aku kenapa Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto, sembari memperlihatkan selang infus yang menusuk tangannya.

"Kau pingsan di sekolah tadi siang. Kata dokter kau kelelahan" ucap Kushina, entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto kemarin hingga tubuhnya drop seperti ini.

"Sekolah?" tanya Naruto, demi tuhan Naruto tidak ingat hari sudah berganti, ingatannya berhenti sampai istirahat kemarin malam, dia terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk mencari Hinata.

"Menma pinjami aku laptop dan bawa barang-barang dalam kotak yang ada di bawah kasur di rumah" ucap Naruto tak mengizinkan Menma yang baru saja selesai kesana kemari untuk istirahat.

"Ha? Bicara apa kau? Eh kau sudah bangun?" tanya Menma.

"Cepat ambilkan saja"ucap Naruto tak mendengarkan komentar Menma.

"Untuk apa semua barang itu, Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku harus mencari Hinata, kaa-chan" jawab Naruto, dia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri seperti ini, satu hari telah terlewat untuk mencari Hinata tanpa Naruto sadari.

Menma kembali secepat yang dia bisa. Mengambil barang yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. "Ah kenapa dia tak membiarkanku istirahat?!" umpat Menma

"Kak mau kemana?" tanya Tenten yang mampir setelah membeli beberapa barang ditoko.

"Mau ikut ke rumah sakit?" tanya Menma.

"Eh?"

Menma mengambil tas belanjaan Tenten dan mengantinya dengan barang bawaan Menma, sembari menyimpan barang Tenten di dalam, dia juga mengambil helm untuk dipakai Tenten.

Mau tak mau, Tenten mengikuti Menma naik scooter ke rumah sakit. "Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Tenten tak kuat menahan rasa penasaran.

"Naruto" ucap Menma.

Tak ada pertanyaan lain yang bisa diajukan Tenten pada Menma, Kondisi Naruto memang agak mengkhawatirkan. Maksudnya itu jiwanya.. dan memang ketika Tenten dan Menma tiba, Naruto langsung bekerja dengan semua barang yang dibawakan Menma dari rumah. Mencari lewat beberapa tempat yang mungkin Hinata singgahi. Bertanya kepada tuan Nara mengenai orang-orang yang datang ke apartemennnya lewat ponsel.

"Diakan sedang sakit?" tanya Tenten sembari mencolek Menma yang duduk disofa tak jauh dari bangsal Naruto. yang dicolek ternyata tertidur sembari duduk. "Mau pulang saja?" bisik Tenten melihat Menma mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Jam 8 malam"

"Bagaimana Naruto?"

"Dia menolak dibantu dan terus bekerja"

Menma mengusap kembali wajahnya, nampak letih dan gusar. Sedikit darah naik kedalam selang infus Naruto. Tubuh Menma segera bangkit dan mendekati adiknya ini. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" ucap Menma memegang tangan Naruto yang tertancap selang infus. "Keadaanmu juga sedang tidak sehat."

"Lepaskan. Aku ingin mencari Hinata. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun aku sudah melewatkan sehari tanpa mencarinya."

"Kalau kau mati bagaimana?!" teriak Menma kesal, "Kalau kau semakin parah, Hinata juga tidak akan senang, kau tahu itu?!"

Mendengar ucapan Menma, Naruto hanya terdiam pasrah, tangannya berhenti bergerak, dia bahkan tidak menolak saat laptop dihadapannya diambil Menma.

"Jangan keras kepala. Hanya beberapa jam saja. Istirahatlah lagi" ucap Menma sembari mengacak surai Naruto.

oOo

Naruto terbangun dengan suara Kushina dan Minato yang sedang sedikit berdebat.

"Tidak Minato, Aku tidak akan membawanya ke sana. Anakku tidak gila" ucap Kushina keras kepala.

"Aku tahu itu sayang, tapi kau lihatkan kondisi Naruto 2 hari ini? Kita harus mencegah-"

Bujukan Minato segera dipotong Kushina "Tidak Minato! Tidak!" tegas Kushina.

"Kaa-chan?" panggil Naruto, mereka bertengkar karena apa? Apa salah Naruto?

Kushina segera berdiri dan mendekati Naruto. wajahnya nampak tegang dan khawatir. "Kau merasa baikan sekarang?" tanya Kushina sembari memeriksa wajah Naruto dan memegang dahinya.

"Aku baik" balas Naruto sembari menahan tangan Kushina, rasanya ada gelombang kesedihan yang merasuki hatinya. Tapi perasaan sedih apa ini? "Kaa-chan, kak Menma baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya, Menma sangat sehat tadi pagi dan barusan dia izin menebus obat Naruto sembari bicara dengan dokter yang memeriksa Naruto. "Dia baik. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu hm?"

Naruto mengarahkan tangan yang terpasang infus ke atas dadanya. "Aku merasakan sedih ketika aku bangun tadi. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Apa aku melupakan sesuatu Kaa-chan? Jika kak Menma baik, bagaimana dengan Tenten? Atau ada masalah antara Kaa-chan dan Tou-san?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku kembali" ucap Menma sembari membuka pintu. Dokter bilang untuk membawa Naruto ke psikiater, sejak pingsan di sekolah kondisi kesehatan adiknya tak kunjung membaik. Dokter yang memeriksa pun bilang tak ada masalah dengan tubuh adiknya. Kemarin bahkan seharian Naruto meminjam laptopnya dan mencari Hinata bukan?

Minato melihat putra sulungnya yang bingung dengan suasana sepi yang tercipta. "Menma, bisa kau jaga Naruto sebentar." Pinta Minato sembari berdiri dan merangkul Kushina. Dia tahu, istrinya ini sedang menahan airmatanya didepan Naruto.

"Kak Menma? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto, namun perasaan sedihnya tak mampu dia tutupi, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dan dia tak tahu apa itu?

"Ah hm aku baik baik saja." Jawab Menma asal.

"Minato" bisik Kushina.

"Istirahatlah sebentar" Bisik Minato sembari membawa tubuh Kushina keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Menma ketika kedua orang tua mereka sudah pergi,

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Tenten? Kiba? Karin?"

"Ahaha tunggu sebentar..." ucap Menma menghentikan Naruto yang baru sadar setelah disuntik penenang dan obat tidur semalam. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan istirahat. "Mereka baik-baik saja"

"Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang, dan aku merasa sangat sedih" ucap Naruto sembari bangun dan menyamankan diri untuk duduk.

Menma menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil foto diatas meja disamping ranjang Naruto yang belum sempat dibereskan semalam. "Kau ingat dia?" tanya Menma.

Tangan Naruto mengambil foto yang diserahkan Menma, mengamati dengan cermat namun berakhir dengan wajah kebingungan. "Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia Hinata. Istrimu Naruto." ucap Menma tenang. dia harus bisa menahan diri. Adiknya dapat digolongkan ke dalam keadaan sakit.

"Istri.. ah iya aku ingat, aku punya istri yang sedang mengandung kan? Mungkin dia yang aku cemaskan. Mereka baik-baik saja? Dimana mereka?" tanya Naruto.

Ah Menma tak habis fikir. Naruto bertanya masih dengan wajah kebingungan seolah kepingan yang dinamakan Hinata dan istri tercerai berai dan hanya menyisakan kata istri dan hamil saja. "Kau tahu, mereka menghilang bersama ibu mertuamu"

"Eh? Souka? Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto dengan mata menerawang, dari sudut matanya mengalir airmata kemudian tanpa Menma duga Naruto mulai berteriak kencang sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Naruto? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Menma sembari memencet tombol darurat.

Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain jeritannya sendiri. kesedihan tadi berubah menjadi kepedihan yang melahap dirinya, dia tak mampu untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan berhenti berteriak. Hinata? bayi? Pergi?

"Maaf bisa tuan mundur sebentar" ucap perawat yang datang. 3 perawat memegangi Naruto dan seorang lagi mengambil suntikan dan menyuntikan penenang pada Naruto.

Kushina dan Minato segera masuk melihat beberapa perawat berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamar rawat anak mereka. "Menma ada apa?" tanya Kushina melihat Menma terdiam.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja berteriak saat aku menyebut soal Hinata" ucap Menma, memang banyak yang salah disini. Naruto, "Kaa-chan sebaiknya kita bawa Naruto ke psikiater"

"Menma! apa kau berfikir Naruto juga gila?!" teriak Kushina tidak terima.

"Dia akan jadi gila, jika anda membiarkannya seperti itu" ucap Dokter Shizune masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Naruto, dialah yang menyarankan Naruto untuk dibawa ke psikiater.

"Putraku baik-baik saja" ucap Kushina keras kepala.

"Kushina, sebaiknya kita lakukann apa yang dokter sarankan." Bujuk Minato.

Kushina mendelik marah ke arah Minato. Kemudian Menma mendapatkan hal yang sama pula.

"Dengar Nyonya. Jika anda terus membiarkan putra anda seperti ini maka dia tidak akan pernah sembuh"

"Kaa-chan.."

"Sayang..."

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka semua bersekongkol seperti ini? Naruto baik-baik saja, kemarin dia serius mencari Hinata, tadi dia bangun dan menanyakan... Menma. Kushina membuang wajahnya dari tatapan semua orang dan mengangguk kecil. Tidak wajar memang, orang yang paling dikhawatirkan Naruto kemarin adalah Hinata dan tadi dia malah menanyakan Menma terlebih dahulu.

"Kita pastikan dia akan sembuh" bisik Minato merangkul Kushina. Tidak ada yang lebih dia sayangi selain keluarganya, dan Minato ingin semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Dimana dia bisa melihat senyum kebahagiaan yang menghiasi rumahnya.

oOo

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, Suara merdu seseorang disampingnya membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Kepala Naruto mengangguk.

"Nah, katakan Naruto, siapa namaku?" tanya si dokter.

"Dokter"

"Bukan, dokter itu gelar yang kuterima setelah belajar. Katakan lagi, siapa Namaku?" tanyanya dengan sabar.

"Kaguya-san"

"Benar. Sekarang kau bisa membedakan antara namaku dan gelarku bukan?" tanya Dokter Kaguya sembari memegang buku catatannya.

Naruto menangguk, sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia ditanya oleh dokter Kaguya ini. Kak Menma yang mengantarnya kesini hanya menunggu diluar, walaupun dia takut namun Kak Menma mendorongnya untuk masuk dan bertemu dokter ini.

"Nah aku dengar kau punya istri yang cantik, aku sangat ingin tahu siapa namanya, maukah kau mengatakan siapa namanya?" tanya dokter Kaguya.

"Istriku."

"Iya, dan siapa namanya?"

"Dia..." lagi Naruto tak dapat meneruskan ucapannya, bibirnya terbuka untuk menyebutkan sebuah nama namun lidahnya terkunci tak mampu bergerak, ah nama itu sudah ada diujung lidahnya, namun tak ada suara baik dalam benaknya maupun dalam kenyataan nama itu tersebut. "Dia tak punya nama, apakah itu wajar?"

"Tidak Naruto, semua orang punya nama sejak mereka bayi. Nama yang panjang atau nama yang pendek. Berarti baik maupun buruk. Tak satupun manusia yang tak memiliki nama"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu, siapa namanya..." ucap Naruto, jemarinya dia mainkan, kepalanya sudah tidak mau berusaha lagi. Dia hanya tidak ingin segera menyelesaikan teka-teki nama yang tak mampu dia ingat.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita akhiri sampai disini untuk hari ini" ucap dokter Kaguya. "Kita akan bertemu kembali minggu depan."

"Ah." Naruto ingin berkata dia tidak ingin kembali namun dokter berkata hari ini? apa Naruto pernah datang kemari sebelumnya? "Dokter, apa aku pernah kesini?"

"Hm? Ini harusnya menjadi pertemuan ke-3 untuk kita berdua" jawab Dokter Kaguya. "Kau bisa menunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan berbicara dengan kakakmu"

Dokter Kaguya tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan perawatnya, di ruangan lain, Menma menunggu dengan sabar sembari membaca beberapa buku.

"Ah, kenapa kau tak jadi dokter sepertiku saja, Menma?" ucap Kaguya sembari menyamankan punggungnya di kursi.

"Aku tidak tertarik, sensei" ucap Menma meletakan kembali buku milik Kaguya, dia ini merupakan dosen bantu yang pernah mengajar disekolah Menma dulu dan mereka cukup akrab, Menma rasa seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka adikmu, mirip sekali denganmu" ucap Kaguya sembari memeriksa catatan Naruto yang dibawa Menma, dia menyuruh anak itu untuk mencatat beberapa perkembangan dan kemunduran yang Naruto alami sejak mulai terapi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Menma mulai serius.

"Aku tadi sempat menyinggung istrinya sebanyak dua kali dan dia mulai histeris dan hilang kesadaran. Saat bangun kembali, dia melupakan semuanya."

"Hilang ingatan?"

"Hanya ketika aku menyebutkan namanya, ini kali pertama aku melihat yang seperti ini."

"Kufikir dia sudah banyak menderita sejak kami kecil. Dia slalu dibandingkan denganku, sifatnya sedikit nakal, mungkin untuk menutupi rasa jengah yang muncul dihatinya. Saat bertemu istrinya, dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri."

"Dan sekarang obat itu hilang"

"Obat?"

"Obat yang bisa menenangkan hatinya, dia mungkin menganggap istrinya seperti itu. saat kau ketergantungan obat, dan kau dipaksa berhenti.. tentu itu akan meninggalkan efek bukan?"

"Jadi, itu yang terjadi pada Naruto?"

"iya. Namun kuharap ini tidak akan lama, setiap kali kami bertemu kau tahu dia mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Dia perlu keluar dari ketergantungan akan istrinya atau melakukan sugesti.. hm"

"Sugesti seperti hipnotis?"

"Ya. Ya. Kita akan menutup kasus istrinya dengan hipnotis. Kita akan membuat cerita baru dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan istrinya meninggal namun perlu obat lain untuk memindahkan ketergantungan Naruto."

Menma sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Kaguya, obat lain? Mungkin pacar? Atau sahabat. "Bayi" ucap Menma. "Hinata sedang mengandung sekarang. Tapi apakah ini akan berhasil?"

"Izinkan aku untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai percobaan pertamaku mengenai hal ini" ucap Kaguya dengan mata berbinar. Tesis baru yang sedang dia kerjakan, dengan percobaan pertamanya.

"Aku bisa diamuk Kaa-chan, sensei!" teriak Menma tidak terima.

Senyum di bibir Kaguya menghilang dan sekarang dia berwajah masam, "Tidak mau ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" tegas Menma sembari berdiri. Berniat meninggalkan ruangan senseinya itu.

"Hmm, sampai ketemu minggu depan" ucap Kaguya, ya sudah.

Mata Naruto memperhatikan Kak Menma yang berjalan didepannya. Dari gerak geriknya sih dia sedang kesal. "Kak Menma" panggil Naruto.

"Hm"

"Kau sedang kesal?" tanya Naruto.

Langkah Menma terhenti kemudian melihat Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya. "Mau menemaniku minum kopi."

 **Kedai Kopi.**

"Ah aku kesal karena seseorang berkata hal paling kejam dengan wajah senang tadi" ucap Menma.

Naruto memutar gelas kopi dihadapannya, dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia tak ingin bertemu dokter yang baru mereka kunjungi tadi. "Ano.. Kak Menma aku.. aku.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi ke dokter tadi? Dan dokter itu aneh sekali dengan bilang kalau dia pernah bertemu denganku 3 kali" ucap Naruto, dia bahkan tak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum hari ini.

"Itulah masalahmu, Naruto. kenapa kau harus pergi? Karena jika kau sehat kau pasti berkata "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, dokter" ucap Menma.

"Mana ada orang yang senang bertemu dengan dokter?" sanggah Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Karena dia bertanya tentang nama"

Mulut Menma hanya ber-Oh ria sembari meminum kopinya. "Kau tidak suka seseorang menyinggung istrimu?"

"Tidak maksudku aku merasa tidak suka saat dia memaksa dengan nada lembut dan senyum dijawahnya tentang nama istriku"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi?" tanya Menma, dia berusaha mengaduk kenyataan Hinata dengan sosok Istri Naruto tanpa menyinggung nama Hinata.

"Hm, iya. Dia akan segera melahirkan, entah mengapa aku merasa bayiku akan segera lahir sebelum masanya"

'Karena merek kembar Naruto! kebanyakan dari anak kembar lahir sebelum bulan ke-9 mereka' batin Menma. Ah kalau seperti ini terus, Menma bisa ikut diterapi juga!

 **Sementara itu,**

"Mama, tolong jangan kunci pintunya" teriak Hanabi, sial mereka sudah seperti tahanan saja sekarang. jendelanya pun dipasang pagar besi. "Kakak" ucap Hanabi mendekati Hinata yang duduk sembari menyulam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Hinata. dia harus tenang atau dia malah akan membahayakan sleepy dan Kyuubinya.

"Aku janji. Aku pasti akan membawa kita semua keluar dari sini" ucap Hanabi.

 **Tbc**..


	19. Chapter 19

**When I Lonely 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Maaf menunggu lama, kepikiran banyak hal jadinya malah lama dikerjain, sesuai atau tidak yah terserah authorlah ya. jhehehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini makanan kalian." Ucap Miroku sembari membuka pintu yang mengunci kedua putrinya.

Hanabi menghadiahi Mamanya dengan tatapan tajam. Sungguh tega. Egois. Dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. "Sampai kapan mama akan mengurung kami?" tanya Hanabi sinis.

"Sampai kalian mau menurut pada mama" tanggap Miroku masuk meletakkan nampan dan mendekati Hinata. "Ini susumu Hinata"

Hanabi berdecih pelan, menurut? Hanabi sudah menurut, apalagi yang kurang?

"Terima kasih mama" ucap Hinata, tersenyum namun siapapun tahu senyum Hinata bukanlah senyuman yang tulus.

"Ayah pasti mencari kami" ancam Hanabi, dia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Kunci pintunya, Hanabi harus bisa mengambilnya.

"Tidak sayang." Ucap Miroku mendekati Hanabi. "Matamu itu, jangan sekali-kali kau melirik pada kunciku" tambahnya sembari menghalangi pandangan Hanabi dari kunci yang tergantung dipintu masuk.

Hanabi terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk. Walaupun sudah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Mama tetap saja menakutkan dalam benaknya. Tangan Mama mencengkram mulutnya dan mulai berkata. "Mau mencoba kabur? Sudah mama bilang. Amatiran sepertimu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Mama.. tolong jangan sakiti Hanabi" pinta Hinata. dengan kesulitan dia mendekati mama dan adiknya, mencoba menjauhkan Hanabi dari cengkraman sang mama.

Nafas Hanabi tertahan saat cengkraman sang mama mengerat dan bibirnya tersenyum licik sembari melihat Hinata, kakaknya. 'Jangan pernah. Jangan lakukan apapun pada kakak' batin Hanabi merengek.

"Baiklah" ucap Miroku sembari melepaskan Hanabi seolah mengetahui ketakutan Hanabi. Dia memang tahu.

Dengan cepat Hanabi beringsut dan berlindung dibalik tubuh sang kakak. Meskipun begitu, Hanabilah yang paling egois, dia melawan namun akhirnya malah berlindung dibalik tubuh sang kakak.

"Dengar Hanabi. Mama tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, namun jika kau kurang ajar seperti tadi, lagi. Maka kakakmu yang akan menerima hukumannya" ucap Miroku. "Kau tidak mau kan kalau kakak dan keponakanmu sampai kenapa-kenapa?"

"Kakak" bisik Hanabi. Dia takut. Dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah lagi.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega ketika Mama keluar dan menutup pintu. Dielusnya surai Hanabi yang jatuh berlutut, Hanabi masih belum bisa menghadapi Mama yang seperti ini.

"Maaf... kakak.. ini semua salahku" ucap Hanabi "Semua salahku!"

"Tidak Hanabi. Tidak semua salahmu.." ucap Hinata, "Aku pasti akan terikat dengan mama seumur hidup. Tapi kau, Aku akan usahakan kau keluar dari sini"

"Aku tidak mau, kakak, kakak juga harus keluar" tolak Hanabi.

"Tidak Hanabi, Sleepy dan Kyuubiku akan segera lahir dan mama pasti akan membuat rencana lain untukku dan bayiku. Aku bisa menghadapi mama, tapi kau?"

"Maaf"

"Jangan katakan itu Hanabi.. jangan katakan maaf"

Hanabi menatap Hinata, dan tersenyum miris. "kakak, masihkah kakak berharap bisa keluar dari cengkraman mama?"

"Aku harus tetap tenang, kedua bayiku akan segera lahir. Semua demi masa depan mereka berdua, Hanabi" jawab Hinata melihat perutnya yang semakin besar sejak meninggalkan Naruto. Semuanya demi Naruto, Kesempatan dimana dia bisa melihat kedua bayinya. Walaupun Hinata tak yakin, mereka akan segera bertemu.

Tangan Hinata bergerak dalam kegelapan, mencari jam yang ada diatas meja, masih pukul 2.00 am, tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman, rasanya sungguh sakit, dan hatinya resah.

"Kakak?" panggil Hanabi terbangun.

"Tidurlah kembali Hanabi." Ucap Hinata pelan,

Hanabi menggeleng pelan, "Apa Terasa sakit lagi?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hm" jawab Hinata tak jelas, dia tak bisa mengatakannya namun tubuhnya berkata dengan jelas sejak tadi. Punggungnya nyeri, dan kedua bayinya tak membiarkan Hinata beristirahat dengan tenang seperti malam sebelumnya.

"Mau kuelus?" tawar Hanabi sembari bangun dan berpindah posisi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Hanabi" ucap Hinata tak enak, dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak stress namun tetap saja, dia mengalami stress karena tak kunjung keluar dari kamar ini.

Telapak tangan Hanabi terasa nyaman ketika mengelus punggung Hinata naik turun. Sebanyak apapun janjinya pada sang Kakak dia tak mampu mewujudkannya satupun. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hm, iya, kh-" ringis Hinata sembari mengatur nafas, dia harus tenang.

"Kakak?" tanya Hanabi sembari bangun. Cemas, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tangannya segera menyambar saklar lampu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hanabi. Kau sebaiknya tidur kembali."

"Aku tidak tenang kalau kakak seperti ini?" ucap Hanabi sembari menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir melihat seberapa menderita kakaknya, bibirnya sengaja digigit untuk meredam ringisannya sendiri, agar Hanabi tidak bisa mendengar ringisannya lagi. Tentu sulit, tentu saja.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Hanabi, "Jangan Hanabi" ucap Hinata, mereka akan baik-baik saja, Hinata yakin itu.

Kepala Hanabi menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak menangis" ucapnya. Kakak bertahanlah sebentar lagi.

oOo

Sudah 3 hari sejak Hinata, kakaknya dibawa pergi oleh Mama, dan setiap harinya perasaan Hanabi semakin tidak menentu dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setiap kali Hanabi menanyakan keadaan Kakaknya pada Mama, tak sekalipun dia menjawab. Sial! Hanabi tak bisa tinggal diam, dia harus melarikan diri dari sini dan melihat keadaan kakaknya. Dia harus-

Suara kunci pintu terdengar, buru-buru Hanabi mendekati pintu, kali ini. Kali ini Hanabi akan menerjang Mama dan melarikan diri. PASTI.

"Kakak" panggil Hanabi melihat Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu, diliriknya Miroku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, dimana kedua bayi kakaknya? Dimana keponakannya?

Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti" ucap Miroku sembari menutup pintu.

"Tunggu, mama! Dimana, dimana keponakanku? Dimana bayi kakak?!" tanya Hanabi sembari mengedor pintu dihadapannya, percuma. Itulah yang melintasi benak Hanabi dan segera saja Hanabi teringat Hinata. "Kakak, duduklah" ucap Hanabi mengiring Hinata untuk duduk.

"Kita harus melarikan diri, Hanabi, sekarang" ucap Hinata cepat, "Sebelum mama menyadari ini" diambilnya obeng dari saku dalam bajunya, dia sengaja menyembunyikan ini sejak dari rumah sakit.

"Tapi bayi-bayimu? Kakak kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka dengan mama" tolak Hanabi.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi karena mereka, Hanabi. Sekarang aku sudah bisa bergerak bebas, lupakan mereka."

"Tidak kakak, aku tidak mau. Kita harus pergi bersama bayi-bayimu" tolak Hanabi, kakaknya ini kenapa sih? Dia begitu ngotot?

"Hanabi. Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku!" Hardik Hinata, mengertilah Hanabi. Hinata mohon.

"Tidak! Apa kau tega meninggalkan mereka disini? Katakan kakak, apa seorang ibu dapat melakukan itu?! Kau mengharapkan mereka. Kau menginginkan mereka kan? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ah mereka hanya merepotkanku saja," ucap Hinata sembari mendekati jendela dan mulai membuka baut daun jendela. Tolong jangan bertanya lagi "Mama tidak akan kembali sampai besok."

"Bohong. Kakak sedang bicara apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Jangan- jangan mereka-" Hanabi harus sampai menutup mulutnya, tidak mungkin kan mereka meninggal? Mama, "Mama, mama pasti melakukan sesuatu"

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Hinata akhirnya. Dia mematung, tangannya menggenggam erat pinggiran jendala, seolah berusaha kuat namun akhirnya dia jatuh dan menangis sekencang yang dia bisa, menumpahkan apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan dirumah sakit. Menangisi Sleepy dan Kyuubi. "Aku berusaha menolak kenyataan itu Hanabi, tapi aku.. kenyataanlah yang harus aku terima. Bayi-bayiku yang malang"

"Kakak..." Hanabi ingin mengunci mulutnya yang lancang, harusnya dia diam dan mengikuti apa kata kakaknya. Harusnya nanti saja dia bertanya tentang bayi-bayi kakaknya.

"Aku ingin bicara seperti itu, mengatakan kalau mama sudah membohongiku tapi aku melihat tubuh bayiku sendiri yang tak bernyawa. Aku menolak mama untuk melakukan operasi, aku tahu kalau mama akan meminta dokter untuk membius total diri. Setidaknya mama tidak bisa membohongiku, meski bayi-bayi tidak bisa hidup lama" Ya, Hinata bangun, dia mendengar tangis kedua bayinya namun kebahagiannya hanya sebentar, dokter dan suster kemudian menjadi sibuk dengan bayinya, mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Hinata takut, bayi bayinya, mengalami masalah dan tak terselamatkan.

"Kakak, maaf. Maafkan aku!" kenapa Hanabi slalu saja melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kakaknya kesusahan? Kenapa?

" Tidak Hanabi, kesedihan ini tidak ada artinya dengan kebebasan kita. Lakukan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali!" ucap Hinata melihat ke arah Hanabi, "Aku akan selalu mendoakan kedua putraku dimanapun mereka berada,"

"Akan aku bantu" ucap Hanabi segera menguatkan dirinya, kakaknya lebih terguncang daripada dirinya namun dia masih bisa bertahan dan memikirkan cara untuk mereka berdua agar bisa kabur, selamanya Hanabi akan berhutang pada kakaknya yang rela melepaskan semua yang dia punya demi adik yang hanya memberinya masalah.

Setidaknya Hinata harus hidup dan bebas, Hinata harus bisa melarikan diri, meskipun mama sudah menjamin Hanabi akan bebas, namun dia sudah tak memiliki bayi-bayinya lagi, dia tak berhutang janji apapun lagi pada mama. Mendengar rencanannya saja sudah membuat Hinata muak, dia manusia bukan binatang, dia tak akan menerima begitu saja seperti dulu. Kali ini, Hinata akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan baik ayah maupun mama mereka. Hidup sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri.

Tak apa, dan maaf. Hanya itu yang terngiang dikepalanya, bagaimana dia bisa menemui Naruto setelah semua ini? Setelah usaha mereka? Setelah semua yang terjadi dan dia pulang dengan kepala tertunduk. Naruto, Naruto pasti akan sangat sedih. Hinata menggeleng pelan, mencegah airmatanya jatuh lagi. Tidak. Lebih baik seperti ini, mereka memang tak cocok bersama, sejak awal.

Sekali lagi, dia akan mengulang hidupnya, namun kali ini. Kali ini dia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan nyawa selain adiknya saja, selain pendidikannya saja. Hanya itu, hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa Naruto, tanpa ayah dan tanpa mama.

oOo

Rumah sakit Konoha nampak sibuk, seperti biasa. Orang – orang sakit terus berdatangan baik dari pintu UGD maupun dari pintu pendaftaran.

Menma mendorong tubuh Naruto yang nampak enggan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, "Aku benci tempat ini" ucap Naruto beberapa kali dia masuk kesini tanpa tau penyebabnya.

"Hanya melakukan cek up rutin, Naruto. Selain itu hari ini Himawari sudah diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, kan?" Ucap Menma, kenapa dia tak mau memakai kakinya sendiri sih? Huh? Menma tahu dia sudah memberikan keputusan buruk, namun sejak hari itu, sejak adanya Himawari, Naruto tak lagi dalam dua kondisi, dia konstan memperlihatkan kondisi dimana dia melupakan Hinata.

Memang buruk, namun dia tak ingin melihat adiknya gila dan kehilangan masa depannya. Masa depan yang sangat panjang dan berharga. Semoga saja, Menma berdoa agar Hinata mau memaklumi keputusan keluarganya suatu saat ketika mereka bertemu kembali.

"Himawari? Bukannya besok?" tanya Naruto, sekarang dia benar-benar berdiri tegak, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kondisinya membaik dengan cepat." Jawab Menma, "Kau bisa membawanya kan? Aku akan menyelesaikan administrasinya" tambah Menma sembari menjauh dari tubuh adiknya.

Tak sabar, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto, sejak malaikat kecilnya itu hadir kedunia. Naruto seperti direset ulang, dan dunianya terfokus hanya pada Himawari. Hari ini, dia bisa menggendong dan mengecupnya sepuas hati. Sampai hatinya berhenti bergejolak karena rasa syukur.

Bayi kecil itu, Himawari tertidur lelap digendongan Naruto, meski sedikit takut tapi dia sudah belajar. Seminggu ini, dia datang kekelas bayi dan belajar semua tentang perawatan bayi, walaupun kemungkinan dia tak akan sepenuhnya mengasuh Himawari, tapi dia tak boleh menyerahkan semuanya pada kaa-chan. Naruto ingin menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuk putri cantiknya ini.

"Hima~" ucap Naruto tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi tembemnya.

"Cantiknya, siapa namanya?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba saja duduk disamping Naruto. "Aku melihatnya kemarin diruang bayi, dia gadis yang baik"

"Himawari." Jawab Naruto melihat perempuan yang bertanya itu, matanya berbinar. Tubuhnya berbalut setelan rumah sakit. "Ano, Hinata-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat tag name dibajunya kemudian kepalanya yang terbungkus perban, sepertinya dia melihat rembesan darah dari sana.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, sembari menarik tiang infus yang terasa jauh. "Aku merasa bosan hanya tiduran dikamar, kufikir aku ingin jalan-jalan seperti kemarin dan melihat Himawari-chan tapi dia sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya" jawab Hinata sedikit sedih.

"Se-seharusnya memang kami menjemputnya besok, tapi dokter bilang dia sudah bisa dibawa hari ini" ucap Naruto. Rasanya menyenangkan berbicara seperti ini dengan Hinata-san, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Ah istrimu yang mengurus berkasnya ya?" simpul Hinata, aneh sekali padahal biasanya si ayah yang akan sibuk kesana-kemari untuk mengurus berkas rumah sakit, atau memang begitu harusnya? Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Pusing.

"Ibunya sudah meninggal" ucap Naruto, gendongannya sedikit mengetat. Rasanya biasa saja mengatakan hal yang seharusnya mendatangkan awan hujan itu, seperti Naruto benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa ibu Himawari sebenarnya.

Perubahan suasana itu membuat Hinata segera melirik ke arah Naruto. Ada amarah yang meledak dalam dirinya, salah. Salah untuk apa? Dia bahkan tidak mengenal pria asing yang mahir mengurus bayi dihadapannya ini. "Maaf. Maaf. Li-lihat aku juga baru saja kecelakaan. Mereka bilang aku-"

"Hima-chan!" panggil seorang suster sembari membawa papan penjepit kertas.

"Ah, hai kami disini." Jawab Naruto.

Suster itu tersenyum ramah, "Silahkan masuk, kami akan memeriksa kesehatan dan beratnya sebelum keluar rumah sakit"

Naruto segera berdiri dengan hati-hati. "Aku harus pergi duluan." Ucap Naruto sembari sedikit membungkuk. "terima kasih sudah menengok Himawari selama ini"

"T-tunggu" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar, eh kenapa? Kenapa Hinata tak rela Naruto pergi? Air mata.. air matanya akan segera jatuh.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto bingung, Hinata-san tak mengatakan apapun tapi tangannya menahan baju Naruto.

"Hima-chan" lagi suster itu memanggil,

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah dipanggil." Ucap Naruto, kali ini kakinya melangkah menjauh, melepaskan tangan Hinata dari kaosnya dan jangkauan tangan Hinata.

Hampa. Tubuh Hinata terasa hampa, sejak keduanya menjauh perlahan jiwanya menjadi hancur. Ada apa? Sesuatu yang penting terasa mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dari dalam. Hatinya berkata untuk kembali memanggil nama bayi kecil itu lagi. "Sakit. Sakit." Gumam Hinata, rasa sakit itu bukan muncul dari kepalanya yang terbungkus perban tapi tangannya meremas dadanya yang menguarkan rasa sakit.

"Kakak, duh sudah Hanabi bilang untuk diam dikamar" omel Hanabi yang baru saja menemukan kakaknya, ada yang salah? "Kakak?"

"Rasanya kenapa sesakit ini? Hanabi, apa kau benar-benar adikku?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku adikmu, kakak apa kakak ingat sesuatu?" tanya Hanabi. Kecelakaan mereka, Hanabi tidak ingin mensyukurinya tapi dengan itu mereka bisa bertemu dengan kakek Hamura yang baik dan sebentar lagi mereka akan meninggalkan kota ini.

Kepala Hinata menggeleng pelan, tidak sedikitpun tapi tubuhnya sepertinya bereaksi lain. "Masa laluku seperti apa?"

Ah. Hanabi menutup matanya perlahan kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Hinata, "Kita disekap oleh mama, kita melarikan diri."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kalaupun aku menceritakannya, kakak tidak akan ingat."

"Aku pas-"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menceritakan ini 3 kali, kakak ingat?"

"Itu-" Hinata ragu, semuanya terasa samar, namun seberapa keraspun Hinata mencoba menggalinya, dia tak dapat mengingat semuanya.

"Lupakan masa lalu kakak, Hanabi hanya ingin kita berdua bahagia, Hanabi tidak dapat menjaminnya tapi Hanabi akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kakak mengerti?"

"Iya"

oOo

"Kalian semua sarapannya!" teriak Kushina dari dapur, disampingnya Tenten ikut membantu membawa piring-piring berisi sarapan. "Mau sampai kapan mereka akan tidur?!" omel Kushina,

Tenten hanya tersenyum simpul, membalas omelan ibu mertuanya yang sudah seperti alarm jam beker, tua namun masih bertenaga.

"Tenten. Apa maksudmu dengan jam beker?"

Glek, Tenten sedikit bergeser menjauh dari Kushina, sepertinya dia masih tajam seperti dulu.

"Kurama-chan pipis!!" teriak anak perempuan sembari berlari masuk ke dapur dan berdiri disamping Tenten.

"Hai, hai, Hima-chan" ucap Tenten segera menaruh piring ditangannya. "Anak pintar," tambah Tenten sembari mengelus surai gelap milik si anak perempuan sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

"Oh ya, Hima-chan bisa bangunkan papamu? Aduh dia itu, kalian bisa terlambat bukan?" ucap Kushina.

"Baik nenek," jawabnya dengan semangat langsung berlari menuju lantai atas. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, tangan mungilnya langsung menggeser pintu dan berlari masuk.

"Papa!! Bangun!!" teriaknya sembari melompat ke atas tubuh pria yang masih asyik bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Ugh-" suara tertahan itu datang dari dalam gulungan selimut dibawah tubuh gadis kecil itu mendarat.

"Papa?" tanya si gadis kecil khawatir dan menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah sang papa.

"Ah Himawari! Tidak, papa adalah vampir yang tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari. Himawari! Cepat obat penawarnya" teriak si pria sembari berguling memeluk tubuh Himawari.

"Tenang saja papa," ucap Himawari sembari menyentuh pipi sang papa, dan segera mencium kedua pipinya bergantian. "Bagaimana penawarnya, papa?"

"Ah leganya,"

"Ah Naruto, kaa-chan bisa mengamuk jika kau belum bangun juga dari tempat tidur" ucap Menma sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada persis di depan kamar Naruto. Astaga, dia masih belum dewasa juga.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto duduk diatas tempat tidur masih dengan memeluk Himawari. "Aku akan segera turun." Cih lalu bagaimana dengan dia sendiri, dia bahkan tak mau repot – repot membuka piyamanya dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan sembari menggaruk bokong pula.

"Bagus, karena kalau tidak, dia akan memarahiku juga" omel Menma.

"Papa?" tanya Himawari melihat raut wajah Naruto,

"Kita akan segera pindah, tidak apa-apakan Hima?" ucap Naruto, kamarnya telah kosong, barang-barang mereka sudah tertata dalam dus dan siap diangkut.

"Hm tidak apa-apa, papa" ucap Himawari sembari melepaskan pelukannya untuk mencium kembali pipi Naruto. Setidaknya dia sudah besar dan mampu membantu papa meski hidup hanya berdua saja.

"Ah siapa anak papa yang paling imut dan cantik ini" ucap Naruto membawa Himawari dalam gendongannya dan mulai memutar tubuhnya.

Suara tawa renyah dari gadis berusia 7 tahun itu terdengar sampai kelantai bawah, dimana seluruh keluarga telah berkumpul. Rasanya mereka sedang mendengar suara ketenangan.

"Aku agak khawatir" ucap Kushina meletakkan piring berisi lauk diatas meja makan setelah beberapa saat dirinya terhipnotis dengan keceriaan yang menguar.

"Dokter bilang, untuk membebaskannya, bukan?" jawab Minato. "benarkan, dokter?" tambahnya sembari melirik Menma yang langsung tersedak kopi panas buatan Tenten. "pengobatannya masih dipegang dokter Kaguya. Aku masih belum menerima berkas pemindahannya padaku." Ucap Menma. Ah sekarang tenggorokannya benar-benar sakit.

"Sedang bicara apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba muncul meja makan.

"Ah," hampir semuanya nampak kaget dan salah tingkah, mereka tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya tapi juga tidak bermaksud jujur pada Naruto.

Sepertinya hanya Himawari yang tak terpengaruh suasana tegang seperti ini. "Nenek, bolehkah aku meminta bekal sushi dan onigiri? Nenek? Ya?" pinta Himawari sudah berdiri didekat Kushina dan menarik celemeknya.

"Ba-baiklah, Hima suka yang manis atau pedas?" tanya Kushina, untung saja dia bisa menghindari pertanyaan Naruto, kalian bertiga berjuanglah! Kushina dengan tenang mengendong cucunya dan membawanya kedapur. "Sekarang kita lari kedapur ya, situasinya sedikit menegangkan."

"Hai, nenek" ucap Himawari senang.

"Mama" ucap Kurama, mata birunya melihat ketegangan Tenten dan dia jadi ingin merengek.

"Ah, hai Kurama. Mau minum susu?" tanya Tenten pada putranya yang masih berumur 3 tahun itu, surainya begitu merah, sepekat rambut Menma.

"Susu" jawab Kurama sembari mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Tenten, kakinya melangkah menjauhi meja makan.

Sekarang hanya tersisa mereka bertiga. "Ya." Jawab Minato pendek.

"Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto, lagi. Dirinya sudah lebih dari besar untuk dikhawatirkan seluruh keluarganya seperti ini. Terlebih mereka nampak mencurigakan, Naruto rasa begitu.

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua, tentu saja kami cemas. Hima-chan tidak punya ibu. Meskipun kau hanya mengajar sampai siang, tetap saja." Ucap Menma, ya itu juga termasuk ke dalam khawatirnya, satu paket dengan masalah Naruto yang tak kunjung usai lainnya. Ingatannya.

"Aku akan meluangkan waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk Hima-chan." Jawab Naruto, dia yakin bisa.

"Kau yakin tidak ada alasan lain?" tanya Minato. Hanya ingin mandiri dan tidak mau merepotkan mereka terus?

"Iya." Jawab Naruto pendek, walaupun sebenarnya akhir – akhir ini dia sering merasakan adanya wanita bersurai gelap. Terkadang rambutnya berwarna putih tulang. Terkadang dia tertawa. Terkadang pula dia menangis. Setiap kali memikirkannya, yang melintas difikirannya hanya apa dia ibunya Himawari? Atau wanita lain yang sempat Naruto kencani.

Saking banyaknya yang mengaku sempat dekat dengan Naruto, dia sampai minta pindah sekolah yang ditatap sedih oleh Kiba maupun Karin. Dia tak suka dengan lingkungan tidak sehat seperti itu. Perasaan seperti aku tidak boleh bermain-main lagi itu menggerogoti hatinya. Sampai Inopun dia minta untuk menjauh.

"Kami akan sering berkunjung" ucap Kushina kembali ke meja makan bersama Himawari.

"Tidak usah terlalu sering. Kami akan baik-baik saja." Tolak Naruto, mereka kelewat khawatir kalau seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat penitipan anaknya?"

"Sudah."

"Tempat kalian tinggal dekat dengan sekolah?"

"SD sampai SMA hanya berjarak 5oo meter"

"Minimarket?"

"Dekat."

"Halte? Stasiun? Kantor polisi?"

"Kaa-chan, tenang saja. Kita sudah memastikannya kemarin kan? Kaa-chan sendiri yang memutuskan tempat tinggal baru kami dimana" tenang Naruto.

"Sayang, katakan sesuatu?!" pinta Kushina menatap Minato, dia benar-benar belum bisa melepaskan Naruto untuk hidup mandiri seperti ini.

"Aku yakin dia bisa. Jangan lupa telpon kami jika sudah sampai nanti" ucap Minato memberi jawaban yang diharapkan Naruto.

"Baik,"

"Hima." Panggil Minato pada Himawari yang sibuk memandangi bekal yang sudah disiapkan neneknya.

"Ya kakek?"

"Jadilah anak baik dan menurut pada ayahmu, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Hima akan menjadi anak baik, kakek"

Suara klakson mobil terdengar sampai ruang makan, disusul bunyi bell rumah. "Kami dari jasa pindahan." Teriak seseorang dari luar rumah.

"Sudah datang. Sudah datang" teriak Himawari segera berlari ke pintu depan.

Mereka akhirnya akan pindah rumah, melihat lingkungan baru dan berbaur didalamnya. Himawari sih tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi dia akan senang jika punya teman baru disana, sehingga dia bisa menceritakan segalanya pada para sahabatnya yang ada disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**When I Lonely 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **...**

 **...**

Lingkungan baru. Tempat kerja baru. Hidup yang sama saja. Pemikiran yang selalu membuat Naruto tak tenang setiap harinya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk terdampar di kota baru ini. Suna. Udaranya mungkin lebih kering dari kota kelahirannya tapi disini tak ada masa lalu, tak ada orang asing yang menyapanya. Ini lebih baik.

"Papa ayo!" teriak Himawari sangat bersemangat. Sembari memeluk boneka panda bermata aneh hadiah dari Karin dan Kiba kakinya berlari.

"Setidaknya ada yang tidak menyadari apapun" ucap Naruto mengikuti Himawari masuk ke area apartement tempat tinggal baru mereka.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak datang lagi, pokoknya kau besok harus segera minggat!" ucap Ibu pemilik kos nampak geram, wanita dihadapannya tidak juga mengerti.

"Tapi saya selalu membayar tepat waktu." Jawab Hinata sembari mencoba mengulur lebih banyak, walaupun dia tahu dia tidak bisa berkelit lagi.

"Nona, 3 bulan. Aku sudah memberimu waktu 3 bulan. Aku bukan dewa ataupun Tuhan, maaf aku tidak bisa lagi bersikap dermawan." Ucap Ibu kos sembari mengusir Hinata dengan telapak tangannya.

Saat melihat Naruto, Wajahnya langsung mengembangkan senyum terbaik ala sales rumahan. "Selamat datang tuan, maaf menganggu dengan keributan kecil ini. Saya hanya ingin memberikan beberapa lembar peraturan yang berlaku dan jadwal hari sampah"

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto menerima kertas dari tangan ibu kos, matanya masih melihat wanita bersurai gelap dibelakang ibu kos, kepalanya tertunduk pasrah.

"Tenang saja, tenang. Dia dari apartement milik saya yang ada didepan, yang biayanya lebih murah. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dia bayar." Ucap ibu kos.

Naruto melihat sedikit getaran dibahu wanita itu. Apa dia sedang menahan amarah? Atau malah sedang menangis. Tidak ada yang benar untuk keduanya, karena telinga Naruto malah mendengar kikikan yang berubah menjadi tawa keras.

"Apa kau sudah gila,?! Jangan buat keributan di apartementku!" geram ibu kos mencoba menghentikan Hinata.

Masih dengan tertawa Hinata menjawab. "Aku memang sudah gila, harusnya aku sudah gila. Iyakan?!"

"Mana aku tahu! Ayo pergi!" ucap geram Ibu kos sembari menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya menjauh. Baru kali ini dia punya penyewa sakit jiwa seperti dia.

"Papa, wanita itu menangis tapi kenapa dia malah tertawa?" tanya Himawari yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

"Ah entahlah. Dunia orang dewasa itu terlalu rumit." Jelas Naruto, tapi putri kecilnya masih menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti, "B-Bagaimana kalau kita beres-beres saja?" ajak Naruto melihat barang terakhir dari dalam truk pindahan telah sampai didalam apartementnya. Apartement sederhana dengan 2 kamar.

Kepala Himawari mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. "WAH!!" bagus, iyakan papa?!" ucap Himawari segera melupakan kejadian yang baru terjadi tadi.

Hinata menatap untuk terakhir kalinya kamar yang sudah dia huni selama 5 bulan terakhir. Sederhana dan tidak ada barang apapun didalamnya. Dia belajar selama 2 tahun ini, belajar hanya untuk memiliki beberapa potong pakaian, 1 mangkuk, 1 piring, 1 gelas dan tas ransel besar. Setelah akhirnya nyaman tinggal, Hanabi memerlukan biaya lebih untuk sekolahnya.

Hari segera menjadi gelap, Hinata menghitung kembali uang yang dia simpan, uang sewa rumah yang seharusnya dia bayarkan malah dia simpan didalam dompetnya. Setelah menyetor uangnya Hinata segera menuju telpon umum, memasukan koin dan menekan nomor yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepalanya.

Kalau tidak terlambat, ini masih jam bebas dimana Hanabi masih diizinkan memegang ponsel. Dalam 2 nada tunggu, Hanabi menjawab.

"Hallo, dengan siapa ya?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hana-chan"

'Kakak'

"Aku sudah mengirim biaya untuk sekolahmu. Kau bisa mengambilnya besok,"

'Tunggu, dimana ponselmu?'

Hinata menjauhkan gagang telpon dari mulutnya dan menarik nafas lelah, sebelum akhirnya memaksakan suaranya. "Aku menjatuhkannya ke dalam minuman pelanggan. Ponsel itu langsung rusak. Hehe, jaman sekarang teknologi mudah sekali rusak."

'kenapa tidak beli yang baru? Kakak masih punya uangkan? Aku mengirim surat ke apartement lama kita, tapi malah dikembalikan. Kakak sudah pindah? Kemana?'

"Dasar Hanabi cerewet. Gunakan saja uangnya baik-baik, mengerti?. Kau bisa mengusahakannya kan jika ada biaya dadakan?" tanya Hinata, sebab jika ada hal mendadak, Hinata tidak bisa langsung memberikan uangnya pada Hanabi.

'Aku bisa, Konohamaru masih bisa aku ancam kak'

"Sampaikan padanya. Kakak sangat berterima kasih, suatu saat pasti akan kakak balas kebaikannya. Kakak harus kembali bekerja, jaa" tangan Hinata bergetar sesaat setelah mengembalikan gagang telpon pada tempatnya.

"Maaf Hanabi. Bertahanlah meski hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu."

oOo

"Kakak?" tidak, Kakak sudah menutup telponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!!" teriak Hanabi, ah sial setiap kali ingat apa yang dilakukan Konohamaru darah Hanabi rasanya mendidih karena amarah. "Pergilah, aku sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah padamu kan?"

Konohamaru tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sedikitpun. Salahnya, memang. Dia yang egois. Si murid misterius datang dan mengacaukan hidupnya dan sekolahnya. Yang terkantuk-kantuk setiap kali dalam kelas namun masih berperingkat tinggi bersaing bersamanya.

Sampai SMA pun mereka bersama, membuat Konohamaru tahu seluk beluk walau hanya sedikit pada gadis yang sedang mencoba untuk tidak menghajar pipinya. Melihat potensinya, dan hasil nilai ujian percobaan masuk universitas negeri yang tinggi. Tentu saja Konohamaru tidak ingin Hanabi menyia-nyiakan semuanya jadi dia dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Hanabi memasukannya ke dalam universitas unggulan ternama, memang semua biaya akademik gratis, namun masih ada biaya asrama dan biaya makan yang nominalnya cukup banyak.

Hanabi murka padanya, memarahinya tanpa ampun. Menjelaskan semuanya. Hidupnya dan kakaknya dan sekarang semakin sulit karena sudah seperti ini. Mau mundur, Kepala sekolah terlanjur senang.

"Jika itu menenangkanmu, pukul saja aku."

BUK! "Tentu saja kulakukan," jawab Hanabi setelah menempelkan kepalan tangannya di ulu hati Konohamaru, pukulan yang langsung membuatnya tersungkur. Itu diluar dugaan. "Ayo bangun, tidak akan sesakit itu, bukan?" tanya Hanabi sembari mengulurkan tangannya, sekali lagi dia bakal menghajar Konohamaru.

"Kau iblis kecil" ucap Konohamaru yang langsung menarik tangan Hanabi dan memeluknya erat. "Bergantunglah sedikit padaku, akan aku bagikan sedikit dari uangku dan kau bisa membayarnya nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa kerja sambilan. Terjebak dalam asrama tanpa celah. Dimaki dan ditagih setiap saat. Aku tidak masalah, tapi aku takut kakakku akan mati karena kelelahan. Dia bahkan belum mencapai kebahagiaannya sendiri"

"Makanya…"

"Makanya kau harus lihat seberapa hinanya aku."

"Sudah cukup Hanabi, aku sudah paham. Berhentilah egois."

"Sialan, terkutuk kau. Kau harus mendapatkan beasiswa itu untukku tahun ini."

"Aku pasti mendapatkannya untukmu"

Suara pengumuman jam malam yang telah berakhir menggema, seluruh mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk bercanda dan mengobrol segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menaruh ponsel ketempat penyimpanan untuk diambil kembali dan digunakan selama 2 jam untuk esok hari.

"Lepaskan aku, konohamaru" ucap Hanabi.

"Sebentar lagi" tolak Konohamaru.

"Besok kita masih bisa bertemu dikelas."

"Sebentar"

Sial kalau seperti ini terus Hanabi tidak bisa marah lebih lama lagi padanya. Walaupun enggan akhirnya Hanabi membalas pelukan Konohamaru namun tubuh Konohamaru segera menjauh.

"Jangan pernah." Ucap Konohamaru sembari menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu, apa ini seperti mimpi? Hanabi membalas pelukannya? Tapi Konohamaru belum siap!

"Heh? Jangan apa?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

"Aku akan mengatakannya dengan lantang. Jadi tunggu saja dan simpan ini" Konohamaru meraih tangan Hanabi dan meletakan benda dingin diatasnya, kemudian meninggalkan Hanabi.

"Dia kenapa sih?" malu? Padahal mereka sudah pacaran setahun terakhir, apa coba yang mau dia katakan?

oOo

Naruto menjepit payung yang dia bawa diantara bahu dan kepalanya. Sial sekali padahal Suna kering tapi tetap saja hujan turun mengguyur kota ini, satu tangan tergantung tas belanjaan sibuk mengacak-acak isi kantong ditangan yang satunya lagi. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu?

"Ah ini apartemen yang si ibu kos maksud tadi siangkan? Memang dekat rumahnya sih" ucap Naruto berhenti sejenak dan melihatnya, "Kenapa aku masih kepikiran wanita tadi ya?"

Surai gelap pendek, mata yang seperti bulan purnama. Ah Naruto, ada apa dengannya? Padahal selama ini dia tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada seorang gadis. Gadis? Bukan, dia itu nampaknya wanita yang telah dewasa. Mungkinkah seleranya berubah pada wanita dewasa? Toh dia, tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah dewasa juga, kan? Pria dengan seorang anak sudah dianggap dewasa?

"Hatcih!"

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto segera merinding takut, diliriknya jalanan gelap. Siapa barusan yang bersin seperti anak gadis?

"Hatcih!"

"Siapa dirimu?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini berhasil menangkap sosoknya yang sedang bersandar pada dinding pagar rumah ibu kos. "Bukannya kau yang tadi siang, kenapa kau malah berdiri saja disana, ini sedang hujan loh" lagi Naruto mendekat, seberkas sinar dari halaman menerangi mereka. "Oh Oh maaf, selamat malam"

"Percuma saja, aku tidak punya tempat untuk berteduh dimalam selarut ini. Cih padahal aku akan pergi besok tapi semua barangku sudah dikeluarkan dan nomor apartemenku sudah diganti." Keluh Hinata, tak berniat sedikitpun membalas sopan santun yang ketinggalan tadi.

"Kalau begitu, mau berteduh dirumahku sebentar?" tawar Naruto namun kemudian mengutuk kebaikannya sendiri, mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal. Hal seperti ini yang biasanya membawa sial, Naruto bahkan tidak tahu pekerjaan dan latar belakang wanita dihadapannya ini, bisa saja dia pembunuh bayaran bukan? Perampok? Mantan narapidana? Tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa ada ketertariakan yang menjerat hatinya "Ma-maksudku sampai hujan reda. Kalau terus menggunakan baju basah seperti itu kamu bisa sakitkan?"

Hinata tidak bisa membaca maksud dari si pria dihadapannnya, namun semua pria sama saja. "Baiklah." Putusnya, toh ini hanya- Hinata fikirkan kembali kesempatan emas ini, tumpangan gratis! Mata Hinata berkilat senang, dia harus memanfaatkan laki-laki yang nampak cupu dihadapannya, apapun bayarannya.

"Eh kau mau? Kau yakin mau?" tanya Naruto heran, mereka ini baru bertemu loh?

Mata Hinata menyipit, dia ini sebenarnya berniat apa tidak sih mengajaknya berteduh? "Ah aku yakin." Ucap Hinata, mungkin saja dia sedang bernegosiasi tentang bagaimana cara Hinata harus membalas budi untuk satu malam yang akan Hinata perpanjang, lagi.

Setelah saling diam cukup banyak, karena Hinata jelas sedang menunggu laki-laki payah dihadapannya untuk mengambil keputusan, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengajak Hinata masuk. "Maaf, rumahku mungkin sedikit berantakan." Ucap Naruto, bukan mungkin lagi tapi masih berantakan dengan berbagai kardus dan segala isinya.

Hinata membantu Naruto membawa salah satu kantong belanjanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Benar, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Naruto." Ucap Naruto salah tingkah,

"Aku Hinata."

"Hinata?!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, bukan apa-apa" bibirnya begerak sendiri dan mengucapkan nama itu dengaan spontan. "Silahkan masuk" ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berantakan" ucap Hinata, lebih tepatnya mungkin kapal pecah.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat bermain dengan putriku. Saat sadar aku sudah membuat rumahku lebih kacau lagi" sesal Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran dan meninggalkan Hinata diruang tengah. "Kamar mandinya tepat disebelah Hinata-san berdiri" ucap Naruto, dia sebenarnya menunggu jawaban, ah oke, terima kasih, atau sesuatu seperti itu tapi Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun, sungguh sebenarnya makluk apa yang Naruto bawa dibawah gerimis hujan?

Apa benar Naruto tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan menolongnya? Sembari mencoba membereskan sofa dari barang-barang, Naruto memikirkan keputusannya mengajak seorang wanita ke dalam apartemennya, ditengah malam pula? Bisa-bisa reputasinya buruk sebelum dia sempat mengajar. Tapi bisa apa dia sekarang? Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Himawari dan mencium keningnya. "Oyasumi" bisik Naruto.

"Hmm Oyasumi nasai, papa" gumam Himawari setengah tersadar namun kembali tertidur lelap

"Nah waktunya istirahat," ucap Naruto beringsut keatas sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Setelah ini dia harus menemani Hinata sampai hujan reda, atau sebaiknya dia menginap saja, dan besok pagi dia bisa pergi.

Mata Naruto kembali terbuka, fikiran macam apa tadi?!? Ah rasanya kepalanya berdenyut denyut karena fikiran bodoh yang baru saja terlintas. Menginap? Apa tidak lebih buruk lagi?

"Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata-san, bagaimana kalau kau- apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kaget kemudian tangannya sibuk menutup mata, dihadapanya Hinata hanya mengenakan selembar handuk. "Kau-kau bisa berganti di-dikamar mandikan? Atau kamarku? Ya – ka-kamarku ada di-"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan tanda terima kasih sesegera mungkin" sela Hinata.

'Apa kau akan segera pergi?" tanya Naruto bangun dan duduk dengan menatap lantai. Panas.

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku akan pergi besok." Jawab Hinata.

"A-aku juga berfikir sebaiknya kau menginap saja." Lagi, kata-kata yang tidak Naruto harapkan lolos dari bibirnya, sial. Hancur sudah reputasinya.

Hinata berdecih, yah pria manapun sama saja ternyata. Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat Hinata dengan heran, kenapa dia berdecih? Benar, dia nampak seperti pria kurang kasih sayang dan belaian wanita. Apalagi dia hanya datang bersama dengan anak perempuan, sudah jelas dia duda anak satu, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi.

Dengen cepat, sebelum Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan tentang decihan Hinata, wanita ini sudah berada diatas tubuh Naruto. "Apa anda sudah bercerai atau masih beristri, Naruto-san? Tapi tidak masalah bagiku, yang manapun status anda, karena hanya ada anda dan saya saat ini"

"A-pa?!"

"Anda mau berapa lama? Gaya apa yang Anda inginkan?" tanya Hinata sembari mencoba menggoda Naruto. Walaupun mengatakannya dengan percaya diri, Hinata tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan, dia hanya mendengarnya dari gurauan teman-temannya kala sedang istirahat atau sepulang kerja.

"Lama? Gaya? Maaf tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud?" Naruto mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat apapun yang menyembul dibalik handuk Hinata namun dibawahpun sama saja, paha dan itu… itu.. hampir saja tersingkap. "Astaga"

"Lakukan saja" ucap Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dari handuk dan memaksa telapak tangan Naruto memegang buah dadanya.

Wajah Naruto langsung merah sepenuhnya. "Aku tidak menginginkan ini" ucap Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari benda kenyal yang ternyata telah tereksposi dihadapannya. Besar dan kenyal. Tahan dirimu Naruto.

"Tidak ada orang baik didunia ini, slalu ada motif ketika seseorang menolong orang lain, bukankah anda juga berfikir begitu?" tanya Hinata, Kini tangannya sudah meraba selangkangan Naruto, demi meruntuhkan pertahan terakhir laki-laki ini.

'Apa aku akan diperkosa oleh seorang wanita, yang benar saja?' batin Naruto, dengan sekali gerakan dia membalik posisi mereka berdua.

"KYA-hmmph" teriakan Hinata teredam oleh bibir Naruto.

Keduanya sama-sama diam karena ras kaget. Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari Hinata dengan wajah merah. Malu-malu darimana ini? Dia yang suka mengencani dan mempermainkan gadis dulu, dulu itu hanya sampai ciuman seperti ini bukan?, tapi dia melakukan hal lebih hanya dengan ibu Himawari bukan? Sampai menikahinya segala, yang bahkan wajahnya tidak Naruto ingat sedikitpun. Tapi sekarang dia duda dengan seorang anak, tidak ada hukum yang melarangnya menyentuh tubuh wanita, meski pelacur sekalipun. Salah! Bukan itu! Ada yang berbeda dengannya! "Aku-aku tidak bermaksud mesum! Karena kau berteriak, aku takut kau membangunkan putriku" ucap Naruto mencari alasan. Dia tidak berfikir panjang dan hanya segera mencari jalan keluar. Sekarang mereka terjebak di situasi canggung. Hinata dengan tubuh telanjangnya dan Naruto dengan wajah merahnya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak bersuara" putus Hinata dengann mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, dia belum berterima kasih secara benar, dia hanya ingin ini segera selesai dan dia dapat pergi tidur.

"Tolong hentikan. Aku tidak menginginkan balasan seperti ini!" ucap Naruto marah melepaskan tangan Hinata dan mencari kain apapun yang tergeletak untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata.

"Tapi tidak mungkin seseorang-."

"Aku tidak tahu hidup seperti apa yang kau jalani. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Yah mungkin aku merasakan sedikit ketertarikan padamu, tapi bukan secara seksual seperti ada sesuatu yang manarikku untuk menolongmu dan aku harus melakukannya."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Memang terdengar mustahil tapi aku tidak berbohong." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap mata Hinata, percayalah. Dia murni hanya ingin menolong. "Yappari seharusnya aku seorang wanita," tambah Naruto melihat ketidakpercayaan pada wajah Hinata.

"hm" Hinata mencoba menahan tawanya, begitu? Jadi dia mencoba membuatnya percaya. "Baiklah. Baiklah aku percaya."

"Haah" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sembari menyingkir dari atas tubuh Hinata. Kalau sampai dia tidak mengerti dan terus melakukan hal itu, bisa-bisa Naruto lupa diri. "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur"

"Tapi punyamu…" ucap Hinata menggantung, telunjuknya mengarah pada selangkangan Naruto, oke juniornya sepertinya lebih mengerti soal rangsangan dan hawa nafsu daripada pemiliknya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Naruto menutupi juniornya yang tiba-tiba bersemangat, wajahnya berubah merah. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dikamar mandi" ucap Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang bengong diatas sofa.

"Menarik" gumam Hinata.

oOo

Ah benar-benar bersemangat. Naruto menggerutu melihat juniornya sendiri masih tegak melawan gravitasi. "Padahal udah 2x keluar" keluh Naruto, disentuh saja masih terasa panas. Sembari bersandar, kedua tangannya segera bekerja.

"Juniorku yang malang, cepat lemas dan tidurlah" rapal Naruto, untuk kewajaran terangsang seperti biasanya, sekali saja langsung lemas. Apa karena ada wanita dewasa ya?

Matanya terpejam mencoba membayangkan juniornya keluar masuk lubang artis JAV yang pernah dia tonton secara tidak sengaja. Ah…

"Hn" Naruto menahan erangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan puncaknya yang segera datang. Kalau tidak dikeluarkan, Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. "Akhirnya…"

"Naruto-san" panggil Hinata dari balik pintu.

"AHHH!!" teriak Naruto, juniornya yang sudah lemas kembali bersemangat, memang karena ada wanita dewasa!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku hanya sedikit bersemangat." Jawab Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Suara Hinata bagai rangsangan yang membuat juniornya berdenyut makin semangat. Kuso!

"Aku akan tidur disofa."

"Jangan! Kau tidur saja dikamarku, jika tidur disofa kau bisa sakit." Ucap Naruto dengan suara serak, nafasnya sedikit terengah. Nafsu sialan.

"Bagaimana dengan anda?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan tidur bersama putriku"

"Baiklah, Oyasumi nasai"

"Oyasumi" jawab Naruto kemudian Naruto menyalakan keran air.

Bibir Hinata sedikit tertawa pelan, dia pria yang sehat. Hinata sudah lama membuang rasa malunya, tanpa canggung kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar milik Naruto. Beberapa barang sudah ditata. Kebanyakan yang tertumpuk rapi adalah buku-buku pelajaran anak SD.

"Dia sensei kah?" ucap Hinata sembari mengambil buku diatas kasur dan menyimpannya bersama buku lain.

Kamarnya memang nyaman. Naruto punya kasur yang sedikit besar, dan foto seorang gadis kecil berukuran besar tergantung tepat menghadap ranjangnya. "Gadis kecil yang manis." Ucap Hinata. Senyum, ekspresi dan tingkahnya. Tanpa canggung dan alami. "Ayahnya saja seorang guru, memang seharusnya berani."

oOo

Naruto menggeliat perlahan sembari meraba tempat Himawari tidur. Kosong. "Hima-chan?" panggil Naruto. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Sementara matanya masih terpejam tangannya meraba jam diatas meja. Jam 7 lewat beberapa menit. Himawari pasti sudah bangun dan harusnya dia membangunkan Naruto dan bilang papa ayo buat sarapan seperti itu.

Suara tawa terdengar dari luar. Tawa Himawari. Sepertinya dia sedang bersenang-senang, dengan siapa? Naruto segera bangun dan keluar kamar. "Kaa-chan kami baru saja pindah, kenapa cepat sekali- eh?"

"Papa. Nenek cuman telpon tadi." Jawab Himawari sementara itu Hinata tersenyum canggung, ada celemek yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Ah. Souka" jawab Naruto malu, dia sampai lupa kalau Hinata, orang yang baru dikenalnya semalam, menginap dan memberinya fanservice.

"Papa. Papa. Bibi bilang dia akan tinggal sementara waktu disini. Benarkah? Benarkah?" tanya Himawari dengan semangat. Kalau punya bibi, Himawari tidak perlu pergi ke penitipan anak. Mungkin.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat Hinata, matanya menuntut penjelasan pada wanita ini. Memang seharusnya dia tak menolongnya.

"Karena saya belum mendapatkan gaji dan saya diusir dari apartemen saya, saya memutuskan untuk tinggal disini" jelas Hinata tenang, dia sudah memutuskan semalam bahkan sebelum masuk apartemen ini.

"Ta-tapi"

"Sebagai balasannya saya akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan merapikan kekacauan yang telah anda buat"

"Jadi, Hima tidak usah pergi ke penitipan, kan?"

"Maaf Hima-chan, saya punya pekerjaan lain. Jadi Hima-chan masih harus pergi ke penitipan namun saya akan menjemput pada siang atau sore hari. Sepertinya anda punya jadwal padat, Naruto-san"

'Ah, dia melihatnya!' batin Naruto,

"Memang papa mau pergi kemana setelah mengajar?" tanya Himawari.

"Papa diminta tolong untuk mengajar di SMP"

"Papa!" teriak Himawari, dia kesal. Pipinya mengembung merah. Papa sudah janji bakal meluangkan banyak waktu untuk Himawari.

"Maaf Hima-chan, hanya sampai mereka mendapatkan pengajar baru, ya?"

"Jadi, sebaiknya anda menyetujui apa yang tadi saya sebutkan?" ucap Hinata sembari meletakkan mangkuk nasi diatas meja. Bibirnya tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Sebulan saja sudah cukup untuk mengumpulkan uang deposito rumah, daripada dia harus tidur disauna lagi, ini lebih baik.

"Tapi aku mana percaya pada orang asing" ucap Naruto sembari duduk dikursi.

"Saya punya lisensi sebagai pengasuh anak dan pekerja rumah tangga" ucap Hinata.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih saja cemas. Di tatapanya Himawari yang sedang mengambil telur gulung. "Hartaku hanya Himawari. Kau boleh mengambil apapun dari rumahku, kecuali Himawari."

Tangan Hinata terkepal, ini reaksi yang wajar untuk orang yang baru berkenalan dan permintaanya sudah segunung. Hinata juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto jika punya seorang anak. "Baik."

"Sebaiknya kita jangan berbincang secara sopan" ucap Naruto.

"Anda?"

"Jangan anda" tolak Naruto.

"Tuan?"

"Aku bukan keturunan kerajaan jepang, jika kau ingin tahu"

"Sensei"

"Kau bukan-"

"Papa Sensei" ucap Himawari. "Bagus bibi, papa sensei"

"Sepertinya Hima-chan setuju." Ucap Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sudah siap pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing kecuali Hinata yang tinggal untuk membereskan kekacauan di apartement baru mereka. Himawari pergi ke sekolah dengan semangat menggebu, "Papa, punya teman baru itu tidak menakutkan kan?"

"Tidak mungkin menakutkan kan?" ucap Naruto. Itu tergantung bagaimana Himawari bersikap sih.

"Pasti menyenangkan" ucap Himawari namun sepertinya semangat yang tadi sempat menguar dari tubuhnya menguap begitu saja saat dia berdiri bersama sensei didepan kelas.

"Anak-anak, Dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian, ayo perkenalankan dirimu" ucap sensei, tangannya sedikit menepuk bahu Himawari, memberi sedikit dorongan keberanian.

"Namaku Himawari, aku pindah bersama papa kemarin, ka-kalian bisa memanggilku Hima-chan" ucap Himawari, tangannya mengenggam tali tas sekolahnya erat.

"Nah sekarang, Hima-chan duduk disana, di depan Boruto ya"

"Hai sensei" jawab Himawari.

"Baiklah, apa kalian membawa buku yang kemarin sensei bagikan?"

"Hai sensei!"

Berbeda dengan teman sekelas yang lain, Boruto hanya diam sembari menundukan kepalanya dan mencuri pandang pada Himawari. Himawari dengan cepat menarik kursinya dan duduk, sekilas tadi mereka bertatapan dan mata shapire milik mereka berdua saling memantulkan diri masing-masing.

.

.

.

TBc


	21. Chapter 21

**When I Lonely 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pojokan author :**

 **jangan bully shanaz yak T..T, jangan bingung ntar pasti ngerti.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mencoba mengenyahkan fikirannya tentang Naruto, sungguh. Sejak semalam wajahnya terus saja terbayang. Dia tipe laki-laki yang umum, duda (mungkin). Tidak ada yang istimewa. 'Sensei, sebenarnya siapa kau? Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu, tapi kapan?'

"Hinata-chan kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit?" tanya pelanggan pada Hinata yang diam saja sejak tadi.

"Ah tidak, maaf malah membuat kalian khawatir padahal kalian datang untuk bersenang-senang, ayo tambah minumannya." Ucap Hinata dengan nada manja, dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Dia harus fokus untuk bekerja.

"Hinata juga minum ya" ucap Pelanggan itu sembari mendekat kearah Hinata.

Sungguh, Hinata benci pada pria ini. Tapi dia sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap dan Hinata harus memasang wajah senang meski baunya seperti seember sampah. "Tuan jangan lakukan itu ya?" pinta Hinata sembari menyingkirkan tangan nakal pelanggan itu dari pahanya.

"Ayolah Hinata, aku akan membayar hanya padamu untuk pelayanan ekstra" bisiknya.

"Maaf tapi kami hanya menyediakan teman minum bagi pelanggan bukan pelacur" ucap Hinata.

"Apa bedanya kau dan pelacur, kalian sama-sama pekerja malam yang harus memuaskan keinginan pelanggan. Ayolah"

Alis Hinata berkedut, amarahnya sudah mencapai tenggorokan, sialan sekali manusia bau sampah ini. "Maaf tuan" ucap Hinata kali ini sedikit memukul tangan nakal yang mengelus pahanya lagi.

"Hinata-chan"

Hentikan, bibirnya tidak pantas untuk memanggil nama Hinata dengan seperti itu, kalau saja dia tak butuh biaya banyak, dia tidak akan mau kerja ditempat seperti ini walaupun bayarannya lumayan. Pekerjaan tetapnya telah berakhir tadi siang. Sekarang, malam sedang menyelimuti Suna, malam yang cerah diterangi bulan purnama dan tangan kasap yang lagi meraba pahanya.

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Hinata sembari berdiri,

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku sudah membayar untuk pelayananmu malam ini" ucap si pelanggan mulai geram, kenapa pelayan yang satu ini keras kepala sekali.

"Aku masih punya harga diri" bisik Hinata, "Bayar saja pelayan lain" ucap Hinata sembari pergi.

"Jika kau pergi, aku akan mengeluh pada manajermu" ancam si pelanggan.

Hak sepatu Hinata mengetuk lantai dengan geram, astaga dia ingin sekali melayangkan makian yang banyak dan sudah menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Dengar ya-" belum juga Hinata ingin protes, semua teman kerjanya yang melihat keributan kecil Hinata menggeleng pelan, ah semua pernah merasakan pelecehan dari laki-laki ini, dan jika Hinata melakukan yang seperti dia mau, maka semua tidak akan pernah mudah.

"Apa kau masih mau meninggalkan aku?"

"Aku-"

"Dia akan menemaniku, bukankah waktumu sudah habis tuan?" ucap seseorang sembari menyembunyikan Hinata dibelakang tubuhnya.

Orang yang sudah menganggu fikirannya seharian ini, muncul entah dari mana, melindungi?

"Cih" umpat si pelanggan mesum itu, "Lain kali, tidak akan aku biarkan kau lolos" ancamnya pada Hinata.

"Kenapa, sensei ada disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah anooo.." jawab Naruto, entahlah.. dia tiba-tiba saja bergerak dari tempat duduknya saat melihat pertengkaran yang melibatkan orang yang mirip sebagai Hinata yang menumpang dirumahnya. ternyata bukan mirip, itu memang dia.

"Naruto-san?" panggil guru-guru yang lainnya,

"Aku diundang untuk merayakan kepindahanku kemari" akhirnya Naruto dapat menemukan alasannya kemari. Pesta khusus laki-laki lajang, kata mereka.

"Ah" ada rasa lega, entah datang dari mana saat Hinata mendengar alasan Naruto ada ditempat Hinata bekerja. Namun tetap saja, nilainya menjadi turun. "Maaf, aku hanya bekerja paruh waktu disini" ucap Hinata segera meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang belum terjadi.

Eh? Naruto kini terlihat bingung, alasan dia bekerja? Padahal Naruto tidak menanyakannya. Kenapa dia repot-repot. Yang Naruto tahu, Hinata akan bekerja dari pagi sampai sore, menjemput Himawari di penitipan anak dan saat Naruto pulang, Hinata telah rapi untuk melakoni pekerjaan tambahannya.

"Hima-chan?" tanya Hinata, Himawari sendirian?

"Ah. Dia menginap bersama sepupuku. Kebetulan dia ada di Suna dan dia ingin Hima menginap bersama mereka"

Hinata hanya ber-oh ria, "Kalau begitu saya permisi. Saya akan kembali bekerja" ucap Hinata.

Tangan Naruto ingin mengehentikan Hinata, tapi dia terbentur sebuah dinding, entah dinding apa. Kenyataannya mereka hanya dua orang yang baru bertemu. Apa mungkin, seseorang yang baru bertemu, merasa cemburu dan marah melihat orang itu digoda pria lain?

oOo

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto, ah dia mabuk? Mungkin. Tapi dia masih menapak diatas lantai.

"Okaeri" jawab Hinata yang sedang tiduran disofa sembari melihat berita malam.

"Himawari? Kau sudah besar?" tanya Naruto sembari menggosok matanya. Dia beneran mabuk.

"Saya Hinata, sensei" jawab Hinata santai sembari bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya yang agak berantakan.

"Ah, Hinata ya?"

"Huum, aku Hinata" ucap Hinata melihat alis Naruto terangkat.

'Hinata. Hinata. Hinata" bisik Naruto sembari berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, "Hinata.."

Kepala Hinata menggeleng maklum, orang mabuk. Sebaiknya Hinata segera tidur juga. Pintu kamar kembali terbuka dengan kasar, "Hinata?" kali ini lebih kedalam nada ketidakpercayaan.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata takut. Aneh.

"Yokatta, Hinat.." ucap Naruto sembari menangis, "Syukurlah… syukurlah kau hidup…" ratap Naruto.

"Sensei?" tanya Hinata sembari mendekati Naruto yang terduduk dilantai.

"Syukurlah"

Bibir Hinata tersenyum tanpa Hinata komando, aneh kenapa Hinata senang ketika Sensei mengatakan syukurlah? Mengatakan namanya dengan airmata. "Kau baik?" tanya Hinata menyingkirkan rasa senang yang muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Kemarilah, kemari." Perintah Naruto, tangan kanannya melambai memanggil Hinata untuk duduk dihadapannya dan tangan lainnya sibuk menghapus airmatanya sendiri.

Walau enggan Hinata mengangguk patuh,orang mabuk sebaiknya tidak dibuat marah. Selama ini Hinata sudah melihat berbagai macam laki-laki mabuk dan dia yakinkan dia bisa mengatasi mereka dengan caranya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya Sensei seger tidur" pinta Hinata setelah berhadapan dengan Naruto, walau sudah berkali-kali dia hapus, airmatanya terus keluar. "Sensei, ada yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya Hinata,

"Aku senang" jawab Naruto sembari sibuk menghilangkan genangan airmata yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Senang? Kenapa sensei senang?"

"Karena kau hidup, karena kau" ucap Naruto kali ini tangannya yang basah menyebrang untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata. "Aku sudah lelah mencarimu kesana-kemari. Dimana kau selama ini? Kenapa kau bersembunyi dariku?"

Hinata tersenyum maklum, mungkin ada seseorang yang Sensei rindukan, seperti ibu Himawari misalnya, sejak kemarin Hinata tak menemukan satupun barang mengenai nyonya pemilik sensei ini. Karena baru mengenal keluarga ini, Hinata fikir tidak sopan menanyakan banyak hal sementara dia sudah diizinkan menumpang.

"Sensei, kau mabuk, sebaiknya kau tidur" saran Hinata, berbeda dengan pria berbau sampah tadi, sentuhan sensei murni karena dia merindukan seseorang, tangannya terus mengelus lembut wajah Hinata. Seolah –olah Hinata adalah tisu yang mudah sobek.

"Ya, ya aku mabuk tapi aku berhasil keluar" ucap Naruto, dia bisa menyelesaikan labirinnya dan bertemu Hinata. Tidak apa-apa, asal dia sehat dan selamat.

"Sensei" ucap Hinata sembari menutup hidungnya. "Kau sangat bau."

"Sebentar lagi saja,"

"Jangan sensei, besok kau harus pergi mengajar" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Tap-tapi." Naruto ingin membantah tapi akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dengan bantuan Hinata,

"Kau tidak akan menghilang lagi kan? Kau masih ada disini sampai selamanya?" tanya Naruto, kakinya tertahan dipintu kamar.

"Aku masih disini" jawab Hinata kalem.

"Kalau begitu, Oyasumi" ucap Naruto, tangannya mengiring kepala Hinata mendekat dan mengecup dahinya singkat.

Lama Hinata tertegun di tempat dia berdiri, barusan apa yang sensei lakukan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan racauannya tadi? Tapi kenapa hatinya menghangat? Apa Hinata juga mabuk? Sepertinya memang seperti itu. Sebaiknya dia juga segera tidur setelah meminum segelas air.

oOo

Dari meja makan menguar bau harum sarapan yang sudah siap disantap, Hinata besandar di wastafel sembari memakan pisang, pengganjal perut, sarapannya pagi ini. Hidupnya sudah menumpang dia tak boleh menambah beban untuk sensei.

"Hinata-san!! Apa aku berbuat aneh semalam? Aku – astaga aku tak termaafkan!" teriak Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang hampir tersedak pisang yang sedang dia kunyah.

"Uhuk- ehm aku tidak apa-apa. Sensei tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Hinata.

Kepala Naruto langsung terkulai, yang dia ingat hanya sampai dia mengumamkan nama Hinata saat dia berjalan ke kamarnya semalam, dia sempat melihat jam sebelum kesadarannya terenggut paksa. Sebaiknya dia tidak jujur untuk ini. "Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kau hanya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dikatakan ketika seseorang yang berharga masih disampingmu" menjelaskan ini akan merepotkan bagi mereka berdua, toh Sensei bilang tidak ingat.

Naruto mengangguk paham, pasti karena Himawari tidak ada disini, pernah sekali Naruto tidak melihat Himawari seharian, dan dia mulai gelisah. Khawatir tentang hal yang tidak dapat dia percaya. Himawari akan meninggalkannya tanpa petunjuk apapun. Ketakutan yang menurut Menma datang dari alam bawah sadarnya, pengalaman karena ibu Himawari meninggal dan membuat Naruto syok.

"Saya sudah membuat sarapan untuk anda, sensei" ucap Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Terima- kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto melihat hanya ada sarapan untuk satu orang.

"Aku… sudah sarapan" dusta Hinata, "Sebaiknya Sensei cepat sarapan atau sensei akan terlambat ke sekolah"

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi berbelanja" ucap Hinata.

"Sekalian beli Yogurt." Teriak Naruto dari meja makan.

"Hai" jawab Hinata sembari memakai sandalnya dan berjalan keluar. Bibir Hinata sedikit bersenandung saat berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ini gara-gara kau yang mengajaknya bermain sampai larut malam" ucap seorang wanita pada pria disampingnya, Hinata hanya menunduk dan terus berjalan melewati mereka.

Kiba memeluk tubuh Himawari yang masih tertidur. "Aduh, habis aku juga ingin makluk kecil seperti dia" keluh Kiba pada Karin.

Pipi Karin segera menggelembung, pembahasan yang bisa membuat bibirnya seketika terkunci. "Berapa nomor apartemennya?"

"9" jawab Karin singkat.

"Astaga kau ngambek? Kekanakan sekali" cibir Kiba, astaga benar saja, dia bakal bertengkar dengan Karin sampai ke alam baka kalau seperti ini.

"Naruto, kau dirumah?" teriak Karin mendahului Kiba dan memencet bell.

Pintu segera terbuka dengan Naruto yang masih berantakan. "Ohayou.." sapa Naruto.

"Ish bau" keluh Karin. "Kami mengantar Hima pulang"

"Hima" panggil Naruto pada Himawari yang setia memeluk leher Kiba.

"Sebentar lagi papa" jawab Himawari, dia masih mengantuk, sungguh. Semalam adalah pengalaman bergadang pertama baginya. Menyenangkan sih tapi butuh lebih banyak tidur untuk menggantinya.

"Biarkan aku menurunkannya diatas sofa" ucap Kiba yang mulai kesemutan.

Naruto menyingkir untuk Kiba. Berjalan mengekori keduanya dari belakang.

"Kau pasti belum memberes- eh sejak kapan rapi seperti ini?" Karin sampai melongo, difikirannya rumah Naruto masih berantakan dengan dus-dus pindahan dan ada beberapa cup ramen diatas meja dapur. "Kau bahkan membuat sarapan untukmu sendiri?" sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. Karin dan Kiba membawa Himawari, agar Naruto dapat fokus membereskan barang mereka, tak disangka hasilnya luar biasa.

"Kami punya seseorang yang mau membantu merapikan rumah ini" ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk pipinya.

"Pantas saja" ucap Karin datar. "Padahal aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu" tangan Karin terangkat menunjukan bungkusan berisi masakan sehat.

Disofa, Kiba malah ikut tidur besama Himawari. "Astaga, laki-laki ini memang benar-benar ya" omel Karin.

"Tak kusangka kalian akan bersama" ucap Naruto, "padahal aku bercanda waktu itu"

"Ah dan kami sepertinya akan bertengkar sepanjang hidup kami" jawab karin. "Ayo Hima, kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah barumu"

"Hai" jawab Himawari berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, masih dengan mata tertutup. "Bibi mana?" tanya Himawari yang tak merasakan kehadirannya.

"Barusan pergi berlanja," jawab Naruto.

"Aku kembali. Maaf ada yang terlupa" ucap Hinata kembali masuk disambut dengan wajah heran dari dua orang asing yang berdiri diam. "Sepertinya ada tamu, maaf menganggu. Apa sebaiknya aku keluar dulu, sensei?" tanya Hinata.

"TI-tidak perlu" Karinlah yang malah menjawab Hinata, rambutnnya pendek tapi tidak ada yang berubah selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak mungkin ada Hinata lain. Karin yakin yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu itu Hinata, bagaimana bisa Naruto menyembunyikan kabar bahagia ini? Apa ini alasan Naruto pindah ke Suna? "Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Karin pada Naruto.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Naruto balik, "Oh iya, dia yang membantu merapikan rumah dan mengurus Himawari, namanya Hinata."

Hinata membungkuk rendah. "Hallo"

"Hinata-san, mereka sahabat dan sepupuku. Karin dan Kiba" ucap Naruto.

Karin dan Kiba saling melirik, masa?

"Aku akan pergi belanja sebelum siang. Bisa aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Hinata, dia bisa terlambat kerja kalau seperti ini.

"Biar aku temani," ucap Karin. "Baiklah sayang aku pergi dulu, lakukan tugasmu dengan benar, oke" tambahnya sembari melirik kearah Kiba.

"Eh?? Aku?" Tanya Kiba.

Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, hanya sampai mereka kembali. "Naruto, kapan kau bertemu Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

"Saat pindah."

Kiba menekan hidung diantara matanya, darimana dia harus memulai ini. "Apa kau sudah mengingatnya? Tentang istrimu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Menma menyuruhku menanyakan itu, dia khawatir kau akan sakit karena perubahan lingkungan baru"

"Ini tidak seperti dirimu saja, Kiba."

"Ayolah, kau hanya perlu jujur padaku Naruto."

"Aku jujur, kapan aku berbohong padamu? Kau juga tahu semuanya kan?"

Kiba hanya diam kemudian mengangguk. Ya memang, daritadi Naruto tidak berbohong. Tidak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya. Lagipula mereka baru pindah beberapa hari. "Baiklah jelaskan semua yang terjadi padaku"

"Kau sudah seperti Menma saja" ucap Naruto, mereka terlalu khawatir, tapi tidak ada salahnya bercerita pada Kiba. "Baiklah" Naruto akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Kiba.

oOo

Naruto fikir, setelah menceritakan semua yang terjadi, Seluruh anggota keluarganya bakal datang dan menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Tapi sepertinya prediksinya salah. Harinua masih tenang.

"Baiklah ada yang mau bernyanyi didepan kelas? Boruto yang akan mengiringinya?" suara itu datang dari kelas Himawari yang Naruto lewati.

Hening.

"Tidak mau sensei, jangan Boruto."

"Boruto suka nakal,"

"Kemarin juga, dia tidak melanjutkan pelajarannya"

"Tenang. Tenang." Ucap sensei, agak susah ternyata.

"Hima-chan mau" ucap Himawari lantang.

Naruto sampai harus menghentikan langkahnya, "Himawari akan bernyanyi?" gumam Naruto, tapi dia ada kelas sekarang. Sial, kakinya gatal untuk diam dan mendengar putrinya bernyanyi.

"Sensei" panggil para murid kelas 6 yang menjemput Naruto yang tak kunjung sampai ke kelas mereka.

Terpaksa kaki Naruto melangkah, mungkin nanti dia bisa meminta Himawari menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan dikelas hari ini.

Kira kira Hikaru~

(Bintang kecil versi jepang.)

Semua anak langsung terdiam, suara Himawari mampu membuat mereka tertarik namun kemudian, Boruto mengacaukannya lagi. Dari balik pianonya dia menekan asal tuts piano. Berdiri kemudian mendorong Himawari sampai jatuh. "Suaramu itu jelek! JELEK!"

"Boruto-kun?" tanya Sensei kaget dengan sikap Boruto, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya mulai keterlaluan.

Boruto tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi duduk dibangkunya semula. Mendengus dengan marah.

"Boruto memang nakal sensei"

"Boruto anak nakal!"

"Nakal!" "Nakal" ejek teman – teman sekelas mereka.

"Jangan mengejek Boruto-kun!" teriak suara seseorang kemudian kelas 1 menjadi gaduh.

oOo

Hinata tersenyum senang, hari ini dia akan masak daging. Hari gajian akan selalu menjadi surga baginya, setelah mentransfer hampir semua uangnya pada Hanabi, setidaknya dia bisa bertahan dengan makan nasi bulan ini.

Kaki Hinata berbelok ke tempat penitipan anak. "Saya ingin-"

"Ah mama Hima-chan kan? Tunggu sebentar ya" ucap pengasuh baru ramah.

"Aku bukan-"

"Hima-chan, mama sudah datang menjemput loh!"

Pengasuh lain segera menghampiri si pengasuh baru dan mencoleknya sembari berbisik "Dia bukan mamanya Hima-chan. Katanya istri Naruto sensei sudah meninggal sejak Hima-chan lahir dan dia tidak menikah lagi sejak saat itu"

"EHH? Aku tidak tahu, habis mirip sih"

"Cepat minta maaf"

"Ah, M-maafkan saya, saya baru bekerja hari ini"

Kepala Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti, Himawari datang dengan membawa tasnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Hima-chan?" tanya Hinata, aneh sekali. Biasanya Himawari yang paling ceria dipenitipan anak. "Ada apa?" tambah Hinata sembari mengelus surainya.

Himawari menggeleng pelan masih dengan menunduk, tangannya segera menyambar tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk pulang.

"Mau cerita?" tanya Hinata penasaran, apa yang bisa membuat Himawari menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Tapi Himawari hanya diam sepanjang jalan. 'tidak mau ya? Sebaiknya aku tanya sensei nanti' batin Hinata.

Sampai rumah Himawari masih tetap menundukan kepala dan langsung masuk kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Naruto pulang hampir tengah malam. "Tadaima" ucap Naruto lesu.

"Okaeri sensei," jawab Hinata yang sudah berdiri menghadang Naruto, tidak enak rasanya melihat keluarga kecil ini saling diam, apalagi dengan permintaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Mendadak dan tak terduga.

Melihat Hinata menunggunya hingga selarut ini, pasti Hinata melihat perubahan sikap Himawari. "Ah, aku tahu kau pasti penasaran"

"Hmm sangat penasaran" ucap Hinata, dia sampai rela menunggu Naruto hanya demi mendengar alasan perubahan sikap Himawari hari ini.

Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk duduk, sembari melonggarkan kerah kemeja yang terasa mencekiknya, "Himawari berkelahi disekolah. Senseinya bilang, Himawari membela anak nakal dikelasnya, dan mulai menjerit kemudian menyerang anak-anak lainnya."

"Hima-chan melakukannya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tak percaya.

Kepala Naruto mengangguk "Saat aku tanya, kenapa dia menyerang anak yang mengejek itu? dia hanya diam. Jadi aku bilang akan menghukumnya jika dia diam terus."

"Apa Hima mengatakannya? Kenapa dia bisa semarah itu?"

"Dia tidak mau mengatakannya dan aku memarahinya"

"Sensei.." Hinata mau bilang itu cara yang salah.

"Ah, aku tahu. Aku tahu. Makanya aku tidak bisa melihatnya seharian ini" lirih Naruto, ekspresi Himawari saat melihatnya marah membuat hati Naruto tercabik-cabik. Dia baru kali ini memarahi putrinya. Tapi tindakannya memang keterlaluan.

"Lalu siapa anak yang Hima-chan bela?"

"Namanya Haruno Boruto."

Boruto meringis sembari tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan, dan meringkuk disudut kamarnya. Dia tak pernah menginginkan hal apapun didunia ini selain, kakaknya berhenti minum dan memakai alat suntik itu. Haruno Sakura hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan, dari tangannya yang memegang cambuk rotan, terlihat banyak bekas suntikan membiru.

"Bolt, sini" panggil Sakura. "Kau tidak mau bermain bersama kakak?"

"Tidak" lirih Bolt, dia baru saja terlelap saat kakaknya kembali dari pesta malamnya, padahal dia sudah mengunci pintunya. Ah, Bolt lupa untuk mengunci pintu dengan selot juga.

"Apa Bolt? Kau tidak paham hmm? Karena kau, ibu dan ayah meninggal. Makannya kau harus menerima semua yang aku lakukan padamu. Kenapa? Karena aku satu-satunya kakak tersayangmu Bolt~ tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita, hanya kita berdua, mengerti?"

Bolt mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan hanya mengangguk, katakan.."

"Hanya kakak yang Bolt punya.."

"Lalu?"

"Hiks.. Hanya kakak yang menyayangi Bolt.."

"Hmm" bibir Sakura tersenyum, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menaikan tangan yang sedang memegan cambuk.

"Hiks.. kakak.. hiks.. bisa lakukan apapun pada Bolt."

"Anak pintar."

Boruto menangis sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia takut. Dia tidak mau. Rasanya sakit. Tapi jika dia melawan, dia bisa disekap berhari-hari didalam kamar, tidak boleh sekolah dan disiksa 2 kali lebih banyak.

Cambukan itu berhenti di hitungan 3. Sakura menjatuhkan cambuknya ke lantai, cukup puas melihat bekas merah yang terlihat dari lengan Bolt yang tak sengaja ikut tercambuk. "Sini Bolt" panggil Sakura.

Bolt melihat kakaknya dengan takut, dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Bolt kemudian merebahkan dirinya disana, efek obatnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"Apa kau tidak dengar?! Kemari!" teriak Sakura, matanya lelah.

Kaki Bolt segera berlari mendekati sakura, "Apa kakak akan tidur disini?" tanya Bolt takut.

"Hmm aku akan tidur disini, dan kau juga." jawab Sakura menarik Bolt untuk tidur bersamanya. Tangannya bergerak merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua sementara yang lain sibuk mengelus surai Bolt. "Hanya tinggal kita berdua sebagai saudara, kau jangan pernah meninggalkan aku ya? Karena aku sangat menyayangimu"

Bibir Bolt meringis. Sakit dan Sedih. Dia ingin menangis lebih kencang lagi. Kakaknya.. kakaknya harusnya tidak seperti ini. harusnya mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Harusnya kakaknya bisa sehat dan seperti kakak normal yang dimiliki orang lain.

Tubuh Bolt tiba-tiba menegang, "Kakak" ucapnya dengan nada takut, wajahnya nampak kalut. Bolt fikir kakaknya sudah kembali normal. Sekarang tangannya mendorong sejauh mungkin. Dia ingin segera lari.

"Tidak apa-apa Bolt, tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak akan terasa sakit lagi seperti kemarin." Ucap Sakura.

"Ie, kakak"

"Kakak akan selalu melindungimu" ucap Sakura.

Bolt memejamkan matanya takut, perlawanannya sia-sia. Sekarang dia malah mendekat erat tubuh Sakura. Karena rasanya akan sangat sakit saat jemari tangan kakaknya mulai meraba tubuhnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

**When I'm Lonely 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **maaf telat ya.. T..T Author sedikit kesulitan dalam mengembagkan alur ceritanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Naruto terbuka. Lagi, dia terjebak dalam labirin putih yang sama. Berkali-kali dia menyelesaikan tanpa hasil. Padahal kemarin, dia sudah bangun. Dia menyelesaikan labirin ini. Padahal dia lelah. Padahal diujung sana hanya ada pintu. Padahal saat membuka pintu itu, Naruto terkadang tak dapat menemukan Hinata dimanapun.

"Kenapa labirin ini lagi?" ucap Naruto, walau begitu Kakinya tetap melangkah masuk dan berjalan menyusuri setiap jalan dan mencari dimana labirin ini akan berakhir. Sesekali ada tawa asing yang menyapa. Suara Menma ataupun kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, tujuan Naruto tetap saja Hinata.

Ketika suara Hinata yang menyapa, Naruto akan mempercepat langkahnya, berlari sepanjang labirin putih dengan semangat, berbelok dan memilih jalan dengan tepat. Pasti dia akan menemukan pintu itu lagi, pintu dimana dia dapat melihat Hinata.

"Hinata" gumam Naruto.

"Hima-chan, ayo ayo buka matanya" ucap Hinata sembari menahan tubuh kecil Himawari yang berdiri oleng sembari menggosok kedua matanya. "Mandi dulu ya?"

"Hmm" jawab Himawari, "Sarapan?" tanyanya, dia lebih tergoda masakan yang telah Hinata tata diatas meja daripada mandi.

"Dame" ucap Hinata sembari menjepit hidung Himawari gemas. Sebelumnya Hinata sempat kaget karena ada luka operasi diperutnya, saat bertanya pada Hanabi, apa salah satu organ dalamnya terluka karena kecelakaan itu? Hanabi menggeleng dan bilang kalau dia sempat melahirkan bayi yang seharusnya kembar namun meninggal tak lama setelah operasi.

"Sakit, bibi" ucap Himawari sembari merengek manja, dia senang. Dia kira setelah pindah rumah tak akan ada yang memanjakannya lagi seperti ini.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar dengan wajah bingung, dia asing sekaligus mengenal tempat ini. tapi yang seharusnya dia lakukan adalah mencari Hinata. Terkadang ketika bangun sebelum-sebelumnya dia hanya menemukan gadis kecil yang menatapnya heran kemudian ketakutan. Satu kali kemarin, Dia benar-benar bertemu dengan Hinatanya.

"Papa?" tanya Himawari, tanpa sadar tangannya meremas erat celana yang Hinata gunakan.

Naruto melihat Himawari dengan pandangan menyelidik, gadis kecil yang sering dia temukan dibalik pintu? Kemudian, Naruto melihatnya. Hinatanya sedang berdiri, menatapnya khawatir, "Sensei?"

"Sen-sei?" ulang Naruto tidak paham. Belum sempat Naruto menanyakan arti kata tersebut. Gadis kecil itu menarik Hinata masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dan langsung menguncinya.

"Hinata! Hinata!" teriak Naruto panik. Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? dia kebingungan sekarang, tapi yang dia perlukan adalah- "Hinata, kemana kau selama ini? dimana kau bersembunyi? Kenapa. Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Aku selalu mencari jawabannya, jawaban atas kepergianmu? Kau pasti punya banyak hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku kan? Hinata?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Hinata, sensei menanyakan apa? Apakah pada Hinata lain? Nama yang sama dengannya. "Hima-chan" benar, Himawari! Hinata merasakan pelukan erat dari Himawari, tubuh kecilnya mengigil ketakutan.

"Bukan" lirih Himawari.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hinata sembari memegang bahu Himawari, dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Itu bukan papa!"

"Bukan sensei?" tanya Hinata, "Tapi, kita harus keluar. Nanti bibi yang akan bilang pada sensei kalau-"

"Jangan! Jangan buka pintunya bibi!" pinta Himawari, sekarang dia melihat Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sudah berurai air mata.

Benar, itu bukan papa yang Himawari kenal. Awalnya Himawari tidak merasakan keanehan itu, memang tidak slalu terjadi tapi terkadang papa hanya diam dan melihat Himawari. Tidak menyebutkan namanya dan mengatakan selamat pagi, setelah puas diam, biasanya papa akan tidur kembali selama 5 menit dan bangun dengan papa yang Himawari kenal. Sampai satu kali lain seperti hari ini, Himawari memberanikan diri tersenyum dan menyapa sebelum papa tidur dan menjadi dirinya lagi, namun jawaban papa membuat Himawari takut "Siapa kau?"

"Tapi…" Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Sementara diluar Naruto mulai tenang.

'Aku selalu menunggumu, aku…" ucap Naruto pelan, tangannya tak lagi mengedor pintu, apa yang salah? Dia harus menghubungi seseorang. Menma, ya Menma tahu segalanya,

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan mencari benda persegi itu, "Ponsel siapa ini?" tanya Naruto. Ponselnya berbeda, setelah sibuk mengotak atik dan berhasil menyalakannya "Password?" Rintangan apalagi ini? entah berapa banyak Password yang Naruto masukkan, tapi semuanya gagal.

"Ayolah, kenapa seperti ini?" ucap Naruto hampir melempar ponsel itu tapi tertarik pada icon panggilan darurat disebelah jendela Ok. Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto menekan icon tersebut dan ponselnya langsung menelpon Menma.

"Na-"

"Aku menemukan Hinata, Menma!" teriak Naruto memotong ucapan Menma. "Dan aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini! dimana aku berada? Apa ini rumahmu? Rumah keluarga kita?"

"Aku tahu kau bingung sekarang"

"Kau tahu?!"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lewat telpon. Dengarkan aku jika kau ingin jawaban dari rasa kebingunganmu sekarang, mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Apa gadis kecil berambut seperti Hinata ada bersama Hinata?"

"Dia membawa Hinata kedalam salah satu ruangan dan mengunci pintunya,"

"Hm. Sekarang. Ikuti kata-kataku dan bediri didepan pintu itu."

Didalam Himawari tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa Himawari peluk selain Bibi Hinata.

"Hima, papa akan menemui paman Menma. Paman Menma bilang, dia akan mengurus segalanya. Jadi, Hima jangan khawatir." Ucap Naruto dengan cangggung. Papa? Ingin sekali Naruto memotong dan bertanya tapi dia sudah janji akan menuruti Menma. Tapi bibirnya tidak kelu memanggil nama Hima dan Papa untuk dirinya sendiri.

Telinga Hinata juga menangkap nada canggung pada ucapan Naruto barusan, apa memang benar ucapan Himawari tadi, kalau sensei bukanlah sensei?

"Dan Hinata, Tolong jaga Hima seharian ini. Aku akan kembali setelah matahari terbenam."

 **oOo**

Butuh waktu dua jam menunggu Menma sampai ke Suna. Suna? Astaga bagaimana bisa Naruto sampai di sini? Beberapa siswa menyapanya seperti yang diucapkan Hinata, sensei. Beberapa lainnya menanyakan Himawari. Siapa? Apakah gadis kecil yang menarik Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan dan menguncinya? Apakah Himawari putrinya dan Hinata, lalu dimana yang satunya lagi?

Tapi Suna ini tidak asing baginya, bahkan dia tahu dengan jelas dimana café yang Menma maksud sebelum dia memberi tahu arahnya.

"Ah!" Teriak Menma sembari duduk, perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan mendadak.

"Katakan!" tuntut Naruto,

"Aku baru saja sampai,." Keluh Menma. "Ooh pelayan, aku pesan Jus mangga dan ice cream pancake!" ucap Menma cepat. "Aku bahkan belum sarapan,"

"Hai"

"Menma." Pinta Naruto, "Kak Menma"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti kebingungan. Akan aku ceritakan dari awal." Ucap Menma.

 **Flashback**

"Bagaimana Naruto?!" tanya Menma yang datang dengan nafas tersengal.

"Dia baru saja tertidur" jawab Minato,

Kushina menangis dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa ada diluar sana, dia hampir mati tertabrak dan yang dia fikirkan hanya Hinata, dan Hinata"

"Sayang, tenanglah. Tolong jangan katakan hal yang seperti itu didekat Naruto " ucap Minato menenangkan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Aku ibunya, Minato! Aku, kau, dan Menma juga keluarganya! Yang mengkhawatirkannya setiap hari, tapi anak bodoh ini malah-"

"Ssstt, sayang"

"Sebaiknya kita lakukan itu" ucap Kaguya datang ke kamar Naruto.

"Tapi sensei?!" Menma masih belum bisa mengizinkan Kaguya sensei untuk melakukannya. Baik dirinya maupun kedua orang tuanya. Dan mereka sudah sepakat tidak akan mengambil jalan itu.

"Kau tahu ini akan semakin memburuk, Menma? Apa kau ingin melihat adikmu lebih menderita lagi?" tanya Kaguya.

"Kaguya-san tolong lakukan!" ucap Kushina mengagetkan semuanya.

"Fikirkan kembali keputusan ini, Sayang" ucap Minato,

"Kaguya-san aku memberimu izin" Kushina hanya ingin putranya kembali, dia ingin putra tetap hidup. "Bila waktunya Naruto tahu, katakan kalau aku yang memutuskan melakukan ini padanya."

Selama seminggu, Menma dan Kaguya sensei mendatangi setiap panti asuhan dan rumah sakit untuk mencari bayi yang dapat mereka adopsi.

"Bayi ini ditinggalkan keluarganya begitu saja, mereka mendaftar dengan nama dan alamat palsu. Karena mengalami gangguan pernafasan kami harus melakukan tindakan operasi pada keduanya. Biaya perawatannya semakin besar, kami berusaha mencari donatur agar dia bisa tetap hidup" ucap seorang suster kenalan Kaguya sensei disalah satu rumah sakit swasta yang berada dipinggiran kota.

Bayi perempuan yang masih dirawat intensif itu menangis, Menma mendekatkan dirinya dan menaruh tangannya diatas kaca penghalang. "Maaf, menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian, tapi aku janji. Aku akan menjadi pamanmu, yang akan menjaga seluruh hidupmu selamanya. Aku mohon selamatkanlah adikku. Layaknya bunga Matahari, hatimu pasti besar akan ketulusan. Himawari."

"kau bilang keduanya?" tanya Kaguya sedikit terganggu.

"Ya, sepasang bayi kembar. Bayi laki-lakinya sehat dengan cepat dan langsung dibawa pulang."

"dan mereka tidak kembali lagi?"

"Ya, mereka bilang akan membayar, setelah dapat uang dengan jaminan si bayi perempuan,"

Menma berharap ini akan berhasil. Kalaupun tidak, dia tetap akan merawat Himawari. Kaguya sensei sudah melakukan bagiannya, sekarang hanya tinggal berakting dihadapan Naruto.

…

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto, seingatnya dia sudah tak memakai infus lagi kemarin. Kenapa bisa dia menggunakannya lagi?

"Naruto, kau ingat kau punya istri yang sedang hamil?" tanya Menma

"Iya dan-ugh!" fikiran Naruto kacau. Dia ingat istrinya. Ya istrinya. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia meninggal saat melahirkan putri kalian," kali ini Kushina yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Eh? Meninggal?" Naruto mengulang kata-kata Kaa-chan, namun ingatannya tetap kacau. "Ba-"

"Dan putri kalian sedang menjalani perawatan intensif sekarang." potong Menma.

"Putriku?" tanya Naruto,

Kedua tangan Naruto menyangga sebuah nyawa kecil yang tertidur lelap dalam buaianya. Menma bilang kondisinya baru stabil setelah menjalani operasi kedua. "Himawari" bisik Naruto sembari mengelus puncak kepala Himawari.

Meski merasa bersalah, Menma merasa senang, Naruto mulai stabil meski Kaguya sensei memintanya untuk tetap melanjutkan psikiater terhadap Naruto, karena pasti akan ada efek samping dari tindakan mereka kali ini.

"Dimana? Dimana Himwari?" tanya Naruto gelisah.

"Dia ada, tenang saja" jawab Menma. Kekhawatiran Naruto beralih pada Himawari sekarang, ini sudah 3 tahun berlalu tapi tetap saja keluarganya khawatir bila sewaktu waktu Naruto mengingat Hinata lagi.

Pintu depan segera terbuka dengan kasar, Kushina kembali dengan wajah pucat. "Aku membawa Himawari ke rumah sakit karena terus menangis dengan wajah kesakitan" ucap Kushina dengan wajah takut. Dia kembali karena tak ada yang menjawab telponnya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Kaa-chan?!" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Kaa-chan tidak tahu sayang, kaa-chan hanya membawanya belanja seperti biasa." jawab Kushina bingung, dirumah sakit Himawari ditemani Minato yang datang terburu-buru dari pasar bunga.

"Aku akan memanggil taksi dan Naruto tenangkan dirimu" saran Menma segera berlari keluar.

Dirumah sakit, dokterpun tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi pada Himawari, tak ada luka fisik yang terlihat dan hasil scan seluruh tubuhnya tidak memperlihatkan kelainan. Himawari dalam kondisi sehat 100%.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Himawari yang tak mau berbaring, dia bilang sakit ketika punggunganya menyentuh kasur."Apa yang harus papa lakukan sayang?" bisik Naruto sembari mengelus surai Himawari.

"Papa"

"Ya, papa disini sayang.. papa tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" jawab Naruto "Papa janji"

 **End**

"Himawari baru bisa tidur nyenyak setelah 3 hari meringis dan menangis" ucap Menma.

Naruto terdiam, "Aku, tidak ingat."

"Karena kalian belum menyatu."

"Kalian?"

Menma menghela nafas, berat tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hari ini Menma harus melakukan terapinya. "Apa aku harus menghubungi temanku ya?" jawab Menma tidak bermaksud segera menjawab Naruto.

"Menma," ucap Naruto,

"Tidak disini" ucap Menma sembari tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Tidak?"

"Tepatnya mungkin kau belum siap"

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu sekarang?" ucap Naruto kesal, Menma yang sekarang lebih menyebalkan dari Menma yang dulu. "katakan. Apa yang kau maksud dengan kalian?" tambah Naruto tak sabar.

Menma menghela nafas pelan, jika Naruto memaksa "Efek samping dari yang kami perbuat padamu, adalah terjadinya 2 Naruto. Satu, dengan ingatan tanpa Hinata yang terus maju, memiliki putri, dan telah menjadi seorang sensei. Dua, dengan ingatan Hinata, yang terjebak di masa SMA selamanya, dengan Hinata didalamnya terus berputar dan akan kembali keawal ketika kau tidak menemukan Hinata dimanapun. Dan kau yang sekarang hanyalah bagian dari ingatanmu yang mengenal Hinata. Dimana tepatnya tanggal terakhir yang kau lihat?" tanya Menma.

"Itu.." Naruto mencari kalender, atau sesuatu yang dapat dia jadikan petunjuk. "Waktu sekolah." Jawab Naruto ragu. Ya, kelas 3 SMA tepatnya.

"Apa kau mau melihat wajahmu yang sekarang?" tanya Menma sembari mengobrak abrik tasnya, yang tidak sempat dia kemas ulang setelah pulang berlibur. Bercampur dengan milik Tenten. "Aku tebak, banyak yang menyapa sensei padamu. Masa akhir SMAmu tepatnya, sudah berakhir 7 tahun yang lalu" tambah Menma sembari menyerahkan cermin yang dia dapat.

Ragu tapi Naruto ingin melihat sendiri, 7 tahun? Apa hari ini tanggal 1 april? Apa Menma tidak keterlaluan dalam bercandanya? Tapi melihat dia dengan tenang menceritakan apa yang terjadi, yang bahkan dia samar mengingatnya seolah itu hanya mimpi belaka.

Cermin yang Naruto pegang hampir terjatuh, matanya melirik Menma menyelidik. Menma yang dewasa, dan dia yang tak jauh berbeda. Garis umur terlihat diwajahnya, lebih tegas dan tua. Seperti ayah mereka.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Naruto syok, dia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap dirinya lagi dicermin.

"Jawabannya hanya kau yang tahu." Jawab Menma. "Kekecewaan. Putus asa. Rasa marah. Semua bisa jadi penyebabnya, atau bahkan jawaban yang lain yang tidak terfikir orang lain" jawab Menma. Melihat tubuh Naruto mulai terkulai, tangannya menyebrang dan menyentuh bahu adiknya. "Aku tidak berdiam diri saja, semuanya aku tahu. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan dirimu sendiri."

 **oOo**

Ini memang bukan urusan Hinata, tapi dia cemas ditinggal tanpa kejelasan oleh Sensei begitu saja, dengan linglung dan kebingungan mungkin. Himawari masih nampak murung. Tidak mau pergi sekolah dan hanya berjalan mengekori kemanapun Hinata pergi.

"Hima-chan, makan malam dulu ya?" bujuk Hinata melihat Himawari, kali ini dia mau diam disofa tapi matanya terus mengawasi kemanapun Hinata pergi.

Jawaban yang Hinata terima hanya sebuah gelengan kecil. Sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya, pintu depan terbuka dan dua langkah besar masuk kedalam apartemen sensei.

"Hima-chan!" panggil Menma.

Himawari yang melihat Paman berambut merahnya langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari pada Menma. Sementara Naruto berdiri diam dibelakang Menma. "Sensei, apa sensei baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto kemudian matanya melihat Menma yang sedang tersenyum pada Hinata. "Saya Hinata," tambah Hinata sedikit canggung.

"Aku tahu" jawab Menma masih dengan tersenyum. "Dia akan segera membaik. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Himawari selama kami pergi"

"Maaf" gumam Naruto, kali ini suaranya lebih pelan dan dalam. Menma bilang dia harus lebih pendiam hari ini.

Berteriak dan menanyakan alasan Hinata meninggalkannya selama ini adalah hal yang sia-sia, saat Kiba mendengar cerita versi Naruto mengenai pertemuannya dengan Hinata, yang jelas Naruto yang satunya lagi, Karin bersama Hinata, juga mengorek informasi tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini padanya. Alasan Hinata tampak berbeda: karena kecelakaan yang sempat Hinata alami membuat hampir seluruh ingatannya menghilang. Dia Hinata dengan lembaran baru.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kali ini dia menatap langsung pada mata bulan milik Hinata.

Kerinduan membuncah dari dalam dirinya, menari-nari menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya dengan penuh semangat, harusnya tadi dia lebih tenang. Hinata yang sekarang, nampak canggung berhadapan dengannya.

"Y-ya saya baik sensei," jawab Hinata, matanya melirik Naruto kemudian Himawari yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang paman yang berambut seperti darah. Sensei bahkan tidak melihat Himawari, ini memang bukan urusannya, tapi harusnya Sensei menanyakan keadaan Himawari terlebih dahulu. "Bagaimana kalau makan malam dulu?" usul Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Selama makan malam, hanya terdengar celotehan Himawari dan Menma yang menanggapinya dengan antusias. Naruto makan dalam diam, dia akan membiarkan Menma yang mengatur semuanya dengan begitu Hinata akan lama tinggal bersama Naruto, dia akan punya banyak waktu bersamanya.

Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah kembali kedalam labirin itu dan menikmati misterinya, Menma menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti suara pertama yang dia dengar, meski suara Hinata akan menggodanya sepanjang labirin itu. Naruto harus mengabaikannya terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, Naruto akan selamanya seperti ini, terus terjebak dalam labirin yang sama.

"Sensei, apa makannya tidak enak?" tanya Hinata. Sensei yang sekarang, berbeda. Itu yang Hinata rasakan tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum singkat sembari menggeleng, Makanannya sangat enak. Dia hanya sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan hal yang sia-sia dan perasaan ingin memeluknya sekarang juga.

"Nah, Naruto waktunya sudah tiba." Ucap Menma menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Paman mau kemana?" tanya Himawari yang langsung menempel pada Menma.

Tangan Menma mengelus surai gelap milik Himawari, "Paman akan mengembalikan Ayah Hima. Seperti sensei yang dulu, yang kemarin Hima lihat"

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah paman berjanji padamu, paman akan lakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Hima"

Himawari melepaskan Menma dengan anggukan kecil. Kekhawatirannya mungkin tidak sampai pada paman dan pertanyaan yang mulai jelas dia dapatkan. 'Sebenarnya Himawari ini siapa?'. Pertanyaan itu tertahan dikerongkongannya selama ini, bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan siapa dirinya sementara seluruh anggota keluarganya menghujaninya dengan cinta. Tapi, cinta papalah yang ingin Himawari dapatkan seluruhnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Hima harus istirahat juga. Hima pasti lelah dengan semua kejadian hari ini bukan?"

"Bolehkah Hima memilih dongeng pengantar tidurnya?" tanya Himawari semangat, tubuh kecilnya langsung paman Menma angkat seperti seorang putri.

"Nah putri. Kuda putih bersayap seperti burung milik paman sudah menunggu didalam kamar" ucap Menma meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Entah berapa lama mereka makan dalam diam, baik Hinata maupun Naruto ingin mengatakan banyak pertanyaan yang bertebaran sementara mereka saling diam sejak tadi. "Maaf," ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, kalau sampai saudara Sensei datang. Apakah terjadi hal yang gawat,? Apa perlu dirawat? Ah…." Hinata menutup mulutnya yang terus bicara ngawur. "Aku dan Hima-chan sangat khawatir pada Sensei"

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto membalas kekawatiran Hinata. Tidak bisa! Naruto tidak bisa diam saja seperti ini. dorongan untuk memeluk dan menyentuh Hinata semakin kuat dalam dirinya.

"Sensei?" Suara Hinata membuat Naruto kembali tersadar kedalam dunia nyata. "Maaf, aku akan istirahat terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto kaku, dia harus menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Menma keluar kamar Himawari setelah Hinata menyelesaikan cuci piringnya. "Dimana Naruto?"

"Eh.."

"Ah, aku Menma, psikiater. Hinata" ucap Menma. "Bisa bicara sebentar." Tambah Menma menarik Kursi makan.

Hinata mengeringkan tangannya dengan cepat dan menyusul Menma duduk. "Menma-san, aku tahu aku tidak berhak menanyakan ini, tapi apa Sensei sakit parah?" tanya Hinata, "Sensei tidak mau memberitahuku tadi, setidaknya jika aku tahu aku mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu jika itu terjadi lagi."

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kau bisa tenang itu bukan sakit yang mengancam nyawanya. Hanya jiwanya yang sakit, aku seorang psikiater"

"Ah Yokatta" ucap Hinata lega. " Dan apa yang ingin anda tanyakan, Menma-san?"

Perkataan Hinata yang formal membuat telinga Menma gatal. Tapi, ini adalah Hinata baru yang terlahir 7 tahun yang lalu. "Aku dengar dari sepupu kami, kau kehilangan ingatanmu 7 tahun yang lalu? Ah jangan marah, melihat bagaimana Naruto hari ini dan aku yang seorang psikiater, kau pasti mengerti alasan kami mengawasinya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Iya, saya memang kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaan."

"Apa itu hilang ingatan total?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dia memang seperti dokter yang sering memeriksa Hinata dirumah sakit dahulu. "Dokter bilang, Kemungkinan saya tidak akan pernah mengingat masa lalu saya."

"Tapi, apakah kau pernah berkeinginan untuk mengingat masalalumu, Hinata?"

Kali ini Hinata menggeleng. "Saya sering meminta adik saya untuk bercerita bagaimana masa lalu saya, tapi meski dia sering menceritakannya, masalalu itu teras asing bagi saya. Seolah saya sedang mendengar kisah orang lain. Lagi pula, kisahnya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, jika memang ingatan itu hanya membuat saya menderita, sepertinya saya ingin tetap menjadi Hinata yang sekarang saja"

Menma hanya mengangguk mengerti, itu adalah pilihan Hinata. "Aku baru saja akan mengurus kepindahan kerjaku kemari" ucap Menma, sekarang adalah waktunya menahan Hinata selama Menma bisa. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya karena bisa saja kejadian hari ini terjadi tanpa terduga lagi. Jadi, Hinata bisakah aku menyewamu untuk mengawasi sekaligus mengurus adikku dan Himawari?"

"Tapi saya orang asing" tolak Hinata.

"Aku akan memberi gaji setiap bulan jika kau mau"

"Ini bukan masalah uang," lirih Hinata, dia memang butuh uang tapi "Sejak awal saya sudah memanfaatkan kebaikan Sensei, saya tidak pantas berlama-lama disini. Selain itu, reputasinya akan buruk jika saya terus tinggal. Setelah uang saja cukup untuk mendeposit sebuah kamar, saya berencana akan pergi"

"Tolong terima tawaran saya, Hinata. Lagipula sepertinya Himawari sudah menyukaimu. Akan sulit baginya menerima orang asing lagi"

"Tapi…" baginya juga sulit meninggalkan Himawari, didalam dirinya, Hinata juga tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis kecil itu, seolah ada ikatan tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. "Tapi saya tidak ingin menerima upah dari anda. Saya akan berterima kasih dengan cara saya sendiri pada sensei"

"Baiklah. Kita sepakat" ucap Menma sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. "Tolong jaga adikku dan Himawari."

 **oOo**

"Kau dengar Naruto" ucap Menma sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mematikan panggilan dari Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya, hanya terdiam sembari melepaskan headset dari kedua telinganya. "Aku dengar semuanya"

"Apapunn keputusanmu mengenai Hinata, itu adalah hakmu."

"Aku ingin melepaskannya, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Walau dia Hinata yang baru, walau dia bukan Hinataku yang dulu. Setidaknya aku ingin mencoba membuatnya mencintaiku kembali"

"Jangan terburu-buru, aku juga tidak berniat segera pindah kemari" ucap Menma menepuk bahu Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, ini hari yang melelahkan untuk kita berempat"

.

.

.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**When I'm Lonely 23**

Menma-san benar, Hinata melihat Sensei yang biasa esok paginya, dia bahkan memeluk dan menciumi Himawari sembari meminta maaf. Menma-san sendiri langsung pulang pagi-pagi sekali.

"Aku juga punya keluarga.Walau mereka tak masalah atas perhatianku yang berlebihan pada adikku, tapi aku tak ingin mengurungnya seperti dia tidak waras" ucapnya sebelum pergi. "Tolong jaga janjimu, Hinata. Aku mengandalkanmu sekarang."

"Hari ini ada sup rumput laut, apakah kau berulang tahun Hinata?" tanya Naruto sembari menyuap sup itu kedalam mulut. Rasanya hampir mirip dengan yang dibuat kaa-chan.

"Ini hanya perayaan rasa syukur saja." Jawab Hinata, tangannya sibuk mengelap bibir Himawari yang tidak mau diam karena terlalu senang.

"Papa" panggil Himawari.

"Ya?"

"Papa"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa." Ulang Himawari dengan nada senang. Papa melihatnya lagi, papa menyapanya lagi, papa menatap Himawari dengan kebingungan lagi.

"Ada apa ini, Hima? Kau membuat papa bingung" tanya Naruto sembari tertawa pelan dengan tingkah Himawari.

"Papa akhirnya kembali, iyakan mama?" ucap Himawari kali ini dia menatap Hinata dengan senang.

"Mama?!" ulang Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Ucapan tak terduga Hinata membuat Naruto hampir memuntahkan kembali sup rumput lautnya lewat hidung. "Da-dari mana Hima mendengarnya huh?" tanya Naruto.

"Para pengasuh ditempat penitipan sering bilang kalau Bibi cantik dan memanggil bibi mama Hima."

"Hima-chan, saya tidak bisa begitu saja menjadi mama Himawari" ucap Hinata bijak.

"Kenapa? Padahal mereka bilang Bibi dan Hima mirip sekali." Tanya Himawari. Himawari tahu dirinya bukan milik papa, setidaknya dia bisa menyandingkan papa dengan seseorangan yang akan selalu mengingatkan papa pada Himawari kelak ketika Himawari tidak diperlukan lagi. Seperti bibi, dia baik, cantik, pintar memasak, tidak pernah membentak Himawari, dan papa cukup senang dengan adanya bibi disini.

"Hima, untuk menjadikan Hinata mama, Maka papa harus menikahinya dulu, setelah itu Hima baru bisa memanggilnya mama" jelas Naruto sedikit berdehem takutnya ada makanan yang tesisa ditenggorokannya dan kata-katanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu papa harus menikah dengan bibi"

Kedua orang dewasa itu terdiam. Menikah memang hal yang mudah tapi kehidupan dalam pernikahan itulah yang harus mereka pertimbangkan. Mereka baru saja bertemu, dan anak kecil dihadapan mereka menyuruh mereka menikah?

"Se-sebaiknya kalian segera menghabiskan sarapannya, ini sudah waktunya untuk berangkat." Ucap Hinata mengalihkan perhatian, selain itu bisa-bisa ayah dan anak ini akan bertengkar jika tidak Hinata sela.

"Nah Hima" ucap Naruto berjalan dengan menggandeng Himawari,

"Ya?" tanya Himawari sementara matanya fokus pada Boruto yang berjalan bersama orang asing, tangannya terus saja mengelus kepala Boruto, sementara Boruto mendekap tangannya.

"Soal mama, kenapa Hima bisa segampang itu mengatakannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hima belum pernah ketemu mama. Papa, paman, bibi Tenten, kakek, dan nenek tidak bercerita apapun tentang mama. Seperti apa mama? Bahkan dialtarnya mama tidak ada foto mama? Apa sangat menyedihkan mengingat mama Hima? Apa ini semua salah Hima? Apa karena Hima mama jadi meninggal? Apa mama benar-benar-" tanya Himawari. Pertanyaannya berhenti.

Tangan Naruto seperti wanita asing yang berjalan bersama Bolt, mengelus kepala Himawari pelan. "Tidak. Semua bisa saja salah papa, kan?" tanya Naruto balik. "Maaf, papa tidak mengingat mama Hima. Padahal mama sudah berjuang melahirkan putri yang cantik dan menjadikannya malaikat kecil untuk papa"

"Papa!" teriak Himawari memeluk kaki Naruto. "Papa gak benci Hima kan? Papa sayang Hima?" pertanyaan yang tak mampu Himawari katakan adalah 'Apa papa tidak akan melupakan Hima?' sampai kapan papa akan mengingat Hima?'

"Eh? Kenapa Hima jadi manja seperti ini?" tanya Naruto melepaskan pelukan Himawari dan menyamakan tubuhnya, menghapus sedikit airmata yang mengalir dan mengecup keduanya. "Aneh sekali hari ini, apa papa menyakiti Hima kemarin?"

Himawari menggeleng pelan. "Ayo papa" ajak Himawari, dia tidak mau ini terus berlanjut.

 **oOo**

"Jangan dekati Hima" ucap gadis-gadis dikelas Himawari. "Dia aneh" "Dia suka bermain dengan Bolt" "Jangan ajak Bolt, nanti kita dimarahi mama"

Himawari menggeleng pelan, tidak apa-apa. Dirumah dia masih punya papa dan bibi dan sekarang Boruto menatapnya marah. "Kenapa kamu dekat-dekat denganku?" tanya Bolt. Makan siangnya terjatuh karena anak kelas yang lebih besar menyandung kakinya saat masuk kelas tadi. Sekarang dia terdiam, merasakan perutnya berbunyi. Kakak tidak memberinya makan sejak kemarin.

"Hima mau disini, salah ya?" tanya Himawari menyimpan kotak bekalnya diatas meja Bolt dan membukanya. "Ittadakimasu"

"Pergi, dasar jelek!" ucap Bolt sembari mengusir Himawari.

"Tidak mau!" teriak Himawari tidak mau kalah.

"Pergi!" teriak Bolt, kali ini sembari membuang bekal Himawari yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Jangan buang-buang makanan!" teriak Himawari dan mulai mengamuk pada Bolt.

Alhasil, keduanya malah berkelahi dan berakhir diruang UKS bersama sensei mereka. Sensei lebih banyak memarahi Bolt, padahal Himawari yang melakukannya duluan, padahal yang banyak terluka adalah Bolt.

"Hima, diamlah disini, sensei akan panggilkan ayahmu" ucap Sensei berubah lembut pada Himawari.

"Kenapa?" tanya Himawari.

"Ya?"

"Padahal Hima yang mengganggu Bolt duluan, Hima juga yang mulai mencakarnya. Kenapa sensei banyak memarahi Bolt?" tanya Himawari tidak terima. "Sensei juga harus memarahi Hima sama banyaknya dengan Bolt"

"Himawari, Bolt sudah sering membuat keonaran disekolah, sensei juga menanyai siswi lainnya dan mereka bilang, Bolt yang memulai duluan, jika Hima-chan melakukannya untuk melindungi Bolt, tolong jangan berbohong pada sensei ya?"

Himawari menggembungkan pipinya, tidak terima akan pernyataan wali kelasnya sendiri yang lebih mempercayai teman-temannya. "Kenapa Bolt diam saja?" tanya Himawari beralih marah pada Bolt.

"Aku sudah biasa." Jawab Bolt, tangannya mengambil tas miliknya diatas meja dan memakainya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Himawari melihat gerak gerik Bolt.

"Berisik, anak cewek itu harusnya main sama anak cewek" ucap Bolt. "Kalau kamu terus mengikutiku, kamu tidak akan punya teman selamanya." Ucap Bolt dan melangkah pergi namun kakinya tersandung dan terjerembab kelantai.

"Aduh!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Jangan menggejekku!" teriak Bolt sembari bangun dan darah mengalir dari hidungnya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak mengejek!" teriak Himawari sembari menunjukan hidungnya yang memerah tanpa sebab.

"Ah, Hima ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan cepat masuk mendengar pertengkaran yang sepertinya akan dimulai lagi.

"Sakit papa" rengek Himawari memperlihatkan hidungnya yang memerah.

"Apa Hima terjatuh?"

Himawari malah menggeleng dan menunjuk pada Bolt. "Bolt yang terjatuh dan hidungnya mimisan."

"Eh?" Naruto segera berbalik dan menemukan fotocopian dirinya tengah menatapnya, merenggut dengan wajah menahan sakit dan marah. "Ah hidungmu masih berdarah!" Teriak Naruto sembari membawakan beberapa tisu yang dia ambil dari atas meja.

Sekarang dua anak itu duduk berdampingan, satu dengan plester dingin dan satu dengan tisu dihidungnya. Sekilas Naruto seperti melihat dirinya dan Hinata dalam diri keduanya. "Hima" Panggil Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Ya, papa" jawab Himawari langsung menunduk. Dia pasti akan dimarahi seperti kemarin. "Papa sudah mengatakannya kemarin"

"Dan?"

"Maaf papa, Himawari sudah nakal" ucap Himawari menyesal.

"Minta maaf pada Bolt juga" pinta Naruto.

"Bolt juga ikut bertengkar, walau Himawari yang melakukannya duluan."

"Dan kenapa Bolt dihukum juga?"

"Karena Hima yang meng-ganggunya"

"Mau minta maaf?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat keduannya bergantian.

"Maaf, Hima sudah menganggu Bolt" ucap Himawari menyesal, "Hima hanya mau berteman dengan Bolt" tambah Himawari, tangannya terulur.

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan Hima" ucap Bolt.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, padahal dia tahu. Diumur bolt sekarang, bermain dengan sesama anak laki-lakilah yang wajar.

"Aku tidak mau bermain dengan anak perempuan!" ucap Boruto. Dia ingin kabur tapi ada sensei yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi bersama Himawari.

"Tolong jaga Hima untuk sensei, ya?" pinta Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan Himawari untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Bolt, toh selama yang dia lihat beberapa hari ini, Bolt sama sekali tidak pernah usil dan slalu kalah saat bertengkar.

"Tapi sensei" Bolt tidak mau, dia mungkin senang dalam hati terdalamnya. Seorang teman, itulah yang dia idamkan selama ini tapi dia sering diganggu, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan temannya terluka kan?

Naruto menepuk Bahu Bolt yang melamun. "Jikapun Bolt bersama Hima, mereka tidak akan berani menganggu Hima, kau lihat dia jago bertengkar. Kau saja kewalahan kan menerima serangannya?" ucap Naruto.

"Kakakku bilang wanita harus feminin agar disukai dan mudah dapat pekerjaan."

Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Sementara Himawari memerah disamping Bolt. "Dia akan berubah dengan seiring waktu berjalan" ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Tapi.."

"Dengar Bolt, dia adalah gadis paling keras kepala dalam keluarga sensei, jika kau menolaknya, maka kau akan berakhir seperti hari ini setiap harinya." Ucap Naruto mengingatkan Bolt.

"Aku-"

"Oke" ucap Naruto sedikit memaksa.

"Ya" jawab Boruto dengan nada terpaksa sementara Himawari bersorak girang.

"YAAY!"

"Hima jaga Bolt, ya" pinta Naruto.

"Ya papa!"

 **oOo**

Hinata membuka pintu dengan lemas. "Tadaima" ucapnya pelan, ah ya hari ini Hinata pulang duluan lagi. Lelah. Beberapa kantung belanjaan Hinata letakan dimeja makan sementara dirinya sibuk memakai apron, tangannya sigap membuka buku resep masakan yang baru dia beli. "Masak apa ya buat Hima?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ah kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto keluar dari kamar,

"Sensei, ta-tadaima" ucap Hinata lagi. "Hari ini pulang cepat?"

"Okaeri. Hm ya,"

"Dimana Hima?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi pergi bermain"

Kemudian hening, baik Hinata maupun Naruto hanya berdiri diam, "Sensei mau makan malam apa hari ini?" tanya Hinata mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Kari mungkin, atau Nabe." Ucap Naruto mendekati Hinata, "Apa aku boleh membantu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ten-tu, sensei bisa mencuci sayurannya." Ucap Hinata.

Sembari mencuci sayuran yang Hinata berikan, Naruto mencoba memberanikan dirinya. "Maaf soal tadi pagi" ucap Naruto.

"Ah itu, tidak apa-apa. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal sensei? Apa yang terjadi pada istri anda?" tanya Hinata. Tangan Naruto berhenti mencuci sayuran ditangannya. "Jika sensei tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-"

"Dia sudah meninggal dulu sekali saat melahirkan Himawari" jawab Naruto pelan, tenggorokannya terasa terbakar jika ingin menceritakan ibu dari Himawari. "Saking lamannya aku sampai lupa bagaimana wajahnya" tambah Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Maaf, pasti menyakitkan membahasnya lagi saat ini"

"Ya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, orang yang sudah meninggal tidak dapat hidup lagi dan menyapa"

"Sensei- ittei" ringis Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dari pisau. Darah mengalir dari jarinya.

Naruto segera menangkap tangan Hinata dan membersihkan darahnya dibawah air yang mengalir. "Kau ceroboh sekali"

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, ini luka kecil." Jawab Hinata melihat kekhawatiran yang berlebihan dari Naruto.

"Jangan seperti itu Hinata" ucap Naruto masih dengan cermat membersihkan luka Hinata.

Perasaan aneh datang menyelimuti Hinata, lagi. Jika saja dia mau jujur. Setelah kejadian hari pertama dia mencium Naruto sensei, Hinata slalu merindu untuk melakukannya lagi, setiap hari. "Itte-" Ringis Hinata lagi.

"Ah! Maaf, sakitkah? Mari balut lukamu dengan plester" ucap Naruto menjauhkan jari Hinata dari air.

"Sensei," lirih Hinata menahan tangan Naruto dan langkahnya. Membuat pria itu mau tak mau melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah sembari memberanikan dirinya menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi. "Aku mungkin saja jalang. Tapi aku merindukan sesuatu darimu sensei" tangan Hinata yang bebas dari genggaman Naruto, menjelajah, menelusuri tangan Naruto hingga leher, menyentuh dagunya yang kasar dan kembali turun menjelajahi leher Naruto untuk berakhir didada Naruto. "Tidak apa-apakan sensei jika aku memintanya darimu, aku slalu memikirkan hutang budiku pada sensei. Itu tidak cukup hanya dengan uang. Tapi perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan itu, ini juga sesuatu yang membingungkan untukku."

"Hina.." Tuhan, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk menolak. Sentuhan Hinata membuatnya meleleh sekaligus terbakar. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Apa yang harus dia perbuat dengan gairah yang tiba-tiba saja meledak dalam dirinya?

"Ne… sensei, apa kau mau tidur dengan si jala-Hmmph"

Naruto tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata jalang keluar dari mulut Hinata lagi, tidak selama Naruto sendiri menginginkan Hinata juga, saat ini. sekarang juga. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, mendecap dan berbagi kehangatan. Hinata membuka bibirnya yang langsung disambut oleh Naruto secepat kilat, menerima undangan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Hinata bergerak memeluk leher Naruto, melupakan lukanya yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ya, seperti ini. Mimpi-mimpi erotisnya selama tinggal bersama sensei akan segera terbayar. Bibir Naruto semakin menuntut, memberi Hinata gigitan-gigitan kecil sebelum melepaskannya. "Aku mungkin tidak akan berhenti" ucap Naruto, memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk menolak dan pergi menjauh dari gairah buas yang entah datang dari mana.

"Aku ingin kau tidak berhenti sensei" ucap Hinata yang disambut dengan kecupan sepanjang leher Hinata. Ah, bau sensei tidaklah asing. Baunya membuang semua perasaan takut yang sembat mengerogoti hatinya. Mungkinkah perasaan takut itu, perasaan takut akan penolakan sensei? Hinata tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang, jadi Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto dan menekan seluruh tubuhnya agar Naruto bisa merasakan seberapa terbakarnya Hinata saat ini.

"Hinata. Hinata. Hinata" bisik Naruto, ini candu baru bagi Naruto yang selama ini menjauhi tubuh wanita, Hinata membuatnya tak mampu berfikir logis saat ini. sementara nafasnya terengeh oleh gairah, tangan Naruto sibuk melepas apron dan kemeja yang Hinata pakai. Meraup kenikmatan yang diserahkan secara percuma padanya.

Hinata melenguh, perutnya bergelenyar. "Sensei."

"Hi-"

Suara bell pintu langsung menyadarkan keduanya. Disusul suara khas Himawari yang berteriak girang dari luar. "TADAIMA! TADAIMA!! PAPA!! TADAIMA!!"

Walaupun enggan Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari Hinata, gairahnya masih menggebu-gebu saat ini. Ditariknya tengkuk Hinata untuk menempelkannya dahinya dengan dahi Hinata. "Maukah kau menunggu, aku masih ingin melakukannya." tanya Naruto pelan, sembari berusaha meredakan gairahnya.

"Jika Sensei mampu menahannya"

"Tidak. Tentu tidak!" jawab Naruto sembari terkekeh kecil diikuti Hinata.

Suara bell pintu semakin menggila saling bersahutan dengan suara Himawari. "TADAIMA! TADAIMA!"

"Hai, hai!" ucap Naruto sembari meninggalkan Hinata dengan enggan untuk membuka pintu. "Nah, astaga!" Naruto harus sampai menepuk dahinya.

Himawari memamerkan deretan giginya dengan tubuh penuh lumpur. "PAPA, TADAIMA!" ucap Himawari lagi, dia belum mendapat jawaban dari papa. Sementara, Boruto dengan pipi menggembung dan tubuh tak kalah kotornya dari Himawari berusaha menjauhkan tatapannya dari Naruto sensei.

"Okaeri, Hima" Jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"BIBI, TADAIMA!!!" teriak Himawari sembari berlari masuk dan langsung dihadiahi jeritan terkejut dari Hinata.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kami bermain bersama ditaman, awalnya dia tenang kemudian… perang bola lumpur meledak" jawab Boruto, yah memang seperti itu meski dia tidak mengatakan perang bola lumpur itu menjadikan Himawari dan Boruto sebagai sasaran utamanya. Saat mereka pergi, dan Boruto ingin memarahi Himawari akibat bermain dan membelanya, gadis itu malah melempari Boruto dengan bola lumpur sembari tertawa.

"Ah, Himawari" keluh Naruto namun diakhiri dengan senyuman maklum.

"Sensei tidak marah? Se-"

Naruto segera memotong ucapan Boruto. "Tidak apa-apa Bolt. Terima kasih tidak meninggalkan Himawari dan sebaiknya kalian mandi"

"Baik. Sensei" ucap Boruto dan memutar tubuhnya untuk pulang.

"Kau mandi disini. Nanti akan sensei antar kau pulang" perintah Naruto memegang pundak Boruto dan memutarnya kembali ke arah pintu. Mendorongnya masuk untuk bertemu dengan Himawari dan Hinata.

"Aku akan memandikan Himawari terlebih dahulu. Tolong urus pakaian Bolt, Hinata-san"

"Baik, sensei."

"Mandi!" teriak Himawari sembari berlari ke arah kamar mandi disusul Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Himawari, sebelum akhirnya memperhatikan Boruto. "Kau mirip sekali dengan sensei. Jadi namamu Bolt?" tanya Hinata sembari melihat kedalam bola mata Bolt. Seperti Naruto sensei dari umur 7 tahunnya datang ke masa depan.

"Hallo" ucap Bolt sopan. "Saya Boruto Haruno, salam kenal"

"Aku Hinata, hanya Hinata." Ucap Hinata. "Aku pengurus apartemen ini, salam kenal Bolt, baiklah bisa kau lepas pakaianmu agar aku bisa mencucinya."

"Hinata-san bukan mama Himawari? Tapi kalian berdua mirip sekali"

"Ya, sama seperti Bolt-kun dan sensei bukan?"

Boruto menjawab ucapan Hinata dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, benar. Dunia ini semakin aneh sejak Boruto tumbuh. "Baiklah Himawari sudah masuk bak mandi, sekarang giliranmu, Bolt" panggil Naruto.

 **oOo**

"Sensei jangan disini" ucap Hinata sembari menahan lenguhannya. Naruto sensei benar-benar menepati janjinya. Mereka baru selesai makan malam, dan Himawari langsung tertidur sembari menonton acara kesukaannya.

Naruto mematikan kran air dihadapan mereka. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Hinata "Maaf aku tidak sopan seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi sekurang ajar ini." ucapnya putus asa. Bagaimana citra yang sudah dibangunnya hancur hanya oleh seorang wanita?

"Apa sensei menjauhi wanita selama ini?" tanya Hinata sembari memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ma-maaf" lagi Naruto minta maaf, sebenarnya tadi mereka berdiri bersebelahan, Hinata mencuci piring dan Naruto mengeringkannya. Tapi saat kulit tangan mereka saling bersentuhan, Naruto entah bagaimana bisa ada diposisi seperti ini dengan Hinata dan saat Hinata bersuara barulah Naruto mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Memalukan sekali bukan?

Wajah Hinata dihiasi senyum nakal. Hinata juga merasa dirinya seperti pelacur murahan dengan mimpi erotisnya bersama Naruto sensei, dan semakin rendah lagi saat ini ketika dia malah menggoda Naruto sensei. Tapi, dibawah sana, Naruto sensei sangat bersemangat menegang. Hinata sengaja menempelkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Memberikan sengatan gairah yang membuat Naruto sensei menggeram dalam.

"Oh Hinata," bisiknya dalam.

Hinata mengenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya menuju kamar, "Jangan sampai Himawari melihat kita berdua" ucap Hinata setengah berbisik.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Hinata. Suara kunci pintu terdengar dan hening. Himawari terbangun tak lama kemudian hanya untuk pindah ke dalam kamar. Memeluk boneka kesayangannya dan kembali terlelap. Bermimpi tentang kebun binatang yang dipenuhi dengan kelinci. Pergi bersama papa, Hinata-san dan Bolt. Kenapa Bolt ada bersama mereka? Kenapa papa tidak mengatakan apapun saat Himawari menatapnya penuh tanya?

"Kau mengejutkanku" ucap Naruto sembari menatap Hinata.

"Hmm lukanya?" tanya Hinata sembari mengenakan kembali dalamannnya. "Itu sudah lama, tidak sakit kok sensei."

"Kalian memang penuh kejutan"

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera mendekati Naruto, "Kalian?"

"Boruto juga punya luka yang sama." Jawab Naruto, dia mengingat kembali saat sedang memandikan Boruto.

"Papa kenapa membawanya masuk?!" jerit Himawari dari bak mandi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau terlalu lama diluar, nanti Bolt sakit"

Hatcih! Suara bersin itu datang secara bersamaan dari Himawari maupun Boruto. "Hima, segera keluar dari bak mandi"

"Sebentar lagi, ya papa" pinta Himawari.

"5 menit"

Setelah mendengar teriakan senang dari Himawari, Naruto langsung fokus pada Boruto yang sudah duduk dan memunggunginya. "Bekas luka apa ini, Bolt?" tanya Naruto, apakah ini ulah anak-anak yang selalu menjahili Boruto, tapi ini bukan bekas luka biasa. Ada bekas jahitan dan sepertinya luka lama.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, kakak bilang saat umurku 3 tahun, aku, papa, dan mama mengalami kecelakaan. Papa dan mama tidak selamat dan aku mengalami cedera tulang belakang. Dokter memberiku penyangga disana. Harusnya peyangganya sudah bisa dikeluarkan, tapi kami tidak punya uang untuk operasinya."

"Apa sakit?" tanya Naruto sembari menyabuni tubuh Bolt,

Bolt menggeleng pelan, tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi, selama Bolt bisa menahannya, Bolt fikir itu tidak sakit. Dia masih bisa berjalan dan belajar, baginya itu cukup untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Kenapa sensei begitu khawatir?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu" Naruto ingin menjawab dengan melihat Hinata namun segera berpaling karena "Bisakah kau kenakan pakaianmu dengan benar?"

"Bukannya tadi sensei melihatnya tanpa malu? Bahkan memakan mereka juga"

Telinga Naruto langsung memerah diikuti tawa Hinata, "Selamat malam sensei" ucap Hinata sembari mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidur disini?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya dia menjadi sangat jahat kalau membiarkan Hinata pergi setelah melakukan itu dengannya.

"Aku sangat ingin tinggal tapi sensei, kita masih punya Himawari untuk dikhawatirkan." Ucap Hinata sebelum benar-benar keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto langsung menggerutu, "Sial, apa yang baru dia perbuat huh?!?" ini sama saja dengan menghancurkan imejnya sebagai guru baik-baik.

Sementara itu,

"Tuan saya berhasil menemukannya" ucap Kakashi sembari melihat sebuah apartemen dari dalam mobilnya. "Ya. Sepertinya dia tinggal bersama kakak angkatnya selama ini. Baik. Saya akan segera menyelidikinya kembali"

 **TBC**


End file.
